Lágrimas de un Ángel
by Marie Emma Cullen
Summary: Las personas con VIH son muy juzgadas en la sociedad. Algunas se alejan, se encierran en sí mismo. Edward Swan es uno de ellos. Pero, ¿qué pasara cuando al mudarse a Forks, conozca a Bella Cullen, una chica hippie con un oscuro secreto?
1. Positivo Parte 1

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Las personas con VIH son muy juzgadas en la sociedad. Algunas se alejan, se encierran en sí mismo. Edward Swan es uno de ellos. Pero, ¿qué pasara cuando al mudarse a Forks, conozca a Bella Cullen, una chica hippie con un oscuro secreto?

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**DEDICADO A MI SIS SAGRARO, POR AYUDARME EN TODO & DARME EL EMPUJONCITO QE NECESITABA :D TB A ALEX & MI SIS MIMI. :)  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Un Ángel Llora- Annette Moreno, Abrazame- Camila, Apologize- One Republic & la qe qieran :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Positivo. Parte 1.**

"_Edward Swan, el ex-chico de oro del instituto Americus Independient, tiene VIH. El muy cabrón ha estado a punto de contagiar a Jane Marcus, la princesa de la escuela."_

Los murmullos se escuchaban por todos los pasillos de la institución, cada vez que Edward pasaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando hacía el piso, apurándose a ir a su siguiente clase. Hace unos meses atrás, él habría llegado a sus clases tarde por quedarse hablando con sus "amigos" en los pasillos, todos murmurarían cosas buenas de él, lo verían como un Dios, y él se sentiría así.

Pero ahora, se escondía tras sus lentes, que antes lo hacían sentirse sexi, para ahora sentirse como si ellos lo protegieran. Se encorvaba en sí mismo, usando sus largas piernas para poder llegar rápido y evitar esas miradas sucias y desagradantes que le daban. Pero ni siquiera en los salones él estaba a salvo. En todas las clases, estaba solo. Todos sus compañeros se alejaron de él cuando la noticia de que era VIH positivo salió a la luz. Todo gracias a la "dulce" princesa Jane.

Sus profesores le miraban con miedo, algunos con algo extraño en la mirada. Ni siquiera había empezado su segundo año cuando ya todos lo odiaban. De ser el chico dorado de la escuela, ahora era el chico menos deseado. Él aún no podía terminar de creer la noticia.

Todo empezó hace dos o tres años atrás, cuando a los 14, en una fiesta con sus compañeros de noveno grado, decidieron que era hora de dejar de ser vírgenes. Se habían colado a una fiesta de los chicos de la preparatoria, los de último año, la primera fiesta del año antes de que se fueran a la universidad. El hermano mayor de uno de ellos invito a los chicos. Edward estaba sorprendido de todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Drogas, alcohol, sexo y más sexo.

—Una perfecta fiesta pre-universitarios —comentó Jasper, el mejor amigo de Edward, éste se colgó de su cuello y sonrió, moviéndole el cabello.

—Joder que sí —exclamo divertido, viendo a una sensual rubia tocar por encima de los pantalones a una morena.

—Mierda…—fue lo único que dijeron los chicos al ver el beso de estas dos.

La risa fuerte que sonó a su lado los hizo salir de esa hipnótica escena. Alexander, el hermano mayor de Vladimir, les dio un zape a los cuatro chicos.

—Venga, polluelos. Que esta noche, pierden la virginidad porque la pierden. Yo a su edad, ya tenía filas de mujeres muertas por mí…

_Solo tenemos 14…_, pensó ingenuamente Edward. Pero Alexander llamó a unas amigas, las dos chicas que se estaban besando momentos antes se pararon frente a los chicos, más otras dos, otra morena y una pelirroja. Alexander las beso con un beso en cada mejilla a las cuatro mujeres.

—Les presento a Victoria —la pelirroja sonrió peligrosamente a Vladimir, Alexander sonrió ampliamente—, Heidi —la rubia miró a Edward de arriba abajo y le sonrió—, Diana y Elie —las dos morenas sonrieron a Jasper y Alec—. Chicas… Son todos suyos, ya saben que hacer…

Las cuatro mujeres agarraron a sus tiernas presas de los brazos, pero Heidi miro a Alexander de repente.

—Pero, Alex —hizo un puchero sexi, haciendo a Edward babear un poco—, dales un poco de diversión mundana, nosotras le daremos una diversión diferente…

Alex volvió a reír escandalosamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, le dio el paso a los jóvenes y a las mujeres para ir a disfrutar de la fiesta. Durante una hora, Edward tomo por primera vez, pero no se dejo inyectar nada. Charlie, su padre, le había enseñado que fumar y beber si quería, podía, pero que drogarse jamás, no le podía dar "felicidad falsa" a su cuerpo, arruinándose a si mismo, inclusive al tomar y fumar debía ser consciente de lo que hacía. Gracias a Dios que su madre lo creía con sus amigos, durmiendo en casa de uno de ellos. Definitivamente, esto era mejor que dormir con sus amigos…

Bailo y toco por primera vez a una mujer. Se sentía un poco asustado y excitado, pero el alcohol en su sistema lo hacía relajarse con más facilidad. Cuando Heidi se harto de esos besos dulces y castos, de esos toques principiantes, lo jalo del brazo y lo subió a una habitación. Y como toda una leona, se abalanzo sobre Edward.

Esa noche, él se hizo hombre, disfrutando por primera vez de un cuerpo femenino, de sus curvas, de su calidez. Entonces supo que el cuerpo femenino era divino, precioso…

A la mañana siguiente, la cabeza le explotaba, Heidi se había ido a mitad de la noche, sonriéndole débilmente y besándolo en los labios.

—Eres bárbaro, cariño. ¡Y con solo 14 años! No me quiero imaginar cuando tengas más edad… En realidad, sí… Llámame —y se fue, dejando a un Edward adormilado en la cama.

Lo primero que el chico hizo, fue correr a vomitar en el baño. Una hora después, ya bañado y un poco mejor, bajo a la cocina, sus amigos estaban igual o peor que él. Alexander los miraba con una sonrisa a todos.

—Nom'bre —dijo, dejando destacar su acento sureño—, ustedes son la onda. Mis chicas se fueron muy felices, diciendo que trabajo hecho y que les llamaran al crecer —y se echó a reír como loco.

—Me duele la cabeza…—rezongó Jasper, sonriendo débilmente—, pero ha valido la pena. Diana es…

—Já, te entiendo…—interrumpió Vladimir, mirando con ojos soñadores el techo—, carajo Victoria sabía hacer cosas que nunca supe se podían con la lengua y dedos…

—No quiero saber detalles, gracias —habló Edward por primera vez, viendo a su amigo burlón—. En cambio, por mi lado yo digo que las rubias son lo mío. Joder, Heidi es una diosa.

Sus amigos se rieron ante la voz de Edward, Alex sonrió pero se acordó de un rumor que había escuchado, y de repente se sintió culpable, pero al ver los ojos brillosos de Edward, volvió a su buen humor. _Rumores, rumores de la mierda…_

—Pues ha sido divertido —añadió Alec, tomándose unas pastillas y zumo de naranja, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, con sonrisas tontas y sintiéndose superiores a los demás—, definitivamente esto de hacerse hombres es genial. Dame el número de Elie, Alex…

El aludido volvió a reír histéricamente, viendo orgulloso a los cuatro jóvenes. Los quería, sí, eran los mejores amigos de su único hermano y ellos cuatro eran sus otros hermanos menores. Todos con diferentes personalidades pero tan iguales de alguna manera. Alex estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie los podría dividir, ni hacer que su amistad muriera.

Estaba muy equivocado…

Un año después, la hermana menor de Alec llegó a la ciudad, después de haber estado internada en una escuela para señoritas. Faltaban dos meses para las vacaciones de Navidad y medio año para entrar a la escuela secundaria. Edward la conoció a través de Alec, la presento como su princesita. Los ojos azules mar de ella cautivaron al cobrizo de ojos verdes, con sexis lentes enmarcando su precioso rostro.

Edward y Jane empezaron a salir, con la "aprobación" de su hermano mayor, pasaron un año de novios, cuando los síntomas empezaron en Edward y él empezaba su primer año de secundaria, llegando como el súper héroe de la escuela, y la estrella del equipo de baloncesto.

Cualquiera que viera al joven de ojos verdes, podría decir que estaba sano. Y él se creía sano. Pero de un tiempo acá le daba diarrea por mucho tiempo, unas manchas raras blancas empezaron a salir en su garganta y lengua. Inclusive su madre, Esme, le pregunto si se estaba drogando, a lo que Edward contestó que no.

Una tos seca empezó a salir, molestándolo y haciéndolo desesperar. Estaba muy flaco y Jane lo notaba, preocupada lo obligaba a comer más de lo que acostumbraba.

—Eres muy guapo, amor —le decía ella—, pero te quiero sano y que seas el capitán del equipo de baloncesto no significa que tengas que estar todo delgado y fortachón.

Edward se echaba a reír, besándola suavemente.

—Deben ser los nervios de los exámenes, ya sabes como soy, amor…

Y lo dejo pasar. En las fiestas navideñas, Jane y Edward tuvieron su primera vez, o al menos Jane, sin saber lo que pasaba dentro del cuerpo de Edward. Los días siguientes a eso, los dos se volvieron más afectuosos y cercanos. Pero Jane empezó a notar unas manchas extrañas en los ojos de Edward, en su piel y eso le preocupó. Se empezó a preocupar demasiado y le pidió a su tío Cayo que lo mandara a hacerse unos análisis, para saber que tenía. Cayo y Edward lo creyeron una tontería, pero los ojos de su princesita le suplicaban así que aceptó a regañadientes.

Cayo le hizo unos análisis de sangre y demás. Todo lo común para saber que tenía el jovencito.

—Son los nervios seguramente —decía él siempre. Pero entonces, cuando los resultados salieron, Cayo se sintió confundido, sorprendido y… y furioso.

—Edward…—le dijo seriamente a la semana de tener los resultados. Jane estaba a su lado, tomándolo de la mano—, tus resultados no son buenos…

La cara de Edward se puso tensa, al igual que el cuerpo de Jane.

—Tus estudios demostraron que estás muy bajo de defensa y tus células de T CD4* están por el 200 mm…

— ¿Y eso que significa? —pregunto confundida Jane.

Cayo se les quedó mirando un gran rato, la furia desapareció, dejándole paso a la tristeza. _Es tan joven, solo tiene 16 años…_

—Edward —lo miro fijo, con tristeza, seriedad y algo más—, tus estudios demostraron que… Que probablemente tengas una infección por el VIH —el rostro de Edward se quedó en blanco y la mano de Jane empezó a resbalar fuera de la suya, viéndose asustada y confundida—, te mandaré a hacer una prueba llamada ELISA para estar seguros.

Cayo se paró de su escritorio y llamó a una enfermera, en cinco minutos, una rubia enfermera llegó con una bandeja de plata con artefactos médicos. Cayo se paró al lado de Edward.

—Descúbrete el brazo, para tomarte la muestra y enviarla urgente al laboratorio.

Edward obedeció y cuando iba a tomar la mano de Jane, ésta ya estaba lejos de él, en la ventana viendo con temor afuera. Su corazón se estrujó de miedo y por un momento, algo en su mente le aviso de lo peor. Pero él lo ignoro y cerró los ojos ante el piquete que sintió. A los 30 minutos de enviada la prueba urgente al laboratorio, ésta llegó con los resultados.

Cayo los tomo un poco inseguro, su sobrina seguía en la ventana y Edward solo la veía tristeza. Con un suspiro, Cayo abrió el sobre, solo para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Efectivamente —dijo suspirando pesadamente, el cuerpo de Edward se congelo y Jane dejo caer lágrimas cerrando sus ojos azul mar—, eres seropositivo. Esto quiere decir —añadió al ver la cara de confusión de Edward—, que eres portador del VIH, el virus causante del SIDA. Eres VIH positivo, Edward…

* * *

**Hola nenas! :) Bueno, sí, sé que dirán, & esta loca nos vuelve a traer otro fic loco, que después dejara de publicar por meses? & yo les diré, sip. Otro fic loco, pero nop. No lo dejare de publicar, porque ya tengo varios capiis. No creo que sea largo el fic :)**

**Bueno, que les parece este tema? Controversial? Bueno, les explico, conocí a un joven con SIDA, que me dio una lección de vida y mucho que pensar. Cuando estaba escribiendo Masoquismo, empecé a pensar en ese joven y en que pasaría si Edward tuviera VIH? Cabe añadir qe llevo como dos o un mes pensando en este proyecto, he investigado, junto con mi hermana la doc Mimi, viendo como podía tocar este tema de manera no tan cruel u.u**

**Esto del VIH positivo y el SIDA, se los explicaré en el otro cap. Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado mucho en este tema, en la teoría, así como mi hermana Firendice, Daniela Cullen, en lo que se refiere a lo psicológico. Mi sista Sagrario me hizo el enormesote favor de hacerme la portada tan linda! :D Jaja, las amo sis!**

**Mi hermosa Heather me ha ayudado a empezar con esta historia, qe de verdad espero acepten & les guste… sé que es diferente, y un poco controversial. Espero darle momentos dulces, unos no tan dulces y un happy ending :) Recuerden que es ficticio, todo es posible! :D & bueno, dejaremos que el fic hable por sí mismo! :D**

**Ehm, bueno, tal vez actualice cada dos o tres semanas. No sé, aun tengo Masoquismo en la etapa final y LQNV, así como ILE, qe por cierto, ya mero publico nuevamente el fic! Jajaja, aww, esqe paso todo un drama con ese fic! U.u Me lo borraron sin razón aparente, & mi amiga creyó qe yo lo había borrado a propósito, so… se enojo conmigo me grito, le grite, nos mandamos a la mierda, & ahora me ha dejado volver a publicarlo. DESPUES DE HABERLE LLORARDO & ENOJARME & ENCONTENTARME CON ELLA! GGGRR, aún me molesta… *mirada fea* Bueno, ya hice de esta nota un testamento.**

**Como dije al principio. Si van a comentar, que sea con mucho respeto hacía mi persona & el tema del fic. Es un tema delicado, pero, ¿por qué no hablar de él? Muchas personas que tienes el virus han podido hacer su vida normal. Y hasta hijos han tenido! Como veremos más adelante en el fic! :D okey, yaaa, ya me excedii! :D**

**Las qiero hermosas & ojala me apoyen en esta peqeña locura en memoria de ese chavo qe conocí, le hable & me despedí de él en dos meses u.u.**

**Bueeno, ando inmovilizada de un brazo u.u, intetaré por todos los medios actualizar Masoquismo pronto :D  
**

**Marie Emma.!**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	2. Positivo Parte 2

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Recomendación Musical: la qe qieran :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Positivo. Parte 2.**

— ¿Qué? —fue lo primero y único que dijo Edward.

El silencio fue lo único que se pudo escuchar durante un buen rato. Edward miraba a la nada, sin poder creer nada. Jane lloraba en silencio, mirando a la venta y Cayo solo miraba a los jóvenes tristemente.

—Edward, será necesario que vengas cada mes para empezar con el tratamiento.

— ¿Tengo…, tengo SIDA? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar él. Jane miró a su tío esperanzada de que no fuera así.

Cayo negó con la cabeza lentamente, la ilusión de Jane empezó a crecer.

—No tienes SIDA, eres VIH positivo, significa que _aún_ no tienes el virus. Pero sí portador de él…

La esperanza de los dos murió al escuchar el _aún_ de Cayo.

—Aún… Portador del SIDA—repitió Edward, sin poder o saber como reaccionar.

—Así es… Mira, el ser VIH positivo, significa que eres el portador del virus, no que lo tengas… Al menos aún, a los diez o más años, la enfermedad empieza a desarrollarse, pero como lo detectamos a buen tiempo, el tratamiento que te daremos podrá hacerte vivir un poco más.

—Pero tengo VIH —parecía que era lo único que Edward podía decir. Cayo lo entendió y asintió con la cabeza. Edward se quitó sus lentes y se apretó el puente de la nariz, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Edward, puedes tener una calidad de vida excelente —le aseguro el doctor, Jane resoplo y Cayo la miro mal—, muchos que son VIH positivos, inclusive si tiene el SIDA pueden tener hijos, claro que los que tiene SIDA ya es probable que los bebes lo hereden. Pero los VIH positivos pueden tener hijos sanos, usando el tratamiento adecuado.

Edward volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Jane lo miraba con recelo.

—Recuerden que la única forma de contagiarse del VIH u otra ETS*, es por relaciones sexuales sin protección…

De repente, Jane se quedó blanca, mientras Edward procesaba la información.

—Usaste condón, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jane, mirando a Edward solamente, él la miro como si fuera un bicho extraño—. ¡¿Lo hiciste o no, carajo?!

Edward se paró y quiso ir a con ella, pero al no responder, Jane pensó lo peor, pero es que Edward no podía hablar y Cayo lo veía en sus gestos.

—Jane…—intento decir, acercándose a ella, pero Jane lo malinterpreto y le dio una cachetada, haciéndolo dar dos pasos hacía atrás.

— ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me mentiste! —grito con todas sus fuerzas—. Me decepcionaste.

Y con eso último, se fue corriendo del consultorio de su tío. Cayo miraba a Edward, congelado en su sitio y viendo donde Jane estaba minutos antes, callado y sobándose lentamente su mejilla, empezando a ponerse roja.

—Yo…—susurró Edward—, sí lo hice…

Se dejó caer sin fuerzas en la silla, viendo el suelo y sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no las dejó caer. Aún no.

—Edward—Cayo le puso una mano en el hombro, él miró al doctor confundido, dolido y sin saber que hacer—, sé que esto es increíble de creer. Que no sabes que hacer…

—Yo no la engañe, ni le mentí…—murmuro Edward, sin saber que decir o que más hacer.

—Lo sé, hijo… Por tu reacción. Estas en shock.

Él rio sin humor y asintió con la cabeza, sus manos volaron a su cabello y se lo jalo con fuerza.

—VIH…—susurró para sí mismo—. Joder, ¿cómo paso esto?

Cayo se quedó callado un largo rato, sin saber que decir o como ayudarle a ese joven. Sus sobrina se había comportado de una manera totalmente diferente a como él esperaba reaccionaría. Jane Volturi se caracterizaba por su gentileza, su amor, su dulzura… Esa joven que acababa de salir corriendo, no era Jane.

Era una desconocida, tanto para Cayo como para Edward.

—Dale tiempo a mi sobrina, Edward… Ella también esta en shock—defendió Cayo a Jane, aunque presentía algo completamente diferente.

—Será difícil a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?

—No te mentiré, sí. Ahora tendrás que cuidarte mucho en tu salud, cualquier enfermedad, o infección puede ser peligrosa. Tendrás que decirles a tus profesores de tu enfermedad, y tener cuidado en el deporte.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Edward detuvo a Cayo, dejando de ver el suelo para mirar esos ojos azules mar como los de Jane—. ¿Cómo que avisar? Si se enteran, todos me odiaran.

Cayo respiro hondo, pensando la mejor manera de decirlo.

—No es necesario que _todos _lo sepan. Con que lo sepan tus profesores, tus padres y tu médico general, es más que suficiente. El VIH no se contagia por el contacto normal, recuerda que es mediante las relaciones sexuales sin protección y sangre contra sangre.

—La gente no entenderá eso, cuando escuchen la palabra VIH, se alejaran de mí…—Edward volvió a bajar la cabeza y de repente la subió—, doctor, ¿tendré que dejar mi lugar en el baloncesto?

—No necesariamente.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de Edward, se quedó un momento callado, no sabía mucho del tema así que no sabía que preguntar. Miro a Cayo con ansia.

— ¿Me podré curar? —pregunto con miedo—, ¿qué haré ahora?

—Hasta ahora no existe cura contra la infección del VIH o SIDA—Cayo se sentó al lado de Edward y le empezó a explicar pacientemente, él miraba intensamente al doctor, sintiendo el miedo crecer en su interior cada vez más rápido—. Es una enfermedad crónica y el virus permanece de por vida en tu cuerpo. El virus ha sido tratado con una combinación de tres medicamentos diferentes los cuáles trabajan en conjunto para mantener el virus estable y que el sistema inmunológico permanezca en buen estado. La gente con VIH debe tomar medicinas en horarios específicos y nunca dejar de tomar las dosis. Es de extrema importancia seguir el plan de tratamiento especificado por el médico al pie de la letra. Tu proveedor de la salud también puede recomendar que mantengas una dieta saludable, hagas ejercicio y mantengas el nivel de tensión al mínimo en tu vida.

— ¿Mi proveedor de la salud? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—Tu doctor personal.

Edward volvió a suspirar profundamente. El silencio volvió a quedar entre ellos. Cayo lo miraba intensamente, mientras Edward procesaba la información en su mente. Se hacía a la idea de… De estar infectado.

_Irónico. Infectado. Suena como algo tan malo, pero en realidad lo es. Estoy condenado. Desde ahora, lo estoy. Tengo el VIH, pero, ¿cuánto tardara el SIDA en entrar en mi cuerpo? ¿Un año, dos, tres? ¿Cuánto? ¿Y la gente en enterarse? ¿Se alejaran como Jane lo acaba de hacer? Por Dios, Edward, no seas idiota. Ella se fue porque pensó que la engañaste. Debes hablar con ella…_

—Edward, vete a casa. Descansa, asimílalo y vuelve cuando quieras—le recomendó Cayo, el muchacho asintió lentamente y con un suspiro se paró.

Camino con la cabeza gacha, hasta llegar a la puerta del consultorio, Cayo lo miraba tristemente. Pero Edward se detuvo y se volvió a él.

—Jane… No querrá escucharme, al menos no ahora—se lamento en voz baja—, ¿podría…, podría decirle la verdad? O sea, que yo no sabía…—su voz se desvaneció sin poder acabar esa última frase.

Cayo comprendió el dolor de Edward, el miedo. Lo había visto siento de veces al decirle a sus pacientes la realidad de sus resultados, como cambiaria su vida. Pero nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente como en estos momentos, creyó que era por su pequeña Jane.

—Yo le diré, hijo…—fue lo único que le dijo. Edward volvió a asentir y se fue.

.

.

.

Llegó a su casa sin saber bien como le hizo, no estaba el coche de Jane en el estacionamiento del hospital, no había nadie en su casa, su madre estaría en la floristería y su hermana en sus clases de canto, hasta ese momento recordó que hoy tenía clases de guitarra.

Sintiéndose pequeño, aterrado y solo, llegó a su cuarto y se encerró, dejándose romper, caer y quererse morir. Edward no supo por cuanto tiempo lloro, grito y golpeó, solo hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas, le dolió la garganta y los nudillos se dejó caer en su cama, durmiéndose profundamente.

Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue la oscuridad. Sus ojos se movieron por todo su cuarto, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, una luz parpadeante estaba en su mesa de noche. Los números fosforescentes rojos de su despertador marcaban las diez de la noche. Edward suspiro y se sentó, cerrando los ojos y estirándose. Alcanzó su celular de la mesa de noche y lo desbloqueo. Dos mensajes de Jane y tres llamadas perdidas, una de Jane, de Alice y la última de Jasper.

Jasper era el único que sabía que hoy había ido al doctor. Lo pensó durante un momento, ¿hablarle y decirle la verdad? Pero, ¿cómo decirle a Jasper si ni él lo creía aún?

Era un dilema, un dilema sin saber que hacer. Miro hacia el frente, observando la oscuridad. Suspiro nuevamente y pensó seriamente en lo que le dijo Cayo.

_VIH… Pero, una cosa es tener el virus y otra ser el portador, ¿no? Quiero decir, Cayo me dijo que podía tener una vida normal. Los demás no se deben enterar, hablaré con mi madre, mi hermana, Jasper, mis profesores y mi doctor, también hablaré con Jane. Tengo que hablar con ella. Por su cara, no se veía… Feliz._

Con un nudo en la garganta, miro el celular muy nervioso y marcó el número tres, más la tecla verde. El número de Jane apareció en la pantalla, avisando que marcaba. Se lo llevó a al oído con miedo y esperó.

.

.

.

Jane miraba a la nada, acostada en su cuarto. Había sido un día de mierda. Su tío le había mandado hacer estudios también a ella, cuando Edward se fue, Jane regresó con su tío, éste le dijo que estaba sana.

Un alivio la recorrió al oír esas palabras, pero cuando su tío le empezó a hablar de Edward, algo en ella se endureció.

—No quiero hablar de él, no ahora—fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse e irse del hospital.

Su hermano estaba en la casa cuando ella llegó. Jane miró a Alec comiendo un pan francés con zumo de naranja. La excentricidad de su hermano le encantaba. Sonrió con tristeza, olvidando un momento a Edward.

—Hey, pequeña Jane—la saludó Alec, viéndola con una sonrisa.

—Hey—regresó el saludo ella. Su relación era así. Más amigos que hermanos—. ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para estar comiendo pan francés y zumo de naranja?

—Que va, digamos que es el desayuno tardío. Oye, ¿cómo les fue con el tío Cayo?

La sonrisa de Jane desapareció ante esa pregunta, sus ojos se impregnaron de lágrimas y bajo la cabeza, Alec se dio cuenta del cambio de su hermana y dejo su pan francés, mastico rápidamente y trago, abrazando a su hermana menor. Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

Alec se asustó un poco ante la intensidad de Jane, pero la sostuvo hasta que dejó de llorar y un silencio se formó entre ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto asustado Alec—, ¿le pasa algo malo a Edward, a ti?

—Alec…—Jane susurró, mirando a su hermano—, Edward… Él…—las lágrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro, con un sollozo volvió a hablar—, tiene VIH.

Alec se quedó helado ante la confesión, no sabía que decir o que hacer, solo abrazo a su hermana fuertemente. La fue a dejar a su cuarto, Jane estaba demasiado alucinada sin poder hacer nada. Alec corrió a su habitación en cuanto Jane se quedó en la suya, dormida. No podía creer lo que tenía Edward, uno de sus mejores amigos.

No era… Posible. Simplemente no podía ser.

Jane se quedó dormida dos horas y viendo a la nada lo que resto de la tarde, cuando oscureció y ella se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida, su celular sonó.

Estiró poco a poco su mano, hasta que su celular quedó frente a su cara.

_Amor, llamada entrante…_

Jane dudó un momento. ¿Contestar o no contestar? Al final, algo en su interior le llamó y contestó con cierto temor y precaución.

— ¿Aló?

—Jane —exhaló Edward, sintiéndose un poco aliviado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Edward? —Fue imposible para la rubia que el tedio no se notara en su voz, pero estaba cansada, aún en shock y se sentía traicionada.

—Yo… Solo quería saber como estabas.

Jane se quedó callada un largo rato, ¿cómo estaba? _¿En verdad?_

—Se me hace estúpido que me preguntes eso, Edward Swan. Sobre todo con lo que acaba de pasar hace menos de seis horas. No solo me engañaste, ¡me pudiste haber infectado!

—Jane, escucha —intentó hablar Edward, pero Jane estaba saliendo de su shock y un enojo irracional empezó a crecer en ella.

—No, tú escucha —se sentó en su cama, jadeando—, estoy sorprendida. Enojada. Me siento traicionada por ti. ¿Acaso no pensaste…?

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que pensará si ni yo sabía nada?! —Gritó Edward, perdiendo los estribos—, carajo, Jane. ¿Acaso no viste cómo reaccioné cuando me dijo tu tío? Ni siquiera me lo puedo creer yo. Y no eres tú la que tiene VIH, así que no sé que te tiene tan indignada.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Edward, se dio cuenta de su realidad. _VIH. Tengo VIH._

— ¿Sabes lo que me tiene tan indignada? Que me hayas engañado —continuó Jane, llorando—, ¿y sabes qué? Olvídate de mí. Para siempre, Edward Swan.

La llamada se cortó, dejando a Edward con un agrio sabor en la boca. Con un grito de indignación, aventó su celular lejos y se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco, en la escuela Jane no le miraba y Alec había empezado a repelarlo. No se atrevió a decirle a sus amigos de su realidad. Su hermana melliza, Alice, le veía fijamente siempre, como sabiendo que algo estaba mal. En su casa, las cosas estaban igual de alguna manera. Su madre no sabía nada, pero empezaba a presentirlo. Sus acciones hablaban por ella.

A la semana de haberse enterado, decidió hablar con Jasper, su mejor amigo. Cuando el rubio se enteró, se quedó confundido un momento hasta que miró a Edward sin ninguna expresión.

— ¿Cómo paso esto, hermano? —Fue lo único que preguntó, Edward suspiró, negando con la cabeza sin saber que responder.

—Estoy tan confundido como tú, hermano, solo sé que Jane… Bueno, que se acabó con Jane y Alec ya no me habla.

—He visto a Alec raro, como si no quisiera que lo tocaras. Y Jane, bueno, desde hace una semana las cosas entre ustedes estaban raras. Ya no se les veían nunca juntos. Y eso nos preocupaba a tu hermana y a mí —Jasper lo había tomado con más madurez que Jane, aunque estaba en shock, era más fuerte la amistad y cariño que tenía a Edward.

Y Edward estuvo agradecido de eso. Durante una hora estuvieron hablando, tratando de entender este asunto, pero Jasper decidió que lo hecho echo estaba, así que lo importante ahora era empezar con el tratamiento de Edward.

Esa semana fue aún más extraña, la gente empezó a mirar a Edward de mala forma, con inseguridad y… asco. Edward estaba asustado. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, había visto susurrar cosas a Jane y Alec entre otros compañeros y mirarlo a él después burlonamente. Pero él no quería creer que Jane haría algo malo.

Alice se enteró de alguna forma. Jasper y Edward estaban en su casa, estudiando biología, cuando su hermana melliza llegó corriendo alterada y gritándole a su hermano.

— ¡¿Es cierto que tienes VIH?! —La voz de Alice estaba dos octavas más fuerte. Edward y Jasper miraron a la pequeña Swan sorprendidos—. ¡Contéstame, Edward!

—Alice —empezó Jasper, tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeña amiga. Pero ella miró furiosa a Jasper, haciendo que éste se quedara callado. Rosalie, la hermana gemela de Jasper, y mejor amiga de Alice y Edward, entró despacio a la sala, mirando confundida a Jasper, Edward y Alice.

—Alice —dijo Rose en voz de advertencia. La pequeña Swan se quedó callada, mirando a su hermano herida.

—No, Rose, quiero saber la verdad —demandó Alice, mirando altanera a su hermano. Edward se paró, mirando a Alice seriamente. Los Hale se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose intrusos, pero sin poder alejarse de esa escena.

—Sí, Alice… Tengo VIH —decirlo fue lo más difícil para Edward. Alice se quedó sin aire y Rose cerró los ojos fuertemente. Segundos después, los abrió mirando furiosa a la nada.

Alice corrió a los brazos de su hermano, empezando a llorar.

—No es verdad…—musitó—, no puedes ser, hermanito… Tú no.

Escuchar esas palabras de boca de su hermana, le destrozó el corazón a Edward, los dos hermanos se quedaron abrazados fuertemente un momento. Rose empezó a negar con la cabeza, musitando cosas ininteligibles.

—La mato, yo mato a esa perra maldita. Hija de puta, que se vaya mucho a la mierda…—Edward se separó de su hermana poco a poco al oír las groserías de su rubia amiga.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rose? —Preguntó Edward, Jasper se acercó a su hermana, mirándola confundido.

—Que yo mato a esa perra, me vale que haya sido tu novia. Mato a esa perra desgraciada.

—Rosalie, ¿de qué hablas? —Pregunto Jasper, Alice se secó sus lágrimas y se abrazó de lado a su hermano.

—Edward —susurró Alice—, necesitó que lo tomes con calma.

Él la interrogó con la mirada, pero fue Rose la que habló.

—La perra de Jane anda diciéndole a toda la escuela que eres un _infectado_ y que la intentaste infectar igual, dice que por eso cortó contigo. Que no puedes estar con un enfermo de VIH.

Esas palabras fueron peor que un golpe en el estomago con bota de tacón. Edward se tambaleó y se dejó caer hacía atrás, en su sillón. Jasper miraba sorprendido a su hermana, mientras que Alice empezaba a bufar, enojada.

—Joder, esa perra…—fue lo primero que dijo Jasper.

Edward negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

—Y eso no es todo, hermanito —empezó Alice, mirando con pena a Edward—, Alec anda diciendo que te va a joder. Por haber intentado lastimar a su hermanita. Toda la escuela ya sabe que tienes VIH.

El silencio los sumió a todos, sin poder creerlo, Edward miró a sus amigos. Sintiendo una gran culpa, bufó. _Algún día tendría que pasar, ¿no? Pero no creí que tan pronto. Pensé que podría quedármelo para mí y mi familia._

—Tengo que decírselo a mamá, Alice —fue lo primero que pudo decir Edward. Alice asintió, sabiendo la realidad a partir de ahora.

—Cuentas con nosotros para todo, hermano —declaró Jasper, Rose asintió, echando fuego por los ojos.

—Lo primero que haré, será golpear a la pequeña perra…—musitó Rose.

—Te ayudo —gruñó Alice. Edward solo sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

—No vale la pena —dijo Edward al final—. Le diré a mamá. Pero nada más, no haré nada. Algún día se tenían que enterar. Me da pena enterarme de cómo es realmente Jane, pero…

—Te lo esperabas —concluyó Jasper—, desde el primer momento de cómo actuó.

—Así es…

El silencio se quedó entre los cuatro. Nadie sabía que decir, que hacer… Acordaron que hablarían con Esme en cuanto ella llegará, un temor creció en Edward, sin poder saber como reaccionaria su mamá. Le daba miedo, pero al mismo tiempo algo de consuelo.

Cuando Esme Swan llegó a su casa, notó el ambiente diferente. Ella sabía notar un cambio drástico en la gente, desde niña había sido así. Cuando conoció a Charlie, supo que sería un amor grande para ella. Más no el amor de su vida, el amor de su vida fue ese joven de ojos azules y sonrisa dulce, que siempre le apoyaba en todo.

Sus hijos eran lo más importante para Esme, inclusive más que ella misma. Desde que nacieron y Charlie murió en ese fatal accidente, seis años después, supo que tendría que sacarlos sola. Fue madre y padre para ellos. Su mejor amiga, Nathalie, madre de Rose y Jasper, y su marido John, siempre le apoyaron. Fueron el sustento de Esme por un tiempo, dándole su apoyo y cariño, los esposos fueron importantes personas en la vida de Esme.

Cuando los chicos empezaron a crecer más, Esme supo que Alice y Jasper eran el uno para el otro, pero ellos aún no lo descubrían. Rose no era para Edward, eso lo tenía bien claro Esme. Y ellos. Los cuatro chicos eran inseparables, mejores amigos y hermanos. Su vida en L.A siempre fue sencilla, nada extravagante. Nunca había sido de familia acomodada pero nunca le falto nada, ni a ella ni a sus hijos.

Esme caminó con miedo hacía el comedor, donde venía luz. Algo le decía que lo que se hablaría, no sería bueno. Encontró a Edward, Alice, Rose y Jasper sentados alrededor de la mesa cuadrada, los cuatro se veían preocupados y un poco afligidos, Edward estaba pálido, como desde hace unos meses atrás siempre estaba.

—Hola, mis amores —saludó Esme a todos. Los cuatro jóvenes la miraron serios.

—Mamá —Alice se paró, tomando suavemente la mano de su madre, la jaló a la mesa y la sentó en medio, frente a Edward—, necesitamos que escuches atentamente a Edward, y no queremos que te alteres, ¿vale?

— ¿Qué pasa, chicos? —Preguntó asustada, mirando a sus hijos seria.

—Mamá, relájate…—pidió Edward, moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

—No me digas que embarazaste a Jane, Edward Anthony Swan, que te despellejó —dejó soltar Esme, esperando ver reacciones.

Pero no se espero que Rose, Alice y Jasper exclamaran con asco "¡NO!" y Edward sonriera débilmente triste y negara con la cabeza.

—No, mamá… No es eso.

Esme respiró aliviada, pero entonces se volvió a tensar, con la mirada interrogó a sus hijos.

—Es… Mamá…—Edward no sabía por donde empezar. Rose le pellizco débilmente y con la mirada le insistió, tomando aire fuertemente, lo dejó ir—, hace casi un mes que me diagnosticaron que soy VIH positivo…

Todo el aire en el cuerpo de Esme, desapareció, quedando solo esas palabras en su mente.

_Mi hijo, VIH positivo…_

* * *

**& acabamos otro cap :) De verdad que me ha sorprendido la respuesta a este fic, me han dejado feliz, feliz, feliz sé que no es un tema fácil. **

**Estuve un tiempo entre si lo subía o no, o me lo quedaba para mí, pero entonces Alex falleció. & de alguna manera, esto es para honrar su memoria, debo admitir que esta historia es la historia de Alex, yo solo le he puesto más cosillas :) **

**Gracias a todas por sus RR, alertas & favoritos. Muchas ya me conocen, como soy. Jojojo, antes de que empiecen a llorar, relájense, todo irá bien por un tiempo. Jajaja, preocúpense más adelante. Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado un buen, un buen en todo lo médico. **

**Yo quiero, mediante este fic, informarles o algo así de este tema tan controversial que es el VIH, pero al mismo tiempo que darle esperanza a esas personas que luchan diariamente por su vida. Alex fue uno de ellos. & estoy orgullosa de decir que tuve un amigo con VIH, lamentablemente, Dios decidió llevárselo, pero estoy feliz de que esté mejor. Que esté en un lugar más feliz que aquí :)**

**Ahora sí, siempre doy mis testamentos, jojojo, cap de Masoquismo, pronto, pronto… Déjenme componerme & aquí me tendrán a todo mecate :P Ehm, cap de este fic, creo qe me tardaré un poco más, porque tengo un OS para un concurso qe hacer :P**

**Eeeennn fiiin *tonito tipo German* Me despido, nos vemos prontico &… Gracias de nuevo. Beessoooosss! **

**Marie Emma.!**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	3. Señalado

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Best Of You- Boyce Avenue. & la qe qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Señalado"**

Lo más difícil para una madre, es oír que su hijo ha muerto. Saberlo perdido, pero tener el consuelo de que ahora está descansando en un lugar más bello, en paz.

Pero saber que tu hijo está condenado a una vida deplorable, es peor. Saber que está contigo, física, emocional y espiritualmente, pero que tiene sus días contados. Saber que para vivir, tendrá que depender de drogas, tratamientos. Que no será el mismo chico de hace años, de cuando era un bebé y empezaba a ser consciente de las cosas, era un sufrimiento que no se deseaba ni al peor enemigo.

Saber que su pequeño hijo, el orgullo, junto con Alice, de Charlie y Esme, estaba condenado a muerte, una muerte lenta y vida llena de dolor, destruyó a Esme. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin poder ser capaz de dejarlas ir. Su ojos verdes, idénticos a los de sus hijos, no se movieron de Edward.

— ¿Es verdad?—Preguntó Esme, temerosa.

Edward miró a su madre con tristeza también. El terror en los ojos de ella le hizo congelar su corazón, pero tomó aire fuertemente y lo dejó salir poco a poco. Se paró lentamente y se quedó a unos pocos pasos de su madre, Esme se paró y mire a su hijo fijamente.

—Sí, mamá… Es verdad…—fue lo único que pudo decir.

Esme miró a la nada, sopesando esas palabras. Quiso imaginar lo que Charlie le habría dicho a Edward, imaginó que lo miraría con decepción, dolor, o algo… Pero ella se mentía, sabía que Charlie habría corrido a con Edward y lo habría abrazado fuertemente, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Que lo apoyaría en todo. Que todo saldría bien.

Pero Charlie no estaba. Estaba ella, que era su madre. Y padre a la vez. Escuchó la voz de su amado esposo en su cabeza, como alentándola, sacándola del shock en el que estaba.

_Es nuestro bebe, sigue siendo Edward. No porque tenga VIH cambiara, mujer… Abrázalo. Te necesitará más que nunca, Esme._

Eso fue suficiente para que Esme jadeara y corriera a su hijo, lo abrazó como de pequeño, cuando tenía miedo a los truenos y se consolaba con ella.

—No te preocupes, mi niño —le dijo en un susurró, acariciando sus cabellos, Edward se abrazó a ella fuertemente y sollozó. Rose, Jasper y Alice miraban la escena con lágrimas en los ojos—. Todo estará bien, Ed. Te lo prometo.

Edward cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el calor de su madre. _Ojala…_

.

.

.

El que Esme supiera la verdad, era todo más fácil. Al día siguiente lo llevó al doctor, diciéndole que debía empezar cuanto antes el tratamiento. Edward le habló del tío de Jane, y Esme le dijo que era mejor que fueran con él. Cayo los trató con amabilidad, le dijo a Edward cual sería su tratamiento y como sería su vida a partir de ahora.

—Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con los golpes y las infecciones. En cuanto te sientas mal de gripe, estómago, etcétera, ven inmediatamente conmigo, tus defensas estarán muy bajas y débiles. Cualquier infección grave te puede ser letal.

—Doctor —habló Esme, viendo al Cayo con un poco de miedo—, ¿entonces está bien que mi hijo siga en básquet? Me da miedo que lo quieran… lastimar.

—Mamá —murmuró Edward, sonrojado.

—A eso iba, señora Swan —Cayo sonrió, Edward lo miró interrogante—, mira, hay de dos. Una, que tengas mucho cuidado en los juegos y todo eso, y podrás seguir, recuerda que tendrás que mantener una vida saludable y hacer ejercicio es parte de ello. Pero no en exceso. Y la segunda, que lo dejes.

—No me gustaría dejarlo. Me encanta el básquet.

—Lo sé… Pero, un golpe, al igual que las infecciones, puede ser letal.

— ¿Cómo que letal?—Peguntó asustada Esme.

—Un golpe en el estomago puede ocasionarle una hemorragia interna, que si no es tratada a tiempo, puede morir…

Edward y Esme abrieron los ojos como platos, Cayo entendió su reacción. Pero si iba a atender de ahora en adelante a Edward, debía ser completamente sincero. Su enfermedad no era para andarse por las ramas. Se debía ser preciso y sincero.

—Sé que da miedo, Edward…—empezó a decir Cayo—, entenderé si lo quieres dejar. Pero si es algo que te apasiona, con el debido cuidado lo podrás seguir jugando.

El muchacho se quedó pensando un largo tiempo, simplemente pensando. Recuerdos de cómo le encantaba jugar con su padre cuando niño, cuando entró al equipo en la primaria y ahora en el instituto. Lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Pero, debía admitir que le daba miedo que lo golpearan y él… Se estremeció, ni siquiera podía pensarlo. No quería, no podía…

_¿Básquet o mi vida? Pero, ¡mi vida es el básquet!_

Hasta ese momento, recordó lo que una vez su papá le dijo: _"Si te gusta algo, pero algo más grande te quiere obligar a dejarlo, no lo hagas, recuerda que todo se gana por voluntad. Debes tener voluntad, Edward, un hombre fuerte es un caballero, un valiente, honesto y con voluntad. Nunca dejes tus sueños, hijo."_

No, no los podía dejar. Él estaba enfermo, pero no desahuciado. Podía seguir haciendo lo que le gustaba con ciertas precauciones.

—Doc, seguiré jugando —declaró con voz fuerte, Esme sonrió, pero su preocupación no podía alejarla.

— ¿Con la precaución adecuada?—preguntó Cayo con una sonrisa.

—Con la precaución adecuada —repitió Edward.

El doctor Volturi lo miró sonriendo, pero una preocupación diferente lo asediaba… Su caprichosa sobrina… Dejó esos pensamientos para después, ahora tenía que atender a Edward.

—Edward, tendrás que iniciar con tu tratamiento cuanto antes…

El chico asintió y la madre miró al doctor fijamente.

—Lo que usted ordene, doc…

Cayo asintió una vez y sacó el expediente de Edward, por un rato le explicó en que consistiría su tratamiento, empezando primero por pastillas y dieta suave, al ser basquetbolista, Edward tenía una vida saludable.

Con las órdenes del doctor, una dieta y un tratamiento, Edward salió con su madre de su cita dos horas después. Él sabía que desde hoy, su vida cambiaría completamente, tendría que ser más cuidadoso y precavido.

.

.

.

La semana pasó lenta y rápida a la vez, las miradas que sus compañeros le daban a Edward, lo ponían nervioso. No había visto a Jane en esa semana, tenía que hablar con ella, aclarar esto, saber… Saber si aún estaban juntos…

Los entrenamientos de básquet le eran más pesados, el medicamento lo agotaba mucho. Cayo le había explicado que sería normal, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba. Pero Edward sentía mucha presión, no solo por los exámenes, tareas o entrenamientos. Lo presionaban las miradas, susurros y burlas sutiles de sus compañeros. Jasper, Rose y Alice nunca lo dejaban solo, siempre lo cuidaban, de alguna manera.

Sus amigos, Ben, Vladimir y Alec ya no le hablaban. En los entrenamientos, Alec lo miraba condescendientemente, con burla y nunca dejaba que lo tocará, más de una vez el entrenador Clapp lo había regañado, la final era en un mes, todos debían prepararse para ganar.

—Se me hace que ese pendejo se burla de ti a tus espaldas, Ed —le dijo una vez Jasper, después de un entrenamiento, camino a casa de Edward.

—Olvídalo —se encogió de hombros—, pensé que era mi amigo. Me he equivocado.

— ¿Has hablado con Jane?

Edward suspiró. Jane.

—No me habla. No la he visto. Me repela.

Jasper ya no dijo nada, no quería olvidar sus principios y decir algo que después podría lamentar, muy en el fondo, él esperaba que Jane recapacitara. Que no lastimara más a Edward.

—Espera —simplemente dijo.

.

.

.

¿El infierno más grande de un chico de 17 años? Perder toda su "fama", sus queridas putas y ser un marginado.

¿El infierno más grande de Edward? Que la gente se enterara de su enfermedad y lo marginaran. Que lo lastimaran más de lo que ya está.

Era una mañana gris, extraña en L.A, Edward y Alice estaban desayunando. Esme veía que desde semanas atrás, Edward estaba demasiado tenso, las ganas de huir eran grandes en ella, pero Esme Swan nunca se había caracterizado por ser una cobarde.

En su juventud lo fue, y aunque a veces se recriminaba eso, por ello es la gran mujer que es hoy. Esme estaba segura de que en cuánto Edward lo necesitará, ella se iría de Los Ángeles. Nathalie lo sabía. La misma Esme se lo había dicho en cuánto habló con su amiga y su esposo del estado de Edward, la pareja de esposos se veían muy sorprendidos, preocupados y tristes.

—Oh, Edward —suspiró Nathalie—. Él no merece eso. Él es un chico dulce, buen hijo, una gran persona… Él no lo merece…

—Pues, lamentablemente, por querer probar antes de tiempo lo que no era necesario aún, pasó esto —dijo John, mirando a la nada reprobatoriamente—. Jasper y Edward se dejaron envolver por la sensualidad que conlleva la primera vez.

—Fui tan ingenua al no informar a mi hijo de manera correcta —se lamentó Esme. Ella sentía culpa. Porque era por la falta de información, por no haberle informado adecuadamente de estas cosas a los chicos.

Pero ciertamente, nadie tenía la culpa. O tal vez sí. Edward, Alice, Jasper y Rose llevaban días intentando saber de esa chica, para que también ella se hiciera exámenes, por si no sabía de su enfermedad, para que se ayudara.

Vladimir no hablaba con Edward, ni con Jasper ahora. Alex se hizo el desentendido al saber la noticia e ignoró a los chicos.

—Si siguen así, esa chica contagiara a todos con los que se acueste…—murmuró un día Jasper. Edward solo sonrió tristemente.

—Es que esto pasa por ser unos alborotados, por adelantarnos a lo que no tenemos que hacer aún —se reprochó.

La escuela era… Horrible. Edward odiaba ir. Sólo quería ir a hacer sus deberes, salir de la escuela lo más rápido posible y llegar a la seguridad de su casa. Todos lo miraban como si fuera un insecto. Los partidos de baloncestos habían sido muy tensos y el entrenador Clapp lo había puesto en la banca durante los últimos dos partidos.

Esme estaba enojada. Que su hijo tuviera VIH no significa que lo tuvieran que tratar de esa manera. Pero el humano es un experto en juzgar, y siempre nos detenemos a mancillar a esa persona, antes de darnos cuenta o pensar en sus sentimientos, en lo que siente, en lo que le pasaba. Para el humano era más fácil hacer de juez, que ser el juzgado.

Edward vivía en un juicio constante. ¿Su delito? Tener VIH.

_Dios, ¿cuánto más tengo que soportar? ¿Cuánto más me juzgaran?_, Edward ya estaba desesperado. Harto de que cada que pasaba, alguien empezaba a hablar, que todos lo odiaran de alguna manera. Odiaba cómo lo miraba Jane de lejos, cómo Alec le sonreía burlón, cínico. Cómo hasta los mismos profesores lo trataban con frialdad y distancia.

Pero lo que colmó parte de su paciencia, fue que ese día, ese maldito día, Edward decidiera dejar de lado su cobardía y hablar de frente con Jane. Ella lo escucharía. Tenía que escucharlo.

Así que al finalizar su clase de ética, que tenían juntos, corrió a donde ella estaba, junto a su hermano, saliendo del salón, dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase. Estaba harto, cansando. Ya no podía más y le importaba poco todo.

Jasper lo vio salir enojado, y caminar con pasos rápidos a Jane y Alec. Sintió que Edward lo necesitaría y camino tras él. Jane entró al baño y Alec se quedó platicando con unos chicos del equipo. Ésta noche habría partido y el entrenador Clapp metería a Edward, eso tenía a todos molestos. Al ver a Edward acercarse, sonrió burlón, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hola, Swan —saludó cuando Edward estaba frente a él.

—Marcus —fue la fría respuesta de él.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué paso con esa frialdad, Cullen? Pensé que eras mi amigo.

— ¡Já! —exclamó Edward, mirándolo fríamente—, tú no sabes hacer amigos, a los pocos verdaderos que tienes, los dejas a la primera.

—No iba a seguir siendo amigo de ti, de un… _infectado _—dijo la palabra de tal manera, como si fuera la peor grosería del mundo. Edward se quedó sin aliento, pero fue Jasper quien reaccionó.

—Eres una mierda, Alec —gruñó iracundo el rubio—. Eres un maldito hipócrita. Un idiota de los grandes. Y lo peor, que te llevas a tu hermana entre las patas. Deberías aprender a dejar de ser un jodido hijo de papi y ver el mundo real.

—No metan a Jane en esto —gruñó Alec. Edward rió.

—Jane es parte de esto porque era mi novia.

—Era —interrumpió Alec. Edward lo ignoró.

—Nunca me dejó defenderme, nunca me dejó explicarle nada. Ella hizo su propio juicio y me dejó, decía amarme y a la primera me dejó, como los que decían ser mis amigos —alzó la voz. Algunos chicos se empezaron a arremolinarse alrededor de Edward, Jasper y Alec, los otros dos chicos se hicieron para atrás.

—Mi hermana no iba a andar con alguien de tu calaña —escupió Alec, mirándolo venenosamente.

— ¿Mi calaña? —Edward exhaló, y bajo la voz, amenazante—, ¿de verdad crees que por que tenga VIH, dejo de ser humano?

—Tú ya no eres un humano normal, eres un _infectado_, un maldito fenómeno de circo. No pienso enfrentar a mi hermana a que viva con alguien como tú y que en cualquier momento, por un descuido o lo que sea, sea igual que tú.

El enfrentamiento de miradas se empezó a hacer más duro. Edward no dejaba de ver a Alec fríamente y éste no podía dejar de verlo con asco y odio. Jasper estaba callado, simplemente esperando. La rabia ardía en su interior, todo lo que Alec había dicho de Edward lo había encendido. Su amigo, su casi hermano, no era un _infectado_, que tuviera esa enfermedad no lo hacía menos.

—No mereces vivir, Swan. No mereces estar aquí, entre los saludables, no lo mereces —declaró Alec, frunciendo los labios. La gente alrededor sólo podía callar y oír. La energía que los tres hombres destilaban era suficiente para que todos estuvieran pendientes.

Vladimir miraba la escena desde lejos, él sabía que era su culpa y la de su hermano, que Edward saliera con VIH. Pero él no tenía la fuerza, el coraje, ni siquiera la hipocresía de pararse frente a Edward y decirle esas cosas como Alec lo hacía. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado, y no podía ver a Edward a los ojos sin sentirse como un hijo de puta.

Él sólo veía, preparado para correr a ayudar a Edward… o Alec… o huir de ahí.

—Merezco lo mismo que tú, que Jasper, que todos, Alec —gruñó Edward, ya hartó de todo—, porque que tenga VIH no me hace menos. Y lo sabes. Sabes que aún teniendo la enfermedad que tengo, soy mejor que tú. Mil veces mejor que tú.

El jadeo colectivo hizo a Alec enfurecer. Ese maldito no lo iba a humillar, no señor. Antes, todos veían a Edward cómo el Dios de la escuela. Y lo era. Amable, amigo de todos, buen compañero y capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Alec quedaba rezagado, en las sombras, y eso lo enojaba demasiado. Él debía ser el Dios, el capitán. Quería ser como Edward.

Alice y Rosalie se hicieron camino para ver porque tanto alboroto, qué estaba pasando para que todos estuvieran en bola en el pasillo, sin moverse. Al ver a su hermano en medio, con Alec viéndolo con odio, Alice se llevó una mano a la boca. Rosalie se quedó estática al ver como Jasper tenía los puños cerrados. Estaba a punto de explotar su hermano, pero era Edward quien le preocupaba. Un golpe podría ser letal para él…

—Ay, Swan —Alec hizo una mueca, una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Yo, ser cómo tú? ¿Un infeliz con VIH, sin padre, y mi madre sin poderme dar una vida adecuada, _decente_? Dios, yo no podría ni querría ser cómo tú. Yo soy rico, y tú un pobre desgraciado. Y así serás toda tu vida. Mendigaras por toda tu vida… Bastardo hijo de puta.

—Es todo, cabrón —exclamó Jasper antes de lanzarse a Alec a golpes. Era suficiente. Fue todo lo que Jasper aguantó.

Alice y Rosalie gritaron al ver el puño de Jasper golpear la mandíbula de Alec, haciendo caer a éste.

—Jasper —exclamó Edward, agarrándolo de los hombros, veía sus intenciones de golpear duro a Alec—. Basta, amigo —le susurró.

— ¡No me voy a quedar calmado, hermano! —gritó el rubio—. Ese cabrón mes las pagará. Ese puto hijo de papi, que es un ciego maldito…

—Cállate, maldito bastardo —Alec le gritó, limpiándose la sangre, Vladimir corrió a su amigo, sin saber bien por qué. Alec sonrió irónico a Edward—. ¿Dejas que Hale me golpeé, porque tú no puedes? Claro, siendo el marica que eres… Entiendo porque mi hermana re dejó…

—Suficiente, Alec —advirtió Edward, soltando un poco a Jasper, pero éste se quedó en su lugar. Edward estaba tenso, con los puños cerrados. Listo para dar el golpe. Alice se angustió, si a su hermano lo golpeaban…

— ¿Qué? —Alec también se tensó, preparado para otro golpe y golpear—. ¿No quieres oír la verdad? Porque créeme, tengo mucha por decirte. Y la primeria sería, que mi hermana ya tiene un nuevo novio. Uno mejor que tú, maldito _infectado_ de…

_¡PUM!_

Edward no pudo controlarse. Su puño dio nuevamente en la mandíbula de Alec, volviéndolo a mandar al suelo, haciendo ver estrellas y sangrar. Era todo lo que Edward podía aguantar. Ya no podía más… Era demasiada humillación… Jasper vio las intenciones de Edward de golpearlo más y lo agarró como él lo había hecho momentos antes.

Jane decidió que era un buen momento salir. Ver a su hermano en el suelo y a Edward en puños, en pose de defensa, con Jasper sujetándolo, fue suficiente para ella, para crearse su propio juicio.

— ¡Alec! —gritó, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a su hermano. Un gran golpe en la mandíbula, que se estaba haciendo morado y sangre saliendo de su labio, aterró a Jane. Miró a Edward, Jasper lo había soltado de a poco, al ver el shock de Edward—. ¡Eres un maldito!

Alice y Rosalie jadearon ante las palabras de Jane, Alice quiso adelantarse a golpearlo, pero Rose la detuvo. No era tiempo…

—Jane…—susurró Edward, afectado.

— ¡No! —Jane se paró de golpe, viendo con odio a Edward—. No sólo estás contento con casi haberme desgraciado mi vida, también lastimas a mi hermano, y me humillas, nos humillas frente a todo el puto colegio. ¿Qué ganaste con golpear a mi hermano frente a todos? —la pequeña chica estaba tan enojada que no se había dado cuenta que estaba de puntas, viendo con odio a Edward, gritando. Su hermano la veía sorprendido. Y hasta ese punto, Alec se dio cuenta de algo… Pero su egoísmo, su envidia y furia lo hizo ignorarlo—. ¿Creíste que golpeando a mi hermano, todos creerían que seguirías igual que siempre, que serías como los demás? ¡Pues no! ¡Tú ya nunca serás alguien normal! ¡Tú ahora eres un maldito enfermo de VIH! ¡Me estuviste a punto de joder mi vida! ¡Me engañaste y no quiero volver a verte nunca, Edward Swan! ¡Te odio, te odio!

— ¡Cállate de una puta vez, Marcus! —gritó Alice, interrumpiendo a Jane de su estúpido monologo, Edward estaba callado, respirando con dificultad. No le dolía la humillación que acaba de sufrir, le dolía ver a su pequeña Jane, su pequeña amor, viéndolo con ese odio, alejándolo de él…

— ¡Tú no te metas, Alice!

— ¡Me meto porque Edward es mi hermano, porque estás diciendo puras mierdas, porque no eres capaz de aceptar que sólo estabas con mi hermano porque era el _popular _del colegio, pero que a la primera lo dejaste, cuando más putas te necesitaba! ¡Me meto porque no sabes lo que dices, porque sólo estás demostrando ser lo mierda que eres! ¡Me meto porque ya me cansé que todos vean a mi hermano como un jodido bicho raro, si no son capaces de aceptarlo como es, lástima por ustedes, bola de ignorantes!

Alice terminó jadeando, temblorosa. Había dicho todo lo que necesitaba, lo que su alma le gritaba dijera. Estaba harta de ver como todos veían a su hermano como un bicho, estaba harta de escuchar puras mierdas de él. La pequeña Alice demostró ser alguien más grande.

Jasper la miraba orgulloso, al igual que Edward y Rosalie. Rose dio un paso al frente de Jane, viéndola ferozmente. Jane se había quedado callada ante lo que la pequeña Alice dijo, completamente sorprendida. Rose siempre le había dado temor, esa rubia espectacular, tenía un maldito carácter de respetar… Alec se puso al lado de su hermana, como protegiéndola.

—Atrévanse a decirle algo más a mi amigo, y juro por Dios que en verdad me conocerán. Si no saben nada del puto tema, infórmense y después vienen a decir sus mierdas —amenazó. Después, se dio la vuelta, y tomando del brazo a Alice, los cuatro chicos dieron la vuelta.

Edward pensó que ese sería su primer y último enfrentamiento con Alec y Jane. Pero estaba muy equivocado. Los hermanos no se iban a quedar calmados, no después de haber sido humillados frente a todos los alumnos, y dos profesores que habían visto la escena con un dejo de respeto hacía Edward, Alice, Jasper y Rose.

Edward se dio cuenta de la crueldad de Alec esa misma tarde, en el partido de basquetbol.

.

.

.

La sorpresa que la pelea del pasillo había causado en todo el alumnado, empezó a disminuir con el pasar de las horas, dejando fluir la emoción por el último partido de la temporada, dando a enfrentar a los dos equipos restantes a la final. The Halcones, el equipo de Edward, estaban entusiasmados. El partido de esta noche tendría que ser perfecta. Tenían que ganar.

Alec decidió que lo de ésta tarde no se quedaría así como así. Humillaría a Edward como él lo hizo en el pasillo. Estando en el partido, podría parecer accidente. Y Edward tendría que estar en la banca. Alec llevaría al equipo a la gran victoria.

¡Era el plan perfecto! No podría fallar.

Sólo que él egoísmo de Alec, su vanidad, no le hizo ver las cosas con claridad, no le hizo ver la consecuencias de sus actos…

.

.

.

La emoción se notaba en al aire. Todos estaban preparados para ser los campeones de la temporada.

Edward dejó que la emoción lo embargara también. Estaba orgulloso de su hermana, de sus amigos. Se dio cuenta quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos. Quienes en verdad valían la pena.

—Swan, ¿preparado para ésta noche? —algunos compañeros del equipo empezaron a volver a tratarlo con normalidad. Al parecer, el enfrentamiento en el pasillo sí había servido para algo más.

—Preparado —sonrió Edward, terminando de arreglarse. Jasper le dio un golpe suave y amistoso en el hombro.

—Llévanos a la victoria, hermano —le sonrió. Todos los chicos gritaron de emoción y se prepararon para salir.

Alec veía todo fríamente. Al menos, Edward tenía que encestar tres o cuatro veces. Así sería más fácil terminar el trabajo.

El juego empezó con la emoción entre los dos equipos, los alumnos, tanto del equipo contrario como los del _Americus Independient_, apoyaban a sus respectivos equipos, gritando y coreando las estrofas que las animadoras decían, el ambiente era electrizante, divertido y emocionante.

Alice y Rose estaba con Esme y Nathalie, apoyando a Edward y Jasper, emocionadas y riendo. Pero Esme estaba ansiosa, como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar…

Llevaban ganando por cinco puntos. Todos los chicos estaban eufóricos, podían sentir la victoria entre sus manos. Edward estaba cansado, pero realmente orgulloso. Todos los chicos habían olvidado su enfermedad y sólo se concentraban en ganar.

Lo demás podía esperar.

Faltaban diez minutos para terminar el juego. Si encestaban una vez más, ganarían. Alec decidió que este era el momento, no habría otro. Al empezar la jugada, vio los movimientos de Edward. Lo conocía. Sabía que su punto débil era el estomago, arriba del ombligo, un golpe ahí, lo derribaría, inclusive un pequeño empujón.

Él no lo haría tan fuerte. Sólo lo suficiente como para derribarlo.

Se acercó a él, como si fuera a ayudarle en la jugada, Edward no confió en él, pero al verlo tan concentrado en el juego, se dejó llevar…

— ¡Edward! —gritó Alec, levantando las manos, pidiendo el balón. Edward conocía esa estrategia. Confundir al otro equipo, creyendo que iban hacía el que lo pedía, pero a último momento, dar la vuelta en torno a él y saltar, encestando. Confiando en esa jugada, se acercó a él, haciéndola a la perfección, pero al saltar, dando la vuelta para encestar, sintió un gran golpe en su estomago, arriba de su ombligo.

Alec lo había dado con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, y lo supo cuando Edward se dejó caer en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. El chico no podía respirar. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, por más que lo intentará no podía respirar. Alec se alarmó al verlo muy quieto en el suelo. Cuando vieron que Edward cayó, todos se quedaron en silencio.

Esperaban verlo pararse y decir "estoy bien", cómo muchas veces atrás había pasado. Esme aguardó ese momento, sintiendo su corazón salir. Edward no se paraba…

— ¡Un médico! —gritó un chico del otro equipo, al acercarse, preocupado por no ver a Edward moverse, y verlo desmayado.

Esme decidió que era suficiente. Se paró rápidamente y corrió a la pista. Alec se alejó de ahí, cuando todos se empezaron a arremolinar. Jasper corrió a su amigo, viéndolo blanco, desmayado. Una mano cubría su estomago, al separarlo y levantar su camisa para verlo, un gran moretón se empezaba a formar.

Y eso lo asustó.

Edward no se movía, el dolor era tan intenso, que se había desmayado. Esme, angustiada, pidió una ambulancia. Todos estaban preocupados, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos. Jane veía la escena sin poderse mover. No podía ir a donde Edward y saber cómo estaba. No tenía fuerzas para acercarse.

La ambulancia llegó diez minutos después, los paramédicos entraron en el estadio, haciendo a todos a un lado, Esme lloraba en silencio, preocupada, angustiada. Edward seguía inconsciente.

Fue cuando los paramédicos atendieron a Edward y lo levantaron para llevárselo a la ambulancia, que Jane corrió hacía él, llorando. Pero Alice la paro, justo antes de llegar a él.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermano —gruñó la pequeña Swan, viendo a Jane con odio. Jane no pudo decir nada, el dolor de Alice se notaba a kilómetros. Estaba en shock.

Sólo pudo hacerse a un lado e irse corriendo. Alice lloraba en silencio. La angustia no la dejaba. Jasper estaba demasiado confundido. No sabía cómo había pasado eso. Momentos atrás, iban ganando el partido, Edward estaba a punto de encestar, cuando de repente cayó al suelo, y ya no se levantó…

Estaba demasiado confundido, en shock. Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarle a su hermano. Cayo les había dicho que sí Edward recibía un golpe fuerte, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, podría ser letal. Podría morir…

_No, por favor. Dios, no…_

.

.

.

Edward se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

El golpe que había recibido, provocó una hemorragia interna, que si no la detenían rápidamente, podría morir. Cayo había llegado diez minutos después que Edward a Emergencias. Cuando Esme escuchó esas palabras, sólo pudo desmayarse.

Jasper, Alice, Rose, Esme y Nathalie, esperaban en la sala de espera, esperaban saber si Edward estaba vivo o muerto. Esme tenía sentimientos encontrados.

En este momento, odiaba haber dejado que su hijo siguiera en básquet. Odiaba al maldito que lo había golpeado. Odiaba que hasta ahora ella se diera cuenta en el peligro que su hijo corría en esa escuela. Se dio cuenta del odio de la gente, de lo que la gente podía hacer…

Decidió que no permitiría que su hijo volviera a estar en esta situación. No permitiría que Edward o Alice estuvieran expuestos de esta manera. La única forma que encontró de protegerlos, era irse de Los Ángeles, mudarse y empezar desde cero en una nueva ciudad. Ella sabía que no podría hacerlo sola. En esos momentos, mientras esperaba saber si su hijo viviría o no. Decidió que regresaría a Forks.

Era el único lugar seguro en estos momentos. Forks la había visto crecer, enamorarse, ver la cruel realidad y casarse. Forks sería un refugio para Edward, para Alice. Para ella.

Un médico entró en la sala, con un traje quirúrgico, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Al ver a Esme, fue directa a ella. Esme se paró, limpiándose las lágrimas, los chicos corrieron con ella y Nathalie la abrazó, esperando cualquier cosa.

—Esme…—la aludida reconoció la voz de Cayo, él se quito el tapa bocas y miró a Esme directamente—. Lo salvamos.

Eso fue suficiente para que Esme llorara de alegría, Alice dejó salir un grito, abrazando a Jasper y Rose, llorando de felicidad. Natalie agarró a su amiga, que ahora lloraba de felicidad y fue inevitable que ella tampoco no llorara.

Cayo sonrió feliz. No le diría que estuvieron a punto de perderlo, que estuvo muerto unos momentos. No, Esme estaba feliz de que su hijo viviera. Y Edward viviría.

—En unos momentos lo subimos a cuarto y lo podrán ver en unas horas. Está vivo, Esme, está vivo.

La aludida sólo pudo abrazar a Cayo y luego dejarlo ir, abrazando a su amiga. Cayo se fue feliz. Le había tomado un gran cariño a Edward…

—Nathalie —susurró Esme, su amiga la miró directamente. Los chicos seguían abrazados, ya más tranquilos, felices de que Edward viviría…—. Me voy de L.A.

Su amiga lo entendió. Ella sonrió y abrazó más a Esme.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde nos vamos? —Esme la miró confundida. Natalie le sonrió burlona—. No creerás que te vamos a dejar, ¿o sí? Jasper y Rosalie nunca dejarían a Edward y Alice solos, y yo nunca te dejaría a ti. Eres mi hermana, Esme.

Esme volvió a sentir sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas y abrazó a su amiga, a su hermana, riendo suavemente. Nathalie le regresó el abrazo fuertemente.

—Bueno, a donde nos vamos…—volvió a repetir la rubia, mirando a la castaña.

Esme sonrió, sabiendo cuán valiosa era su amiga…

—A Forks, Nathalie—la aludida abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero sonrió—. Volvemos a Forks.

* * *

***Marie corre a esconder debajo de su cama, antes de que las lectoras le digan cualquier cosa* Sí, sé que lloraron cuando creyeron que Edward estuvo a punto de morir… O que murió unos momentos… :D Jejeje, a mí no me engañan, lloraron! *mirada acusadora* Okeyno' u.u**

**Jejeje, les gusto el cap? Me odian por haberle hecho eso a Edward? Lo siento, era necesario… Tenía que pasar algo para qe dejaran L.A. **

**¿Qué tal, que tan perros son Alec y Jane? Ahora tb odian a Alec? Porque yo sí. Jane es… Jane es una perra estúpida. Pero cómo nos dará lata más adelante…!**

**Okey, okey, me calló :D para las que quieren saber… Bella aparecerá en el próximo caap! Puff, ya se había tardado, ah? Pero no crean que todo será miel sobre hojuelas, mi pobre Edward deberá entender muuuuchas cosas… & deberá sufrir igual de cosas para poder madurar. Éste tipo de gente, lamentablemente, siempre es discriminada, es poca la gente que entiende, de alguna manera, lo que ellos sufren… **

**Yo respeto mucho a esta gente. Y, respondiendo a un RR, sí, esto es una historia de amor, por algo es Romance. Todas están preocupadas sabiendo si Edward morirá… Mmm, dejemos a la historia hablar, vale? *sonrisa malvada* Vale, ahora sí, después de mi testamento, me voy… Ésta semana estaré toda chipi! :3 Es la última entrega *llora* hay qe disfrutarla hermosas! &, yo sólo puedo decir. AMO A THE TWILIGHT SAGA! :')**

**Ahora sí, nos vemos prontico. Gracias a todas por sus RR, de verdad, que me han sorprendido gratamente con la aceptación del fic. Espero que les guste & cumplir con sus expectativas…**

**Besos!**

**Marie Emma.!**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	4. La Mirada de un Ángel

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Hola, bellas! :D Nuevo cap... Algito rapido. Dedicado a Alex, qe hoy cumple cinco meses de fallecido. Tb dedico a mi hermosa tocalla Marii! Ahora, sii, nos vemos abajo ;)  
**

**Recomendación Musical: I'll Stand by you-The Pretenders, Angel- Sarah Mclaclan. & la qe qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "La mirada de un Ángel"**

¿Qué se siente morir?

Edward muchas veces se había preguntado eso, primero cuando supo de la muerte de su papá, luego al darse cuenta que era el ciclo de la vida, y ahora, con su enfermedad, sabiendo lo que ella le daría.

Siempre había pensado que sería como quedarse eternamente dormido, y eso le agradaba. Amaba dormir.

Nunca pensó que sería tan doloroso… Tan largo. Que, llegado un momento, vería su cuerpo, a los doctores trabajándolo, haciendo que regresara a la vida.

Pero lo que nunca pensó que vería, era a un ángel. Un dulce ángel. De cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates. No podía ver su rostro, sólo sus ojos. La luz que la rodeaba era cegadora. Edward intentó acercarse a ella, pero el ángel se alejaba de él.

— ¿Por qué te alejas? —le preguntó frustrado. El ángel rió.

—Porque aún no es tu momento de morir. Aún debes disfrutar más cosas. Aún no es tu momento de que vengas conmigo...—susurró el ángel. Su voz era suave, dulce… Hermosa.

—Pero, estoy cansado. Estoy harto…

—Sé que lo estas, Edward, pero… Aún hay _alguien_ por quien debes luchar. Debes conocerla, debes amarla, pero sobre todo, debes madurar con ella. Sólo así, aprenderás que es el verdadero amor, la verdadera amistad y que vale la pena vivir…

La voz del ángel desapareció, así como cualquier tranquilidad. Edward empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho, que pronto se fueron sintiendo cómo golpes, hasta sentir la descarga eléctrica.

Escuchó una voz a lo lejos, emocionada, feliz y satisfecha.

— ¡Lo recuperamos, está vivo!

_Estoy vivo…_, pensó con cierta nostalgia. Pero recordó las palabras del ángel…_ Estoy vivo, estoy vivo y tengo que encontrarla…_

.

.

.

Una luz cegadora le impidió abrir los ojos, todo a su alrededor se veía luminoso. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

No sabía dónde estaba, se sentía desorientado. Sus ojos volaron por todas partes, buscando algo familiar, o al menos recordar dónde estaba.

Estaba en un cuarto, eso lo tenía claro, un cuarto grande, blanco, con un olor extraño y un pitido que se le hacía insoportable. Aparatos médicos y un suero a un lado de él, le hicieron pensar que estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

— ¿Estás perdido, quieres beso o sigues drogado por la morfina? —una voz muy familiar sonó al otro lado del cuarto.

Edward miró a Jasper, sonriendo socarronamente pero con un alivio en sus ojos y voz.

—Supongo que las dos cosas…—susurró con voz ronca. Carraspeó y volvió hablar—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Cómo… Dos días o algo así. Fue medio preocupante.

El cobrizo arqueó las cejas sorprendido, frunció el ceño un momento. De repente, recordó…

— ¡El partido!

Tontamente, Edward intentó pararse, pero una punzada desde su costado izquierdo hasta su vientre bajo le hizo jadear y caer en la cama, adolorido.

—Auch —rió Jasper, al ver la cara de dolor de Edward

—Maldita sea, no te rías y ayúdame…

Jasper rió más fuerte, realmente había estado muy preocupado, tuvo un terror inaudito cuando Edward entró a quirófano, él era… Es su hermano. Desde niños siempre juntos. Jasper amaba a Edward como su mejor amigo, como su hermano. Él tenía a Rosalie, pero era agradable estar con Edward y que se entendieran entre hombres.

Se sentía de alguna manera culpable por lo de hace cuatro años, cuando perdieron su virginidad y Edward contrajo esa enfermedad. Jasper a veces deseaba nunca haber ido esa noche, que él y Edward se hubieran quedado en su casa. A veces, él mismo deseaba tener VIH y no Edward.

—Jasper…—amenazó Edward, el rubio dejó de reírse y llamó a la enfermera.

—Esme ha estado muy preocupada. Alice y Rose no te dejan solo nunca. Siempre están aquí una de las dos, pero hoy se fueron a bañar. Mujeres, al fin y al cabo…

Edward sonrió.

—Me lo imagino.

—También, Edward…—Jasper se acercó a él y se sentó frente a él. La decisión se la habían dicho sus padres, junto con Rose y Alice, hoy en la tarde, fue la mejor noticia que escuchó en meses.

— ¿Qué pasa? —el aludido se empezó a asustar, pensando en Jane.

—Tú y tu familia, junto con la mía, nos iremos de L.A. Según mamá y tía Esme, regresamos a Forks…

Edward miró sorprendido un momento a su amigo, Jasper se veía muy serio. _No es broma…_

— ¿Por qué? —susurró.

—Porque estuviste a punto de morir… Ni tu madre, ni Alice, ni yo, ni mi familia, estamos dispuestos a que te sigan tratando como lo hacen aquí. El golpe que te dieron en el jodido juego, fue suficiente para todos.

—Pero, el año escolar…

—Me importa más tu vida que la escuela, hermano…—le interrumpió Jasper—, y tu mamá, Rose y Alice estamos de acuerdo. Mis padres le están ayudando a tía Esme para la mudanza y viendo si en Febrero podemos entrar al instituto de Forks.

—Febrero…—suspiró el cobrizo—. Entonces, nos vamos de aquí…

—Así es…

— ¿Inicio nuevo?

—Cambios nuevos. Esta vez, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, hermano. El cabrón que te golpeó en el partido las pagará.

Edward pensó un momento. Intentó recordar todo el partido, que pasó, quien lo golpeó.

— ¿No recuerdas quién te golpeó? —Jasper volvió a tocar el timbre para que la enfermera viniera.

—Realmente no. Sólo recuerdo que estaba a punto de hacer una jugada y de repente, al saltar, sentí un puto golpe que me dejó sin aliento y me dolió hasta la madre. Es todo.

La enfermera entró antes de que Jasper pudiera decir algo más, sonrió a Edward. Era una señora de mediana edad, rechoncha y de ojos azules maternales. Una de esas enfermeras que te hacían sentir como si fuera tu madre o tu abuela. Traía entre manos una bandeja con cosas médicas, alcohol y algodón. Dejó la bandeja a un lado de la cama de Edward, Jasper se puso en los pies, recargándose suavemente en donde ponían las bandejas de comida.

—Hola, cariño —sonrió la enfermera a Edward, tomando los datos, Jasper le sonrió a Edward.

—Ella es Isa, te ha cuidado desde que entraste aquí. Es mi amiga Isa —le pasó el brazo por los hombros a la enfermera, la mujer sólo rió dándole un codazo a Jasper.

—Tu hermano ha estado jodiendo todo el tiempo que has estado aquí con que te despierte. Es un poco impaciente tu hermano.

Edward sonrió, eso era Jasper, su hermano. Isa sonrió dulcemente, anotando en la hoja médica de Edward.

—Eso es muy cierto. Él no entiende de paciencia —ironizó Edward. Isa lo miró sonriente, y empezó a checarle su pulso, todo el general.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado… Y me duele el costado derecho.

—Está la herida. Diez puntos. Fue grande y peligrosa —chifló suavemente Isa, poniéndose unos guantes de látex—. Esto se pondrá feo. Te curaré la herida.

—Lo ha hecho una vez, ayer que estabas inconsciente, se veía doloroso —sonrió sardónicamente Jasper, Edward se puso pálido. Odiaba las heridas, la sangre…

—Sólo te limpio la herida y te cambio los vendajes —se quejó Isa, Jasper rió otra vez.

— ¿No puede darme algo para dormir nuevamente mientras hace eso? —preguntó Edward, asustado.

—Lo siento, cariño… Sé hombre y aguántate el dolor —Jasper rió más fuerte ante la respuesta y cara de Edward.

Edward respiró hondo e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Jasper le empezó a hacer plática, diciéndole cómo estaban las cosas en la escuela, el gran chisme que por él se había creado. Mucha gente seguía en shock por lo que había pasado, el partido se había suspendido por obvias razones. Isa sólo reía, ocupada en su trabajo.

Edward se mostraba confundido y sorprendido, nadie le hacía caso desde hace tres meses, desde que el chisme que tenía VIH empezó, lo ignoraban, de alguna manera, él había sido el más popular, con buenas calificaciones, buenos _amigos_, una novia hermosa y que lo quería. Fue extraño pasar al anonimato. Lo que más le dolió, fue el rechazo de Jane, de Alec, Ben y Vladimir. Era lo que más le dolía.

Jasper siempre estaría con él, eran hermanos, eso lo tenía seguro. Cuando Isa terminó de curar a Edward, se alejó, diciéndolo que el doctor vendría en unos momentos.

—Es raro —dijo de repente Edward.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Jasper se dejó caer en la silla, frente a él.

—Mi accidente… El mudarnos. Conoceremos gente nueva, y aunque sé que no me conocen, me da miedo que cuando se enteren, me vuelvan a tratar como lo hicieron aquí.

—No digas eso, baboso… Nadie te tratará mal. De eso nos encargaremos Rose, Alice y yo, ¿okey?

Edward no estaba tan seguro, el miedo ya era parte de él.

.

.

.

Al estar a casi una semana de salir de vacaciones, fue difícil para Esme mover todos los papeles para el Instituto de Forks, Nathalie había hablado con unos amigos de Forks, ayudándole a conseguir una casa y cuatro lugares en el Instituto.

El director de _Americus Independient_ quiso saber el motivo de la mudanza de los Swan y Hale, pero Esme fue clara al no dar ningún incentivo. El director les dio los papeles, resignado a no saber nada más. Varios estudiantes ya sabían de la mudanza de los Swan y Hale.

Jane se mostraba fría y burlona ante ese tema, pero por dentro se sentía mal. Sentía como algo se le arrebata de las manos, de su corazón…

_Idiota, lo amas_, se recriminaba siempre que sentía eso_, pero tu miedo, tu ignorancia, tu estupidez, lo hizo perderlo. Lo has perdido, Jane. _

Alec, en cambio, siempre se ponía nervioso al hablar de Edward y de lo que pasó en el partido. Él creía que nadie lo había visto y era cierto. Edward no recordaba quien lo golpeó, y fue tanta la confusión de esa noche, que nadie supo cómo pasó todo eso.

Edward aún no salía del hospital, se quedaría al menos una semana más, y después de las fiestas de Navidad, se irían de ahí. Pasarían Año Nuevo en Forks, dando comienzo a un nuevo año. Una nueva vida.

.

.

.

Navidad pasó sin ninguna novedad, los Swan y Hale la pasaron juntos, como siempre. Sólo que este año no estaban ni Jane, Alec, Vladimir o Ben. Los chicos se habían separado, Edward no había vuelto a la escuela, la última vez que Rose, Alice y Jasper fueron, fue a los exámenes finales. Soportaron los cuchicheos sobre Edward, los chismes y hasta las ofensas.

Alice demostró la valentía Swan y encaró a todas esas personas. No dejó que nadie ofendiera a su hermano de nuevo. Jane no se atrevió a hablar de él, le daba miedo que la pequeña Swan la golpeara.

Jasper, Rose y Alice ayudaron a Edward a empacar las cosas de su cuarto, la herida aún no cerraba completamente. Cayo había traspasado la historia médica de Edward al hospital de Forks, con el mejor doctor de ahí, al menos eso le habían dicho.

Cayo estaba seguro de que todo estaría bien. Que Edward estaría bien. Esperaba que en Forks todo fuera mejor para el chico, un nuevo inicio.

.

.

.

Las cosas estaban empacadas, las cajas estaban preparadas, el camión de mudanza estaba subiendo todas las cosas. Primero llevarían las cosas a Forks, por avión, dos días después, ellos irían. Los Swan se quedarían con los Hale esos dos días, 24 y 25 estarían en L.A, el 26 volarían a Forks.

Edward no lograba olvidar ese sueño extraño, inquietante y revelador, de alguna manera, no olvida a ese ángel y sus palabras. Sabía, presentía, que necesitaba encontrar a alguien, buscarla. Pero no sabía a quién.

—Tal vez Forks tenga la respuesta, ¿no? —le dijo Jasper el 24 en la tarde, mientras los chicos estaban en la sala, preparando los regalos. Edward le había contado su sueño, ya que no podía seguir sin decirle nada a nadie.

—Sí, pero, ¿quién puede ser? —Edward no olvidaba esos ojos cafés, profundos y dulces. Esa voz dulce. No pudo verle el rostro, sólo el cabello y los ojos.

—El tiempo lo dirá, hermano… No te claves tanto. Piensa que en Forks encontraremos una nueva vida. Como dice tía Esme, un nuevo comienzo, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward rió, asintiendo. Ansiaba ese nuevo comienzo.

.

.

.

Viajar el 26, después de Navidad, fue una locura, mucha gente regresaba a su casa, después de visitar a sus familiares. Fue una locura encontrar la sala adecuada para el vuelo. Y fue aún más poder entrar al avión. Parecía que mucha gente viaja a Seattle.

—De Seattle a Port Ángeles y después a Forks, ¿no? —preguntó por milésima vez Alice, moviéndose de un lado a otro en su asiento, Rose la miraba divertido.

Esme, aún lado de Rose, junto al pasillo, sonreía también. Alice estaba en medio de las dos.

—Sí, pequeña. Así será —Esme miró a su hijo, frente a ellas, dos filas adelante. Jasper y Edward jugaban con la ventanilla, como dos niños pequeños. A un lado de ella, en la otra fila de enfrente, Nathalie y John hablaban en voz baja, agarrados de la mano.

Esme sintió nostalgia, eso hacían ella y Charlie. Aún recordaba el amor de su esposo, cómo fue su matrimonio, sus días de novios, su embarazo, su boda… Extrañaba a Charlie, había días en que no sabía qué hacer. En qué no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, pero sus hijos le daban la fuerza. El recuerdo de Charlie también.

—Esto será divertido —exclamó Rose, justo cuando el avión empezaba a despejar.

—Sí, conoceremos gente nueva… Veremos a la abuela Swan de vuelta —Alice no podía dejar de brincar, aún con el avión en marcha.

—Mi mamá estará feliz de tenernos en casa. Me habló ayer, la mudanza llegó —Esme no estaba muy feliz de regresar a Forks, pero extrañaba a su madre y en verdad era lo que en estos momentos necesitaban.

El vuelo fue tranquilo. La mayoría de él, Edward durmió, el medicamento lo hacía cansarse mucho. Jasper veía cada día como su amigo empezaba a mostrarse más pálido, más delgado. Más débil. A él le asustaba eso mucho, tenía miedo de que Edward muriera, ese era el miedo de todos. Y de Edward. El medicamento podía tanto funcionar, como no.

Cuando aterrizaron en Seattle, llovía.

—Diciembre, ¿y llueve? —se sorprendió Edward, jalando su malea hacía su siguiente vuelo, los chicos iban a su lado, viendo divertidos por todos lados. Las decoraciones navideñas relucían, pero los rayos de afuera hacían ahogarse a la música navideña.

—Acostúmbrate, hijo —rió Esme, viendo a Nathalie.

—En Forks, es un día raro cuando no llueve. Nieve, o relampaguee, siempre hay lluvia.

Los chicos se pararon de repente, viendo a sus padres sorprendidos, los mayores rieron, caminando hacía la sala. Los chicos los siguieron, ahora con preocupación.

—Mierda, tengo pura ropa veraniega… En L.A siempre hacía calor…—se quejó Rose.

—Por eso iremos de compras en cuanto podamos —anuncio John, esperando los gritos de su ahijada e hija, que se escucharon por todo el aeropuerto. Eso pareció alegrar a las chicas, los chicos suspiraron, previendo horas de tortura, llamadas, acompañar a sus hermanas y madres de compras.

—Vendrás con nosotros, ¿no, papá? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Sí, claro —rió John, su hijo lo miro mal—. Hey, alguien tiene que ayudar a la abuela Swan en la cena de Año Nuevo.

— ¿De cuándo acá tan ladiboso, tío John? —ironizó Edward.

—Desde hoy mismo.

—Entonces ayudaras a mi mamá con la cena, el acomodar las cosas de la mudanza más la de tu familia —replicó Esme, viendo divertida a su amigo de toda la vida. El aludido se puso nervioso, caminando más deprisa.

—Caminen, caray, que se hace tarde.

Todos rieron ante la evasiva de John. Su esposa le dio un codazo, mientras las chicas empezaban a planear todo lo que comprarían. Traían ropa de invierno, más no para lluvia. Edward y Jaspe rezaban por encontrar alguna excusa para no ir, pero al darse cuenta que ellos tampoco tenían la ropa adecuada, no tuvieron de otra que aceptar ir también. Esme hablaba con Nathalie y John sobre la cena de Año Nuevo. La casa de los Hale quedaría a un lado de los Swan, serían vecinos. Como siempre.

.

.

.

El vuelo a Port Ángeles fue más corto que de L.A a Seattle, obviamente, los chicos estaban ya cansados, sobre todo Edward que se empezaba a sentir adolorido. Pero aún faltaba una hora de viaje para llegar a su destino, a Forks, a casa de la abuela Swan, a su nuevo hogar.

Lo único que lo alegraba era que podría dormir un poco más. Jasper no intentó despertar a su amigo, el cansancio se le veía en su rostro. Ya había pasado un mes desde su operación, y aunque Edward aún seguía débil, la herida ya había cerrado casi completamente.

Durante el último viaje, de Port Ángeles a Forks, todos se quedaron dormidos, sólo los adultos se mantuvieron despiertos. Esme y Nathalie suspiraron al ver la entrada a Forks.

_Bienvenidos a Forks._

—Bienvenidos a Forks, gente —murmuró Esme, viendo su pasado regresar. _Todo sea por mis hijos._

.

.

.

La casa de la abuela Swan estaba iluminada, a pesar de ser ya un poco tarde. Esme se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, eran años sin ver a su madre, y ella a su hija y nietos. La casa Swan era una gran casa blanca de dos pisos, más el sótano, el padre de Esme la había diseñado en los 60', en el primer piso, estaba la cocina, la sala de estar, dos cuartos y el comedor, dando paso también a una puerta corrediza, que llevaba al patio trasero y al bosque. En el segundo piso estaban tres habitaciones más, un pequeño estudio y un baño completo.

La casa era hermosa, grande y la herencia de los Swan, tal vez los Swan no fueran tan adinerados, pero tenían lo suficiente, lo que a Esme preocupaba era el tratamiento de Edward, era muy caro. Y había una posibilidad que no funcionara, entonces tendrían que recurrir a la quimioterapia.

—Llegamos, chicos —anunció Nathalie, moviendo a sus hijos y ahijados. Los chicos suspiraron y se desesperaron.

— ¿Qué? —Alice bostezó, viendo a todos lados, al ver la casa, empezó a brincar—. ¡Oh, la casa de la abuela Swan! ¡Llegamos, llegamos, Edward, Rose, Jazz!

Todos terminaron por despertar al escuchar los gritos de la pequeña Swan, que se comportaba como niña pequeña en Navidad. Los chicos ayudaron a sacar las maletas, excepto Edward, que Esme lo mandó a tocar la puerta.

Se sentía un poco inútil. Había tantas cosas que ya no podía hacer para cuidarse a sí mismo, con un suspiro toco la puerta, esperando paciente. Unos momentos después, una señora de edad madura, cabellos encanecidos, aún viéndose algunos caramelos, de ojos verdes y piel blanca, abrió la puerta, sonriendo a Edward.

—Mi niño, Eddie —la abuela Swan abrazó a Edward, mientras éste reía.

—Qué tal, abuela —le dio un tierno beso en su frente. La abuela Swan lo metió a la casa, mientras que Esme y los demás entraban con las maletas, madre e hija se abrazaron fuertemente por largos momentos. Nathalie sonreía a su mejor amiga, mientras John miraba las fotos de la sala.

Los jóvenes cayeron en el sillón de la sala, las chicas en el largo, Edward en uno y Jasper en otro. Estaban cansados, había sido un viaje largo y agotador. Querían dormir, mañana habría tiempo de todo.

Cuando la abuela Swan se separó de Esme, Nathalie pudo saludarla, con un fuerte y dulce abrazo y beso. John también la abrazó, alzándola levemente, haciéndola gritar. Los chicos la saludaron de beso y abrazo, volviéndose a dejar caer cuando saludaban. Alice se quedó con su abuela, abrazándola.

—Las habitaciones están listas —anunció la abuela Swan, después de sentarse con su hija, Nathalie y John en la sala.

—Gracias, mamá —sonrió Esme.

—Señora Swan, muchas gracias. De verdad —Nathalie agarró la mano de su esposo y sonrieron.

—Oh, querida, somos familia…—fue lo único que dijo la abuela Swan—. Venga, mañana empezaremos con la mudanza a la casa de los Hale, y a los cuartos de los chicos aquí, es tarde y fue un largo viaje.

Todos se levantaron cansados, cada uno se despidió de beso de todos los presentes y la abuela Swan les indicó su habitación a todos. Los esposos dormirían en la parte de abajo, junto con la abuela Swan, Rose y Alice, en un mismo cuarto. Edward y Jasper igual. Esme dormiría en su antiguo cuarto.

El cansancio y emoción de un nuevo comienzo, hizo que todos durmieran profundamente, excepto Edward, que dos horas después, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, viendo la noche oscura y lluviosa. El cielo estaba nublado y negro, pero la luna se asomaba tímidamente entre las nubes. Edward presentía que en Forks encontraría lo que tanto estaba buscando, aunque aún no sabía qué estaba buscando, en realidad.

Con una sonrisa, volvió a la cama, esperando con ansias el día de mañana.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron tarde, Esme, su madre y Nathalie prepararon el desayuno mientras los chicos y chicas empezaban la mudanza de los Hale a su casa, que estaba a un lado de los Swan, Edward y Jasper podían hablar desde las ventanas de su cuarto.

Las chicas empezaban a presionar a sus padres para que fueran de compras lo más rápido posible. Empezaban a diseñar la decoración de sus cuartos, mientras sus hermanos se mentalizaban para no sufrir tanto el ataque de las hermanas menores.

Alice, cada vez que iba de compras, tenía sus ahorros, pero la mayoría de las veces era Rose quien terminaba pagando todo, a pesar de las quejas de la pequeña Swan.

Edward y Jasper empezaban a ver cómo decorar sus cuartos, se veían tan blancos… tan muertos. Que preferían decorarlos ellos, que sus hermanas menores gemelas.

—Es mejor que lo hagas tú, a que tu hermana menor lo haga, poniéndote rosa en exceso —hizo una mueca Edward, mientras guardaban las últimas cajas en el sótano.

—Me gusta este lugar —exclamó Jasper, viendo alrededor. El lugar era grande y espacioso, las cajas, que recién habían acomodado los chicos, hacían ver el lugar mejor.

—Sí —el lugar era grande, Edward empezó a imaginarse un piano en medio, su mejor instrumento era el piano.

—Sería perfecto para crear un grupo de música y ensayar aquí.

—Sí, claro, como sabes cantar o tocar un instrumento.

Jasper le lanzó un trapo, que habían usado para limpiar, y Edward lo esquivo, subieron las escaleras riendo y jugando.

.

.

.

Fue el 31 cuando pudieron ir de comprar a Port Ángeles, al ser el último día del año, las tiendas cerrarían temprano. John se quedó con la abuela Swan preparando la cena. Edward y Jasper tuvieron que llevar a las mujeres al centro comercial, mentalizándose en el camino que saldrían vivos de ésta.

Las chicas no dejaban de parlotear sobre la decoración de sus cuartos, sumándole al parloteo las ideas de redecoración de sus madres, los chicos no pudieron ni escuchar música durante el recorrido.

— ¡Llegamos! —gritaron las chicas cuando Jasper estacionó el coche en el estacionamiento. Fue más rápido que ellas se salieran del coche a que él se terminara de estacionar.

— ¿El calvario comienza? —preguntó Edward entre divertido y asustado. Cuando Alice y Rose se ponían a comprar… Más sus madres con ellas…

—Sí, comienza —dijeron sus madres, antes de obligarlos a bajar del coche.

.

.

.

— ¡Esto es hermoso, Edward, Jasper, vengan! —el grito de Alice les hizo suspirar nuevamente, antes de volver a cargar las bolsas de todas las compras que habían hecho las mujeres, ya no sabían cómo cargar más bolsas, apenas llevaban tres horas ahí y sus brazos estaban llenos.

—Dios, odio esto —gruñó Jasper, caminado detrás de las chicas, que miraban a todos lados, buscando y buscando.

—Realmente no sé qué más pueden comprar. Ya han arrasado, técnicamente, con todo… y ya me dio hambre —el estómago de Edward gruñó, haciéndolos reír. Tuvieron que esperar media hora afuera de una tienda de lencería, para que salieran las mujeres, con dos bolsas cada una.

— ¡Dios! —gritó Jasper, cuando Roe iba a darle la bolsa—. ¡Suficiente, chicas, ya llevan demasiado y hasta de más! Edward y yo ya tenemos hambre, vamos a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tienen que ir a dejar las bolsas al coche, chicos…—dijo Nathalie, ellos la miraron confundidos—. Aún faltan más cosas, y ya están llenos, traemos la camioneta. Venga, los vemos en la sección de comida.

Con un bufido, los chicos agarraron las otras bolsas, haciendo malabares para no tirarlas, apenas y ellos habían comprado ropa. Alice y Rose se habían encargado de tener ropa _de moda_, perfecto para ellos.

Dejaron las bolsas en la camioneta, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Regresaron entre risas nuevamente, quedando parados en dos tiendas, viendo videojuegos y inclusive ropa para ellos.

—Espera, eso me gusto…—murmuró Jasper, antes de entrar a una tienda a por unos converse, Edward rió, pero se quedó afuera, esperando a su amigo, estaba cansado. Tres horas, o más, caminando, ya le habían hecho efecto, buscó con la mirada una banca, y al encontrarla dio vuelta, viendo donde estaba Jasper, lo encontró probándose los converse.

Con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta, dando una gran zancada para ir a sentarse, Jasper lo vería en cuanto saliera. Cerró los ojos un momento, recargándose en el tronco del árbol que estaba en medio de la banca.

Escuchó el flash de una cámara, sorprendiéndolo, abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados. A unos metros de él, tomando fotos en su dirección, una chica con media cara tapada por la cámara profesional que traía, se veía sus labios sonreír. En cuanto notó que Edward la descubrió, saltó y se dio la media vuelta, antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada. Eso lo confundió un momento.

Su vestimenta le pareció interesante. Un vestido muy florar, rojo suave, de puntos, hasta las rodillas, pero detrás una pequeña cola que llegaba a los tobillos, una chamarra de mezclilla, y algo extraño en la cabeza, como una mascada doblada en la cabeza cruzándole la frente, con su cabello largo rizado café. Unos botines del mismo color del vestido con un poco de tacón, una bolsa de lazos cafés de cuero.

La chica caminó deprisa, haciendo que su cabello se balanceara de un lado a otro, brincando con los hermosos rizos. Edward la miró hasta que desapareció de su vista, y aún así, se quedó mirando más tiempo.

—Hermano, ¿nos vamos? —la voz de Jasper lo hizo saltar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando salió de la tienda.

—Sí, sí —sacudió la cabeza, quitándose de la mente a esa chica misteriosa. Era pleno invierno y ella vistiendo como si fuera verano.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Edward se paró, ignorando la preocupación de Jasper y comenzando a caminar. Asintió con la cabeza y no habló hasta que lograron encontrar a las chicas. En unas horas más cerrarían el centro comercial. Mucha gente seguía comprando.

Los chicos comieron unas hamburguesas que Esme les pidió, mientras las chicas seguían hablando de lo que les faltaba, Jasper y Edward se miraron asustado, _¿Más aún?_

— ¿Están hablando en serio? —pregunto pasmado Edward, tomando refresco.

—Sí, todavía falta para las decoraciones de los cuarto, Edward —se burló Alice. Edward gimió, echando la cabeza atrás.

—Estás loca, hermanita —murmuró. Alice le aventó una papa, haciéndolo mover la cabeza para atraparla. Los chicos rieron y las mamás también.

—Y también falta los suyos —recordó Rose—. Ni siquiera han comprado nada para decorarlo, nosotras podemos…

—Nosotros veremos cómo lo decoramos, hermanita —a interrumpió Jasper, sonriendo a Rose, que junto con Alice, pusieron mala cara.

Los chicos empezaron una pelea sobre quien elegiría para la decoración de sus cuartos. Edward sólo reía, viendo a sus hermanos pelear graciosamente. Esme y Nathalie se pararon discretamente para ir a comprar un helado y alejarse de la locura de las chicas versus Jasper.

Otro flash hizo a Edward voltear al sonido. La misma chica estaba tomando fotos de espaldas a Edward, a dos metros de distancia, a las decoraciones navideñas y de Año Nuevo. La chica tomaba fotos con precisión, disfrutando de esto. Al dar la vuelta la chica, algo extraño pasó.

Una extraña luz la ilumino, como si fuera un rayo de luz entre una tormenta, haciendo brillas su cabello, la cámara cayó en su pecho, y Edward vio su rostro.

Ella sonreía, ladeando la cabeza por el rayo. Era muy hermosa la chica, de piel crema, con mejillas sonrojadas como pétalos de rosa, grandes ojos cafés, enmarcados con pestañas negras, unos labios rosas carnosos, sonrientes, dulces. Su nariz respingona estaba arrugada, mostrando su incomodidad ante la luz extraña. La mascada estaba doblada de forma que le cubría parte de su frente, un flequillo salía debajo de la mascada, de varios colores. Su gran dije de hippie hizo sospechar a Edward.

Cuando café y verde chocaron, los dos se quedaron un momento paralizados, sin saber porque, sintiendo una agradable sensación. La chica sonrió dulcemente, Edward apenas pudo regresarle la sonrisa antes de que la chica hiciera una pequeña reverencia, con un tipo saludo militar y diera la vuelta, yéndose como vino.

Edward quedó con la sonrisa aún después que ella se fue.

_¿Quién es ella?_

Fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento, los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de nada, cuando Esme y Nathalie regresaron, se volvieron a poner en marcha para terminar las compras, pero Edward no podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña chica, en su sonrisa, en cómo lo miró.

_Dios, ¿por qué me habrá afectado tanto, si sólo la vi dos segundos? Joder, tengo que buscarla…_ Pero una voz en su mente, recordándole que tenía VIH, lo hizo recapacitar. _No, ella no querría estar con alguien como yo. Como Jane, ella decidió no estar conmigo, y es mejor. Así nadie correrá un peligro tan grande al que se refiere estar conmigo. Es solo una chica…_

Pero, cuando a su mente volvieron esos ojos profundos y esa sensación, Edward no estuvo tan seguro.

* * *

**Holaa! :) como dije en el grupo, ésta semana toca Lágrimas, la otra Masoquismo :D Jejeje, les gusto el caap? Espero qe siip, antes de qe se pongan medio histéricas, sí, esa es Bella :D**

**Quiere conocerla? Pues en el otro cap la conocerán :P Jejejeje, gracias a todos por sus RR, nunca pensé qe lo aceptarían de esta manera… Sobre todo a Luz de Luna, nena, amo tus RR :D**

**A Alexandra S, no voy a discutir, ni siqiera creo qe lo veas, pero qe qede claro, no voy a tolerar qe me ofendan por escribir sobre este tema, qe hablen como lo hizo ella, es un tema delicado, pero importante para mí, como dije al principio del fic, respeto hacia mi persona & el tema.**

**Aclarado ese asunto, solo puedo decirles gracias a todas & cada de ustedes :) me encantan sus RR, algunos me hacen reír & otros me dejan chipis :3**

**Elphyra, el link del video te lo deje en mi perfil o si tienes Face, el mío es MaariieeCaarmeen Hdz', también está en mi perfil, por si me quieren agregar, el link del grupo de Face tb esta en mi perfil, por si qieren saber de adelanto o cuando actualizare o cosas así. En el grupo de Face, tb estaran las fotos de los personajes del fic & de la ropa de Bells en este :D  
**

**Vale, me despido, qe ando enfermita del estómago y mi mejor amigo es el inodoro, jejeje, cuídense & nos vemos prontico! ;)**

**Besos.**

**Marie Emma.!**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	5. Bella Cullen

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Buenaaas a todos! :D Cómo les dije en el grupo, Ian O'Shea me dejó ayer 1313, jajajaja & pude acabar al caap! :D Nos vemos abajito! ;)  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Señora, Señora- Denisse de Kalafe, When you're go- Avril Lavigne, Entre Tus Alas- Camila & la qe qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Bella Cullen"**

¿Qué significa ser hippie?

Muchos creen que es ser todo paz y amor, drogarse para encontrar su paz interior. Pero también era una cultura, muchos sólo tomaban el término sin pensar bien en lo que se hacía en nombre de él.

Renné Cullen enseñó a su hija a ser una hippie _buena_, Renné nunca necesito de drogas para poder estar en paz consigo misma, ella tenía la paz estando con sus hijos y su amado esposo. Carlisle, Emmett y Bella lo eran todo para ella. Mientras Bella le interesó ser hippie como su madre, Emmett le interesó la guerra. Dar la vida por su país, luchar por él.

Fue una larga pelea el que Emmett se alistara en el ejército, Emmett le ganaba a Bella por diez años, Bella era la pequeña Cullen. Ella era muy apegada a su madre, siempre viéndola como su heroína, la luchadora que siempre demostraba ser. Carlisle estaba muy enamorado de su mujer, aunque aún recordaba esos ojos verdes y cabello caramelo que fueron su amor de secundaria.

Bella siempre le gusto también la fotografía, al cumplir los 9 años, Renné le regalo a su pequeña una cámara profesional de cumpleaños, Bella tardó en aprender, pero estaba feliz cuando pudo sacar sus primeras fotos profesionales.

Fueron 2 años después, cuando todo se derrumbó para la familia Cullen.

El accidente de coche, donde Bella y Renné iban, fue fatal para las dos. Renné perdió la vida, salvando a su hija, y Bella perdió parte de sus recuerdos de su madre, ganando un gran castigo, un gran recordatorio sobre ella. Carlisle estuvo un mes en su cuarto, sin poder salir, Emmett tuvo que pedir permiso en la academia para ayudar a su padre y hermana menor.

Bella estuvo un año en depresión, pero cuando vio una de sus trencillas de hilo- un poco más gruesas que las normales-, que usaba para ponerse en la frente, como símbolo de hippie, le hizo darse cuenta que estaba cayendo. Que estaba siendo débil. Su madre nunca lo fue, ni cuando murió su mamá lo fue. Bella era joven e inexperta, pero sabía que ella era igual de fuerte que su madre.

Bella Cullen era una chica dulce, amable, introvertida, demasiado inocente. Y había veces en que decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. La muerte de su madre la dejó muy marcada, pero ella siempre recordaba que Renné le decía:_ "Beans*, la vida no es para siempre. Nada es para siempre, todo lo que empieza termina, como la vida misma. Cuando yo muera, no quiero que llores, sé que me extrañaras, pero ¿para qué llorarme, si no te puedo consolar? Mejor recuérdame feliz, sonriente, sabiendo que estoy en un lugar mejor, aplica con tu padre y hermano. Sé feliz, mi niña. La vida no es tan larga como parece. Se puede ir en un segundo… Nunca olvides quien eres, y sobre todo… Recuerda siempre quien eres, no importa que pase, sigue tu corazón, no tu cabeza, que esa te dará más problemas que el corazón."_

Bella le lloraba su muerte cuando no podía más, la extrañaba, extrañaba a su madre, pero realmente ella no quería ser débil. Su madre era su ejemplo a seguir. Ella fue el ancla de su padre. Al ver que su hermana menor recuperaba esa vivacidad, Emmett se fue tranquilo de vuelta a la academia, sabiendo que su padre estaría bien.

Durante unos meses todo estuvo tranquilo, Bella volvió a ser esa chica dulce y… loca, que era antes de que su madre muriera, aunque una sombra de dolor cruzaba sus ojos a veces, cuando creía que nadie la veía, cuando no podía más y dejaba caerse.

Su padre empezaba a salir de ese hoyo, gracias a la dulzura y fuerza de su pequeña hija. Bella volvió a sentir ese deseo de fotografiar cada momento, cada segundo de su vida, ahora siempre iba a donde sea con su cámara rosa profesional que su madre le regalo. Ella la había decorado con otros colores, haciendo formas y diseños.

Su pequeño perro chihuahua Loto era su compañero, el mejor amigo de Bella. Su mamá se lo había regalado dos meses antes del accidente. Era un bebe chihuahua de un hermoso color café suave. Pequeño y nervioso, como cualquier chihuahua cachorro. Le costó a la pequeña Bella encontrar un nombre apropiado para él.

—Quiero que se llame, con algo que se relacione contigo —le dijo Bella cuando su mamá le preguntó cómo le llamaría, al día siguiente de regalárselo.

—Si es así —sonrió Renné, acariciando el cabello caoba de su hija, sentada a su lado en el jardín trasero de su casa, con el chihuahua en el regazo—, llámalo pancacke.

Bella abrió los ojos graciosamente, viendo a su madre sorprendida.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó—. Si de por sí es bebe, con ese nombre, ¡se lo comerán!

Su madre echó a reír escandalosamente, divertida de las ocurrencias de su hija.

—Bella, ¿quién se comería a un chihuahua?

—Los coyotes.

—Pero aquí no hay coyotes, Beans.

— ¿Cómo sabes? —Bella miró delante de ella. Al bosque—. Puedes estar ahí —señaló los árboles, que el viento hacía mover sus ramas—, escondidos y listos para comerse a mi pobre perrito.

Abrazó al chihuahua contra su pecho, el perrito se acurrucó con ella, sintiendo el amor de su nueva ama. Renné sonrió cariñosamente, volviendo a acariciar el cabello de Bella.

—Si quieres un consejo —le dijo suavemente—, ponle algo significativo, algo que lo sientes tuyo y de él.

— ¿Algo hippie? —sonrió la niña, mirando a su madre con ojos brillosos—, yo soy hippie, ¡como tú! —señaló la trenza de hilo de su madre y de ella, que descansaba en medio de su frente—. Él también será hippie.

Renné volvió a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Madre e hija no se dieron cuenta de cuando Carlisle entró al patio, viendo a sus amores, sonriente.

Se sentó al lado de su mujer, y la atrajo a él, ella rió y se dejó llevar, besándolo en los labios suavemente. Bella hizo un ruidito de asco y rió. Carlisle la levantó del suelo y la puso en su regazo, con todo y perro.

—Entonces…—empezó Carlisle, mirando al perrito—. ¿Ya sabes cómo se llamará?

—No —la niña arrugó su nariz, e hizo un pequeño puchero, viendo ceñuda a su nuevo perrito, él veía a su ama con una tierna expresión, moviendo su colita—. Lo llamaré… Perrito.

— ¿Perrito? —preguntaron sus padres.

—Sí, perrito.

Pero la niña hizo una mueca. No le gustaba.

—No. No es muy de él… No es su nombre.

—Que te parece si investigamos nombres y después decides —propuso su padre. La niña asintió, sonriente. Se levantó de un salto del regazo de su padre y corrió con su perrito por todo el patio, deleitando a sus padres con sus risas.

Tuvo que pasar una semana para que Bella encontrara el nombre adecuado. Fue con su madre a buscar unas flores, por el baby shower de una de las amigas de Renné, Bella la acompañaría y juntas le darían un arreglo florar, más aparte del regalo que le darían.

Bella empezó a buscar entre todas las flores, viendo arreglos y sacando fotos de cada una. Las dependientes observaban a la pequeña niña, sonrientes, tomar foto y foto de cada flor, preguntando por su nombre y que significaban.

Una hermosa flor roja con los pétalos largos, y grandes hojas, flotando en un pequeño florero redondo hasta la mitad lleno de agua, con diseños de color dorados alrededor, le llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué flor es ésta? —preguntó, después de que le sacó foto.

—Es una flor de Loto. Son muy especiales —le explicó la muchacha que atendía a su madre—. Ellas florecen cuando menos lo esperas… Son acuáticas y se dicen que tienen propiedades curativas. Dicen que fueron los mismos dioses quienes las crearon, que la Flor de Loto nació de una diosa, que cayó en ella y luchó durante años para salir. Cada vez que la Flor de Loto florece, la diosa sale, en forma de largos pétalos.

Bella miraba maravillada la Flor, era tan hermosa, tan pequeña… Le encantó, y algo dentro de ella se emocionó.

—Flor de Loto —susurró la pequeña, de repente saltó y vio a su mamá sonriente—. ¡Ya sé cómo se llamará mi perrito! ¡Loto!

Renné sonrió. —Es perfecto, Beans.

Loto fue el mejor amigo de la pequeña cuando ella estaba en ese hoyo negro, con la muerte de su madre. Cuando Bella cumplió los quince todo parecía volver a la normalidad. El trabajo absorbía la mitad del tiempo de su padre, pero siempre estaba con ella, cuando más lo necesitaba.

La chica convirtió su estilo hippie en _hippie chic_, muy parecido al hippie pero más femenino, a la moda. Ese era su estilo. Parte de su madre, y de ella, combinados y perfectos. Aunque ella era completamente vegetariana y sólo comía carne de soya, que era la que menos le daba culpa comer.

Todo parecía volver a lo correcto, aunque faltaban las risas de Renné, sus ocurrencias junto con las de su hija, y travesuras juntas. Pero la vida siguió, inclusive para Carlisle.

Enterarse que su padre tenía novia fue una bomba para Bella. Carlisle se lo dijo dos meses después de andar un poco raro, estaban cenando cuando su padre soltó la noticia. Bella escupió su sopa, manchando la mesa y a su padre, que se quedó congelado un momento.

— ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! —gritó Bella.

—Hija, tranquila —su padre se limpió la cara y trató de sonreír—. Creo que… Tengo… derecho a continuar con mi vida… Y Lauren…

— ¿Lauren? —interrumpió Bella—. ¿Lauren Stanley, la madre de Jessica?

Jessica era compañera de Bella desde kínder garden, y aunque no se llevaban muy bien, tampoco se ignoraban por completo. Pero Jessica era la persona más escandalosa, juiciosa y entrometida de la secundaria, y su querida madre no se quedaba atrás. Lauren trabaja en el hospital que su padre, siendo doctora neuróloga.

—Bella, sé que esto te afecta, pero…—se quedó callado un largo rato, intentado encontrar palabras—. Nadie remplazará a tu madre, pero Lauren se ha ganado mi cariño. Me ha apoyado y ha sido una gran amiga que… Se ganó mi amor, cariño —intentó sonreír. Bella miró a su padre un largo rato y después echo a correr a su cuarto.

Esa noche lloró como hace años no lloraba. Su madre tenía solo cuatro años de fallecida, ¿cómo era posible que su padre ya tuviera novia?

_La vida no es para siempre, Beans_, escuchó las palabras de su madre en su cabeza_, todos tienes derecho a empezar de nuevo. Una nueva vida. Un nuevo amor, como sea… No juzgues y trata de entenderlo, aunque no lo aceptes. Ten en cuenta que todo sigue, la vida, la muerte. Es el ciclo de la vida, hija. _

Con un suspiró, hundió la cara en la almohada y así se durmió. A la mañana siguiente, saludó a su padre como si nada hubiera pasado y a su forma le hizo ver que lo entendía, pero no lo aceptaba. Al menos por ahora.

Pasó un año para que Lauren entrara a la casa Cullen, ella y su escandalosa hija. En la secundaria, Jessica le decía _hermana_ a Bella, haciendo sentir a la aludida incómoda y con las tremendas ganas de contestarle sarcásticamente, pero se controlaba, sencillamente por su padre.

_Se amable, recuerda tus modales, se amable…_, se decía cada vez que ella le decía así.

Su mejor amiga, Ángela, siempre reía cuando Bella se ponía roja y se mordía los labios, haciendo una expresión divertida cada vez que Jessica le decía así, demostrando su fuerza para no decir cosas de más. Jacob, quien fue su novio durante cinco meses y ahora eran mejores amigos, sólo se reía junto con Ángela, imitando la cara de Bella.

Jacob y ella eran amigos desde niños, él la apoyó mucho cuando murió su mamá, durante un tiempo, creyó estar enamorada de él, pero al intentarlo se dieron cuenta que se amaban pero como hermanos. Desde hace unos meses, Jake era novio de Leah, una chica extrovertida y una de las mejores estudiantes del Instituto. Ángela, Bella y Leah pronto se acoplaron como amigas.

Fue dos meses antes del cumpleaños de Bella que pasó la segunda desgracia para la familia Cullen. La guerra había hecho estragos en varias familias, con sus hijos como militantes, y ellos no fueron la excepción, Emmett estuvo a punto de morir en medio de un ataque aéreo a donde su equipo estaba. Paso dos meses en coma, con su familia rezando para que sobreviviera. Lauren apoyó mucho a Carlisle en esos momentos, y Bella entendió que Lauren podía ser buena, tanto para su padre e inclusive para ella y su hermano.

Pero Jessica era harina de otro costal. Cada vez que Jessica iba al hospital "acompañando" a Bella, desde que entraba hasta que salía tenía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Y siempre murmuraba quejas, que ya estaba cansada, que no le gustaba ese asqueroso olor, que bien Bella sabía que su hermana estaba vivo, que mejor ya se largaran.

Bella usaba toda su paciencia para no gritarle que entonces se largara o se callara. O las dos cosas. Carlisle nunca escuchó palabra negativa de Jessica, y Lauren sonreía cada vez que veía a su hija con Bella, junto a Emmett.

Emmett despertó al tercer mes, justo cuando su padre y hermana creían que ya no regresaría, Bella se había quedado con él durante la noche, dejando que su padre, Lauren y Jessica se fueran a la casa Cullen, a dormir. Emmett empezó a dar señales de vida en el alba, Bella pensaba que era un sueño. Ver la mano de su hermano moverse. Pero cuando su mano se cerró en puño y se relajó, gesto que sólo él hacía cuando estaba enojado o desorientado.

— ¿Emmett? —susurró con la voz rota. Él volvió a hacer ese gesto y sus párpados temblaron. Bella ahogó un grito y rápidamente se sentó, viendo su rostro—. Emmett —susurró, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de su hermano—. Despierta, grandote. Despierta.

Bella esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de que los ojos de Emmett empezaran a abrirse lentamente, ésta vez ella dejó salir un gritito de euforia y se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó. Durante un segundo, Emmett no respondió, viendo al techo confundido. No reconocía a esta muchacha que lo abrazaba tan efusivamente.

— ¡Oh, gusano infeliz, casi me matas de un susto y también a papá! —exclamó Bella sin dejar de abrazarlo, llorando, sus sollozos se perdían con las palabras.

Escuchar la voz de esa chica y el apelativo, le hizo recordar. Millones de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules sonriéndole amablemente, una mujer hermosa de cabellos caobas y ojos chocolates sonriendo pícara, una miniatura de la chica que tenía en brazos. Sus padres y su hermana.

— ¿Bella? —murmuró con voz ronca. Empezó a recordar más cosas—. Ungh, Bella, ¿qué pasó?

Su hermana se alejó de él, viéndolo sorprendida.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó suavemente.

Emmett frunció el ceño cuando un nuevo recuerdo lo golpeó, sus amigos soldados, risas de cómplices, y de repente, bombas. Ruidos atronadores y una gran nube de polvo encima de ellos, una nueva bomba y grava, polvo y fuego explotando cerca de ellos, después… Nada.

— ¡Mis compañeros! —gritó de repente, queriéndose levantar, Bella lo detuvo, preocupada de repente—. ¿Qué paso, dónde están? ¡La bomba explotó tan cerca de Jamie!

Bella tuvo que llamar a unas enfermeras para que le ayudaran con su hermano, que estaba tan alterado como confundido. Su padre llegó una hora después, alertado por sus compañeros que se quedaron a hacer guardia. Emmett había sido sedado de nuevo. Al despertar, Carlisle lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando al ver a su hijo vivo.

Emmett se mantuvo un mes en el hospital, la bomba lo había hecho volar metros atrás y su pierna estaba muy lastimada al llegar a Forks, lo tuvieron que operar varias veces para que la pierna se salvara. Tendría que hacer terapia, pero todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Emmett aceptó con más facilidad que Bella a Lauren y Jessica, admitiendo que de alguna manera se lo esperaba. Nada era pasa siempre, y su padre era humano.

Para Diciembre, Emmett ya estaba en su casa, de vuelta en casa, había dado su baja en la milicia, su padre y hermana no podían soportar perderlo nuevamente. Estuvo en cama unas semanas, hasta que empezó a usar la silla de ruedas y pronto el bastón, para apoyarse por ahora.

Navidad la pasarían con la abuela Cullen, Lauren y Jessica. Sería la primera navidad de Emmett con ellas. Bella ya llevaba dos navidades aguantando las niñerías de Jessica.

—Y, ¿qué te parece nuestra nueva hermana? —preguntó Bella irónica un día antes de Navidad.

—Un desastre —hizo una mueca el grandote—. Lauren es buena, me cae bien, pero es Jessica la que detesto. Es una…

— ¿Imprudente?

—Intolerable.

Los hermanos rieron y Bella se dejó caer en la cama de Emmett, él estaba sentado, viendo juntos una película navideña mientras esperaban a su padre regresar con las compras navideñas y con él a la abuela Cullen, Lauren y… Jessica. Loto brinco al lado de su ama y se quedó en su estómago, acurrucándose con ella.

—Realmente me alegro de no haber estado aquí dos años —suspiró Emmett—. No sé cómo diablos le haré para no unirme con la abuela y ponernos bravucones.

Bella rió, alzando su cabeza.

—Claro, hermanito —sonrió irónica—. Me apiado de Jessica, pobre de ella.

La noche de Navidad, Emmett usó toda su fuerza para no empezar a decir comentarios sarcásticos, junto con la abuela, cuando Jessica abría la boca. Dejando de lado el hecho de que Jessica era una molestia, la velada fue agradable. Fue una navidad diferente, melancólica y alegre. Futuro y pasado juntos en una.

Para Año Nuevo, la madre de Lauren vendría a pasarlo con su hija, a conocer a su nuevo yerno y nietos incluidos. Aunque su padre aún no se casaba con ella, Lauren se estaba tomando muchas libertades que enojaban a Bella. La abuela Dwyer, mamá de Renné, también vendría. Y aunque eso tenía nervioso a Carlisle, Elizabeth Dwyer comprendió que su yerno tenía que seguir con su vida.

El 31, a Lauren se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de ir de compras de último momento, quería regalarle algo a Emmett y Bella, e inclusive a Elizabeth. Era su forma de comienzo. De ofrenda. Bella aceptó acompañarlas, ignorando el hecho de pasar casi todo el día junto a su quería Jessica, y queriendo pasar un rato con Lauren, conocerla más a fondo.

El camino a Port Ángeles fue muy rápido, entre pláticas y música, Bella se la estaba pasando bien, ignoraba las estupideces que Jessica llegaba a decir y disfrutaba de ese tiempo de chicas, hace cuatro años que no disfrutaba de uno. Su cámara hacia _flash_ a todo aquello que ella creía hermoso.

Al llegar al centro comercial, ella dejó salir su lado femenino y recorrieron todas las tiendas, comprando aquí y allá, para Bella el dinero no era problema. El trabajo de su padre le dejaba buenos frutos y la herencia de su madre también, además de que ella trabajaba en la librería del señor Stein.

La decoración del centro era muy navideña aún, con el espíritu de Año Nuevo. _Adiós, 2010, bienvenido, 2011_. Mientras Jessica y Lauren iban a una tienda de ropa interior, Bella aprovechó para ir a una de antigüedades, le encantaban las cosas viejas, la historia que traían con ellas.

Encontró un hermoso dije de hippie, de varios colores, también una trenza de hilo grande, como ella las usaba, de varios colores mate, la chica lo compró junto a un collar que al verlo, se enamoró.

Un collar de plata, con dos dijes de alas de Ángel una de zafiro y otra como un rubí. El encargado de la tienda se quedó sorprendido al ver brillar las alas bajo la luz del establecimiento.

—Ese collar, esos dijes, son especiales, muchacha —su voz ronca por la edad sonó clara y fuerte, Bella lo miró maravillada—. Dicen que los mismos Dioses lo trajeron a la tierra, cuando las alas brillan de esa manera —señaló un dije, completamente brillante—, significan que han señalado a su amor, a almas gemelas. Si le das a una persona el otro dije y ese dije brilla como lo hacen ahora, bueno…

— ¿Es el amor de mi vida? —sonrió Bella sarcástica. El encargado se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca las vi brillar así —miró a Bella, sonriendo poco a poco—. Debes de ser especial, muchacha.

Bella sonrió ante el cumplido y dejó el collar en el mostrador, donde lo vio, el encargado termino de hacer su cuenta y le dijo la cantidad. Ella le pagó y tomó su bolsita, con las cosas que compró. El dije de alas brillaba en el mostrador. Pero sólo uno. Eso la confundió e intrigo.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —señaló el collar de dijes.

—Te lo regalo, niña.

—Pero…

—Sí ese dije brillo de esa forma en tus manos —la interrumpió el señor de cabellos blancos como la nieve y rostro amable, de ojos negros como la noche—, entonces te pertenece. Nunca lo vi brillar así. Acéptalo, hija, como un regalo de Año Nuevo.

Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, tomando tímida el collar y guardándolo en su bolsita.

—Gracias, señor. Que tenga un prospero Año Nuevo.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, chiquilla.

Salió del establecimiento con una sonrisa en la cara, se sentía diferente, rara. Dio una vuelta en su propio eje, admirando la decoración. Su cámara descansaba en su pecho, la tomó y empezó a tomar fotos de todo lo que le parecía hermoso. Caminó lentamente por todo el lugar tomando fotos, hasta que su cámara captó a un joven de cabellos cobres revueltos, de lentes y sentado en una banca con la cabeza recargada en un tronco, y los ojos cerrados.

Le pareció muy guapo y tan… _triste_, tan solo. No se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a tomarle fotos, desde todos los ángulos posibles desde su lugar, el sonido de sus _flashes_ pareció alertarlo, porque abrió los ojos y se encontró con ella. Su cámara captó sus ojos, grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, tan intensos y tristes.

Bella se quedó paralizada un momento, dejó caer su cámara lentamente y se dio la vuelta, caminando deprisa, nerviosa por la mirada de él.

_Un momento_, detuvo su caminar frenético_, ¿qué te pasa, Isabella? ¡Ni lo conoces! ¿Por qué diablos te pones nerviosa? _

—O sea, está bien que sea guapo. Pero eso no significa que tengas que salir corriendo porque te miro tan… _intensamente_, por Dios, ¡eso es ridículo!

No se dio cuenta que hablaba en voz alta hasta que una pareja de enamorados pasó cerca de ella, viéndola con un poco de temor. Bella se sonrojó y les sonrió amablemente, la pareja la miró una vez más y echó a correr.

—Perfecto —gruñó—. Ahora eres una loca psicópata que habla sola.

Volvió a caminar, dándose cuenta que en vez de caminar, corrió para alejarse de ese chico.

—No seas infantil. Es tonto lo que hiciste —murmuró hacía sus adentros—, ya ni Emmett.

Encontró a Lauren y Jessica en donde las había dejando, aún comprando. Ella se sorprendió, ¿cuánto podían tardar en comprar ropa interior?

—Lauren —habló, buscándola.

— ¡Estoy aquí, Bella, en probadores!

Ella se acercó con cuidado, no queriendo encontrar con una imagen que luego la asustara.

—Hey, tengo hambre. Iré a comer algo en la zona de comida, ¿vale? Me buscan allá.

—Claro, hija. Cuídate.

Bella refunfuñó en voz muy bajita, mientras daba la vuelta y salía de ese lugar. _Hija, sólo mi madre me dice así._

_O decía…_

La decoración en la Zona de Comida era diferente, Bella volvió a su tarea de sacar fotos, pensando en ese chico de ojos verdes triste. ¿Por qué su mirada era tan desolada? ¿Por qué se veía tan cansado, tan triste?

Se dio la vuelta, sacando fotos de todo su alrededor. Se verían hermosas. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, dejando caer su cámara y pensando en que comería. Pero algo diferente paso.

Un haz de luz salió de Dios sabe dónde y la iluminó, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos, sus ojos se concentraron en una persona. Un joven. El mismo joven de ojos tristes la observaba hipnotizado, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ella sonrió involuntariamente y le hizo una reverencia, junto al saludo militar que su hermano le enseñó, una agradable sensación broto de ella al ver que el chico le sonreía a ella.

Dio media vuelta y volvió a desaparecer. Los nervios le quitaron el hambre. _¿Quién era él y que es lo que tiene para ponerme así? ¡Si ni siquiera lo conozco!_

Se dejó caer en una banca, confundida. No le gustaba ese sentimiento. Algo en su interior la hizo sacar de su bolsita el collar que el señor le había regalado. Antes, un dije sólo brillaba intensamente, ahora eran los dos.

_¿Qué diablos…?_

¿Era por ese chico solitario? ¿Quién era y porque tenía tanta tristeza en sus ojos? ¿Por qué ese dije brillaba con tanta intensidad, haciéndola sentir emocionada?

_Definitivamente tengo que ir con un loquero_, pensó Bella, sorprendida por ese brillo intenso. Pero sonrió tímidamente y lo volvió a guardar_. Perfecto preludio de lo que será un buen año… Tengo que conocerlo. Quiero saber porqué está tan triste. Y sorprendentemente, quiero quitarle esa tristeza._

Bella evaluó sus emociones. Confusión, alegría, emoción, timidez, melancolía, nervios… Y todo por un chico que ni conocía. _Sí, definitivamente, haré cita el lunes con el loquero._

* * *

**Holaaa! :D Bueeno, nuevo cap terminado ;)**

**Les agradó esta Bella? Espero que sí :3 Yo la amo. Ella le traerá mucha paz a nuestro Edward. Bien, bien, bien, qué les pareció el cap?**

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**Ya salí de vacaciones, así que tal vez tengan a Marie de rato por aquí, intentaré ponerme al corriente en todos los fics, & espero pronto publicar el epílogo de Masoquismo & el primer cap de Imprevisto. Cómo estamos en fechas navideñas, tengo un fic, mini-fic, navideño que publicaré antes del 24 :D Constará de entre cuatro a cinco caps. Ojala que les guste & nos veremos pronto!**

**Ah, por cierto… Tengo nueva historia, junto a mi querida Puquii, se llama Entre Tus Alas, es un fic para matar demonios que me siguen desde hace tres años… El link en mi perfil. Ojala se pasen & les agrade, es nuestro bebe! :3**

**Okey, me voy a misa, que aquí en México es 12 & es el día de mi Virgencita de Guadalupe, mi Morenita. Nos vemos prontico, chicas! Besos enormes!**

**Marie Emma.!**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	6. Encuentro en el Hospital

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Hola, bellezas dicembrinas! :D (?) Okey, actualice más rápido de lo qe pensé D: Imprevisto lo estoy terminando, capaz & tb hoy hay cap :D Ojala disfruten este capii, nos vemos abajo!  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Bendita tu luz-Maná, Aie Soy- Miguel Bosé&Ximena Sariñana & la qe qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Encuentro en el hospital.**

**Una semana después…**

_Los flashes de una cámara lo despertaron, no quiso abrir los ojos porque sabría con que se encontraría. Prefirió deleitarse de ese momento en que los rayos del sol le daban en la cara y ella le tomaba fotos, como siempre. Podía oír su risa musical._

—_Sé que estas despierto. Tu sonrisa te delata _—_dijo ella, su sonrisa se palpaba en sus palabras. Edward rió y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos chocolates._

—_Tramposa _—_le susurró, ella se encontraba encima de él, sentada a horcajadas, la agarró de la cintura y la volteó, haciéndola reír y agarrarse a él, su cámara cayó en el pasto, con un suave golpe. _

—_Mi cámara _—_exclamó ella. Edward negó con la cabeza._

—_Ella es más dura, como tu cabeza _—_antes de que pudiera replicar, Edward la besó suavemente en los labios._

—_Tonto…_—_susurró ella antes de volver a besarlo, pasando sus brazos por su cuello._

—_Bésame, mi ángel…_

—_Siempre…_—_ella volvió a sellar sus labios. _

_Él empezó a escuchar su nombre de lejos, como si alguien lo llamará, pero era tan agradable estar entre los brazos de ella, con sus labios sobre los suyos… Besándola. Viendo esos ojos que expresaban tantas cosas…_

—_Edward…_

.

.

.

—Edward… Edward… ¡Edward!

Edward se despertó con un grito al sentir algo frío en sus pies.

— ¿Qué diablos…? —miró sus pies. Jasper tenía un cubito de hielo cerca de ellos. Edward los alejó con un movimiento brusco mientras Jasper reía doblándose en sí mismo—. ¿Qué te pasa, Jasper? Eso esta frío.

—Ya lo sé… Es que…—bufaba, tratando de respirar tras el ataque de risa—. Es que… Hacías ruidos raros, como de besando y luego murmuraste: "bésame, mi ángel" e hiciste la boca así —con sus labios hizo un pico exagerado, moviéndolos como si estuviera besando—, y luego pusiste tus brazos así —los puso enrollados frente a él, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, sin dejar de hacer el pico—. Y después, cuando me acerque a ti, ¡pensé que me besarías!

Edward se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos en señal de horror, mientras Jasper volvía a reír. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

—Bueno, ¿y qué casi te besara te da risa?

Jasper se ahogo en un comienzo de otra carcajada y miro con los ojos desorbitados a Edward.

—Mierda…—masculló, mostrando su semblante más serio—. Eso queda entre nosotros, hermano. No es necesario que la demás gente sepa nuestros amoríos tras la puerta.

Edward le lanzó su almohada mientras Jasper volvía a reír, histérico. El cubito de hielo desapareció en las sabanas de Edward. Ni se molestó en sacarla.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermano? —preguntó en cambio Edward, sentándose al estilo indio & viendo el despertador de su mesa de noche—. Son las siete… ¡De la madrugada!

Jasper volvió a reír y suspiró.

—Tía Esme me mandó a decirte que te levantes. Vamos de compras y a la una tienes cita con el doctor nuevo.

Edward hizo una mueca, recordando que hoy tenía que checarse y empezar el tratamiento con este nuevo doctor. Cayo le había dicho que era un colega suyo, que le ayudaría mucho y era el mejor. Al menos según él. Edward tenía que confiar en Cayo respecto al doctor. Le incomodaba que mucha gente, aparte de su pequeño círculo familiar, supiera de su enfermedad.

Él notaba los cambios en su cuerpo. Su delgadez, su cambió de tono en su piel, esas ojeras extrañas… _Estoy cambiando. ¿Muriendo, quizá? Pero no estoy listo. No quiero morir. No aún… Tengo que verla, conocerla…_

Había pasado una semana desde que vio a esa muchacha hippie fotógrafa. Sus ojos chocolates quedaron grabados a fuego en su mente, su sonrisa, inclusive su forma extraña de decirle "hola y adiós".

_Es ella, lo sé, lo siento… Pero, ¿por qué me emociono? Estoy seguro que en cuanto sepa mi condición, se alejará. Como Jane. Me odiara. Me odiaran. _

— ¿Edward? —la voz de Jasper lo hizo respingar, miró a su hermano, que tenía el ceño fruncido, confundido.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Llevo diez minutos hablándote, me mandó tu mamá a despertarte. Arréglate, que las chicas ya están listas… Prepárate, hermano.

Edward sonrió, asintiendo. Jasper hizo una especie de guiños con un ojo y las manos, tronando los dedos. Edward se echó a reír. Una vez Jasper se fue de su cuarto, Edward saltó fuera de la cama, estirándose. Caminó lentamente a su cuarto de baño.

Sus pensamientos seguían en esa chica, en ese sueño. _¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Por qué me afectó tanto? ¡Es sólo una chica!_

Sí, pero una chica que lo dejó confundido, ansioso e inclusive nervioso. _Quería _volver a verla, al menos saber cómo se llamaba.

_Pero, ¿de qué te servirá saberlo? Recuerda quien eres, Edward. _Se miró al espejo de su baño, su reflejo le demostró su situación. Intentó tragar saliva, pero el nudo de la garganta no lo dejó. _Tú ya no eres como los demás. Ya no podrás ser igual que antes._

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su frente tocara el lavabo frío._ Ya no serás el mismo nunca jamás…_

.

.

.

Alice y Rosalie se habían asentado muy bien en Forks, les gustaba el frío y aunque en esa semana no habían salido mucho, la gente era… _agradable_. Todos se conocían entre sí, parecía ser que desde siempre, la abuela Swan era muy conocida por mucho. El abuelo Swan, Albert, había sido una gran persona en Forks, siempre ayudando a los demás. Al ser maestro de artes del Instituto había sido reconocido como el mejor de los maestros, amigos y persona del pueblo.

Cuando Albert Swan murió todo el pueblo se sintió triste por la pérdida de un gran hombre. Los amigos de los Swan habían ayudado a Hannah Swan en su duelo. Y Hannah era igual de querida como su difunto esposo.

Cuando se enteraron de que Esme regresaba a casa con sus hijos y los Hale, mucha gente fue al día siguiente a verlos. Tanto para desearle Año Nuevo a Hannah, como para ver a Esme y sus hijos. Edward realmente sólo sonreía a la gente y momentos después desaparecía al sótano.

Ese lugar rápidamente se volvió en su favorito. Tanto para pensar como para estar sencillamente estar un rato ahí.

Rosalie se había fijado que ellos eran noticia en ese pueblo. Algunos de los jóvenes eran muy tranquilos, divertidos y amigables, otros eran…

—Como Jane y Alec Marcus, sólo que en patito —decía Rose, torciendo la boca. Alice se rió de la expresión de su amiga.

Habían hecho algunos amigos en esa escasa semana. Una chica, llamada Ángela Weber, que habían conocido el primer día de Enero al ir a la Iglesia y que las dos chicas fueran a ver el coro. Ángela les explicó que debían de hacer para entrar al coro.

—La chica que hace las audiciones anda enferma y no ha podido venir. Pero vengan el miércoles, son las audiciones para los nuevos integrantes —les explicó Ángela, sonriendo.

Las tres chicas rápidamente conectaron y ya estaban quedando para que Ángela les enseñara el pueblo. O lo poco de él. El miércoles las chicas fueron con sus madres a la Iglesia del pueblo. Ahí conocieron a una chica especial. Ella estaba de espaldas, hablando con Ángela, al verlas, Ángela les saludó efusivamente con la mano y ellas igual. La chica volteó, mirando a Rose y Alice. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco de puntos negros, de tirantes gruesos y le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con unas medias transparentes, un saco amarillo y zapatillas amarillas. Su trenza de hilo era de color amarilla, blanca y con un toque de verde.

—Hola, chicas. Me llamo Bella Cullen —la chica de ojos chocolate les sonrió.

—Hola. Alice Swan —Alice sonrió. El estilo de la chica le gustaba. Rose la miraba intrigada. Nunca había visto a una…_ hippie._

—Rosalie Hale, encantada, Bella.

—Ellas son nuestras madres, Esme y Nathalie —las aludidas sonrieron a la chica, excepto Esme, que la miró confundida.

_Cullen. No puede ser… Es idéntica a Renné…_

—Vienen a las audiciones, ¿no? —Ángela asintió ante la pregunta se su amiga.

—Sip, Bells. Las dos chicas.

—Vale… Bueno —agarró un folder azul que estaba en el piano al lado del altar, lo checó un momento y luego sonrió—. Canten esta estrofa.

Alice agarró el folder y Bella le enseñó, Rose miro interesada.

— ¿Juntas o separadas? —preguntó Rose.

—Como ustedes prefieran. Pero que pueda escuchar sus voces.

Bella se fue al pequeño asiento del piano y unos segundos después, empezó a tocar suaves acordes. Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí y juntas se pusieron a cantar. Realmente las chicas eran buenas. Esme decidió ignorar _ese_ pequeño asunto y sonrió al escuchar a su hija cantar. Alice era buena cantante, mientras Edward un gran pianista. Talento heredado de Carlisle.

Después de ese día, las chicas estaban en el coro. Cada noche, de siete a ocho, iban a los ensayos, empezando a conocer a más chicos, y un poco más a Bella y Ángela. Las cuatro chicas empezaron a ser amigas rápidamente.

Era lunes, y oficialmente tenían dos semanas en Forks, Alice, Rose, Nathalie y Esme habían decidido ir de vuelta de compras, pero esta vez por la despensa. Jasper y Edward se aburrían demasiado en el pueblo, no tenían aún amigos como los habían tenido en L.A.

Necesitaban músculos para llevar las compras. O al menos eso era lo que decían, lo que en verdad necesitaban era alguien que las llevara y cargara lo que ellas no querían cargar.

Edward bajó veinte minutos más tarde y desayunó con su familia y los Hale, el padre de Jasper y Rose ya tenía trabajo en un pequeño despacho del pueblo. Natalie estaba viendo cómo poner su tienda que tenía en L.A, donde Esme también trabajaba.

Al terminar de desayunar, fueron de vuelta a Port Ángeles, esta vez al primer Wall-Mart que vieron. Durante dos horas, Edward y Jasper fueron los _cargadores oficiales_ de las compras. Las chicas tardaban tanto en comprar…

Que realmente se aburrieron. Intentaban hablar de cualquier cosa, pero sólo se quedaban hablando de nada, apoyados en el carrito de compras mientras las mujeres decidían que _comprar_.

Salir de ese lugar fue un alivio para ellos. Para llegar a Port Ángeles tardaban una hora, llegaron a las 12.30 a la casa Swan y sólo pudieron descargar las compras y que Esme y Edward se fueran al hospital.

— ¿Tienes todas las recetas de Cayo? —le preguntó por milésima vez Esme a Edward, mientras él se estacionaba.

—Recuerda que el doctor tiene las copias. Relájate, má. Todo estará bien.

Esme sonrió de nerviosismo. Entraron al hospital y Edward se registro en recepción.

—Señor Swan, un placer —sonrió la dulce recepcionista—. El doctor Cullen lo está esperando. Consultorio 238, quinto piso.

—Gracias —Edward sonrió antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacía su madre, juntos se dirigieron a los elevadores. Esme no podía dejar de moverse.

—Lamentablemente no podré pasar contigo. Tendrás que pasar solo. Le dices al doctor…

—Ya lo sé, mami —sonrió Edward pacientemente, interrumpiendo a su mamá a media frase.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y madre e hijo salieron de él. Caminaron lentamente hacía el consultorio señalado por la recepcionista, aunque no lo admitiera, Edward estaba muy nervioso. Le daba miedo el nuevo doctor.

Intentó mostrarse relajado cuando su mamá le soltó la mano y le sonrió suavemente. Habían llegado al consultorio. Edward respiró hondo y guiñándole un ojo a su madre, entró al consultorio, Esme se fue a sentar a unas sillas que había pegadas a la pared y esperó pacientemente.

.

.

.

El doctor Cullen era un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y sonrisa amable. Sonrió al ver a Edward y con la mano le indico que pasara. Edward miró a su alrededor, el consultorio era grande y muy luminoso, blanco con algunos toques de azul y… Verde. Habían unos cuadros, diplomas y en el fondo un librero, repleto de libros y otros dos diplomas más cuatro fotos. Edward sólo pudo ver a dos mujeres y un joven, y luego una de las tres mujeres, el joven y él juntos. Sólo alcanzó a percibir el cabello rubio del doctor.

—Hola, tú debes ser Edward, ¿no? —dijo el doctor cálidamente, atrayendo su atención. El doctor estaba parado, detrás de su escritorio de madera caoba, detrás de él había dos diplomas y en el medio una foto larga, al parecer de su graduación de la Universidad. En los dos lados de la pared, detrás del escritorio, había puertas, la del lado izquierdo estaba un poco abierta, Edward vio un lavabo.

La otra, la derecha, estaba cerrada.

—Así es, señor —Edward le apretó la mano, que estaba extendida a él.

—Dime Carlisle. Seré tu doctor personas a partir de ahora, ¿no? Es mejor que empecemos a tener confianza, Edward.

—Gracias, Carlisle.

—Toma asiento, por favor —los dos se sentaron, Carlisle agarró un folder amarillo y lo abrió. Edward supuso que era su historial—. El doctor Volturi siempre ha sido un buen amigo de mi familia, más bien la familia Volturi —empezó a decir el doctor, viendo a Edward aún sonriendo—, Cayo me habló de tu situación y me dejó tu historial. Ten por seguro que te cuidaremos igual que en L.A, sólo que mejor.

La sonrisa conciliadora del doctor, le hizo sospechar a Edward.

— ¿Viene en el historial lo de…, lo de mi accidente?

El doctor asintió, serio. Edward respiró hondo, aún no podía recordar nada de ese día y eso lo ponía tanto de nervios como de malas. Quería, _necesitaba_, saber quien fue… Pero no recordaba nada.

—Fue grave lo que te paso, Edward. Debes tener más cuidado ahora, la enfermedad es falsa, un día puedes estar bien y al otro, no quieras ni pararte. Sobre todo ahora con ese golpe que te diste.

Edward volvió a asentir. —Eso ya lo sé, doc. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado. Y lo tengo. Sólo que no sé que pasó en ese partido. Sigo sin recodarlo.

—Es normal que no lo hagas. A veces el mismo cuerpo, la misma mente, bloquea recuerdos, es su manera de protegerse. Con el tiempo, no te digo que la próxima semana —rió entre dientes—, pero podrás recordar. Llegado el momento. No te preocupes, Edward, todo pasa por alguna razón.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

—Bien. Basta de charla —el doctor dejó el folder cerrado en el escritorio y le enseñó a Edward la puerta cerrada—. Pasa por favor, te checaré.

.

.

.

Esme no dejaba de jugar con sus manos. Miraba al frente tratando de respirar con normalidad, pero no podía, tenía miedo y ansiedad. Con Cayo siempre la dejaron entrar, no entendía porque con este doctor no.

Volvió a suspirar nuevamente y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, pensó seriamente en irrumpir en el consultorio, pero no sería lo mejor. Y solamente mostraría una gran falta de educación. Pero después de lo que sufrió Edward en L.A, Esme quería protegerlo, que nadie lo viera, que nadie pudiera volver a hacerle daño.

Respiró hondo nuevamente y levantó la cabeza. Tal vez si iba por un té a la cafetería no pasaría nada. Se paró y caminó sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Chocó con una joven doctora de cabellos cafés y ojos aguamarinas, muy guapa, que llevaba algunos informes en manos, que apenas pudo equilibrar.

—Lo siento tanto —exclamó avergonzada Esme. La doctora sonrió.

—No se preocupe, señora. Todo está bien.

—Señorita… —Esme dudó, la joven doctora esperó pacientemente—. ¿Me podría decir dónde es la cafetería?

La doctora sonrió y le dijo dónde estaba, también se ofreció a acompañarla. Esme aceptó agradecida, no estaba segura de poder llegar. La doctora llamó al elevador y esperaron pacientemente. No dijeron nada hasta que estuvieron en el elevador.

—Soy la doctora Lauren Stanley, trabajo en neurología.

—Esme Swan. Vengo a acompañar a mi hijo en una consulta.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, señora Swan —sonrió la doctora amablemente, Esme le regresó la sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero dígame Esme.

—Bueno, pues, Esme. Oh, llegamos…—el elevador abrió sus puertas y Lauren le hizo una seña con la mano—. Después de usted.

—Gracias —Esme dejó el elevador, con la doctora atrás. Durante el camino a la cafetería las dos mujeres hablaron. Lauren le contó que tenía una hija de 16 años. El padre de su hija las había abandonado cuando se enteró del embarazo de Lauren. Lauren sacó a su hija sola, con su carrera y con ayuda de sus padres.

Esme le contó parte de su vida, como conoció a Charlie, y se casaron y como un año después tenían a Alice y Edward. Los años que vivieron en L.A y que hace apenas tres semanas había regresado a Forks, de regresó al piso donde Esme estaba esperando a Edward, Lauren la acompañó.

—Si no es indiscreción, Esme, ¿por qué regresaron a este pueblo, estando en L.A?

—Porque… Edward, bueno…—Esme dudó—. Mis hijos empezaron a correr peligro en L.A y decidí que era mejor regresar —concluyó, con su voz le hizo saber a Lauren que no diría nada. La doctora sonrió, entendiendo.

—Claro… Bueno, suerte. Tengo algunos pacientes que atender, nos veremos pronto, Esme. Suerte con tus hijos.

—Igualmente, Lauren. Hasta luego y gracias.

La doctora sonrió por última vez y caminó derecho, Esme dobló la esquina y encontró que Edward caminaba hacia ella.

—Mamá —exclamó Edward.

—Hijo, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? ¿A qué hora saliste? —Esme se sintió como cuando Edward tenía cinco años y ella había lo olvidado accidentalmente en la escuela por llevar a Alice al doctor y de paso a comprarse un vestido nuevo.

—Acabo de salir, mamá —la sonrisa de Edward le hizo saber a Esme que él también pensó en eso—. El doc me dijo que nos veríamos dentro de un mes y todo está bien. La herida cerró bien y tengo buena alimentación. Mi delgadez se debe a que el tratamiento es más fuerte y afecta mi metabolismo, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con las carnes rojas y grasas.

El té de Esme se había acabado entre platicas con Lauren, no se dio cuenta que tardaron tanto. Tiró el vaso en el primer cesto que vio y tomó a Edward del brazo.

— ¿Todo bien, entonces? —preguntó nerviosa Esme, mientras esperaban el elevador.

—Todo bien, mamá. Realmente el nuevo doc es buena persona. Me cayó muy bien.

Esme rió al ver la sonrisa de niño en su hijo, entraron al elevador y Edward le habló unos momentos más sobre su nuevo doctor. Esme escuchaba a Edward feliz, sonriendo levemente.

—Aunque el doctor Cullen me dice que no es recomendable que ahora vuelve a jugar básquet. Al menos por ahora.

— ¿Cullen? —Esme casi se atraganta al escuchar el apellido, sintió que la sangre dejaba sus mejillas. Una cosa era su hija, otra…

—Sí. Carlisle Cullen —Edward no advirtió el cambio en su madre, las puertas del elevador volvieron a sonar y se abrieron. Edward salió lentamente, sin notar que su madre se había quedado muda y paralizada—. En realidad es muy bien doctor. Y gracioso. Tiene un sentido del humor como papá, me recordó mucho a papá, no sé porque…

Su celular empezó a sonar y sin dejar de caminar siguió caminando, sin notar que el elevador volvió a subir, con su madre adentro. Edward siguió hablando mientras leí el mensaje de su hermana.

— ¡Já! Alice dice que si podemos llevarles hamburguesas. No sé como a la enana le cabe tanto…—tecleó la respuesta, sonriendo y siguió caminando—. Le dije que sí. Vi un Burger King de camino acá. Tengo el antojo divino de una hamburguesa doble de…—se interrumpió, volviendo ver su celular—. Y traes helado de vainilla y de chocolate con menta…—leyó Edward, dejó salir una pequeña carcajada. Negando con la cabeza, volvió a teclear la respuesta. Edward no miró hacia adelante, ni noto la falta de su madre y que una chica caminaba hacía él, volteando y despidiéndose con la mano de la recepcionista.

— ¡Nos vemos al rato, Isabella! —gritaron a lo lejos.

—Adiós, Betty —la dulce voz sonó muy cerca de él. Cuando Edward levantó la cabeza, la chica volteó y los dos chocaron con una suave exclamación.

Sus pies se enredaron y cayeron hacía adelante. Ni siquiera supieron cómo dieron la vuelta, pero lo primero que Edward pensó fue en no caer encima de ella. Edward sintió el golpe en su espalda, dejándolo sin aliento. La chica cayó con un ahogado _¡oh!_ Encima del pecho de Edward.

—Auh…—exclamó Edward, viendo estrellitas en el techo.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto —exclamó al mismo tiempo esa dulce voz. La chica levantó la cabeza asustada. Edward logró enfocar su mirada en ese rostro, volviéndose a quedar sin aliento.

Esos grandes y profundos ojos chocolates lo dejaron hipnotizado. _Es ella._

La chica hippie de la cámara, la misma con la que llevaba una semana soñando con ella…

—Lo siento —volvió a decir ella. Apenas podía hablar. Esos grandes ojos tristes, detrás de esos lentes de marco negro, le dejaron cohibida. _Es él_. Era el chico que le tomó fotos y le hizo sentir más _viva_ que en sus 16 años de vida.

Edward negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ella sencillamente le regresó la sonrisa suavemente. Estaba tan cómoda en ese pecho suave, duro. Pero al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con algunos pacientes mirándolos confundidos se sonrojó. Se paró rápidamente, separándose de él, con un dejo de perder algo. Ayudó a Edward a levantarse, primero sentándose y luego parándose.

—Lo siento yo. Fue mi culpa —dijo Edward una vez estuvo de pie, no habían dejado de tomarse de las manos.

—No, yo…—intentó hablar ella, pero Edward negó con la cabeza. Notaron el calor de sus manos y se soltaron, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

—Me llamo Isabella —Bella se quedó un momento confundida. _¿Por qué le dije Isabella?_

—Edward —_Isabella…_

Los dos chicos se sonrieron suavemente. Bella miró más allá de esos ojos verdes, intentado recordar porque fue al trabajo de su padre, al ver a un joven interino, lo record.

_¡Emmett, torpe hermano!_

—Oh, lo siento, Edward, pero tengo que irme…

—Sí, yo… también…—Edward buscó a su madre y no la encontró, frunció el ceño confundido—. Sólo que… No encuentro a mi madre…

Bella rió, haciendo que Edward olvidará a Esme y se concentrara en ese sonido hermoso.

—Suerte con tu madre. Tengo que buscar a mi padre —Edward rió ahora. Bella sonrió. Le gustaba ese sonido.

—Bueno… Un placer, Isabella —extendió su mano.

—Igualmente, Edward —Bella la tomó y la apretaron suavemente, sintiendo un raro calor y un hormigueo diferente.

Al soltarse las manos, los dos se sintieron extrañamente perdidos. Bella se dio la vuelta lentamente, su vestido de verano rojo con un cinturón delgado de cuero en trenza café. Unos leggins negros cubrían sus piernas largas del frío y una chaqueta negra sus brazos. Unos botines del mismo color del cinturón hacían juego. Esta vez, ella tenía en la cabeza unas trenzas de hilo del mismo color del cinturón, con una pluma grande color azul de diferentes tonadas. El estilo de la chica, hizo a Edward sonreír.

Bella caminó unos cuantos pasos y se volvió, mirando por el hombro a Edward, su largo cabello rizado caía en su espalda. Siguió así hasta que llegó a los elevadores y estos se abrieron, con una última sonrisa, Edward se despidió de ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó mirando como idiota el lugar donde ella desapareció. _Oh, mierda… La conocí. Y se llama Isabella. _

Una alegría lo inundó, haciéndolo sonreír más ampliamente. Pero algo lo hizo dejar de sonreír.

_Pero, ¿cómo se apellida? Ah, ¡mierda!_

No se dio cuenta de cuando Esme lo tocó en el brazo, haciéndolo saltar.

—Edward, ¿pasó algo?

— ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó a su vez él.

—Eh, yo…—Esme había quedado paralizada hasta que llegó al piso de pediatría y ahí reaccionó, tuvo que bajar por las escaleras ya que usaron el elevador para una señora en medio parto—. Nada, ¿pasó algo?

—Eh, yo…—ahora fue el turno de dudar de él. Decidió mejor decirle lo de Alice—. Mi hermana quiere hamburguesas y helado.

Esme se echó a reír, pero notando algo diferente en Edward. No sabía bien si eran sus ojos, ese nuevo y extraño brillo o esa sonrisa ligera. Pero tomó a su hijo del brazo y caminaron a la salida, despidiéndose de la recepcionista que miró cómplice a Edward.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, Edward no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Esa sonrisa, esa risa, esos ojos…

Tuvo que salir de la cocina al terminar, pues no podía de pensar en ella. Su familia lo notó, pero lo dejaron de lado, así como Esme. Las chicas siguieron hablando de los ensayos de coro y de sus nuevas mejores amigas.

—Ángela y Bella nos invitaron mañana a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, puede que…—alcanzó a escuchar Edward antes de salir de la cocina. Pasó de la sala y corrió al sótano. Ese lugar se había convertido en su favorito desde que lo vio. Su abuela lo había sorprendido con un regalo el primero de Enero.

Un gran piano negro como el carbón, nuevo, relucía en una esquina del sótano enorme. La abuela Swan dijo que era especialmente para Edward, su regalo de Navidad.

—Pero, abuela…—fue todo lo que Edward pudo decir mientras veía ese hermoso piano—. Debió costarte mucho, abuela…

—Oh, no fue nada —sonrió la abuela Swan—. Es mi regalo, y es lo único que diré. No me hagas enojar y acéptalo.

Edward sonrió y abrazó a su abuela, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se dejó caer en el asiento igual de negro. Y miró las teclas blancas y negras. Puso las manos sobre ellas y cerró los ojos, el recuerdo de esos ojos chocolates le hicieron sonreír.

_Me llamo Isabella…_

Sin apenas notarlo, Edward ya estaba tocando una dulce melodía.

* * *

**& fiiin! :D Jajaja, bueeno, fin del cap!**

**Les gusto? Al fin estos dos se conocieron :3, esta Bella me enamora y este Edward, sencillamente lo amo.**

**Ojala les siga gustando el fic, señoritas, ya vamos a séptimo cap, donde inician las clases… Edward conocerá nuevas personas… :D Es interesante esto. Recuerde qee el estilo de Bella es mas hippie chic, no del todo hippie, tienen algunas cosillas de hippies, pero con sentido de la moda, jajaja :)**

**Okey, okey. Yo me voy a seguir escribiendo, pero esta vez a Imprevisto. No creo que sea el último cap que haré antes de Navidad. So, nos vemos antes del 24, pero si no, Feliz Navidad hermosas! :D El Año Nuevo, ahh, de eso sii estoy segura que actualizo antes del 31. Nos vemos chicas.**

**Que tengan un lindo día & gracias enormes por todos esos RR, esa pequeña ayudad, por amar a mi fic precioso. Gracias a ustedes llegué a los 132 RR en cinco caps o.O sigo anonada! & en shock! D:**

**Jejeje, gracias lindas, sin ustedes, esto no sería posible. Nos vemos!**

**ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE! Recuerdan el principio, no? Buenoo, será mejor que lo tengan en mente. Digo, sólo recuérdenlo :) Ahora sí, cambio & fuera!**

**Marie Emma.!**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	7. ¿Perfecto inicio?

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Hola, bellezas Añonuevuras! (?) Okey, okey, actualice como prometí. Espero les guste el cap & nos vemos abajo ;)  
**

**Recomendación Musical: la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Perfecto inicio?**

_Me llamo Edward._

—Edward…—suspiró Bella, por milésima vez, viendo la nieve por su ventana. De repente, negó con la cabeza, confundida y frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Oh, qué diablos! ¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? ¡Es sólo un chico! Un chico que apenas y conoces su nombre y… Ya estás soñando con… Con nubes rosas y ponis verdes —hizo un ademan con sus manos, como simulando volar.

— ¿Ponis verdes? —dijo una voz desde la puerta de su cuarto—. Wow, ¿ahora qué te hicieron para que les llames así a los pobres e inocentes ponis?

—Oh, cállate, Emmett —Bella se sintió sonrojar—. Oye, ¿qué no sabes la palabra tocar?

—Oh, hermanita, _conozco_ muy bien esa palabra…

— ¡Iuh! —Bella le lanzó el cojín que tenía a la mano, en su regazo—. ¡No necesito saber de tus intimidades inmundas, muchas gracias!

Emmett se echó a reír, y entró al cuarto de su hermanita, dejándose caer en la cama mullida de edredón de colores, con el signo hippie en medio. La cama se meció y Emmett siguió meciéndose ayudado por sus pies.

—Amo tu cama… Flota y es tan suave.

—Lo sé —Bella saltó del alfeizar de la ventana tipo asiento y se dejó caer en su cama, su hermano le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

— ¿Quién es Edward?

Bella tardó en contestar. No sabía realmente cómo decirle, ella ni sabía quién era Edward.

—Un chavo que conocí en el hospital, cuando fui por papá, cuando te abriste la cabezota, idiota —le lanzó una mirada fría.

El día en que Bella conoció a Edward, o al menos su nombre, Emmett y ella estaban jugando con Loto cuando el perrito hizo un salto diferente, Emmett creyó que la altura lo mataría y al querer agarrarlo, resbaló, cayendo de bruces y golpeándose en la frente, abriéndose.

Bella se asustó mucho al ver a su hermano inconsciente, no logro pensar en nada más que ir por su papá, ni siquiera llamar a una ambulancia se le ocurrió. Pero la sangre que salía de la frente de su hermano, y éste inconsciente, la obligo a quedarse con él. Cuando Emmett empezó a recobrar la consciencia, cómo pudo lo llevó a la sala y corrió al hospital, apenas pudo manejar sin ocasionar accidente.

La recepcionista, Betty le dijo dónde estaba su papá, cuando iba dando vuelta, chocó contra Edward. Lo reconoció por ojos, y por algún motivo extraño, le dijo su nombre completo. _Isabella_. Ella no lo odiaba, pero no le gustaba mucho.

Cuando se despidió de Edward, algo le impedía llegar al elevador, pero su hermano abierto de la frente le hizo volver a la realidad. Se topó con Lauren, pero ella estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera le saludó, se concentró en llegar con su padre, decirle la situación, ir con su hermano…

Y pensar en Edward.

En esos ojos verde esmeralda, en esa sonrisa. En su voz.

— ¿Bella? Bella… Bella… ¡BELLA! —Emmett gritó fuertemente, haciéndola saltar y gritar, cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Emmett! —dijo ella desde el suelo. Emmett ni se molestó en ayudarla.

—Lo siento, hippie-chic.

Bella gruñó y se levantó, era el apelativo cariñoso de su hermano a ella. Se volvió a dejar caer a la cama y le pegó a Emmett en el pecho, éste ni se inmutó.

—Entonces…—empezó Emmett, volviendo a mecer la cama—. ¿Quién es Edward?

—Ya te dije quien es Edward…

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—Sí —contradijo Emmett.

—No —se confundió Bella, luego balbuceó, moviendo la cabeza y volviendo a pegarle a Emmett—. ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale!

Emmett se echó a reír, volteándose, de modo que se apoyó en sus codos, viendo a su hermana.

—Ya, en serio… No está papá, ni Lauren, ni la _querida _hermana Jessica.

—Nótese el sarcasmo, punto y aparte —se burló Bella.

—Bella…—advirtió Emmett, serio. Ella suspiró, alzando las manos y dejándolas caer derrotada.

—No lo sé, Emmett. Sólo sé que se llama Edward, tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos y está tan _solo_, tiene un aura tan triste… Que, quiero… _necesito_ protegerlo… —su voz fue perdiendo volumen hasta desaparecer, con un suspiro.

Emmett se quedó callado largo rato, sencillamente analizando las palabras de su hermana, Bella lo miró, tenía el ceño fruncido y veía a la nada.

—Bueno, eso es… Extraño —admitió—. Pero…

—Es que no hay peros. No es normal. Es raro.

—Demasiado.

—Tal vez —Bella se sentó, dejando que su cabello cayera al frente, agarró un mechón y jugó con él, distraída—, tal vez sólo sea… La primera impresión. Tal vez es una locura mía.

Emmett rió entre dientes, se sentó y abrazó a su hermana.

—No creo que sea una locura tuya. No me hagas caso, pero sólo te pido una cosa.

— ¿Qué?

—Hazle caso a tu corazón y no a tu cabeza, como siempre haces.

Bella se quedó un momento confundida, sin entender nada. Emmett se fue, dándole un beso en la frente. La chica lo vio irse, sin comprender el significado de esas palabras.

_Edward no es… Él es… ¡Diablos! ¡Ni yo me entiendo!_

— ¡Agh! —se quejó Bella, dejándose caer en su cama, sintiéndose de repente estúpida—. Es un chico cualquiera. No lo conoces. No hablas con él. Me siento como una idiota, sintiendo cosas extrañas por un total desconocido. Deberían meterme a un psiquiatra, luego empezaré a ver elefantes rosas voladores.

Con un nuevo gruñido, se levantó de su cama, echando a correr a su baño, se bañaría y luego descansaría. Dormiría largo y tendida, disfrutando de sus vacaciones. Ya el tiempo diría que pasaría.

Pero, inevitablemente, su mente no dejaba de ver esos ojos esmeraldas tristes.

.

.

.

El resto del mes se fue demasiado aprisa, los días se convertían en segundos, yéndose más rápido de lo que creían. Enero dio pasó a un Febrero frío, con nieve y un nuevo inicio para todos.

Un nuevo semestre iniciaba en el instituto de Forks, un semestre que estaría repleto de sorpresas para todos, comienzos y finales. Todo se valía.

El primer día de clases, Edward, Alice, Rose y Jasper estaban demasiado nerviosos, no les daba temor las clases, les daba temor la debilidad de Edward. Ahora, los tres tenían un nuevo sentimiento de protección contra Edward, Alice no quería que nadie se acercara a su hermano, _necesitaba _protegerlo, algo le decía que lo hiciera.

Jasper no lo quería dejar solo, al igual que Rose. Algo que tenía a Edward un poco nervioso, no sabía cómo lo aceptarían. Sólo los profesores sabían de su condición, nadie más, nadie menos. Pero algo dentro de él se había endurecido, aunque sentía un gran miedo, quería esconderse, quería pasar inadvertido. Quería terminar la preparatoria bien. No quería termina como en L.A. no quería que lo odiaran por ser quien era, no podría volver a soportarlo.

_No quiero volver a huir, nunca me he considerado cobarde, no quiero serlo. Pero este miedo me paraliza. Maldigo el día en que tuve relaciones. Me maldigo a mí por tener esta enfermedad… Por ser un maldito infectado…_

.

.

.

El humano es hermoso. Es perfecto. Las emociones humanas son potentes, son suaves, sutiles. El amor es irracional y a veces incomprensible. El odio no se aleja del amor. Se odia porque se ama, se ama porque se odia. Odiar a alguien nos da cierto poder, cierta amargura. Amar a alguien nos da esperanza, nos da poder, nos da felicidad. Pero mientras amarte a ti mismo te hace crecer, odiarte por ser lo que eres, sencillamente te va hundiendo, te vas perdiendo, convirtiéndote en esas personas que tú alguna vez quisiste, deseaste no ser. Personas que ven la vida perdida, que _están_ perdidos.

Edward era uno de ellos. Él estaba perdido, se empezaba a odiar a sí mismo, odiaba ser lo que era. Odiaba tener VIH, ser VIH positivo, odiaba a Jane por haberle hecho creer que lo amaba, odiaba a Alec por hacerle creer que era su amigo, odiaba a Heidi por el simple hecho de contagiarlo, odiaba a Alex por permitir aquello.

El odio nos transforma, nos deteriora. Y nos aleja de lo que somos.

.

.

.

El primer día de clases no fue muy diferente al primer día en que se enteraron que Edward tenía VIH, todos lo miraban. _Los _miraban. Ellos eran los nuevos.

Los profesores veían a Edward diferente, con cierto temor. Solamente el profesor Banner, el de artes, lo miró como miraba a los demás alumnos. Todos intentaban acercarse a ellos y hablarles, pero Edward sólo decía su nombre y se iba a donde sea, pero lejos.

Jasper, Alice y Rose veían como Edward se encerraba en sí mismo, sin poder hacer nada. Sin poder evitarlo. En la cuarta hora, antes del receso, Rose y Alice se separaron de Jasper y Edward, mientras ellos tenían Artes juntos, ellas tenían Biología.

—Vamos, amigo —le decía Jasper mientras esperaban al maestro. Todos cuchicheaban a su alrededor, viéndolos de manera poco discreta—. Anímate. Aquí todo es diferente que en L.A…

— ¿Hasta cuándo, Jasper? —lo interrumpió Edward, siseando—. ¿Cuánto crees que dure el secreto? Un día, alguien se enterará y todo lo que pasó en L.A, volverá a pasar aquí.

Jasper iba a replicar, pero el maestro llegó, aplaudiendo y alzando la voz. Todos se sentaron en sus lugares, viendo al profe con una sonrisa, Jasper se quedó callado, sólo viendo a su amigo de forma triste. Edward se limitó a ver al profesor Banner.

Era un hombre de no menos de 40, pero más de 30. De piel pálida y ojos grises, cabello oscuro rizado, corto. Tenía una sonrisa fácil y algo en él, hacía a Edward confiar. El profesor estaba evaluándolos a todos con la mirada, parándose unos segundos en ellos. Cuando tocó su turno a Edward, él no pudo evitar encogerse e intentar que el profe lo ignorara. Pero al ver esos ojos grises de nuevo, notó que se demoró unos segundos extras en él, viéndolo confundido.

_Oh, por favor, no…_

El profesor terminó su escrutinio y volvió a aplaudir.

—Música—la voz del profesor era suave, pero potente—. Artes. Dibujo. Poesía. Teatro. Y, ¡qué diablos!, fotografía—los alumnos echaron a reír, Edward se quedó con su mirada fija en su cuaderno—. Esas son las ramas que veremos este semestre, tal vez no todas, pero al menos espero ver la mayoría. Haremos un…

Una conmoción fuera del aula. Pasos corriendo. Un golpe en la puerta. Edward levantó la mirada, curioso, justo cuando una chica entraba al salón jadeante. Se quedó helado viendo a esa chica.

_¡Es ella!_, gritó su mente. La chica que tenía un mes soñando con ella, la chica a quien le había compuesto una melodía, sólo con su nombre y sonrisa. _Isabella._

—Lo siento, profe —jadeó Bella—, me quedé hablando con el profesor Rubín sobre el periódico de este semestre. Lo lamento mucho de verdad.

—Entra, Bella —el profe hizo una seña, utilizando todo su brazo—. Sólo porque eres la fotógrafa estrella de la escuela.

Bella se echó a reír, y entró rápidamente al salón, saludó al profe con un choque de manos y rápidamente fue a sentarse.

En frente de Edward.

Él siguió congelado, sin saber qué hacer. Jasper lo miraba confundida y una sonrisilla empezaba a formarse.

—Bien—volvió a aplaudir el profesor—, cómo les decía. Haremos, al final del semestre, una demostración de todo lo que hemos hecho durante. Ya sea de música o dibujo. Lo que vemos en el semestre, cada quien usará su mejor trabajo de cada rama, y lo expondremos la última semana de clases. No se confíen, chicos —alzó la voz, cuando los alumnos empezaron a murmurar—, lo que saquen en esa exposición, será la calificación final. Ajam, sí lo sé, soy malo.

Los alumnos volvieron a reír, algunos le chiflaron al profesor.

—Ahora —interrumpió a los chicos —, la segunda parte de la cosa mala… Redoble de tambores —imitó a los tambores, moviendo las manos—. Tendrán un compañero. Harán en parejas este trabajo, pero —volvió a alzar la voz al volver los alumnos a hablar—, _yo_ los escogeré esta vez.

— ¡Ah, profe! —exclamó una chica rubia, alzando las manos, haciendo eco de las protestas juveniles.

—Nada, de ¡ah, profe!, Paulina. El semestre pasado, muchos de ustedes dejaron al amiguito hacer todo el trabajo. Los pondré en parejas, escogiéndolos yo mismo, y si no trabajan los dos, bueno, quedan automáticamente reprobados. Los dos.

Más protestas juveniles, el profesor no dejaba de sonreír. Jasper rió entre dientes, viendo a todos los alumnos, Edward se dedicó a observar ese cabello caoba rizado que se movía con cada movimiento de su dueña. Bella sentía unos ojos sobre ella, pero los ignoraba, creyendo que era Mike.

—Bueno, es la única manera que trabajen en equipo realmente —se quejó el profesor, volviendo a interrumpir a los jóvenes—. Ahora, háganme el favor de voltear las filas 1, 3, 5, 7 y 9 hacia atrás.

Edward contó. Jasper y él eran fila 6. Bella volteó, encontrándose con la mirada verde de Edward, los dos se quedaron viendo un largo rato, sorprendidos.

—Les presentó a sus compañeros de éste semestre —anunció el profesor.

_Oh, fantástico_, pensaron los dos a la vez.

.

.

.

El resto de la clase, el profesor se dedicó a poner en la lista a las parejas, poniendo las reglas de los proyectos y la temática de los trabajos. Bromeó con algunos estudiantes, e hizo reír a todos. Menos a dos alumnos, que conscientes del uno del otro, se lanzaban miradas furtivas. Edward estaba sorprendido, sin poder creerlo.

Bella no estaba tan diferente a él.

Al tocar la campana para ir al receso, Bella se dio cuenta para huir de ahí, necesitaba encontrar a Ángela y decirle las noticias. Había visto a Alice y Rose en la tercera hora, las buscaría en la cafetería. A pesar del corto tiempo, las cuatro se habían convertido en buenas amigas.

Edward vio irse a Bella, sin poder quitar la vista de ella, Jasper miraba de forma silenciosa, sonriendo suavemente. Se fueron a la cafetería sin decir nada, Edward no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, y Jasper no quería meter la pata.

Encontraron a Alice y Rose en la cafetería, Alice les hizo una seña, alzando la mano todo lo que podía. Edward y Jasper caminaron hacía ellas, con sus bandejas, Edward no levantó la vista de su bandeja, cuando se sentó y Alice comenzó a hablar.

—Bella, Ángela, éste es mi hermano Edward, y Jasper es el hermano de Rose.

—Hola, Edward, hola, Jasper —la voz femenina lo hizo levantar la mirada levemente, una chica de pelo negro, pálida, y de grandes ojos avellanas, con lentes morados, le sonreía amablemente, él regresó la sonrisa—. Soy Ángela.

—Mucho gusto —murmuró él, sin darse cuenta de la otra chica hasta que habló.

—Yo a ti ya te conocía.

La mirada de Edward voló a donde escuchó esa dulce voz. Bella lo miraba sonriente, su trenza de hilo era esta vez café claro.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Edward, regresándole la sonrisa a Bella.

— ¿Se conocían? —preguntó Alice, confundida.

—Sí, nos vimos en el hospital una vez —le dijo Bella, volteándola a ver, sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero no sabía que era tu hermano… O al menos que Edward, tu hermano, era el mismo Edward que yo conocí en el hospital.

Rosalie se echó a reír, Alice miraba aún incrédula a Bella. Jasper empezaba a juntar piezas, Edward lo sabía por la mirada que le lanzaba. Alice estaba a punto de abrir la boca para volver a hablar, cuando una voz estridente los hizo voltear a todos.

—Bella, hermanita, ¿no me presentas a tus amigos? —Jessica se sentó en la mesa, sin ser invitada, al lado de Edward, ella le sonrió a Edward, y él le regresó amablemente la sonrisa—. Soy Jessica Stanley. La hermana…

—_Hija_ de la novia de mi papá—la interrumpió Bella, frunciendo la boca.

—Ah —fue lo primero que pudo decir Edward—. Estem, un placer… Edward Swan.

Bella no entendió el sentimiento de rabia que sintió cuando Jessica le tomó la mano a Edward, estrechándola por más tiempo del necesario, o cuando hizo caso omiso de los demás y sólo se concentró en Edward.

—Maldita hija de puchis —susurró, pero Alice, Rose y Ángela la alcanzaron a escuchar. Alice volvió a mirar a Bella, sus mejillas rojas y un poco infladas, mirando enfurruñada a Jessica, Jessica con una sonrisa tonta mirando a Edward, ignorando a los demás, Edward mirando incómodo su bandeja, sin ser capaz de comer, encogiéndose en sí mismo, como si quisiera desaparecer.

—Sí, perfecto inicio de todo…—murmuró Alice, previniendo _una_ sola cosa.

_Problemas…_

* * *

**Ajam. Problemas.**

**Es lo único que causa Jessica ¬_¬ & Mike no se quedará atrás! PERO, ya me estoy adelantando, jejeje… BUENO, feliz Año Nuevo! :D**

**Quise publicar antes que este año se acabara, quería darles un regalo de despedida (?), Okey, ¿cómo que la historia iba muy lenta, no? A partir de este cap, todo se empieza a acelerar. Espero que para bien, jajajaja.**

**Saben? Gracias, chicas. Por todo. Este fue un año difícil, un año demasiado duro para mí, pero que he podido superar poco a poco. Perdí a dos personas muy importantes para mí de la misma manera. La muerte. De verdad, creí que no podría volver a ser la misma, pero poco a poco he regresado. En parte, a mis fics, mis pequeñas locuras. En parte a ustedes, que nunca me han dejado caer, a pesar de no conocernos mucho.**

**Este fic es especial para mí. Es más fuerte que yo, es algo más. Mucho más. Aún no sé qué tanto, sólo sé que me está cambiando la vida, espero que a ustedes también…**

**& bueno, después de mi discurso, toda sentimentalista, me voy. Hoy las cosas están… Intensas, jejeje, mi abuelito sigue un poco enfermo, pero ya mejor ;) Vale, vale, espero les haya gustado este cap, que no se decepcionen, & nos vemos en año que viene con más cosas! :D**

**Que disfruten su Año Nuevo, las quiero mucho & nos vemos pronto!**

**A Ana & Guest, peqeñas muchas gracias! :) Besitos, si me dejan sus correos, separados porqe FF se los come u.u, les podre contestar :D  
**

**Cambio & Fuera!  
**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	8. Tiempo

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Hi fi, hermosas! :D Cap medio largo, una canción me inspiró & éste es el resultado :3 CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A LUZ DE LUNA :3 Peqeña, gracias. Besos así enormes! *corazón*  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Gabriel- Lamb & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Tiempo".**

Decir que el primer día en el instituto de Forks fue perfecto, era mentir. Y en demasía.

El receso fueron momentos incómodos, Jessica no dejaba de parlotear acerca de la escuela, los alumnos y los profesores, mientras que Bella y Ángela la contradecían, haciendo más confuso esos momentos. Para nadie pasó inadvertido que Jessica sólo le hablaba a Edward, sólo lo veía a él, sólo era él quien tenía su atención, le molestaba cuando Bella o Ángela hablaban, pero para Jessica tampoco pasó inadvertido que cuando Bella hablaba, Edward levantaba la vista y una sonrisilla crecía en su bello rostro.

Después del receso, las clases se fueron rápidas, pero ahora todos los estudiantes masculinos empezaban a hablar más con Edward y Jasper, el rubio empezó a hablar con dos chavos, Ben y Benjamín, eran hermanos, mellizos. A Edward le pareció gracioso los nombres. Aunque eran mellizos, eran completamente diferentes en ciertas maneras. Ben era de ojos oscuros rasgados, Benjamín de grandes ojos oscuros, Ben de cabello negro ondulado largo que tenía que tener de lado para ver, Benjamín de cabellos castaños oscuros, chino, corto. Los dos eran morenos. Tenían facciones parecidas pero diferentes.

De alguna manera, le recordó a él y Alice.

No quería hacer amigos, no quería encariñarse con nadie para volver a sentirse traicionado por sus _amigos_. Si era necesario encerrarse en sí mismo y ser un maldito huraño, lo sería.

Biología no fue tan malo, teniendo a Ben y Benjamín delante de ellos, y hablando cada vez que podían, se pasó la clase deprisa y las demás lo fueron aún más. Para sorpresa de Edward, Bella compartió la última con él. Lengua. Pero esa era la única que no tenía con Jasper, Rose y Alice. Bella se sentó a un lado de Edward, sonriendo y sin decir palabra alguna.

Edward se quedó paralizado. Sintió unos ojos sobre él y vio a un chavo de ojos azules y cabello rubio, con la chaqueta del equipo de básquet, Edward sintió celos. En L.A, él se enorgullecía de tener esa chamarra…

Ese chavo lo miraba fríamente, pero Bella la miraba de forma dulce. Edward se confundió, pero lo dejó ir. El profesor Huge era un hombre mayor, de tez bronceada y ojos de un increíble color verde avellana, de cabello negro, con las sienes encanecidas, con una sonrisa sincera, y muy carismático. A Edward, como con el profesor Banner, le dio una gran confianza.

Al parecer, con el profe Banner, él también era muy querido. Les habló a los alumnos como si fueran grandes amigos, interesándolos en el programa de este semestre, Bella no dejaba de sonreírle al profe, pero tampoco dejaba de ver a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. Benjamín estaba detrás de ellos, hablaba con Bella como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Edward lo entendía, era un pueblo. _Todos _se conocían desde años, suponía que, de alguna manera, todos eran amigos o al menos conocidos. Al terminar la clase, Benjamín se acercó a ellos, antes de que Edward pudiera huir.

—Hey, Bella, ¿ya conoces a Edward? —preguntó él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la chica, haciendo a Edward fruncir el ceño.

—Sip. En realidad, es el hermano mayor de mi nueva mejor amiga, Alice —sonrió Bella, volviendo a ver a Edward.

Él enarcó una ceja, pero no habló. Benjamín se rió y se separó de Bella, estaba a punto de volver a hablar, cuando otra voz se unió.

—Hola, Bella —el chico que Edward vio antes apareció al lado de ella, y le pasó el brazo como lo hizo Benjamín, pero de manera posesiva. Bella movió la boca, cosa que no hizo con el otro chico y sonrió forzadamente.

—Mike, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? —la chica se intentó separar, hablando en voz un poco fría.

—Oh, muy bien. Fuimos a Nueva York a pasar Año Nuevo, y fuimos a España con mi tía Carol en Navidad. Deberías ir algún día, Bella. España es muy hermosa.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —admitió ella fríamente, separándose de Mike con más ímpetu está vez. Mike la dejó ir con algo de molestia. Algo en ese chico rubio le hizo recordar a Alec.

_Vaya, estás viendo a un Alec en potencia, Edward. _

— ¿España? —hablo Benjamín—. Bueno, realmente prefiero ir a Estonia. Me gusta más.

La forma en que Benjamín habló, fue en burla, haciendo reír a Bella y a Edward. Chocó la mano discretamente con Bella, guiñándole un ojo a Edward. Mike bufó y miró a Edward, escrutándolo con la mirada, algo en él le hizo mantener la mirada azul, sonriendo levemente de forma arrogante.

_Los hábitos tardan en irse, supongo_, pensó con cierto sarcasmo.

—Soy Mike Newton —habló finalmente el rubio, extendiendo la mano a él. Edward la tomó, el apretón fue más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Edward Swan.

— ¿Eres el nieto de Hannah Swan?

—Creo que es obvio.

Bella volvió a sonreír, aguantando la risa. Mike sonrió irónicamente, mientras Benjamín reía. Edward se mostró frío.

—Sí, eso parece… Bueno, el primer día ha acabado y yo tengo práctica, nos vemos luego.

—Adiós, Mike —se despidió Bella, juntando sus manos enfrente, y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Nos vemos, Newton, que no te vayan a pisar—rió Benjamín.

Edward asintió, sin hablar. Mike fijo su mirada en Edward, volviendo a desafiarlo, pero al ver que Edward no bajaba la vista, se fue, bufando.

Edward agarró su mochila y dio la vuelta, consciente de que Benjamín y Bella iban a su lado.

—Apuesto diez dólares a que te invita a salir el jueves —empezó Benjamín, hablando con Bella, la chica echó a reír.

—Vale. Pero se me hace que será mañana —volvió a reír.

— ¿Qué cosa? —fue inevitable para Edward preguntar.

—Mike lleva desde octavo grado intentado que salga con él—rodó los ojos—, pero realmente es molesto. Y muy arrogante. No saldría con él ni aunque me obligaran a comer carne.

Bella se estremeció, Benjamín volvió a reír.

— ¿En serio eres hippie? —otra vez, pregunta inevitable.

—Ajam. Desde los… Bueno, creo que desde siempre. Mi madre era hippie y pues, me lo heredó.

—Vaya…—comentó Edward, mirando al frente. Habían llegado al estacionamiento, logró ver a sus hermanos a lo lejos, Jasper alzó la mano, saludando a Benjamín, él también la alzo, despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo.

—Bueno, gente, yo me voy a comer. Mi madre hizo lasaña y mi hermano me está esperando —le dio un beso a Bella—, cuídate, Bells, nos vemos mañana. Nos vemos mañana, hombre —se despidió de Edward con un choque de puños, Edward sonrió.

—Hasta mañana, Benjamín —dijeron los dos sobrantes. Benjamín dio la vuelta, corriendo a un sedan negro, donde Ben esperaba.

Edward empezó a caminar, con Bella a su lado.

—Supongo que nos veremos mañana —dijo Bella, parándose al llegar a un audi azul, Edward se quedó impresionado.

—Sí. Cuídate, Isabella.

—Bella —corrigió ella, automáticamente. Edward la miró confundido—. Me gusta que me digan Bella, sólo los amigos, claro. A veces conocidos.

Edward asintió con la cabeza una vez, sonriendo levemente.

—Nos vemos, Bella.

Ella sonrió débilmente, Edward siguió caminando y Bella entró al coche, tardó un momento en ponerlo en marcha y huir de ahí. Edward llegó con sus hermanos sin decir nada, se subieron al coche de Jasper, que su padre le había regalado a los 16, y se fueron de ahí. Los tres chicos hablaban de lo bien que fue ese día, de las clases, los nuevos amigos. Edward se mantuvo callado, sin querer hablar. Estaba cansado. Sólo quería dormir.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa, Edward apenas pudo comer y hacer los pocos deberes que les dejaron los profesores, antes de irse a bañar y caer rendido en un sueño profundo. Estaba cansado, y las emociones que sintió este día sólo lo cansaron más. Su madre quería preguntarle qué tal le fue, pero lo encontró profundamente dormido, que así lo dejó. Alice le dio un informe detallado de ese día.

Esme estaba feliz de que Edward se hubiera _adaptado_, de alguna manera, a la escuela tan rápido. Creyó que este comienzo sería bueno, que esos amigos le harían bien a Edward, que él volvería a ser el que era antes. A sonreír con más facilidad, a querer volver a salir. A vivir…

Qué equivocada estaba…

.

.

.

En la cena, fue a despertar a Edward, él bajó en piyama y sin ver a nadie, comió en silencio.

—Así que ya conocías a Bella, ¿eh? —dijo Alice de repente, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí. Pero yo conocí a Isabella, no a Bella —Edward fijo su mirada en su plato.

— ¿Y qué tiene de diferente?

—Que yo no sabía que tú amiga Bella, era la Isabella que yo conocí en el hospital, cuando mamá me abandonó.

Esme se sonrojó y sonrió avergonzada a su hijo, él siguió mirando el plato. Alice frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, sí hubieras salido cada vez que ellas venían aquí a la casa, o salíamos juntas las cuatro, la hubieras conocido. En vez de haberte encerrado en el sótano, como un huraño.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que esté en el sótano, eh? —Edward levantó la cabeza por primera vez.

—Nada, pero a veces es bueno salir a la civilización.

—Hoy salí, muchas gracias.

Hannah y Esme se quedaron calladas, viéndose entre ellas.

— ¿Quién quiere postre? —Hannah se levantó, sonriendo.

—Te ayudo, mamá —Esme también se levantó, con los plato de sus hijos y el de ella, las dos huyeron a la cocina.

Alice y Edward se miraron fijamente a los ojos, frunciendo los ceños.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —siseó Alice.

—Nada —Edward alzó las manos—. ¿Debería molestarme algo?

—Tú no eres así, no te escondes ni nada… Cuando te gustaba una chica, hablabas con ella para ver si había algo más, ¿por qué a Bella no…?

— ¿Por qué tengo que hablar con ella? ¡No me gusto!

—Sí, claro —se burló la pequeña chica—. Te gustó, lo sé.

—Alice…—advirtió Edward, serio.

Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Realmente no sabía qué era lo que le molestaba, sí Edward sólo hubiera sonreído con Bella y no le hubiera hablado más que para decir "hola y adiós", o que no hubiera hablado con nadie y sólo se encerrará en sí mismo. Edward volvió a clavar su mirada en el plato.

—Bella es muy buena chica, Edward…—susurró Alice—. Creo que podrían llegar a ser…

— ¿Amigos? —Edward se burló—. Será como en L.A, Alice, cuando se enteren de mi condición, todos huirán. Bellita puede ser buena chica y todo lo que quieras, pero sólo es eso. _Tú_ Bellita. No mi amiga, no mi _nada_. Sólo es mi compañera de Lengua y Artes, _sencillamente._

Alice se estremeció. Por un momento, creyó ver al antiguo Edward de L.A, el arrogante cabrón líder del equipo de básquet. Y entonces, le sorprendió ver cómo había cambiado su hermano en tan poco tiempo. Pero ahora era peor, era más frío, más solitario.

_Oh, maldita Jane, maldito Alec, maldita Heidi…_, se lamentó.

.

.

.

Bella llegó a su casa, sintiéndose en las nubes. Edward era el hermano de Alice. Ella le había hablado de él tanto, que técnicamente, Bella ya sentía que conocía a Edward de toda la vida. Estaba feliz, saludó eufórica a su hermano, inclusive le dio un abrazo a Lauren, al verla en la sala de camino a la cocina. Pero al llegar al comedor, saludar a su padre y sentarse, toda su alegría se esfumó al escuchar esa maldita voz estridente.

—Hola, familia —Jessica les dio beso a todos, sentándose enfrente de Bella, Lauren ordenó la comida y pronto fueron atendidos.

Bella era de familia rica, sí, su padre ganaba muy bien y era de familia adinerada, a pesar de Lauren también ser _rica_, para sorpresa de Bella, ella no era creída, pero Jessica…

Emmett y Bella habían crecido con todas las comodidades posibles, con lujos, en cuna de oro. Pero, a diferencia de Jessica, Renné les había enseñado importantes valores, y Carlisle lo importante que era ganarse el pan de cada día. Su casa era técnicamente una mansión. Grande, hermosa… La esencia de Renné estaba en cada lugar de esa casa tipo victoriana de dos pisos y un sótano, y un ático. A pesar de ser grande la casa, Bella se había adueñado del ático, convirtiéndolo en su cuarto. Grande, con ella en cada lugar, y el más alejado de la casa Cullen.

Había dos sirvientas, un cocinero y la señora Stan, que técnicamente había sido la niñera de Emmett y Bella, el ama de llaves. Impresionante, pero cierto. Bella era una niña rica, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Jessica les contó de todo lo que pasó ese día, de cómo conoció a Edward, y a los nuevos estudiantes, Emmett y Bella intercambiaron una mirada, y Bella le contó más tarde a su hermano las cosas. Emmett estaba sorprendido y furioso con Jessica.

Bella sólo quería conocer más a fondo a Edward, ya sabía su apellido. Ya sabía que era hermano de Alice, sería su compañero en Lengua y Artes, trabajarían juntos. Y eso la emocionaba.

.

.

.

La semana pasó muy deprisa, en realidad todo pasaba muy deprisa cuando se sentía algo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Edward terminó siendo amigo de Ben y Benjamín… y de Bella. Aunque era frío con ellos, su frialdad sólo duraba unos segundos, para irse de bromas con Ben y Benjamín. Jasper se sentía triunfador de ver a su hermano otra vez con vida.

Alice, Rose, Bella y Ángela pronto fueron adaptándose a los otros chicos. Edward intentaba alejarse de Jessica sutilmente, pero ella era… Cosa aparte.

Cuando se siente algo diferente en sí mismo, las cosas cambian. El tiempo avanza más deprisa de lo que creemos, la vida empieza a mejorar. O empeorar, según veas las cosas tú. Edward empezaba a volver a reír con sus amigos, pero su salud iba deteriorándose cada vez más, las ojeras eran más grandes, la delgadez igual. Pero Edward se esforzaba para que nadie lo notara. Hacía ejercicio, de forma que empezaba a ganar más peso. Y músculos. A Esme le preocupaba que su hijo hiciera tanto esfuerzo, pero Jasper lo hacía con él y cuando veía a Edward cansado, lo obligaba a parar.

Las cosas entre Edward y Bella eran solamente de compañeros de equipo. Apenas amigos. Apenas se hablaban, Edward no quería, no podía permitir que empezara a sentir algo por Bella, no sería correcto. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Jessica seguía hablando con él, pero ella se cansó a la semana, cuando Edward se siguió mostrando frío.

Era el segundo año de la escuela, sólo le faltaría uno más y se iría. Le faltaban dos semestres más y se iría, ahora quería estudiar Medicina, saber más de su enfermedad y ver si podía… Si había cura. La medicina avanzaba más cada día, él podría saber cómo curarse, si es que había cura…

El maestro Banner les dejó como primer proyecto investigar los mejores compositores de la música del siglo XX, en todo el mundo, sus obras y canciones más famosas. Edward hablaba con Bella sólo en clases, buscando información los dos. Pero no hablaban de otra cosa que el proyecto, y en Lengua igual.

Bella se empezaba a frustrar, ella no era de las que se rinden fácilmente, o no luchaban y sólo se quedaban esperando. Si ella quería algo, lo conseguía… De la forma adecuada. Ella quería conocer más a Edward, ser algo más para él, pero él era tan huraño…

Empezó a formar un plan. Ir a su casa después de clases para "poder hacer el proyecto", empezar a acercarse más a él. ¡Algo!

Pero Edward era firme en su decisión de no ser amigo de ella. Sólo su compañero. Pero eso sólo le duró hasta la mitad de semestre, fue todo lo que Edward pudo durar, antes de caer en la dulzura de Bella, en su buena vibra, en lo que ella era…

Banner les dejó un nuevo proyecto. Las mejores obras del siglo XV, las pinturas clásicas, los mejores pintores… En ese proyecto, los dos tuvieron que entablar más relación, más tiempo y más comunicación.

Entonces Bella aprovechó ese pequeño proyecto, para ir a su casa, entrar en su vida y empezar a ser amigos. Sin darse cuenta, ellos empezaron a ser amigos, empezaron a reír juntos y Edward se descubrió estar en los límites del enamoramiento.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó por toda la casa. Era viernes, y Bella iría a casa de Edward para acabar el proyecto. Edward subió del sótano a abrir la puerta, Alice, Rose y Ángela se habían ido al cine, Esme estaba con Hannah y Nathalie creando el nuevo local. Así que Edward y Bella estaban solos esta noche.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de Bella.

—Hola, Edward —saludó ella, saltando levemente.

—Bella. Pasa.

Ella pasó y fue directo a la sala, pero Edward la detuvo.

—Eh, tengo mis cosas en el sótano, es mi lugar de estudio —se encogió de hombros, Bella también se encogió de hombros moviendo la cabeza de lado, bajaron las escaleras, y se empezó a sentir nervioso.

El sótano era grande, parecía un cuarto más, pero sin cama y con un gran sillón de cuero negro. Un piano de cola negro estaba en la esquina más lejana del cuarto. El cuarto era de color blanco con diseños azules, una gran alfombra mullida café claro estaba en medio del lugar, Bella sonrió. Era interesante y le gustó el lugar.

— ¿Aquí es tu lugar de estudio? —Bella dejó caer su mochila y se sentó en el sillón.

—Sí, me relaja y es mejor que estar arriba al lado de Alice, escuchando sus canciones a todo volumen como si estuviera sola —rodo los ojos—, prefiero estar aquí solo y hacer las cosas más rápido.

— ¿Tocas el piano?

—Sí. Mamá dice que lo heredé de papá. Mi padre me enseñó a tocar el piano.

—Supongo que extrañas a tu padre…—susurró Bella. Alice le había dicho cuando se conocieron, que su padre había muerto. Bella le contó a ella sobre su madre.

—Sí, se extraña… A veces la muerte es un asco.

—Te entiendo.

Edward miró a Bella, confundido.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 11 años. En un accidente.

—Oh…—un silencio incómodo los rodeó. Bella chasqueó la lengua y sacó su portátil, empezando a buscar.

—Amm, busquemos lo que nos falta —comentó. Edward asintió, sentándose a su lado y buscando en sus notas.

Durante una hora, buscaron lo que les faltaba, en silencio y sin decir más que lo necesario. Bella volvió a sentir esa frustración de un principio, durante tres semanas habían logrado avanzar un poco más, hasta ser amigos. O algo parecido.

Las tripas de Bella gruñeron, oyéndose audiblemente. Ella se sintió sonrojar y rió. Edward también rió.

—Bueno, creo que ya hemos acabado…—exclamó Edward, cerrando el cuaderno. Bella guardo el documento y apago el portátil.

—Bien. Tengo hambre…—sus tripas volvieron a gruñir.

—Te invito a comer —dijo de repente Edward, Bella se quedó sin aire y sonrió.

—Ah, claro.

Edward se levantó y se fueron juntos del sótano, Edward estaba pensando en que comer. Ella era vegetariana, odiaba la carne, pero él necesitaba comer carne, era su dieta de ese mes. Estaba en un pequeño problema, pero suspiró rindiéndose.

—Venga, vamos a comer a Port Ángeles o algo así.

Bella jadeó e intentó sonreír.

—Okey, eso parece bien. Oh, deja ir por mi mochila.

Edward esperó, pero corrió subiendo a su cuarto, por su cartera. Era bueno ser ahorrador y que su abuela le hubiera dado su domingo. Rió ante lo irónico que sonaba eso, cuando bajó, encontró a Bella subiendo apenas.

— ¿Vamos? —Edward abrió la puerta. La chica asintió, sintiéndose feliz.

—Vamos.

.

.

.

El camino a Port Ángeles fue en silencio, roto por uno que otro dialogo. Edward escogió un restaurante cualquiera. La camarera le sonrió lascivamente al dejarlo en su mesa, pero él sólo se limitó a ver su carta, ignorándola deliberadamente. La chica se fue, con un poco de amargura, después de tomarles la orden. Bella no podía esconder la sonrisilla de satisfacción.

Ni siquiera notó cuando él pidió una hamburguesa de queso.

—Bueno…—empezó Bella, sin saber bien que decir.

Edward enarcó una ceja, esperando. Ella se puso nerviosa.

—Creo que de todo el tiempo que nos conocemos —_cuatro meses_, dijo para sus adentros—, no te he preguntado, ¿qué tal te parce Forks?

Edward respingó, acomodándose bien en su sitio. Es cierto, llevaban medio semestre de compañeros, y Edward y ella nunca habían hablado de ellos, en sí. Hablaban de lo que les gustaban y a veces de todo un poco, pero nunca de esto.

—Bueno, pues es… —carraspeó, mirando la mesa—. Interesante.

— ¿Nada más?

—Es… Diferente a L.A.

— ¿En qué sentido? —Edward levantó la cabeza ante la curiosidad de Bella. Miró esos ojos chocolates profundos, perdiéndose por primera vez en ellos.

—Por todo —habló sin ser muy consciente—. En las personas, el clima. Cómo se tratan todos aquí, se conocen unos a otros. Los alumnos, las clases, inclusive los profesores, pero creo que lo que más me ha gustado es…—se interrumpió. _Eres tú_, iba a decir. Pero no podía…

— ¿Es…? —presionó Bella, aguardando la respiración, inclinándose. Edward tragó saliva y quiso mirar a otra parte, pero los ojos de ella no lo dejaban, lo tenían hipnotizado.

—La gente —dijo finalmente, huyendo de la verdad y sus sentimientos—. Me gusta mucho cómo todos se apoyen entre sí. Parecen una gran familia.

—Oh…

Bella bajó los ojos, decepcionada, y Edward pudo volver a respirar. La mesera regreso con sus pedidos, Bella no levantó la mirada hasta que la mesera se fue, dejando sus comidas y bebidas. Edward empezó a preparar su hamburguesa.

Bella tomó su tenedor y empezó a picar su ensalada, sin hacer caso de Edward, comió unos cuantos bocados, y al alzar la mirada para tomar de su bebida, volvió a fijarse en Edward. Él estaba al segundo bocado de su hamburguesa. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron enormes y unas infinitas ganas de llorar le impidieron hablar. Sus ojos de nublaron de lágrimas. Edward se fijo en ella y detuvo su hamburguesa a medio camino.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? —la preocupación se notaba en su voz, se sorprendió al ver a Bella empezar a llorar, débiles lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

— ¿Vas…, vas a comerte una…, una hamburguesa? —dijo ella con la voz rota. Edward asintió, confundido, bajó la hamburguesa y se limpió las manos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… Te vas a comer a una vaca o algo así. Pudo haber sido madre, o padre de familia. Y tú… Te la estás…, comiendo —sollozó.

Edward tardó unos minutos en comprender el significado de ese llanto. _Idiota, ella es vegetariana… Y hippie_, se regañó a sí mismo. Algo dentro de él cambio al verla llorar, sus brazos dolieron y sin importarle nada, haciendo a un lado su tonta promesa, se levantó de su asiento y se situó al lado de ella, abrazándola, protegiéndola con sus brazos.

Bella se sorprendió más, pero no se movió, su cabeza estaba descansando en el hombro de Edward, mientras sus brazos se cerraron en torno a él. De lejos, parecían una pareja de enamorados, abrazándose. De cerca, se podían notar las lágrimas de la chica, y se notaba como él la consolaba. Las dos imágenes eran tiernas, dulces…

—No llores, Bella. Por favor, no…—susurró él.

Ella se sintió estúpida. ¡Llorar por una tonta hamburguesa! Pero no era eso, en sí. Se acercaba la fecha de la muerte de su madre, hablar de ella esta noche sencillamente la habían roto. Estar al lado de Edward, ver cómo él se encerraba en sí mismo, era mucho. Ella quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Quería ser parte de su vida, pero él la alejaba y eso hacía que ella se sitiera frustrada.

— ¿Por qué? —musitó ella. No se refería a la hamburguesa, ni a sus lágrimas, ni a la frialdad de él. Se refería a porque no quería que llorara, porque…

Edward lo comprendió. Todos esos meses siendo cruel, siendo alguien que no era él. Frío y distante. Hasta con su madre, abuela y hermana. Pero siendo así, frío y cortante, nadie haría lazos con él, nadie lo querría. Nadie lo traicionaría de nuevo. Nadie lo heriría nuevamente. A nadie tendría que decepcionar.

Pero ella…, Bella era diferente. _Muy _diferente, no sabía si era su dulzura e inocencia, o sus pequeñas locuras, la manera en cómo se expresaba, cómo era con Alice, Rose y Ángela, su esencia. Pero Edward no soportaba verla triste, infeliz. Verla llorar, aunque sea por una estúpida hamburguesa, le partían el alma. Hasta entonces lo supo, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, cuando sintió su calor de cerca, cuando su aroma le penetró en su sistema. Lo supo con certeza, y con el miedo paralizándolo.

—Porque los ángeles no deben llorar, Bella… Sencillamente no deben.

* * *

***Marie se desmaya, con la emoción a mil* LES DIJE QUE IBA A SER UN GRAN SALTO! :3 Aws, estos dos me enamoran demasiado! *suspira* fue algo precipitado, pero la historia iba MUY lenta.**

**Se necesitaba un pequeñito empujón, jajaja. A partir de aquí, habrá otro salto en el tiempo, un poco largo, pero empezara la amistad-amor más entre estos dos. Primero amigos más cercanos, después el amor :3 Sólo advierto. Si odian a Mike & Jessica, los odiaran más, si les caen mal. Los odiaran. Sobre todo a Jessica. Ah, por cierto, ¿recuerdan a Jane? ¿No? Bueno, ténganla en mente. Digo… *se encoge de hombros, sonriendo maliciosa***

**Como dije al principio, este cap es dedicado a Luz de Luna, pequeña, es por ti. :) Me alegras el día con esas hermosas palabras!**

**Bueeeno, ahora sí. Espero les esté gustando el fic! Este cap está entre mis favoritos :3 Nos vemos prontico, gente bella!**

**Al ratico contesto RR, esqe voy a salir & no sé a qe hora regrese, soo... :D Las amito!  
**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	9. Amistad & Amor Destruidos

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Hola, preciosas! Capii nuevo :3 Una cosa, no se enojen tanto con Bella, & nos vemos prontico, las amitoo! Aunqe debo admitir qe este cap es uno de los qe menos me gustan u.u  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Heart of Stone- IKO & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Amistad & Amor destruidos"**

_Los ángeles no deben llorar_.

Esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en la mente de Bella, se repetían una y otra vez, como si hubieran sido grabadas en fuego. La mirada de Edward de ese día la seguía, sus brazos, su aliento, su calor. Su olor.

Todo estaba grabado a fuego en la mente de Bella, no podía evitarlo, no quería. A pesar de que después de eso, Edward se había mostrado más frío, para ella eso era insignificante, después de haber sentido sus brazos, su calor.

Desde ese día, parecía vivir en un sueño continuo. Había pasado una semana desde entonces, pero ella no dejaba de sonreír, aunque Edward intentaba ignorarla, la sonrisa de ella borraba esa hostilidad. Aunque para los demás, Edward se mostraba frío e indiferente.

Al día siguiente de esa confesión, Bell corrió a casa de Ángela, llamando a Rosalie y Alice. Las tres chicas estaban sorprendidas de ver a una Bella nerviosa, jugando con la pluma de su trenza de hilo, esta vez de color amarilla.

Cuando les contó todo lo sucedido y al llegar a la parte donde ella lloró por una hamburguesa, aún se sentía como una idiota, las tres se miraron entre sí, miraron a Bella y se largaron a reír.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó Rosalie, entre risas. Bella estaba sonrojada, sonriendo apenada.

—No me pude controlar—se defendió—, es que… Me dio tanta pena por esa vaca que mataron para hacer una hamburguesa…—suspiró, temblorosa—. Ows, me sentí como una idiota.

Se dejó caer en la cama de Ángela, rebotando y saliendo volando al suelo, un gritillo salió de su boca y todas se quedaron calladas un momento, hasta que ella se paró y se sobo sus nalgas, se volvieron a largar a reír como locas.

—Me lastimé mi colita —susurró, sentándose con más cuidado, las chicas casi se ahogaron en sus risas.

—No, ya en serio —dijo Rose, jadeando por aire—. ¿En serio lloraste por una hamburguesa?

—Sí —Bella asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y él te dijo… _los ángeles no deben llorar_? —citó Ángela, aguantando el aliento. Alice sonreía, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

—Síííí —canturreó Bella, escondiendo su cara en un cojín, roja como un tomate.

— ¡Oh, mierdaaa! —gritó Rosalie, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, pataleando, se levantó y se abalanzo sobre Alice—. ¿Está volviendo? —le susurró en su oído.

—Espero —Alice dejó su cabeza en su hombro de la rubia, viendo a Bella con felicidad. Ella miró a Alice confundida.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó ella.

—No, nada malo… Es sólo que… Edward, el Edward de L.A, desapareció en cuanto…—una mirada con Rose y Alice suspiró—, en cuanto las cosas… se pusieron feas. El Edward que conocen ahora, no es nada en comparación a mi hermano de L.A, se volvió callado, indiferente, frío. ¡Inclusive conmigo y mamá!

—Pero contigo, Bella —dijo Rosalie, siguiendo cuando Alice no pudo—, es diferente. Él es más tierno, más _él_.

—Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad? —Bella se sentó, sintiéndose un poco sobrecogida por las emociones que sentía.

—Sí. Creo que tú lo puedes hacer regresar. Pero sólo has regresar su lado bueno, ¡no quiero de vuelta al cabrón mujeriego!

— ¿Eh? —dijeron Ángela y Bella a la vez, abriendo los ojos e inclinándose levemente hacia la pequeña. Rosalie gimió y negó con la cabeza, riendo. Alice tenía fruncido el ceño, pero al ver la reacción de sus amigas, hizo una mueca.

_La regué…_

—Sí —carraspeó Alice, riendo nerviosa—, es que… Da la casualidad que antes de estar con Jane, él siempre traía una cita cada fin de semana. Quiero decir, era muy…

—Social —añadió Rose.

—Sí, eso, social.

Bella bufó suavemente, como una propuesta a que no les creía. Pero realmente no podía creerlo, ¿Edward, el tímido, dulce y frío Edward, un mujeriego? ¡Sí, claro! Edward era de los más sencillos hombres, calmado e indiferente, en la escuela a pesar de que todos hablaban de él, sólo ellas, Ben y Benjamín y Jasper tenían contacto con él. Era como el intocable en esa escuela, no quería amigos, no quería socializar…

Imaginar a un Edward mujeriego, con una mujer diferente cada viernes era… Como en un mundo paralelo.

— ¿Jane? —preguntó Ángela, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién es Jane?

_¡Oh, Ángela, te amo!_, pensó Bella, _siempre notando lo que yo no_.

—Ella es…—empezó a decir Rose, viendo de reojo a Alice, que frunció la boca, dilato las aletas de su nariz y miró oscuramente a la nada.

— ¡Es una maldita perra, hija de puta, que abandonó a mi hermano a la primera, cuando él más lo necesitaba! —soltó la pequeña Swan, echando fuego por los ojos. Bella y Ángela se hicieron para atrás ante la fuerza de Alice.

—Alice —susurró Rose.

—Espera, ¿qué? —dijo al mismo tiempo Bella—. ¿Jane era la ex–novia de Edward?

— ¿Tuvo novia? —preguntó por su parte Ángela.

—Ángela, ¿no crees que mi hermano haya tenido novia?

—Siendo así de frío, no me lo imaginó…

—Antes no era frío—lo defendió Rose—, pero las circunstancias lo hicieron cambiar. Cosa que odio…

— ¿Por qué cambió? —preguntó Ángela.

— ¿Por qué Jane lo dejó en un momento tan… _crucial_? —preguntó a su vez Bella, sintiendo más interés en lo que dijo antes Alice.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron fijamente, sintiéndose incómodas. Sip, la habían regado. Con un suspiro, se volvieron a dejar caer en la cama.

—Cambió porque… Realmente no lo sabemos.

—Y esa perra lo dejó, porque mi hermano…—Alice no supo cómo seguir, _¿enfermó?, ¿le dio VIH?_ No, no le correspondía decir eso. Era solamente cosa de su hermano, él decidiría cuando decirlo o sí lo haría—. Hubo cosas que Jane desaprobó de Edward.

Ángela frunció el ceño, pensativa. Bella se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

— ¡Pues que perra! —exclamó la chica, sintiéndose furiosa—. Si ella lo quería, nunca lo tuvo que haber dejado. Yo nunca lo dejaría, pasara lo que pasara.

Todas se quedaron frías ante eso. Bella abrió los ojos, quedándose sin aliento, dándose cuenta por primera vez de sus sentimientos. Alice volvió a sentir ese nudo en la garganta, Rosalie chillo de emoción, al igual que Ángela.

— ¡Oh, Bella! —gritó Alice, de repente—. Dime la verdad, cómo hermana del tonto que ayer te llevó a cenar y te dijo tan hermosas palabras, y siendo testigo de lo que acabas de decir, así como una de tus mejores amigas, dime… ¿Te gusta Edward?

Rosalie y Ángela aguantaron el aliento, empezando a sonreír. Bella miraba a las tres con los ojos bien abiertos, sintiéndose confundida, asustada y… Feliz. Empezaba a entender porque quería estar con él, no sólo por esa tristeza en sus ojos, si no que, con el paso de los meses, al conocerlo un poco más, al empezar a ver a un Edward diferente, Bella se había… no enamorado, o bueno, tal vez sí, pero le gustaba. Edward le gustaba, no sólo como amigo, si no como hombre. Quería tener algo más con él que una simple amistad…

—Sí, Alice. Edward me gusta. Y mucho —dijo ella al final, sonriendo. Nunca había mentido, excepto por una vez, pero esa mentira salvaba a su familia… Excepto a ella.

Las tres chicas gritaron, abalanzándose sobre Bella, cayendo todas juntas fuera de la cama, Bella grito de terror, antes de sentir el golpe seco en su espalda. Todas gimieron de dolor. Luego rieron.

—Te quiero como cuñada, Isabella Cullen. He dicho —fue lo único que dijo Alice, haciendo a Bella sentirse feliz, con un cálido sentimiento recorriéndola.

.

.

.

Edward no podía creer lo que había hecho. ¡Se había acercado a Bella más de lo que nunca creyó! Al abrazarla y decirle esas palabras, esas sencillas palabras que cambiarían el mundo de los dos de golpe.

Jasper, Ben y Benjamín no podían dejar de creer lo que su amigo les decía. Estaban en el sótano de la casa Swan, los tres desparramados en el suelo y Edward, acostado en el sillón de cuero.

—Eso fue… muy cursi, amigo —se rió Ben.

—Ah, sé más romántico, hermano—lo regañó Benjamín—. Eres igual de dulce como un chile toreado.

— ¡Eh! —exclamó Ben, mientras Edward y Jasper reían. Sólo con ellos, y con Bella, y a veces con la chica y su madre, se ría tan relajado—. Soy romántico, pero no gay.

—No es de gays eso—defendió Jasper—. Si se lo dices a un hombre, bueno, hombre… Me preocuparía por Edward.

—Pero se lo dijo a Bella, que es una linda y loca chica hippie, que llora porque Edward comió una hamburguesa…—Benjamín no pudo terminar la frase antes de echarse a reír. Los otros dos lo hicieron, el escenario era tan divertido…. Y loco, y extraño…

Edward sonrió levemente, jugando con una medalla que llevaba colgada, se la había regalado su padre y desde que se enteró de su enfermedad se la colgó. Era una medalla de oro, con algún santo que él no lograba descubrir quién era, pero Charlie le había dicho que cuando se sintiera solo o no tuviera más fuerzas, él le ayudaría.

—Por muy extraño que suena, es muy… Bella—no supo como más decirlo. Así era ella…

—Te entiendo —farfulló Ben, dejando de reír—. Una vez, cuando fuimos a una granja, como en quinto o cuarto grado, había una gallina amarrada, alejada de las demás. El cuidador nos dijo que estaba "castigada" y Bella se sintió mal, cuando el cuidador se distrajo, ella corrió a esa gallina, cuidándose de no ser vista. Lo que ella no escuchó, es que la gallina estaba castigada por estar tan brava últimamente. Ya sabes, una gallina loca. Vi a Bella soltar a esa gallina y hacerle unos cariñitos, antes de echarse a correr porque la gallina loca la empezó a perseguir.

—Los gritos de Bella se escuchaban por toda la granja, muchos perseguían a la gallina, intentando ayudar a Bella, pero paso poco tiempo antes de que esas personas huyeran de la gallina —añadió Benjamín, echándose a reír, junto con su hermano y Jasper.

Edward cerró los ojos y se largó a reír, imaginándose a una Bella más pequeña, con su trenza de hilo y extraña forma de vestir, _salvando_ a una gallina y luego huyendo de ella.

—Ella es así —dijo al final él, cuando las risas se empezaron a calmar—. Es demasiado compasiva y sensible. Me impresiona que sea tan fuerte…

—Es demasiado fuerte—estuvo de acuerdo Ben, con su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza—, la muerte de su madre fue de una forma muy impresionante, sobre todo porque ella iba con Renné Cullen el día del accidente…

—Muchos pensaron que las dos chicas Cullen habían muerto den el accidente, pero Bella seguía viva —habló Benjamín, recordando la confusión de esos días. Ellos eran amigos de Bella desde tercer grado. Y a pesar de Ben estar enamorado de Ángela, nunca se lo había confesado, había sido por ella que se empezaron a juntar con Bella, pero pronto los hermanos se encariñaron con Bella. Él quería a Bella como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

—Es que, ¡imagínate! —Ben alzó las manos, sin rastro de alegría alguno—. Primero ser barridas por un tráiler a 90 k/h, y luego ser lanzados por un acantilado, rodando hasta el final… Lo normal era que las dos hubieran muerto. Pero Bella, al dar las vueltas en el acantilado, logró salir, el coche explotó al llegar al final. Apenas se pudo reconocer a Renné.

_Ella pudo morir_, fue el primer pensamiento de Edward, aterrado por la idea de perder a Bella. Jasper estaba horrorizado.

—Qué horror—susurró—. Pobre Bella… Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido.

—Así es… Pero ella, bueno…—Benjamín bajó la mirada—. Ella se siente de alguna manera culpable. Nunca la había visto tan ella desde Jacob e incluso Jared.

— ¿Jacob, Jared? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquilo, Romeo. Ex–novios que no valen la pena, al menos Jared. Jacob es el mejor amigo de Bells. Jared es… es un pendejo de primera.

Por el tono de voz de Ben, Edward supo que no sabría nada de ellos. Al menos por el momento, pero él no logró entender ese sentimiento de ira cuando escuchó los nombres. Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Creo que alguien se puso celoso —canturreó Benjamín, riendo.

— ¡Por favor! —exclamó Edward, de repente irritado—. Bella es mi amiga, nada más. Es mi compañera de equipo. Sólo porque le haya dicho eso anoche, no significa _nada_. De todas formas, no va a pasar nada. No puede pasar nada…

Los hermanos no entendieron las palabras de Edward, pero Jasper sí. Y con gran tristeza vio como nuevamente Edward se encerraba en sí mismo.

.

.

.

Los días eran fáciles de pasar. Las semanas igual. Sin darse cuenta, un mes más había pasado y faltaba exactamente dos meses para el final del curso, el profesor Banner había recibido los proyectos y ya había puesto otro en marcha. Bella estaba encantada de estar más tiempo con Edward, él no tanto. Tenía miedo de que al estar más con ella, sus sentimientos se desbordaran y todo se anulara. Seguía siendo frío, pero cuando ella reía, a la mierda todo.

Jessica veía ese cambio en Edward y no podía evitar sentirse celosa. Ella lo quería, quería a Edward para ella. Veía como Edward seguía mostrándose frío con los demás, excepto con su grupito, cómo cada vez que Bella llegaba, una sonrisa se le extendía por su rostro.

Bella parecía una tonta, sonrojándose y sonriendo sólo con Edward. Jessica siempre se irritaba cada vez que veía a Bella, no podía ni verla en un maldito retrato.

Y de Mike, ni se diga… él se daba cuenta de todo, de los celos de Jessica, de las sonrisas de Edward y Bella, el comportamiento de Edward, inclusive como su grupito de amigos empezaba a notar también esos cambios. Él estaba encaprichado con la pequeña Cullen desde que la vio por primera vez en cuarto grado, pero ella era diferente. Era todo amor y paz, y no hacía dramas, ni siquiera cuando de adolescente.

La muerte de su madre la había cambiado completamente, más segura, más… Algo. Y Mike odiaba eso, porque Bella no era ninguna tonta… Y eso era difícil para llevársela a la cama, sería mejor idear otro plan. Algo más deprisa que le asegurara su lugar entre las piernas de Bella.

.

.

.

A la hora del receso, Bella decidió sentarse afuera sola. Sólo por hoy. Ángela, Alice y Rose la vieron a lo lejos, pero se veía diferente. Su trenza de hilo era esta vez negra, su pluma (había empezado a añadir plumas grandes, de forma que descansaban en su pelo, en su hombro) era blanca con la punta negra. Su vestimenta era sencilla. Un vestido largo sin mangas de color negro con diferentes diseños en blanco, un torero de manga larga negro igual. Sandalias cafés.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Alice, viéndola tristemente, podían ver su perfil, pero notaban que estaba llorando, sin tocar nada de su bandeja.

—Hoy es 23 de Mayo, su mamá cumple seis años de fallecida—susurró la aludida. Rosalie movió su cuerpo para encaminarse a ella, Ángela la retuvo del brazo—. Déjala.

— ¿Qué? —susurró, incrédula—. Está llorando, no la voy a dejar…

—Detesta que le tengan lástima, que la vean llorar. Ella hace lucha en silencio. Hoy estará distante, pero mañana volverá a ser la misma —Rosalie la miró sin confiar, la morena suspiró—. Rose, créeme, estará bien. Sólo que hoy no es recomendable estar cerca de ella.

Rosalie frunció la boca, viendo a Bella, su cabeza descansaba en su mano derecha, el brazo descansando con el codo apoyado en la mesa, la otra mano estaba en la mesa, alejando y acercando la bandeja. Estaba deprimida, se veía de lejos.

Alice suspiró y agarró a Rosalie de la mano, alejándola de Bella y entrando en la cafetería, nadie se acercaba a Bella, le daban espacio…

—Ella la conoce mejor que nosotras, Rose… Hagámosle caso.

Rosalie aceptó a regañadientes. Pero sonrió al ver a Edward de lejos, con dirección a ella.

_¡Já! Swan, caíste en el amor de nuevo… Bella es buena, ella sí lo es… _

.

.

.

Edward vio a lo lejos a Bella, a unos metros de separación. Vio sus hombros caídos, su aire de tristeza y cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas discretamente. Algo en él se movió y lo obligó a ir hacía ella, pero antes de llegar Jessica se puso en su camino.

— ¡Edward! —Jessica se cruzó en su camino, poniéndose enfrente, tapando a Bella—. Hola, ¿cómo estás? —dijo mientras se ponía en puntillas y besaba a Edward en la mejilla.

El chico dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, arqueó las cejas y miró a la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

—Jessica —dijo en tono cortante—, estoy muy bien, gracias.

La chica ignoró el tono y se acercó más a Edward, tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta, Edward la hizo a un lado, amablemente.

—Si me permites, tengo que irme —intentó persuadirla.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Jessica se puso a su lado y le tomó de la mano. Edward gruñó, alejando su mano de la de ella.

_¡Qué chica tan más fastidiosa!_, pensó.

—_Yo_ me voy a comer.

—Puedo acompañarte.

—No, gracias, voy con mis amigos y con…—levantó la mirada para ver a Bella, pero vio que Mike estaba con ella, un sentimiento de rabia lo inundó.

Pero al ver la tensión en los hombros de Bella, se tranquilizó un poco, para luego volver a enojarse.

_Cabrón, la está molestando… Espera, ¿y a ti qué te importa eso? Ah, cabrón, es mi amiga, ¡claro que me importa! Pero, bueno, no debería enojarme así…_

Estaba confundido por sus sentimientos, Bella era su amiga, pero, ¿por qué le encabronaba que Mike se le acercara? Tal vez porque sabía que sus intenciones con ella no eran buenas, él era demasiado cabrón, un arrogante bueno para nada…

_Pero Bella no es nada tuyo, y realmente tú no estás enojado por eso. Estás enojado porque crees que Bella puede llegar a fijarse en él, o en cualquier otro tipo, menos en ti. Nunca jamás en ti…_

Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente un segundo y después los abrió, exhalando el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Jessica empezó a hablar sin parar, pero Edward la ignoro, cuando vio que Bella se levantaba y miraba a Mike, decidió irse.

—Nos vemos, Jessica —murmuró y se alejó de la chica sin apenas notarla. Ella se quedó con la palabra en la boca, viendo a Edward incrédula mientras él se alejaba. Empezó a notar la ira recorriéndola cuando Bella lo vio y se alejó de Mike.

— ¡Edward! —escuchó que le gritaban, se paro y vio a Bella correr a él. Llegó a su lado y una sonrisa involuntaria se posó en los labios de los dos, sin decirse nada, Edward le extendió la mano y ella la tomó, empezando a caminar a la cafetería.

.

.

.

Bella había huido de Mike en cuanto éste le empezó a insinuar algo sobre una salida a cenar y luego ir a la casa de él. Había estado un largo rato llorando en silencio, simplemente recordando y sintiéndose libre al llorar. Mike llegó de improviso, sentándose en la mesa donde ella estaba recargada.

Le había intentado hacer plática, pero Bella no quería hablar. No quería verlo. En cuanto Mike empezó a decirle de lo hermosa que se veía ese día y que si quería salir con él el viernes, ella le contestó amablemente que no. Entonces vio a Edward rumbo a la cafetería, se despidió apenas de Mike y echó a correr a él.

Cuando Edward le extendió la mano, ella la tomó sin vacilar, sintiéndose de alguna manera segura. Los dos muchachos no notaron la mirada que Jessica y Mike les dirigieron

.

.

.

Jessica caminó a donde Mike se había quedado parado.

—Creo que a mi hermanita le gusta el chico Swan —comentó ella de forma ausente. Mike la miró de forma feroz.

—Como a ti, cariño —le respondió mordaz.

Jessica se echó a reír.

—Sí, pero yo lo quiero para mí, una noche. Sólo eso. Bella esta en los límites de otra cosa, amor. Y él no se ve diferente. ¿Viste como le ofreció la mano, como se fueron juntos, como se comportan juntos y esas estúpidas sonrisas juntos?

— ¿Quieres callarte, Jessica? —dijo Mike irritado—. No haces más que causarme dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno, sólo te digo mis puntos. Cómo lo veo yo, cabrón.

—Pues no veas nada, quédate callada como tu hermanita Bella. Caray, agradezco que no sean hermana de sangre, no soportaría que Bella fuera como tú.

—Sí, claro —se mofó Jessica, cruzándose de brazos—. Todos quieren ser como la perfecta Bella Cullen, dulce, carismática, una excelente alumna, conservadora, hippie, ¡iugh, hippie! ¡Como si eso fuera algo importantísimo!

Mike notó la amargura en la voz de Jessica, el odio en sus ojos, sonrió, irónico.

—Vaya, creo que alguien odia a la dulce Bella Cullen —murmuró Mike casualmente, Jessica lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nuestros padres ni siquiera están casados, o comprometidos. Empecé a llamar a Bella hermanita porque era divertido ver su expresión, pero ahora todos creen que en verdad es mi hermana, inclusive mi madre. "¡Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana Bella!" "Bella es una gran estudiante, ¿por qué no estás más tiempo con tu hermana y estudian juntas? Falta te hace" —imitó a su madre y a sus profesores, destilando rencor y odio.

Mike simplemente sonrió dulcemente.

—Pero sabes que yo te quiero a ti —le susurró, acercándola a él. Ella se dejó hacer.

—Y yo a ti... —le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Pero quiero acostarme con Edward. Y tú con Bella.

—Es cierto, sí…

—Hagamos un trato… Hagamos que Edward y Bella se odien mutuamente, o algo por el estilo. Si sienten algo, por despecho harán lo que el humano hace para vengarse. Sexo. Seamos quienes usen el cuerpo para vengarse.

— ¿Serás la pobre ingenua que Edward engaño? —se burló Mike, sin dejar de abrazar a Jessica.

—La pobre tonta que cayó en el juego de Edward —sollozó falsamente Jessica, después se echó a reír—. Nosotros los humanos, sólo pensamos en una cosa. Sexo. Y dinero…

—Hagamos que esa dulce palomita de tu _hermanita_ deje de ser tan santa.

Con una sonrisa un poco más dura, Jessica se lanzó a los labios de Mike, empezando a ver en su futuro a Edward y ella teniendo sexo. Se sintió poderosa. Poco le importaba Bella, realmente, o sus estúpidos sentimientos. Ella quería a Edward, y Jessica no era de las que se conformaban con un _no._

.

.

.

El plan era perfecto, pero con fallas. Ni Bella ni Edward dejaron que Mike y Jessica se acercaran a ellos, juntos o separados. Y sus amigos hacían más difícil esa conexión. Los finales empezaron a llegar, al igual que algunas pláticas interesantes…

La salud en los jóvenes. Enfermedades sexuales. Todo tipo de plática para los jóvenes en cuestión del sexo o embarazo adolescente. La semana nacional de la salud había empezado la semana antes de salir de vacaciones de Verano. Los alumnos ya no estaban en presión de las clases, y todo era relajo desde hace unos días.

La gente del hospital decidió que era la semana perfecta para que en verdad tomaran las pláticas, cada hora, después del receso los alumnos se juntaban en el gimnasio y escuchaban las clases, obviamente por grados. Primero los de tercero, luego los de segundo y al final los de primero.

Edward, Bella y los demás estaban en segundo grado, así que a ellos les tocó el viernes, a última hora, la última plática de salud. Esta vez se iba a dar en el auditorio de la escuela. Edward estaba nervioso por estas pláticas. No le gustaba que hablaran de las enfermedades, enterarse de qué más pudo haberse contagiado por su ignorancia. Por querer adelantarse a cosas que no le merecían. Que aún no era tiempo.

Ese día, por fin, era la última plática. Pero cuando estaban sentado, alrededor de sus amigos y con Bella a su lado, tomándole de la mano, se empezó a relajar.

Últimamente los dos se tomaban de la mano, a veces inconscientemente, a veces uno de los dos buscaba la mano del otro. Era una forma de darse apoyo o al menos Edward quería verlo de esa manera. No podía permitirse pensar en Bella de forma amorosa, pero los días que pasaba con ella, riendo, eran maravillosos. Cada día era más difícil ignorar ese sentimiento que crecía inevitablemente.

— ¿De qué creen que nos hablaran ahora? —preguntó Rosalie, sentado al lado de Alice, que estaban al lado de Bella.

—Ni idea —murmuró Benjamín, bostezando y acomodándose para dormirse. Ben se rió.

—Supongo que de nuevo de las ETS. Creo que faltaron algunas…

—Tal vez —intervino Edward, apretando la mano de Bella.

—O a lo mejor empiezan con las drogas y todo eso —Jasper rodó los ojos, también bostezando y acomodándose como Benjamín lo había hecho. Los chicos se echaron a reír, Benjamín y Jasper estaban juntos, de la misma posición, con la cabeza gacha, las manos enfrente del pecho. Los pies cruzados. Parecían de esos viejitos que se dormían en medio parque.

—Tal vez hablen de la marihuana y todo eso —añadió Ángela, sentada al lado de Alice, se inclino para que la escucharan—. Últimamente andan vendiendo en Port Ángeles y parece ser que aquí hay uno que otro comerciante.

—No me sorprendería —bufó Bella—. Todos creen que la marihuana, al ser dicha como planta curativa, la pueden fumar y no les pasara nada.

— ¿Y no es así? —preguntó Ben, inclinándose y recargándose en su hermano.

—Nop. La marihuana sólo se usa para ciertas enfermedades, les ayuda a los pacientes a que el dolor sea menos intenso, pero esos son pacientes terminales, que no hay mucha esperanza de vida. Si no estás enfermo, y fumas constantemente marihuana, o ya sea a veces, a la larga te produce adicción. Es peligrosa, se vea donde se vea.

—Tener un padre doctor sirve en verdad, ¿eh? —se burló Edward. Bella le miró juguetona, frunciendo la boca graciosamente.

—Ajam. Sé más que todos ustedes, bola de inútiles.

Todos se rieron ante las últimas palabras de Bella, inclusive Jasper y Benjamín, que seguían con los ojos cerrados. Se callaron justo cuando las luces se apagaban y una mujer joven, de cabellos pelirrojos y alta, con una bata blanca, entraba, seguida de un hombre rubio igual de alto y con la misma bata.

Dieron las buenas tardes, y les dieron una pequeña explicación de la enfermedad que se hablaría hoy, Edward no presto mucha atención, se dedicó a jugar con los dedos de Bella, deseando que esto se acabara los dos fueran a comer con los chicos, como despedida del año escolar y la inauguración de las vacaciones de verano. En realidad, muchos les hacían caso a los adultos, hasta que la mujer dijo la palabra clave.

—Hablaremos de un tema que a todos nos está tocando de diferente manera, ya sea por su nueva reputación, nueva fama o que en verdad se ha ido extendiendo hasta ya no ser un tema secreto, sino convertirse en algo extremadamente delicado. Del VIH.

Edward levantó la mirada de la mano de Bella, abriendo los ojos tanto como le fue posible y tensando a su cuerpo. Rosalie, Alice y Jasper tuvieron la misma reacción. Jasper se sentó bien y se puso de inmediato serio.

—El VIH ha sido una enfermedad que durante algunos años se ha creído que era solamente entre gays. Pero ahora se aclarado que no es así, el VIH ataca a todos, sin compasión, sin fijarse en sexo, raza o edad. Es un asesino en silencio —explicó el hombre.

La mujer empezó a pasar imágenes y casos sobre enfermos de VIH, Edward se puso demasiado nervioso, y tuvo que soltar la mano de Bella para no mojarla de un sudor frío que lo empezó a recorrer o a lastimarla por la fuerza que utilizaba.

Bella ni cuenta se dio, estaba metida en la plática.

Los doctores les dieron una pequeña introducción de lo que era el VIH, de su historia. Edward ya la sabía de memoria, al igual que sus hermanos. No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a Rosalie y Alice, que lo miraban de forma tensa. Jasper también lo miraba, sin decirse palabra, Edward lo supo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, sólo se hablaba de su enfermedad, no de él.

Pero él era uno de esas personas que mostraban en las fotos. Delgados, pálidos, sin vida en los ojos, débiles. Condenados a muerte sin siquiera pedirlo o notarlo. Eso era el VIH un asesino en silencio, como lo había dicho la doctora, por cuanta pastilla tomaran, por cuanto saludables fueran, esa enfermedad los mataría tarde o temprano. Era inevitable. Estaba previsto. Ese sería el fin de Edward, la muerte.

Pero, ¿acaso no era ese el final de los demás? ¿Qué no acaso todos íbamos al mismo lugar? ¿Moriríamos algún día todos? Era el ciclo de la vida, la muerte. El amargo final o el dulce inicio. El inicio del final. Solo que Edward se adelantaría un poco, eso era todo…

Tal vez, como le había dicho Cayo y Carlisle, él podría vivir algunos años con normalidad, antes de que lo inevitable pudiera pasar, tal vez hasta podría tener hijos, pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría con un enfermo de VIH?

Una mirada al auditorio le confirmo sus sospechas. Nadie.

Muchos seguían sin hacer caso a los doctores, los pocos que hacían caso parecían interesados, pero aterrorizados, otros tantos se burlaban de la enfermedad, como Mike Newton, que sonría irónico y reía disimuladamente con sus amigos. O como Jessica, que hacían una mueca de asco cada vez que escuchaba la palabra VIH, que era seguido.

— ¡Todos sabemos que los que tiene VIH son unos muertos en vida! —gritó Mike, harto de las voces de los doctores, informándoles de la enfermedad—. ¡Son unos infectados, que sencillamente van mendigando!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó de repente Bella, parándose—. Es una enfermedad, sí, mala. Pero tal vez no incurable. La medicina avanza a medidas agigantadas, y puede que pronto se encuentre la medicina contra el VIH, Mike. ¡Y _no_ son _infectados_, como tu les dices, son VIH positivo, que no le veo nada de malo a eso! ¡A veces, es más la ignorancia de la gente lo que conduce a esa declaración tan poco humana!

— ¡Pero ellos no son humanos! —chilló Jessica, también levantándose—. Dejan de serlo en el momento en que se infectan.

— ¡Claro que aún son humanos! —Rosalie se levantó, airada. Edward, Alice y Jasper la miraron tensos. Iba a explotar…—. ¡Por tener VIH no los hace menos humanos, ignorante, son personas que respiran, que sienten, que viven! ¡Con un demonio, claro que son humanos y tiene derecho a todo lo que nosotros tenemos, sin excepciones!

Después, se dejó caer en su asiento, echando humo por las orejas. Después de eso, nadie volvió a hablar y dieron por terminada la plática, con un dulce "gracias". Los doctores desaparecieron, alarmados por lo ocurrido.

Los alumnos empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco, Jessica miraba furiosa a Rosalie, pero la ira de la rubia sobrepasaba, al punto de dar miedo el verla.

Los chicos se pararon y empezaron a bajar a la salida. Rosalie no hablaba y Alice intentaba mantenerse alejada de ella, al igual que el resto. Cuando estaban al aire libre, Rose tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando controlarse. Comenzaron a caminar al estacionamiento.

—La verdad yo no le veo nada de malo que alguien tenga VIH y se enamore o cosas así—empezó Bella, casualmente—. Es decir, qué mal por la persona que tiene la enfermedad, pero no por eso deja de ser humano…

— ¡Exacto! —siseo Rose.

—Pues, sinceramente a mí me daría miedo estar con él, no como amiga, sino como pareja —comentó Ángela, jugando con sus manos. Edward se tensó, intercambiando una mirada con Jasper.

— ¿Por qué, Ángela? —preguntó tensa Alice.

—Porque —dijo en cambio Bella, inclinando la cabeza y pensando—. Bueno, a mí también me daría miedo.

Escuchar esas palabras para Edward fueron un golpe en su pecho, dejo salir un jadeo imperceptible y apretó la mandíbula fuertemente.

—Quiero decir —añadió Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza, su pluma, ahora blanca, revoloteó alrededor de su cara—, me daría miedo porque, en un descuido o algo, y quedarías contagiada también. Y, sinceramente, sería extraño estar con una persona con VIH, no le veo nada de malo ser amigos, pero… ¿Pareja?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —la pregunta salió de los labios de Edward antes de que él pudiera evitarlo.

—Nada, supongo. Pero… ¿Atar tu vida a alguien que está condenado a morir de forma tan…, horripilante? No podría aguantarlo. Verlo morir poco a poco, transformándose por todos esos tratamientos…—se estremeció—. Lo siento, no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

—Oh…—susurró Edward.

—Sí, sería bueno compartir tu vida con alguien sano, que sus hijos no tuvieran esa amenaza de vida —Bella se echó a reír—. Aunque, claro, el amor todo lo puede…

Edward asintió con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. _Claro que el amor todo lo puede, caray… Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella Cullen. Pero, como tú misma has dicho, es mejor que compartas tu vida con alguien sano. Alguien a quien no tengas que ver morir lentamente, de forma tan cruel… Justo necesitaba oír esas palabras tuyas para saberlo, ¿no, Bella? _

Un dolor cruzó su pecho, una traición. Entonces confirmo lo que había pensando siempre.

Isabella Cullen nunca podría ser algo más de Edward, sólo podrían ser amigos. Cualquier sentimiento amoroso que Edward tuviera por ella, debía desaparecer de inmediato, no se podía permitir sentir nada por ella, salvo amistad. Y muy poco.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía, mientras veía la sonrisa de Bella, sabiendo que nunca más sería de él.

* * *

***Marie se esconde debajo de una piedra* Ups, sí lo sé… Es cruel lo que dijo Bella, & Edward…**

**Mi pobre Edward…**

**Admite qe está enamorado & Bella sale con eso… No se me enojen! Recuerdan que es Romance, verdad? Bueno, relájense. Saben cómo soy de dramática :D Jajaja, aawws, valee, quisiera decirles tantas cosas, darles una graaaan explicación de porqué me tarde tanto, pero es sencillo. Estuve en depresión. Estoy en tratamiento ya que estoy enferma, estoy haciéndole de enfermera a mi abuelo, ya que él también está grave.**

**No he tenido tiempo para nada más que para dormir, comer, tomarme el puto tratamiento y leer En Llamas, Jajaja, realmente no tenía sentido escribir para mí en este momento… u.u, pero de verdad me alegró que ahora vuelva a mis ángeles…**

**De Imprevisto pronto ;) & espero poder publicar pronto tb de este fic, de ACP, uwghs, denme tiempo, sí?**

**Las amito, llegamos a los 218 RR! :D Estoy emocionada, awwwws! :3 Jajajaja, bueeeno, tengo que seguir de enfermera, luego nos vemos! & que la suerte este siemrpe de su lado! (?) Okeyno', Jajaja, bye!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma!**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	10. Separación

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Buenas, preciosas :D Okey, cap con varios giros en el tiempo, no muchos, algo rápida la confesión, pero... Disfruten! :D  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Un Hecho Obvio- Laura Pausini (está canción será esencial para los caps qe viene :D ) & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Separación.**

Edward tenía un plan para ese verano. Romper cualquier lazo que lo uniera con Bella. Se mantendría a raya con ella, serían solo amigos. Apenas amigos, puede que sólo conocidos.

Él no podía olvidarse de esas palabras que Bella dijo sobre el VIH, él no podía hacerle eso a Bella, atarla a él para que lo viera morir lentamente… Que sus hijos tuvieran esa amenaza de vida. No. Él no podría verlo, o hacerlo o…

Simplemente no podía ni pensar en eso.

Se volvió a encerrar en sí mismo, ante la mirada dolida de sus seres queridos. El verano fue un infierno. Siempre rechazaba las invitaciones de sus amigos para salir, cada vez que Bella iba a su casa, él se escondía en el sótano o se iba al bosque.

Un día, tres semanas después de estar encerrado en su cuarto, ignorando a todos, decidió salir. Si se quedaba un rato más encerrado, explotaría y rompería todo su cuarto.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, su madre y hermana se habían ido a Port Ángeles a comprar unas cosas para la cena, Alice, Bella, Rose y Ángela habían convencido a sus padres y querían conocerse. En la noche las cinco familias vendrían a comer a la casa Swan, Jasper le había hablado a Ben y Benjamín para que vinieran a cenar y esa cena tenía a Edward nervioso, desde hace tres semanas que no veía a Bella y no quería verla.

Al menos por ahora. Su comentario le había dolido demasiado, estaba aún dolido. No quería decirle algo a Bella de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir.

Su abuela estaba preparando lo esencial, que era la entrada y preparando la mesa del comedor, esa sólo se usaba en fechas especiales o cuando venía invitados a comer. Estaba cantando una cancioncilla alegre, moviendo sus caderas al son de la canción. Edward sonrió, su abuela era la única que lo hacía sonreír de buena gana. Bueno, su abuela y Bella…

— ¿Bailamos, señora Swan? —imitó el acento inglés, su abuela amaba ese acento, sin razón alguna.

—Oh, por supuesto, apuesto joven —Edward se rió y se acercó a su abuela, tomándola en brazos y empezando a dar vueltas. Un dulce vals imaginario.

—Que bien baila, señora Swan.

—Aunque parezca vieja, soy joven y bella. Y al bailar, ¡já!, se nota. No encontraras ninguna bailarina de mi edad mejor que yo.

Edward volvió a reír, dándole u beso en su frente.

—Me voy a dar un paseo, abuela —le dijo, dándole un último giro y besándole el dorso de la mano gentilmente—. Regreso en un rato, ¿okey?

—De acuerdo, mi niño. Pero no te tardes, y ten cuidado.

Él asintió, suspirando, dejó que su abuela le diera un beso en la frente y dio media vuelta, yendo hacía la cocina. Salió por la parte de atrás, dando pequeños pasos por el jardín hasta llegar al bosque. No le daba miedo pasear por el bosque, desde niño, cuando iba a Forks en vacaciones cuando su madre podía, se ponía a pasear por todo el bosque, ubicándose por un pequeño sendero que él hacía.

Ese sendero seguía ahí, el tiempo sólo lo había hecho más exacto. Empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo el bosque que a su alrededor se extendía, sus pensamientos no dejaban de ir a Bella y regresar a sus últimas palabras.

Intentaba no pensar en ella, se concentraba más en su música, pero al empezar a tocar en el piano la canción de Bella empezaba a sonar, confundiendo las melodías, mezclando pero haciendo una hermosa canción. Cuando las notas de la canción de ella se mezclaban, Edward aventaba las hojas de música y gruñendo se iba al sillón de cuero, intentando dormir.

Ignoraba a Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, diciéndoles que quería dormir o leer o simplemente alejarse de todos. Alice estaba enojada, pero se calmaba, intentando ser sensata.

No pasó tiempo para que llegara a su destino. Él tenía ocho o siete años cuando lo encontró, se había perdido en el bosque, haciendo ese sendero y cuando creía todo perdido, encontró ese hermoso prado, repleto de flores silvestres y arboles, creando sombras y un lugar perfecto para acostarse para ver el cielo y descansar. Terminó su sendero de casa de su abuela a ese prado, sintiéndose poderoso al tener un secreto.

Cuando ya no quería ver a sus amigos, corría a esconderse en ese prado, estando ahí hasta que oscurecía. Pasaba las horas viendo el cielo, viendo las sombras, leyendo o creando música ahí, llevándose una guitarra que su padre le regaló antes de morir y creando más canciones.

Casi todas hablaban de una persona, pero Edward no quería pensar en eso, sólo se dejaba llevar por las melodías.

Se dejó caer en el centro del prado, suspirando. Se acomodó y miró al cielo, creando formas y sintiéndose nuevamente libre y sin presiones. Ese el único lugar donde podía ser él mismo, donde su enfermedad no lo afectaba, donde se olvidaba de todo y sólo era Edward Swan.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esos ojos chocolates, se olvidó de todo y simplemente dejó a su ser inundarse en esa alegría.

.

.

.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, el atardecer marcaba el cielo. Edward se levantó de golpe. ¿Qué hora era? Miró alterado su reloj, parándose de un golpe.

_Mierda, llevo media hora tarde a la cena._

Echó a correr al sendero, resbalando algunas veces y rasguñándose en las manos y mejillas. Al entrar en el jardín de la casa Swan, vio las luces de la cocina encendidas y sombras.

—Oh, mierda, me va a matar mi mamá —susurró, inspiró hondo y caminó más lento. Al entrar, su mamá y hermana estaban ahí, preocupadas y haciendo los platos.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Esme al ver a su hijo.

—Lo siento, mamá, me quedé dormido en el bosque, viendo el cielo —se sintió estúpido al decir eso, pero estaba jadeando, intentó respirar con normalidad pero no podía. Se había agitado demasiado.

Hace tiempo que ya no podía correr así.

— ¿Qué mierdas te pasó? —dijo Alice, abriendo los ojos y tapando su boca.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —se volteó y se miró al espejo que había en la cocina. Estaba muy magullado y con las mejillas sonrojadas, algunas ramas estaban en su pelo—. Ah. Es que me fui corriendo…

Jasper entró en la cocina en ese momento, muy sonriente, al ver a Edward se quedó paralizado, sin moverse, evaluó a su amigo de pies a cabeza y cuando Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Jasper suspiró.

—Parece que Pie Grande te dio un revolcón —y se echó a reír.

— ¡Jasper! —gritaron las dos Swan. Su amigo caminó a Edward y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Venga, ve a cambiarte y límpiate los rasguños. Capaz que Bella te ve así y se preocupa como tu madre y Alice.

Ante la mención del nombre de Bella, Edward miró curiosamente al pasillo que llevaba a la sala.

— ¿No ha llegado?

—No, hermana. Apenas son las siete y media, quedamos que a las ocho.

— ¡Ah! Pensé que sería a las siete… —Edward vaciló—. Me iré a bañar y arreglar.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, se zafó del brazo de Jasper y se fue de la cocina. Esme, Alice y Jasper se miraron entre sí.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa? —preguntó Esme, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bella dijo algo… Fuerte sobre el VIH—empezó Alice.

—No fue a propósito, pero lastimó a Edward. Sin querer queriendo —terminó Jasper, caminando a Alice y pasándole un brazo por los hombros, como a Edward.

Alice se empezó a poner nerviosa. Desde hace algunos meses atrás, empezaba a sentir algo diferente por Jasper y justamente hace dos días, mientras Jasper estaba en la sala de su casa, estaban viendo una película y viendo por largo rato los labios de Jasper, de la nada se aventó y lo besó. Después se miraron incrédulos y Alice se levantó, echando a correr sin decir nada. Jasper estaba confundido, pero ese beso había hecho algo en él, algo muy diferente…

—Mamá —dijo Alice, tratando de ignorar ese brazo que la hacía cosquillear—, creo que Edward está enamorado de Bella. Es como antes, se sonríen apenas al verse, y Edward cambia en cuanto ve a Bella… Y ella también. Además de que a Bells le gusta Edward.

—Sólo que ahora no sabemos cómo actuará Edward al ver a Bella, no se han visto desde hace tres semanas…

Esme se quedó pensativa, empezando a sonreír.

_¿Sería posible que mi hijo volviera? ¿Volverá a ser él mismo? ¿Ese joven encantador que siempre sonreía, que veía la vida como una nueva aventura y no como una condena?_

—Pase lo que pase —murmuró Esme, viendo a Jasper y Alice en plan confidente—, y sonando tal vez egoísta, quiero que Bella esté con Edward. Si son el uno para el otro, se merecen. Creo que sería bueno una ayudadita, ¿no?

Jasper y Alice se miraron sonriendo como cómplices. Jasper movió sus cejas sugestivamente y Alice rió.

—Oh, mamá, sería más fácil decirnos que nos quieres de cupidos.

—Pues ya lo saben. Ahora, ayúdenme a poner la mesa, que no tardan en llegarlos invitados.

_Cupidos_, a Jasper le gustaba ese terminó, sonriendo a Alice tomó unos platos que Esme le daba y fue al comedor, sintió la mirada chispeante de Alice, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

.

.

.

Edward se bañó y arregló en tiempo record, curándose las pequeñas magulladas de su cara y manos. Al bajar las escaleras estaba temblando, nuevamente nervioso de ver a Bella. ¿Cómo tomaría ella no verse tres semanas y sólo que él la tenga que ver porque no podía faltar a esa cena? Maldigo el momento en que a su hermana y amigos se les ocurrió esa maldita cena.

Ben y Benjamín ya estaban en la sala con sus padres, riendo con Esme y la abuela Swan, Jasper y Alice no estaban y Rose estaba sentada al lado de Ben, haciendo bromas tonta. Los padres de los Hale estaban de pie, con Renné.

Los padres de los hermanos Yorkie estaban hablando con Esme, la abuela Swan, Nathalie y John. La madre de los hermanos era de piel clara, de grandes ojos castaños, como Benjamín, de cabellos negros ondulados como Ben. Su padre era de cabellos castaños, y cortos como Benjamín, y ojos rasgados oscuros como Ben. Los mellizos eran la combinación de sus padres. Sólo que con el color de piel de su padre.

—Buenas noches —dijo al entrar a la sala.

—Hola, Edward —Ben se paró, dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

— ¡Edward! —chilló Benjamín, corriendo a los brazos de Edward, él gritó y se alejó del camino del chico, causando las risas de todos. Benjamín se paró a tiempo y también le dio un abrazo—. Mira, te presentamos a nuestros padres.

—Ella es nuestra madre, Jen—la mujer asintió, parándose y dándole un beso a Edward. Él se sintió incómodo, pero sonrió.

—Edward Swan, mucho gusto —dijo con voz amable.

—Mucho gusto, Edward, mis hijos me han hablado mucho de ti.

—Espero que de buena forma, señora—bromeó Edward, sonriendo.

—Mucho gusto, muchacho —el padre de los mellizos no se esperó a que lo presentarán, se paró, ofreciendo su mano, Edward la tomó, dándole un fuerte apretón—. Steven Yorkie, padre de estos mellizos del demonio.

— ¡Steve! —jadeó Jen Yorkie. Pero Edward sonrió.

—Un placer, señor.

—Ah, papá, no nos desanimes —canturreó Ben, haciendo cara de afligido. El timbre sonó y Rosalie saltó.

—Yo voy —dijo antes de salir brincando a la puerta, regresó con Ángela y sus padres.

Los señores Weber eran conocidos en el pueblo porque el señor Weber era pastor. Edward lo conocía. Alto, de piel aceitunada u grandes ojos aguamarinas, de cabellos cortos negros, algunas canas se veían en sus patillas y repartidas por todo su pelo.

La señora Weber era como Ángela, bajita, delgada y de cabellos largos lacios castaños. Unos enormes y hermosos ojos castaños, con los parpados caídos. Una sonrisa amable. Ángela se parecía a ella.

—Bueno, hola de nuevo —rió el señor Weber con voz ronca. Todos los conocían y era muy agradable, se acomodaron en la sala con los demás y volvieron a hablar. Ángela se acercó a Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres un grosero, ¿sabes? —le dijo, sonriendo. Edward sonrió avergonzado. Se sentía mal por también ignorar a Ángela.

—Lo siento, Áng.

Ella rió, echándose su cabello detrás del hombro.

—Está bien. La que está enojada es Bella, así que…—le dio unas palmadas en el hombro—. Lo siento por ti.

— ¡Uy! —Ben se puso al lado de Ángela, atrayéndolo a él con su brazo en su cintura—. ¿Enojaste a Bella, Edward?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién enojo a Bella? —Benjamín se coló entre su hermano y Ángela, Ben lo fulminó con la mirada, Rose se recargó en Edward, viendo juguetona a los hermanos y a Ángela.

—Edward—dijo Ángela, como quien no quiere la cosa. Benjamín hizo un ruido con su boca, negando con la cabeza.

—Mi más sentido pésame, hermano…

— ¿Tan intensa es? —murmuró Edward, empezando a asustarse.

—Edward, Bella te quiere mucho…—una mirada de Rosalie hizo a Ángela vacilar—, eres parte de sus mejores amigos y bueno, ella aprecia mucho que todos estemos juntos.

La rubia se hizo un poco para atrás y le enseñó su pulgar, diciéndole a su amiga que lo despistó.

—Ella aprecia mucho que todos estemos unidos —añadió Ben, usando las mismas palabras de Ángela—. Después de lo de su madre, no le gusta perder de vista a sus seres amados.

—Esperen, ¿dónde está Jasper y Alice? —cambió de tema Benjamín, frunciendo el ceño y buscando por todas partes.

—Ah, no sé…—Edward también empezó a buscar hasta que sonó el timbre—. Iré yo.

Se adelantó a Rosalie y dio dos zancadas para abrir, encontrándose con un gigante. El hombre tenía músculos muy marcados, cabellos rizados negros y ojos azules, de piel blanca como Bella. Tenía algunas facciones iguales a ella, pero en ese momento la altura impresionante dejó a Edward impresionado. Él era alto, pero este hombre lo era más.

— ¿Edward Swan? —preguntó con voz profunda.

—Sí, ¿se le ofrece algo? —habló él con voz normal, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

— ¿Aquí es la cena de "conozcan todos a todos"?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Oh, Emmett, deja de parecer un idiota! —Bella empujó al grandote y apareció ante Edward, sonriendo—. ¡Hola!

—Hola, Bella.

—Lamento lo de mi hermanote, es que la altura lo hace ser un idiota —dijo en plan confidente Bella, emocionándose al ver la sonrisa de Edward, a pesar de no haberlo visto desde hace tres semanas.

—Bella…—le advirtió un hombre detrás de ella.

— ¡Doctor Cullen! —exclamó Edward, sorprendido.

—Oh, Edward, ¿qué tal? —Carlisle Cullen se adelantó a sus hijos y saludó a Edward de un apretón amable de manos.

—Muy bien, doctor. Pasen, por favor.

Bella miró a su padre confundida, ¿por qué le había preguntando a Edward eso? ¿Por qué parecía que se conocían de años? Emmett entró, sonriente. Su mirada se trabo con la figura de Rosalie, encaramada en el barandal de las escaleras, riéndose con las peleas tontas de los hermanos. Rose sintió una mirada extraña en torno a ella y levantó los ojos, chocando con un lago azul profundo. Se estremeció al bajar los ojos e ir viendo a ese hombretón completo.

Se sonrojó al notar la sonrisilla de él y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Bella hizo caso omiso de su hermano y corrió a abrazar a Rosalie y Ángela. Saludó a sus amigos y luego corrió a sala, saludando a todos. Bella era muy conocida en el pueblo, por ser parte del coro de la iglesia y porque ella era muy amable con todos. Esme había agarrado cariño a la chica, así que cuando Bella la saludó, ella se abrazó a la chica de lado, un brazo pasaba la cintura de Bella y ella rodeaba a Esme con otro brazo por los hombros.

Carlisle se había quedado en la puerta, hablando con Edward.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Mejor, doctor. Aunque últimamente me falta el aire cuando me agitó demasiado.

—Es normal, Edward… El tratamiento está haciendo su efecto y pronto empezaremos con otro diferente, es un poco más fuerte pero más efectivo.

Edward asintió, poniéndose nervioso. Carlisle le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo abrazó, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo conociéndose, Carlisle había agarrado un cariño especial a Edward, no sabía si era por tratarlo más que a un paciente o que le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo de la juventud. Así se fueron a la sala, saludando a los jóvenes y haciendo caso omiso de Emmett, que seguía paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

Al entrar a la sala, Carlisle seguía abrazando a Edward y él sonreía, asintiendo a lo que el doctor le decía, lo primero que notó fue a su hija abrazada a una mujer preciosa. Le parecía conocida y hasta que sus ojos chocaron la reconoció.

Esme miró a Carlisle, abrazado a su hijo, y lo reconoció de inmediato. _Carlisle…_

El doctor miró a Esme, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su piel, notando esos ojos verdes esmeraldas mirarlo fijamente. _Esme Swan… ¡Claro! Por eso se me hacía conocido el apellido de Edward. Es hijo de Esme…_

— ¡Carlisle! —exclamó Jen, parándose y acercándose al doctor, la voz de la señora Yorkie les hizo regresar a la realidad a Esme y Carlisle, el aludido saludó a Jen, sin soltar a Edward.

—Buenas noches a todos —habló en voz alta. Emmett decidió dejar de ser una estatua y caminó a su padre, poniéndose atrás de él.

— ¡Cariño, estoy en casa! —dijo con voz potente. Emmett Cullen era conocido en el pueblo por su carisma y por el hecho de ser un "héroe de guerra", todos rieron, inclusive Esme y la abuela Swan. Emmett se acercó a las Swan y les sonrió con dulzura—. Emmett Cullen, a sus servicios, damas.

— ¡Oh, Emmett! —la abuela Swan le dio un codazo—. Te conozco desde niño. Y también a tu hermana. Recuerden que el pueblo no es tan grande.

—Lo sé, señora Swan, pero yo no conocía a su hija. Un placer, madame.

—Encantada, joven —se rió Esme, nerviosa por la mirada azul de Carlisle—. Creo que a ti te había visto una o dos veces en mis visitas a Forks, pero no me acuerdo muy bien…

—Oh, bueno, ahora me conoce, y le aseguro que soy inolvidable.

Emmett hizo una pose ridícula, mostrando todo su cuerpo esplendoroso.

— ¡Oh, hermano, contrólate! —Bella le dio un manazo, echándose a reír.

Rosalie sonreía suavemente, sin dejar de ver a Emmett. Carlisle le dio un último apretón a Edward y se alejó de él, el muchacho volvió con sus amigos, que lo miraban curiosos.

— ¿Conoces al doctor Cullen desde antes? —le preguntó Ben.

—Es mi doctor particular —le dijo Edward, mirando a otro lado. Por su tono de voz, los chicos supieron que no iba a decir nada más.

Carlisle saludó a todos de beso y abrazo. Natalie y John lo habían reconocido.

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Carlisle —le dijo Nathalie, abrazándolo fuertemente. Carlisle se rió y le regresó el abrazo. El recuerdo de dos muchachas y dos muchachos inundó la mente de Carlisle.

—Hace años que ya no sabía de ti, Nat. Lo último que supe fue que te habías casado con John Hale.

—Presente, doctor —dijo el aludido, los dos hombres rieron y se dieron un apretón de manos.

— ¿Qué diablos? —susurró Rose a Edward, confundida.

—Estoy igual que tú, rubia…

— ¿Se conocen? —preguntó Bella, alejándose de Esme.

—Sí, éramos amigos —contestó Nathalie—, al igual que Esme y Charlie y Renné.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Bella, Emmett, Edward y Rosalie. No había señales de Jasper y Alice por ningún lado.

—Sí…—contestó en voz baja Carlisle, acercándose a Esme—. ¿Cómo estas, Esme?

—Hola, Carlisle.

La debilidad en la voz de su madre advirtió a Edward. Pero lo ignoró, no dejaba de ver estupefacto a Bella y Rose.

—Fuimos amigos en la juventud, pero cuando Esme se mudó con Charlie, bueno… Ya no supe nada de amiga.

—Supongo que fue culpa mía —murmuró Esme—. Después que ye casaste con Renné, ya no supimos nada de ustedes.

Carlisle asintió, como si recordara algo. Esme miró más allá de esos ojos azules, también recordando.

—Sí, fue… Hace mucho tiempo—replicó Carlisle en voz baja.

La confesión de Carlisle dejó a todos confundidos y con la guardia baja, pero cuando Jasper y Alice entraron en la sala, tomados de la mano y sonriendo, pareció sacar a todos de un sueño.

—Eh, ya están todos aquí, que bueno —sonrió Alice, bailando en las puntas de sus pies—. ¿Pasamos a comer ya? Tengo hambre.

.

.

.

La cena fue en primer lugar para que todos se conocieran, al menos los padres, y darles una escusa a los hijos de volver a estar juntos y chismear, el re-encontrarse con su viejo amor, no estaba en la lista de Esme. Estaba claro que algún día lo tendría que ver, atendía a su hijo y sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto y en compañía de tantísima gente.

Al principio se sintió cohibida, pero conforme la cena avanzó, se empezó a soltar, volviendo a la normalidad y a hablar con todos, riendo y relajándose. Carlisle también lo tomó así, después del shock inicial, poco a poco se fue relajando.

Los adultos estaban en sus conversaciones, mientras que los jóvenes en las suyas…

Los muchachos estaban confundidos pero dejaron esas incógnitas para después, se concentraron en ellos, hablando de lo que querían hacer para lo que restaba del verano. Bella estaba sentida con Bella, y la emoción principal al verlo, empezó a desaparecer, dejando paso a una fría cordialidad. Eso fue peor que no hablarle.

Emmett se sentó al lado de Rosalie y le empezó a hacer plática, haciendo a Rose sonrojarse. Alice y Jasper no dejaban lanzarle miraditas que estaban poniendo a Edward de nervios, Ben y Benjamín ponían a Ángela nerviosa, hablando con ella al mismo tiempo. Y Edward no sabía cómo hacer que Bella dejará de mirarlo de forma herida. Pero entonces se recodaba que fue ella quien lo hirió a él.

—Bueno, entonces qué hacemos—dijo Ben cuando ya estaban todos terminando con el plato fuerte. A pesar de ser cena informal, la magnitud del acto parecía como si fuera cena de Navidad o Acción de Gracias. Pero era agradable estar ahí, con alegres charlas y risas.

— ¿Les parece la semana que viene ir a Seattle? Podemos pedir permiso e irnos para pasar el fin de semana o así —ofreció Ángela, tomando un trago de agua.

—Me parece divertido —dijo Ben, sonriendo a Ángela.

—O podemos irnos de camping—añadió Rosalie.

—Me gusta más esa idea —estuvo de acuerdo Emmett.

— ¿Y a ti quien te invitó? —le preguntó Bella, enarcando una ceja.

—Un adulto debe estar entre ustedes, chivatos de 17 años, hermana.

— ¿Tan maduro te crees? —se burló Rose.

—Mis 27 años no engañan.

— ¿Tienes 27 años?

—Sí, lo sé, me veo más joven.

—Oh, sí…—Rosalie abrió muchos los ojos, quedándose sorprendida. El pequeño juego de coqueteó llamó la atención de Jasper, que miró a su hermana seriamente. Entre los mellizos se entendieron por miradas.

—Pero, bueno —volvió al tema Rosalie—, ¿qué les parece ese plan?

—Sí, me gusta más. Serían dos días o algo así el campamento —dijo al final Ángela.

—Está bien —concordó Benjamín—, pero si un oso nos ataca es su culpa.

—Tendría que ser la semana que viene —gimió Bella, suspirando—. Nos vamos a Nueva York el mes que entra.

—Ah, cierto —su hermano frunció la boca—. Lauren quiere ir a ver a su familia y papá nos va a obligar a ir con ellas.

Los hermanos Cullen rodaron los ojos, sintiéndose de repente irritables.

—Oh, pero la semana que viene yo no puedo —gruñó Edward. Era cambió de tratamiento, y esos cambios siempre lo dejaban débil por dos o tres semanas, mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba al nuevo medicamento. Alice, Rose y Jasper fruncieron la boca.

—Bueno, lo podemos hacer sin ti —se burló Alice.

—Gracias, hermanita, es bueno contar contigo.

La pequeña Swan se rió, guiñando un ojo a su hermano.

—Que les parece mejor esto —habló Jasper—. Para ir todos, incluyendo a Emmett —el aludido sonrió, sintiéndose importante—, ¿cuándo regresan de nueva york, Bella?

—Como una o dos semanas antes de que entremos a clases.

—Ahí está. Nos vamos entre esos días y así cerramos el verano con un campamento de dos a tres días. Todos estaremos disponibles esas fechas, ¿no?

—Ese plan me gusta, mueve, mueve —canturreó Benjamín, con la tonada de "Quiero mover el bote*".

—Vale, pues, ¡tenemos plan para el verano! —chilló Alice, sonriendo felizmente.

_Sí, pero entonces con Bella lejos, será un verano largo_, pensó con nostalgia Edward. Pero las palabras que la chica volvieron a su mente y se obligó a no pensar más en ella…

.

.

.

Ese día, a pesar de la sorpresa de haber visto a Carlisle, Esme la pasó bien. Cuando todos se fueron y se despidieron, fue cuando Carlisle aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Esme y susurrarle que era bueno volver a verla y que la había extrañado. Esme se quedó paralizada, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Como si hubiera estado planeado, todos se fueron a la cama en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Edward durmió inquietamente esa noche… Y las que lo siguieron.

Al ir la otra semana al doctor, fue peor su sueño, el nuevo tratamiento eran inyecciones. Fuertes y que lo dejaban mareado por dos días, con ascos inclusive. Esa semana fue un asco, pero serían cada dos semanas, así que no había tanto problema. Edward no fue a despedir a Bella al aeropuerto porque no quisiera, sino porque el mareo lo retuvo en cama tres días.

Bella se fue de Forks con cierta decepción, esperaba al menos ver a Edward antes, pero no hubo rastro de él. Se volvió a sentir dolida, ¿qué había hecho mal para que Edward no quisiera verla?

Fue el verano más largo y aburrido para los dos. Edward pensando en Bella y martirizándose por sus palabras, Bella extrañando a Edward y no teniendo el valor para hablarle y entenderse de una vez por todas. Pasar su verano al lado de Jessica fue aún más peor. Jessica se quejaba de todo, hartando no solo a Bella, también a Emmett, los abuelos de Jessica eran personas dulces y amables, y Bella se había sabido ganar su cariño y respeto.

Cosa que Jessica odiaba.

Edward se enteró que su hermana y mejor amigo eran novios tres semanas después, cuando faltaba una semana para que Bella regresara. No podía creerlo, pero le alegraba de buena manera. Ben y Benjamín venían para hacer de sus días más cortos, pero Edward se sentía diferente. Había pensando mucho en qué hacer.

Sin Bella al lado, él se sentía diferente. Pero no podía dejar de oír sus palabras sobre la gente de VIH, tenía miedo de cuando se enterará de su condición, ella se alejará de él. Ese era su temor. Edward estaba muy enamorado de Bella como para alejarse de ella. No podía hacerlo.

Pero, nuevamente, estaba ese miedo no sólo de él qué diría ella, si no de la amenaza que sería estar juntos, la amenaza del VIH, porque queriendo o no, Edward ponía en peligro a la gente que quería al tenerlo cerca de él, a pesar de tener cuidado, en cualquier momento, en un descuido y podría infectar a alguien sin quererlo, sin pensarlo.

Ese era el más grande miedo de Edward.

.

.

.

Había pasado un verano sin tener noticias de Edward, y la última vez que se vieron, ella estaba enojada con él, pero ahora tenía miedo. No sabía el por qué de esa separación de Edward, algo iba mal y ella lo sabía.

Así que en cuanto llegaron a Forks, fue directo a ver a Edward, había hablado con los demás y todos estaban de acuerdo que en dos días sería su campamento. Habían llegado una semana después de lo previsto, así que sólo tenían siete días antes de entrar a un nuevo semestre.

Alice le abrió la puerta, abrazándola al verla.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Nueva York? —le preguntó la pequeña Swan.

—Bien, un martirio con Jessica a mi lado, pero Nueva York es hermoso y enorme. Realmente me divertí mucho.

—Eso es bueno…—Alice captó la mirada de Bella, buscando algo… o a alguien. Se rió discretamente—. Saldré con Jasper a comer, mamá y la abuela Swan se fueron a casa de Rose, se quedarán ahí hasta la noche. Edward está en el sótano… Creo que tienen como dos o una hora para arreglar lo que tengan que arreglar.

—Oh, Alice —empezó Bella, pero ella la cortó.

—Anda, ve. Yo ya me voy…—justo al terminar esas palabras, tocaron la puerta. Bella enarcó las cejas, pero Alice hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia—. Luego te cuento.

Bella asintió, antes de darle espacio a su amiga y que ella saliera corriendo. Se paró frente a la puerta que daba al sótano y tomó aire. Era ahora o nunca…

.

.

.

Una dulce melodía se escuchaba por todo el sótano, inundando todos lados. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Bella. Edward estaba sentado en su piano, tocando con pasión cada nota. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella hasta que terminó la canción y Bella aplaudió.

— ¡Qué bonito tocas, Edward! —lo felicitó Bella.

Edward se quedó un momento callado, confundido de verla aquí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue la primera cosa inteligente que se le ocurrió decir. Bella se sintió apuñalada.

—Pues, Alice me dejó pasar… Quería verte. Acabo de llegar.

—Ah…—silencio incómodo—. ¿Y cómo te fue?

—Oh, ya sabes… Bien. Nueva York es hermoso y muy grande. Deberías ir algún día.

—Tal vez…

Otro silencio incómodo. Edward se paró, y Bella se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—Edward…—susurró—. ¿Por qué me has ignorado todo el verano?

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó él, acercándose a ella. Bella estaba parada en el último escalón, jugueteando nerviosa con sus manos.

—Sí, todo el verano me has ignorado. Desde que acabaron las clases. Cuando venía aquí, tú te ibas o no estabas. Y en la cena de hace un mes, me ignoraste la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Oh, lo siento por eso —se mofó Edward, viendo a Bella fríamente. La mirada antes cálida de Edward, ahora era de un verde frío, congelando la sangre de sus venas.

— ¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó ella, mirando a Edward de una forma muy dulce y lastimada, su mano se levantó hasta su cuello, donde agarró con fuerza un collar que Edward no vio antes.

Él levantó la cabeza, mirando a Bella debajo de forma fría.

—Sólo dijiste la verdad, Bella…

— ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

—Después de las clases, de la última plática antes de salir de vacaciones.

Bella frunció el ceño, confundida, pero entonces comprendió.

—Oh… Lamento si te molestó mi comentario —se apresuró a hablar—. A veces habló sin pensar, y pues, era lo que pensaba ese día…

—Bella…—la voz rota de ella empezó a hacer mella en Edward, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos chocolates, la aflicción con la que hablaba…

_¿Qué más da lo que haya dicho? Era la verdad, es la verdad, Swan…_

—De verdad, lo siento, sea cual sea lo que te haya molestado, lo siento, Edward, en realidad no sé porque me estoy disculpando—siguió Bella, haciendo caso omiso a Edward, viéndose más nerviosa—, pero lo lamento, no me gusta estar enojada contigo, porque te quiero y eres uno de mis amigos, llegaste hondo a mi corazón, Swan—no le dio tiempo a Edward de comprender sus palabras, pero Bella no podía dejar de hablar—, de verdad, lo lamento. ¿Podrías perdonarme, Edward? Por favor, no sé qué….

Edward no encontró otra forma de callarla y él quería hablar bien, pero los nervios de Bella la traicionaron y siguió hablando como pajarraco.

Así que Edward hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla, haciéndola callar. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron grandemente y vio a Edward, que también los tenía abiertos, mientras el beso fue cobrando vida, los ojos de los dos se empezaron a cerrar, las manos de Bella se desplazaron a sus cabellos, agarrándolo con fuerza y los brazos de él a su cintura, pegándola al cuerpo. Sus labios se acariciaron por largo rato, sencillamente reteniendo el aliento del otro, pero Bella suspiró y Edward aprovechó para besarla por completo, para besarla _de verdad_.

El beso empezó a menguar, mientras los dos jadeaban. Bella no quería separarse, ese beso le decía demasiado. Le decía todo lo que Edward no era capaz de decir en palabras, pero ella entendió. Él estaba ensimismado por el sabor de ella, su dulzura. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los chocolates de ella viendo anhelante.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_, se regañó mentalmente Edward, por haberla besado de esa manera, por haberla abrazado y sentido entre sus brazos_, ahora, ¿cómo te separas de ella?_

—Perdóname nuevamente, Edward—susurró ella, a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Simplemente dijiste la verdad, Bella. No hiciste nada más.

— ¿Qué verdad dije?

Edward se alejó de ella, volviéndola a ver fríamente.

—La verdad de los que tenemos VIH—y la dejó ahí, echando a correr escaleras arriba, dejando a Bella confundida, tratando de entender sus palabras…

Cuando lo hizo, un balde de agua fría la cubrió por completo.

_Tiene VIH... Edward tiene VIH, y yo lo dañé…_

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeee! Qué manera de decirlo, Edward! Semejante beso & después la pinche bomba de nuevo! D:**

**Ayyy, Dioos, qedé temblando con este cap! Quien más lo hizo? No fui la única, verdad? Amm, sobre Carlisle y Esme, ehhh, más adelante se sabrá de ellos, de Jasper & Alice, en realidad, me había tardado dos caps, Jajaja :P**

**Vale, vale… Espero les haya gustado el cap! :3 Ame escribirlo & creo qe apartir de ahora, empieza el romance… ¿Será? LOL**

**Ahhh, me faltan dos semanas para entrar a clases, después del 5 de Febrero, creo que me será un poqitín más difícil actualizar tan seguido como lo he hecho. Ya veremos que pasara.**

**Pan Cullen, cariño, tienes el PM desactivado, pero graciias por el RR! :D A los anónimos, muchas gracias! :) Las amito! *corazón*  
**

**Bueeeeno, abrazos enormes & nos vemos en el próximo cap! :D**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	11. Pérdida

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Buenas, preciosas :D Okey, cap con varios giros en el tiempo, no muchos, algo rápida la confesión, pero... Disfruten! :D  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Need You Now- Lady Antebellum & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Pérdida".**

_La regué, la acabo de regar todo con ella, ¡mierda! ¿Quién me manda a decirle eso?_

Edward estaba caminando a la sala, con dirección a salir de la casa e ir a su prado, pero la voz de Bella lo detuvo.

— ¡Edward, Edward espera!

El aludido se quedó de piedra, escuchando a Bella correr tras él. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros cerca.

—Edward, veme, por favor…—le pidió.

Él se volteó, mirándola con temor.

—Edward…—se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Es verdad? ¿Tienes…, VIH?

Evaluó su mirada por un largo rato. No era de esta manera que se lo quería decir. Ni siquiera sabía si quería decírselo a Bella, pero las palabras fluyeron sin poderlas contener.

—Sí, Bella, soy VIH positivo.

Ella tragó saliva fuertemente, y dio un paso tambaleante para atrás, buscando algo de apoyo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —susurró, dolida.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó a su vez Edward confundido.

—Antes de que dijera eso…

— ¿Habría cambiado tu manera de ver las cosas, Bella? ¿Sólo por mí?

Bella bajó la mirada un momento, notando su desconcierto. ¿En verdad hubiera cambiado? ¿Sus sentimientos a por él cambiaban? No. Esa alegría al verlo seguía hay, esas ganas de abrazarlo, de protegerlo… Sus sentimientos eran los mismos, pero ahora eran diferentes porque venían enredados con uno más. Tristeza, desconfianza. Dolor. Le dolía el hecho de que Edward no le hubiera dicho, que después de haberse ganado su confianza, de llegar hondo a su corazón, él no le dijera nada.

—Espera un momento, Bella —habló Edward, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. Se rió irónicamente—. ¿Esperabas que te lo dijera así como así? ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué querías, que llegará un día contigo y te dijera: "Oh, hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sabes? Me gustas y mucho. Ah, por cierto, tengo VIH"?.

El mutismo de Bella se hizo más intenso. Le gustaba. Puede que hasta la quisiera, pero él sonaba tan… Distante.

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho, Edward?_

— ¿Querías que te dijera al primer momento de empezar a ser amigos que tenía VIH?

—Bueno… Sí—murmuró avergonzada ella—. O tal vez no, pero llegado un momento…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque pensé que teníamos confianza. Que éramos…

Se volvió a callar. ¿Algo más que amigos? ¿Qué podría Edward enamorarse de ella?

— ¿Qué? —exigió saber Edward. Y de repente, la conversación se le hizo tan confusa, tan irracional, tan… Irreal.

Ella miró a Edward con ojos llorosos. _¿Qué está pasando?_

—Que éramos amigos—susurró, sin saber qué más decir.

Edward se alejó de ella, intentando respirar. Esto era estúpido, era un giro radical en sus vidas y todo por ese beso y esa estúpida confesión de él, movido por el deseo de dañarla. Al decirle esas palabras en el sótano ese era su deseo, dañarla, como ella lo hizo con él. Quería hacerla sentir avergonzada de sus palabras, pero parecía que todo se había vuelto de manera inesperada. Técnicamente se estaban confesado que se querían, pero que Bella estaba dolida porque él no confió en decirle su situación.

—Es algo tonto lo que me estás diciendo, Bella—volvió a intentarlo Edward—. No puedo confiar en nadie, sólo en mi familia y los Hale. Nadie más.

— ¿Y mi padre? —saltó Bella, recordando la cena.

—Él es mi doctor particular, es obvio que él lo tiene que saber. Pero de ahí en más, nadie. No puedo volver a confiar en nadie, tener VIH es una maldición, Isabella. Y así es como lo ve la gente fuera de tu círculo personal, que solo ellos saben cómo es la cosa. ¿Qué querías, qué llegará gritando a la escuela, al pueblo: "¡Tengo VIH!"?

Bella se volvió a sentir avergonzada.

—No, pero… Pensé que confiabas en mí. Que me había ganado tu confianza y… Cariño—musitó, mirando el suelo, con las lágrimas queriendo desbordarse. Pero no las dejó.

Edward tragó saliva. ¡Claro que se había ganado su confianza y cariño! ¡Estaba enamorado de ella! De repente sintió la sala de su casa muy claustrofóbica. Se estaba ahogando, necesitaba huir de ahí, quería huir. Necesitaba aire fresco, alejarse de Bella.

—Es mejor que…—empezó a decir, moviendo la mano levemente hacia la puerta.

— ¿Por eso se fueron de Los Ángeles? —lo interrumpió de golpe Bella, levantando la cabeza desafiante—. ¿Por eso te dejó Jane? ¿Por qué supo que tenías VIH? ¿Crees que yo me alejaré de ti, sólo porque tengas esa enfermedad?

El nombre de Jane en los labios de Bella hicieron enfurecer a Edward. ¿Quién era ella para hablar de Jane? ¿Cómo se enteró de ella?

— ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

—Alice me lo dijo. ¿Y sabes? ¡Ella fue una perra por dejarte! ¿Es que acaso no me conoces como para saber que no te dejaría?

— ¡Bueno, cómo saberlo, si dijiste eso sobre los enfermos de VIH! —explotó Edward—. ¿Y a ti qué te importa saber de Jane? ¿Quién te crees para hablar de ella así?

Bella jadeó, viendo dolida a Edward. Empezó a temblar, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Edward, yo…

—No —la interrumpió él, negando con la cabeza—. No, Bella. No tienes derecho para hablar de Jane, lo que pasó entre ella y yo, se queda entre ella y yo. Y creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, Isabella.

_Lo mejor es que te vayas, Isabella. _Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Bella, ya no pudo más y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Edward cerró los ojos, no podía verla llorar sin sentirse miserable por ser él el causante de esas lágrimas.

Las lágrimas de su ángel.

—Yo…—gorjeó Bella, intentando encontrar su voz. Pero no la hallaba, no sabía que decir, qué hacer. ¿Cómo después de un beso tan precioso, tan significativo, terminó en esto?

Se limpió furiosamente sus lágrimas y miró a Edward por última vez, sin saber que sentir, antes de dejar salir el aire en sus pulmones y salir corriendo de la casa de los Swan. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Edward también dejó salir el aire en un jadeo y echó a correr a su prado.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Por qué Jane llegó a esa conversación? ¿Por qué todo se volvió como una maldita red controversial e irracional?_

Corrió sin detenerse hasta su prado, llegando a gritar y patear todo lo que había a su paso, temblando de temor, de odio, de rencor, de dolor. Se dejó caer hecho un ovillo cerca de un árbol, llorando como un niño pequeño, llorando como hace meses no había hecho.

.

.

.

Bella empezó a divagar sin pensar en nada por las calles del pueblo hasta su casa, sin llorar, ni permitirse sentir nada. Saludaba sonriendo a todos y platicaba unos momentos con la gente que se detenía. Sonreía y fingía estar feliz, estar normal, cuando por dentro no dejaba de sentir la tormenta romperla.

Llegó a su casa y corrió a su cuarto, rompiendo a llorar al poner el seguro y lanzarse a su cama.

_"Admitirlo bastará, por supuesto dolerá, esta prueba es eminente"_.

A su mente vino el trozo de una canción. En ese momento se sintió identificada. Lloró por largo rato, sin saber bien porque. Si por el hecho de que Edward la corrió, que defendió a Jane, o que estaba en shock, tratando de asimilar el que él fuera cero positivo.

—No, ya baste, Isabella. Deja de llorar —se dijo a sí misma, levantándose de la cama y sacudiéndose la cabeza, haciendo caer lágrimas por su cama. Se sentó y miró a la ventana, una nube negra asechaba el cielo, algunos rayos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

_Va a llover_, pensó. Y sonrió. La lluvia le ayudaría, amaba sentarse mientras la lluvia la cubría. Corrió a cambiarse los pantalones cortos y remera a cuadros dos tallas más grandes por unos jeans rectos, una polera de mangas cortas rosa y unos botines. Llovería y haría más frío, pero un paseo por el bosque con la lluvia refrescándola era perfecto.

Se hizo una cola alta, cambiando su trenza de hilo por una de sus improvisadas mascadas dobladas para parecer parte de sus accesorios hippies. Su madre le había enseñado a hacerlos, cuando sentía sus trenzas de hilo muy pequeñas para tapar _eso_, se ponía esas mascadas, que eran más grandes y cubrían por completo el adefesio de su sien derecha.

Por un momento se le quedó viendo, desde su sien derecha subiendo hasta su frente, al menos de unos ocho centímetros. El recordatorio de ese día. Cerró los ojos un momento cuando los flashes empezaron a llegar.

_Risas. Flashes. Fotos. Ella llamando a su mamá, Renné volteando a verla sonriendo, el claxon de un camión, gritos, confusión…_

— ¡Basta! —gritó, tapándose la cara con las manos. Respiró unos momentos agitadamente, hasta que poco a poco se tranquilizó. Tragó saliva y se puso su mascada en falsa trenza de hilo sin mirarse más. Corrió a las escaleras que daban a la cocina y encontró su sudadera y su impermeable. Se los puso y abrió la puerta que daba a su jardín trasero.

Lo bueno de vivir en Forks era estar rodeada de naturaleza, de vida. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo por el bosque, llevaba años haciéndolo, se sabía casi todos los caminos. La lluvia empezó instantes después, primero suave, luego fuerte. Bella se refugió entre arboles y rocas antes de que la lluvia fuera más fuerte, una pequeña brizna la rociaba.

Ella sonrió, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el agua. Suspiró.

_De acuerdo, Cullen, ahora empieza a pensar. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, hiere o enoja? Por partes, uno: Jane. Esa maldita perra, desde que Alice te lo dijo, la odias sin motivo aparente más que haberle hecho ese daño a Edward. Dos: que él la haya defendido. ¡Argh, sí! Eso me tiene encabronada. Tres: saber que Edward es VIH positivo. Pero, por extraño que parezca, no tengo miedo. Bueno, tal vez sí un poco. _

Abrió los ojos de repente. Ahora veía la situación con calma. Edward tenía VIH. Eso hizo a su corazón palpitar. ¿Le daba miedo eso o que, llegado un momento, la enfermedad lo mataría? Definitivamente lo segundo. Esa enfermedad no se apiadaba de nada ni de nadie, jóvenes, ancianos, niños… Todos morían al final por esa enfermedad.

Edward no sería la excepción y eso le hizo llenar sus ojos de lágrimas. No, no quería perderlo. No tan pronto. No así. Todos moriríamos algún día, pero Bella no quería que _ese_ día llegara pronto para Edward, quería estar con él por un largo tiempo.

Y, nuevamente, ahí se dio cuenta de todo.

Estaría con Edward a pesar de todo, inclusive de él mismo. Ya fuera como su amiga, aliada o… Pareja. Ese último pensamiento la hizo estremecer y suspirar.

.

.

.

_Bendita lluvia mágica_, pensó Bella, de regreso a su casa. Vio luces en la cocina y apuró el paso. Al llegar, su padre estaba haciendo chocolate caliente, ya tenía unas toallas secas y su albornoz y pantuflas. Sonrió.

—Hola, papi —saludó tiernamente, quitándose su impermeable y sacudiéndolo fuera, lo dejó en el gancho. Su sudadera estaba un poco empapada, se la quitó y también la colgó. Después se quito los botines y corrió a sus pantuflas peludas, poniéndose el albornoz seco y caliente.

—Mi niña—Carlisle se acercó a ella y le di un beso en la frente—. Está mojado.

Tocó su mascada improvisada de trenza de hilo y arrugó la nariz.

—Oh, Bella, te hará daño. Quítatela. Emmett está con Rosalie y Lauren y Jessica se fueron a su casa

Después de la cena, Emmett y Rose empezaron a verse, a salir… Ya no le era raro a Bella esas salidas de su hermano con su amiga.

—Oh…—no pudo decir más Bella, con vergüenza se quito su mascada y la puso a secar también. Movió mechones de su pelo sueltos de modo que ocultaran su frente. Carlisle la vio tristemente.

—Vamos a la sala, hija.

Ella asintió, viendo el piso. Agarró un plato de galletas y siguió a su padre a la sala, se acomodó en el sillón, calientita bajo la manta que le puso su papá y aceptó contenta la taza de chocolate.

— ¿Pasa algo, papi?

—Nada, cariño. Sólo quería pasar tiempo con mi hija.

Ella sonrió, volviéndose a acurrucar con él, prendieron la tele y pusieron la primera película que apareció. Bella se echó a reír.

—Oh, amo esa película —canturreó.

— ¿Cuál es?

—500 días con ella. Es comedia.

—Ah, comedia —suspiró dramáticamente Carlisle. Cuando era comedia, no había quien lo salvará de su hija.

Vieron la película en silencio, riéndose y disfrutando de esos momentos juntos.

— ¿Sabes? Se me hace patético lo que hace el chavo —dijo Bella, viendo como el protagonista- ¡nunca se aprendió el maldito nombre!- lloraba por Summer—. Es decir, si a la primera no te pela, hay mas chavas, no te claves con una que ni vale la pena. Se me hace que se encaprichó con ella.

—Tal vez—concordó Carlisle—, pero, teniendo en cuenta que el amor manda, el chico sólo hizo lo que hizo por amor, se enamoró de ella. Pero ella estuvo jugando con él. Lo que la mayoría de los chicos hacen últimamente.

A la mente de la chica, Jane apareció. Al menos el nombre…

—Cierto…

Bella aguardó hasta que la película acabará para armarse de valor y ver a su padre.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Edward era cero positivo? —preguntó calmadamente. Carlisle la miró un momento en silencio.

—Te lo dijo él —no fue una pregunta. Ella asintió. Su padre suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza atrás—. No me correspondía, hija. La relación entre médico y paciente es muy estrecha y secreta. Además, no era correcto ir diciendo intimidades de mis pacientes.

—Pero él era mi amigo.

—Yo no sabía que tú Edward, era mi mismo paciente, hija…

—Me pudiste haber advertido para tener cuidado en lo que decía.

— ¿Cuándo tienes cuidado en lo que dices, Bella-Bells? —se burló su padre, llamándola por su apodo cariñoso. Bella se sonrojó—. Hija, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho calla, piensa y después habla?

—Lo sé, papá. Me siento avergonzada por lo que le dije a Edward sobre los que tienen VIH, no fui consciente de mis palabras. Tampoco qué…

Se calló. _Qué estoy enamorada de un chico que tiene VIH y que en cualquier momento morirá._

—Bells —Carlisle levantó la cara de su hija, tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos—, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Edward?

Bella se mordió el labio. _Sí, ¿qué pasa? Me encantaría saberlo._

—Me enamoré de él, papá —confesó, viendo a su padre tristemente.

Carlisle sonrió sutilmente, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz a Bella.

—Lo sé. Después de esa cena, me quedó claro.

—Pero después de lo que paso hoy, viendo como me alejó de él, no sé qué pasará, papá. En el pasado le hicieron daño, y ahora él ya no confía más… Yo quiero protegerlo y cuidarlo. Pero él no me deja…

Carlisle abrazó a su hija, mientras ella lloraba débilmente. Eso era lo que la tenía tan vulnerable, que Edward la alejara de esa forma.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, Bella. Estoy seguro que todo se solucionara. Y además, no creo que Edward te sea indiferente. Él también te quiere, hija, pero tiene miedo.

—Y lo entiendo —musitó desde el pecho de su padre—, lo entiendo de verdad. Le daré todo el tiempo que quiera. Pero que no me aleje de él. No podría soportarlo.

Su padre suspiró, dándose cuenta del amor de su hija. _Oh, Bella. Amar a un enfermo con VIH es muy complicado, cualquier movimiento en falso los puede destruir a los dos…_

.

.

.

Era obvio que el campamento que todos habían organizado le parecía imposible a Edward ahora. No quería ir. No quería estar solo con Bella. No se confiaba de él mismo en estos momentos.

Se quedó toda la noche bajo la lluvia, sin sentir nada. Ni frío, ni el agua fría. Sencillamente se acurrucó y pensó. Durante mucho rato le dio vueltas al asunto sin saber que decidir, era obvio que Bella lo quería, y él a ella.

Pero como ella misma había dicho, las parejas con VIH sufrían mucho peligro, Edward no quería poner a Bella en ese riesgo. Aunque le doliera en el alma, no se permitiría estar con ella.

Regresó a su casa al día siguiente, cuando el sol lo despertó con sus rayos matutinos. El prado estaba fresco por la lluvia de anoche y las ramas todavía goteaban, se quedó viendo el amanecer, respirando la tranquilidad que su prado le daba. Se echó a reír ante lo tonto de la situación.

_Eso se escucho muy gay_, pensó sin dejar de sonreír. Se levantó, tratando de quitarse la suciedad pero era imposible. Poco a poco regresó a su casa, pero aún sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó y sin embargo sin permitirse adentrarse en eso.

En cuanto tocó el jardín notó el ambiente de su casa. Desesperación.

—Oh, no—gimió. Corrió a entrar por la cocina, viendo desde ahí revuelo en la cocina. Los Hale estaban ahí, con su madre, hermana y abuela.

— ¡Edward jodido Swan! —le saltó Rosalie en cuanto Edward apareció en la sala, Edward esperó un golpe pero sólo sintió los brazos de su amiga en su cuello—. ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, Edward? —le preguntó Esme, lanzándose a sus brazos en cuanto Rose se hizo a un lado.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Me quedé en el bosque mientras esperaba a que la lluvia bajara, supongo que me quedé dormido.

—Ay, Edward, nos tenías a todos con el maldito miedo de no saber que tenías—lloró Alice, también abrazándolo. La abuela Swan no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazo.

—Bueno, ya que estás aquí, Edward —habló el señor Hale, volteando a ver a su hijo—. Háblale a Ben y Benjamín, que ya regresó.

Jasper asintió, viendo a Edward fijamente. Ellos eran los mejores amigos, se conocían por completo. Jasper sabía que Edward estaba mal. Lo veía en sus ojos. Con un suspiró sacó su celular y llamó a sus amigos. Alice se separó de su hermano, secándose sus lágrimas.

—Llamaré a Bella, cuando le hable se quedó muy preocupada.

Edward se tensó, pero asintió. _Tenían que llamarles a todos…_

—Aprovechó para decirle a Ángela también—añadió Rose, yéndose con Alice.

Esme acompañó a Edward a sentarse en la sala, mientras que Nathalie y la abuela Swan fueron a traerle algo caliente y una toalla.

— ¿Qué paso, Edward? —murmuró su mamá mientras John se sentaba enfrente de ellos.

—Estábamos muy preocupados, hijo —le dijo el padre de Jasper. Edward se sintió avergonzado.

—Lo siento nuevamente, mamá. Me fui a dar un paseo y me quedé entre la lluvia. Estaba muy… Encerrado. No preví que llovería tan fuerte.

Esme asintió, volviendo a respirar con normalidad.

—Debiste haberme avisado de algún modo, Edward. Me tenías muy preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo grave.

—Lo sé, mamá, me equivoqué al salir así de la casa… Sin haberles avisado—añadió—. Pensé caminar un rato.

—Ni chamarra te llevaste, Edward—le riñó Nathalie, regresando con una taza, su abuela venía atrás con una toalla blanca.

—Lo sé…—volvió a decir Edward, empezando a exasperarse.

—Bueno, ya está aquí. Déjenlo tranquilo al chico—abogó su abuela. La miró agradecido, sonriendo levemente—. Tomate el chocolate y vete a bañar…

Edward sonrió, haciéndole caso a su abuela. Su madre se echó a reír, sintiendo su corazón latir con normalidad de nuevo. Jasper regresó sonriendo a medias.

—Los chicos me dijeron que te dijera que era buena que estuvieras bien y que si te volvías a desaparecer de esa manera, ellos mismos te buscarían y te…—se detuvo, viendo a los adultos— daría una no muy tierna bienvenida.

Sonrió enseñando todos los dientes. En realidad eran diferentes palabras, pero los padres no debían saberlo.

—Entiendo —se rió Edward—. Al rato les hablaré.

Jasper sonrió y con la mirada se volvieron a hablar. Edward tragó saliva, tendría que confesarle la verdad a su amigo.

.

.

.

Cuando Bella recibió la llamada de Alice, estaba más que angustiada.

— ¿Pasó algo malo, Alice?

—Tranquila, Bella. Ya regresó, el muy tonto se fue a dar un paseo y se quedó perdido por la lluvia.

—Ohhh…—exhaló Bella, volviendo a sentir su corazón latir. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y su padre la abrazó—. Gracias, Alice… Iré…—se detuvo, pensándolo bien—. Luego lo veré.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —Rosalie se acercó a Alice al escuchar preocupada.

—Luego te cuento, Al. Gracia por avisarme.

—Vale… De nada, amiga —Alice colgó, viendo a Rose preocupada.

Bella se dejó abrazar por su padre mientras lloraba de alivio.

.

.

.

—Muy bien, ¿qué diablos pasó entre estos dos? —pregunto Rosalie, bajando la voz. Alice miró a su hermano, sus hombros caídos. Su expresión seria y lejana. Evaluó la voz de Bella y cómo evadió no querer ir hoy y verse después.

—Debió pasarles algo… Se pelearon o…—no terminó la frase, se sintió frustrada.

—Esos dos son unos raros. Esperemos que el campamento le sirva.

—Esperemos que haya campamento…

Las dos suspiraron exasperadas, regresando a la sala. Edward ya se había subido a su cuarto a darse un baño. Alice decidió que después hablaría con él.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron más rápido, Edward le contó todo a Jasper al día siguiente, su amigo estaba sorprendido y un poco melancólico. Intentó animar a Edward, pero él no se dejó.

—Sólo quiero olvidar eso, amigo… no puede pasar nada entre ella y yo. Punto.

Jasper quiso darle un golpe por ser tan cabezota, pero respiró hondo, tranquilizándose. Edward evadió a Alice y Rosalie, las ignoraba y cuando empezaban con preguntas indiscretas él corrió de ahí. Las dos estaban frustradas y enojadas. Alice quería ayudar a su hermano, quería dejar que él se metiera en ese caparazón, quería de vuelta a su hermano.

Cuando se dio la fecha para el campamento, él rechazó ir. Pero Jasper lo convenció de que sería un buen momento para estar entre amigos.

—Tal vez puedas hablar con ella bien, Edward. Ese día los dos estaban muy alterados—le dijo. Edward suspiró y aceptó a regañadientes.

Alice decidió ir a ver a Bella, su hermano no le decía nada y ella quería saber cómo ayudarlo. Si estaba en sus manos apoyar a su hermano, haría todo lo posible. Rosalie la acompañó, pero más para ver a Emmett. Después de la cena los dos empezaron a hablar, e inclusive a salir.

Rose estaba emocionada, y parecía no importarle el hecho de que Emmett era diez años mayor que ella, Bella estaba feliz de ver a su hermano con más vida, e inclusive le agradaba la idea de que Rose fuera su cuñada. Alice tocó a la puerta, esperando pacientemente.

Rosalie no dejaba de arreglarse el cabello, moviéndose inquieta.

—Estás sexy, rubia, cálmate —le dijo riendo Alice. Rose sonrió en cuanto la puerta se abrió y Emmett apareció sonriendo encantado.

—Hola, chicas —les saludo, viendo solamente a Rose.

—Osote…—Alice pasó por debajo de su brazo que aún tenía agarrada la puerta y corrió escaleras arriba—. ¡Los dejó en momento romántico!

Rosalie rió nerviosa, sonrojándose. Emmett le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

_Oh, Dios, este hombre me va a matar por ser tan sexy…_

.

.

.

Bella llevaba varios días acostada en su cama sin hacer nada, sólo viendo su techo azul como el cielo, con sus lámparas acolchadas que estaban pegadas. Los diseños de las mariposas le parecían que volaban sobre ella.

— ¿Estás viva? —le preguntó Alice, asomando la cabeza.

—Sí… Eso creo —murmuró Bella, entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando levemente la cabeza. Una música sonaba levemente desde la mesita de noche, su i-pod.

— ¿Lady Antebellum? —Alice entró saltando al cuarto de Bella, cerrando la puerta y dejándose caer en la cama.

—Sí…

— ¿Need you now?

— ¡Sí! —chilló la chica, poniendo una almohada en su cara—. ¡Ay, Alice! Tu hermano es un idiota.

La otra se echó a reír, quitándole la almohada a su amiga, Bella estaba con cara compungida, un pequeño puchero se instaló en sus labios.

—Lo sé…

Bella volvió a chillar, dándose la vuelta y enterrando la cabeza entre las almohadas. Estaba mal. Extrañaba a Edward, extrañaba hablar con él, inclusive abrazarlo, verlo y reír con él, sobre todo, desde ese maldito día, extrañaba sus besos…

Alargó la mano al i-pod y volvió a repetir la canción.

—Muy bien, Bella, ¿qué diantres pasó? —le exigió saber Alice, dándole un manotazo.

Pero la canción se volvió a repetir y Bella ahogó un gemido. Se quedó quieta unos momentos y después se impulsó hacía arriba, para sentarse al estilo indio frente a Alice.

Tomó aire y lo dejó salir, poco a poco le explicó lo que pasó, que se dijeron, del beso… Hasta la pelea que tuvieron y que ella mencionó a Jane y Edward la defendió, diciéndole que no tenía derecho.

—Pero, ¿es que es idiota mi hermano? —farfulló enojada Alice.

—Te lo dije antes. Por eso no lo he ido a ver, no sé qué pasó ahora entre nosotros.

—Pero, ¿por qué fue la pelea? —hasta ese momento la pequeña Swan se dio cuenta de que no le dijo eso.

Bella fijo su mirada en los verdes de su amiga, mordiéndose el labio.

—Edward me dijo la verdad —empezó despacio, Alice le regresó la mirada confundida—. Que tiene VIH.

Alice se ahogó con su propia saliva, abriendo los ojos enormemente.

— ¿En serio? —susurró aterrada. Bella asintió con la cabeza, Alice se paró y dio algunas vueltas por el cuarto de su amiga, agarrándose el cabello y mustiando cosas para ella. _Se lo dijo… Pero, ¿cómo? ¿De qué manera?¿Será bueno o malo?_ Alzó la cabeza y miró a su amiga—. ¿Y…, eso te afecta?

Bella estaba sentada muy recta, aún en estilo indio, sus manos entrelazadas descansaban en su regazo, su mirada seguía a Alice, mantenía una expresión serena.

—Sí —dijo con convicción—. Me da miedo que él me alejé de él. Me da miedo que no me quiera a su lado por eso.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿No te da miedo o algo así? ¿O…?

—Alice, quiero a tu hermano… Me da cosa que tenga VIH, sí, pero es porque yo conozco de esa enfermedad, mi padre es doctor. Sé como esa enfermedad les afecta. Como los destruye, yo no quiero que Edward muera tan pronto… Quiero estar a su lado, amiga. Pero él…—bajó la mirada, con la emoción adueñándose de sus sentidos.

—Él no te deja —susurró Alice. Bella asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No sé cómo llegamos a eso, Allie, a que me dijera que me fuera. Es que… Toque el tema de Jane y me encabroné, porque yo no soy ella —levantó la cabeza bruscamente, mirando a su amiga fieramente—, yo no lo dejaría. Y él… Bueno, tal vez reaccionamos mal los dos. Y aún así, me sentí morir cuando me dijo que se fuera, y me sentí peor al saber que esa noche no llegó a su casa. Es decir, ¡son tantas malditas emociones, Alice!

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos hermosos de su amiga, Bella estaba incrédula, en shock por tantas emociones. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Jake o Jared, se sentía casi igual de perpleja como cuando despertó del coma y su padre le dijo que su madre estaba muerta, cuando la vio en ese ataúd, sin poder reconocerla, y ese ataúd siendo enterrado en lo más profundo de la tierra. Eran sentimientos poderosos.

—Si él supiera cuanto lo quiero, Alice… ¡Pero él no me deja acercarme a él! ¡Se ha propuesto alejarme a toda maldita costa! ¡Y eso no es justo, no me habla, me ignora desde ese maldito día!

Alice no dijo nada durante un largo rato. Intentaba pensar en una solución, no había manera de que aquí se solucionaran. Necesitaban espacio… Necesitaban…

— ¡Lo tengo! —gritó de repente, saltando a la cama, se puso en cuatro patas y se acercó al rostro de Bella, sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas—. En el campamento, los chicos y yo nos iremos a buscar leña o algo así… Aprovecharas ese momento para que los dos hablen. Es necesario que lo hagan. Están sufriendo sin motivo, no ha pasado más que palabras de más. Volviendo a hablar, los dos se entenderán.

Era un plan brillante. Sí. Estando solos en la comodidad del bosque, lejos de cualquier cosa… Bella lo acorralaría y si era necesario obligarlo a encerrarse en una cueva o así, lo haría. Pero los dos hablarán. Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió enormemente. Sí, un pan brillante…

¿O no?

* * *

**Uyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Ese campamento como me tiene de emocionada! Jajaja :3 Huuum, se me hace que ese camping traerá algo más. Edward se protege de esa manera :'( Mi chiquito baby :(**

**Ains, me falta lo qe resta de esta semana & la qe sigue de vacaciones, ya después entro a la escuela & ahora no sé como estarán las cosas :( Me gusta actualizar seguido, pero no estoy segura de cuanto me tarde en actualizar :'( Intentaré no tardarme tanto. Sin embargo, si quiero esa beca para esa Uni, tengo qe tener promedio perfecto :S no soy buena en Mate & ese es mi mayor desafío.**

**Bueno, seguramente ya las aburrí con mi vida *sonrisa avergonzada* Les tengo una sorpresa! :D Pero será hasta el domingo ;) Jajaja, me voy al zoo con mi sobrino, si no me come un león (?) Aquí nos vemos el domingo, jajaja.**

**A Luciana, COKI CULLEN & guest, hermosas gracias por los RR, lamento no poder responderlos :( Pero me encantan! Sista, Sagrario, lamento hacerte llorar! u.u. Jejeje, nos vemos preciosas!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	12. Campamento, Declaraciones & Besos

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Buenas tardes, lindas! :D Está era la sorpresa, jajaja, ando enferma pero aqii estoy cumpliendo mi palabra :3 Este cap es de mis favoritos, espero qe el de ustedes tn! :D El título lo dice todo, jajaja. Ammm, DEDICADO A MI SIS DANIELA CULLEN & DANIELA VARGAS. Porqe ustedes me hacen feliz *corazón*  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Alejate de Mí- Camila, Eres Tú- MDO & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "Campamento, Declaraciones & Besos".**

El campamento. El dichoso campamento lo tenía con los nervios de punta. No sólo pasaría tres días en medio del bosque con sus amigos, si no que pasaría cuatro días en medio del bosque con sus amigos _y_ Bella.

Volvió a gruñir audiblemente y miró enfurruñado a otro lado, una señora grande lo miraba recriminatoriamente. Edward entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a gruñir, la anciana abrió sus ojos como platos y miró a otro lado, ofendida.

—Ah, genial —murmuró Edward, volviendo a cruzar sus brazos por su estómago y doblarse en su mismo, estúpidos nervios que ahora no sólo destrozaban su humor, sino también su estómago.

_Tal vez si me enfermo no pueda ir al campamento…_, pero entonces recordó los rostros de Ben y Benjamín, de Ángela, de sus hermanos… _¡Argh! Maldito sentimiento…_

Volvió a gemir cuando sintió sus tripas volver a gruñir, haciendo que una sensación horrorosa lo recorriera. Edward no sabía si era por los medicamentos, el hecho de solo tomar chocolate caliente y galletas de vainilla o los nervios le estaban haciendo una mala jugada.

En tres días sería el dichoso campamento. Estaba nervioso, demasiado. No por el hecho de quedarse a la intemperie sino quedarse a la intemperie con Bella a su lado, lejos o cerca, pero a su lado. Después del beso y de que la corriera de su casa, la volvería a ver. Y sus labios ansiaban besarla, sus manos abrazarla… Quería pedirle perdón por ser un cabrón idiota. Pero, nuevamente se recordó, no era correcto mantenerla cerca de él. Era peligroso, demasiado peligroso.

—Edward, puedes pasar, cariño —le dijo la enfermera-secretaria del doctor Cullen, Edward asintió y como pudo se levantó. Camino a trompicones al consultorio de su doc particular, sin dejar de abrazarse el estómago.

—Hola, Edward —le saludó Carlisle, haciéndole una seña para que se sentará. Lo hizo con dificultad, sin dejar de gruñir—. Creo que no prudente preguntar cómo te sientes, ¿verdad?

El chico le lanzó una fría mirada al doctor, él se rió, parándose y acomodándose la bata.

—Me vas a odiar, pero… Pasa a que te revise.

— ¡Ah, doc! —gritó Edward, viéndolo suplicante—. No me haga parar, me duele cada vez que me paró… O muevo... O hablo… O como. ¡Me duele solo de respirar!

—Okey, eso es grave —el rostro de Carlisle adoptó una expresión seria—. ¿Desde cuándo empezó?

—Ayer por la tarde. Me dolía como malestar, pero hoy en la mañana fue más fuerte. Ni siquiera me terminé mi desayuno…

—Hum…—Carlisle ayudó a Edward a levantarse y lo movió al cuartito para checarlo. Lo acostó y le tocó levemente el vientre, la cicatriz de la operación de hace casi un año era de al menos unos ocho centímetros de largo, una fina línea con bordes desiguales, recta y vertical, debajo de su ombligo. El doctor tocó arriba de su ombligo, entre sus costillas y Edward gimió—. Te duele ahí.

—Sí —gimió el chico. El doctor siguió palpando y Edward volvió a gemir—. También ahí.

Carlisle suspiró y le ayudó a sentarse, le tomó la presión, el pulso y le revisó los oídos, garganta y sus pupilas. Volvió a ayudarlo a regresar a sentarse frente al escritorio, mientras que Carlisle hacía su reporte.

—Edward, ¿qué has estado comiendo?

—Pues, mi dieta normal… ¡Ah! Y chocolate caliente y galletas de vainilla.

Carlisle dejó su pluma y miró al chico sobre las hojas.

— ¿Cada cuánto?

—No sé…—se sonrojo—. A veces, cuando me da frío, voy a la cocina y tomó chocolate. A mamá le gusta hacer galletas y cada que hace, yo como. Pero… Hace un poco… Muy seguido.

El doctor sonrió con nostalgia. Recordaba eso de Esme. Siempre fue una mujer dulce que le gustaba cocinar, era una de las mejores reposteras que Carlisle haya conocido…

Suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Creo que tanta galleta y chocolate caliente hicieron revolución en tu estómago, hijo —Carlisle volvió a tomar su pluma y escribió el tratamiento necesario, le entregó a Edward la receta—. Tendrás que tomarlo por tres días.

Edward asintió, decepcionado, pero ocultándolo bien.

— ¿Algo más? ¿Tipo reposo o algo así?

—No, solamente agua y bajarle a las galletas y chocolate.

Edward no pudo esconder su decepción está vez.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

Se mordió el labio inferior, él era el padre de Bella…

—Nada, doc —mintió. Pero Carlisle lo cachó.

— ¿Tiene que ver con…, Bella, de casualidad? —le pregunto casualmente.

Edward miró a su doctor. Emmett había sacado los ojos azules de su padre, pero Bella tenía un color de ojos diferentes, a veces él podía verle retazos de rayos azules, eran de un chocolate intensó, tan profundos que a veces parecía quedarse atrapado en ellos. Pero tenía la sonrisa de Carlisle, y su nariz respingona. Volvió a suspirar, asintiendo derrotado.

—Sí, doc…

Carlisle esperó pacientemente a que el chico empezara a hablar. Edward volvió a gruñir, pero se apretujo su estómago.

—Te daré un calmante —sugirió el doctor. Edward aprovechó que estaba de espaldas para empezar a hablar.

—Doctor, ¿usted que piensa…, sobre los enfermos de VIH que se enamoran?

Carlisle se paralizó un momento, pero volvió a buscar el medicamento, le dio a Edward una pastilla y le ofreció agua. Miró al joven un rato. Tenía los ojos de su madre, un esmeralda profundo. Sin embargo, tenía rasgos de Charlie y Esme juntos. Era una copia perfecta de sus dos amigos. Sintió nuevamente nostalgia. Ahora que sabía quiénes eran sus padres, ese chico había ganado un lugar diferente en su corazón, junto con Alice.

Muy en el fondo, Carlisle seguía amando a Esme, pero Lauren…

Negó con la cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos y viendo a su paciente. Edward parecía muy atormentado por sus pensamientos.

—Te voy a contar una historia, Edward—empezó suavemente el doctor—. Quiero que pongas atención, ¿vale?

—Vale, doctor —Edward esperó a que él hablará. El calmante había hecho su efecto, dejándolo relajado y que el dolor desapareciera. No más chocolate y galletas de vainilla por un tiempo.

—Yo conocí a una pareja encantadora. Él era mayor que ella por unos años, tal vez cuatro o cinco, ella era una niña, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de mujer. Tenía 16 años. Él era cero positivo desde hace cinco años. La chica, llamémosla…—vio un cuadro del mar que Bella había tomado foto hace unos meses, sonrió—, Mar, era una chica propensa a accidentes. Así que venía seguido aquí, él era mi paciente. Llamémosle Axel. Axel y Mar se conocieron por accidente mientras la chica esperaba a entrar para consulta. Axel se sentó a su lado y empezó a verla.

"De la nada le preguntó qué tenía. La chica lo miró de mala forma y él se rió. Se burló sutilmente de su enfermedad y la chica lo entendió pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó mirando al muchacho, después fue su turno para entrar. Al salir, él seguía ahí. Mar fue directa a él y le sonrió. "No todas las personas son iguales", le dijo la chica y luego se fue. Axel corrió tras ella y le pidió perdón, al igual que una forma de contactarla.

"Mar no sabía por qué, pero le dio su teléfono de todas formas. Poco a poco se empezaron a conocer por mensajes, por llamadas… Empezaron a salir. En un principio, Mar tenía miedo de Axel y su enfermedad, pero al tiempo se dio cuenta que no era tan grave. Lo grave era lo que el tiempo hacía con esas personas.

"O también la sociedad, cómo las convertía, las humillaba y lastimaba… De eso eres muy consciente, Edward.

El chico miró sombríamente al piso, recordando las burlas, el miedo, las humillaciones… Carlisle volvió a llamar su atención.

—Bueno, el punto es que poco a poco, Mar se empezó a enamorar de él. Pero él era muy consciente de su condición, de los riesgos, lo que podía pasar.

_Como yo,_ pensó Edward, abatido.

—Se intentó alejar de la chica, pero ella había caído tan bajo en su alma que fue imposible. Fue un amor intenso, pero sigiloso. Repleto de miedos, pero ella poco a poco logró ayudarlo, logró sacarlo de ese miedo. El VIH afecta a todos de diferentes maneras, tanto a los que la tiene como a los que no. Puede ser la enfermedad más mortífera y silenciosa. Puedes enterarte pronto de ella y tratarla, o ya saberlo tarde y sólo esperar la muerte. Es como el cáncer, en sí. Los dos son silenciosos. La diferencia es en que el cáncer se da en cualquier momento, sin motivo aparente, ya sea porque es hereditario o porque todos lo tenemos dentro y él espera el momento adecuado para salir. El VIH se da por los fluidos de las relaciones sexuales, el contacto de sangre contra sangre o a veces también por los genes.

"Axel creía tener la enfermedad controlada, pero ella no se deja. Le afectó terriblemente en sus pulmones y poco a poco fue muriendo. Mar sólo lo pudo verlo morir sin saber qué hacer. Él murió dos meses antes de cumplir los 22. La chica se quedó destrozada…

Edward se quedó tembloroso. En cualquier momento él podía morir, si iniciaba algo con Bella, y él moría, ella… No pudo ni pensarlo.

—No quiero asustarte, Edward. Pero es la realidad de tu enfermedad, ella no es de confiar, un momento puedes estar bien y al otro…—dejó la frase inconclusa—. Antes de morir, le pregunté a Axel si se arrepentía de haber iniciado algo con Mar, él me dijo: "¿Cómo puedo arrepentirme de lo mejor de mi vida, de lo que más me dio vida?"

Edward guardó silencio, mientras Carlisle lo observaba.

—El amor es la mejor medicina, hijo… Tú tienes tanto derecho de enamorarte como de sufrir, como de tener una familia, como de vivir… Tu enfermedad es sólo eso, una enfermedad. La medicina avanza muy deprisa y estoy seguro que pronto se encontrará la cura de esta enfermedad. Pero, no le veo nada de malo a que te enamores.

—Pero, ¿no te da miedo que por accidente, si estoy con alguien, pueda llegar a contagiarla?

—Es un riesgo que se toma cuando se está con alguien con esa enfermedad. Pero creo que los dos son muy conscientes de ello y tomaran medidas preventivas. Edward, tengo que preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

—Dígame, doc…—suspiró Edward.

— ¿Estás enamorado de Bella? —preguntó Carlisle muy serio.

La pregunta de su doctor lo dejó sin aliento un momento, intentó entender lo que Carlisle le había dicho. Se quedó observando a su doctor un rato, intentando encontrar su voz. Inspiró hondo y lo dejó salir.

—Sí, Carlisle… Me enamoré de Bella…

El doctor asintió, sonriendo levemente. Chasqueó la lengua.

—Bueno, entonces lo único que te puedo pedir es… Cuídala. No tengas miedo de amar, hijo. No es nada malo, al contrario. Es algo maravilloso.

Edward bufó socarronamente, pero asintió. Se levantó lentamente y sintió un pequeño tirón en el estómago pero sólo eso. Carlisle le dio la mano y Edward la apretó fuertemente, luego se encaminó a la puerta pero vaciló antes de salir.

— ¿Doc? —Carlisle alzó la cabeza, expectante—. ¿Qué paso con Mar?

Carlisle sonrió.

—Se volvió la mejor doctora de su clase, actualmente está en investigación sobre la cura del VIH. Es un privilegio tenerla aquí en el hospital de Forks.

— ¿Está aquí? —preguntó el chico, abriendo los ojos como platos.

El rubio doctor asintió.

—De las mejores doctoras del hospital, hijo. Todo lo que se sueña, se puede lograr. Mar lo logró… Tú no vas a ser la excepción. Pero —hizo una pausa, moviendo sus manos a su mentón—, lo que Mar hizo, fue arriesgarse. En esta vida nada es fácil, pero hay que arriesgarse, Edward. Si no, ¿qué sentido tienen los sueños?

Le guiño un ojo cómplice, Edward le sonrió en agradecimiento y salió del consultorio, pensativo. _¿Será cierto? ¿Debo arriesgarme?_

.

.

.

Los sueños humanos son nuestro impulso personal. Nos hacen volar, no hacen querer obtener eso que tanto anhelamos. Son los sueños los que más satisfacción nos da al verlo realizado. El riesgo viene con ese sueño, pero, ¿qué hay de esta vida sin un poco de riesgo?

El riesgo está en todos lados, es cuestión de uno el querer tomarlo e intentarlo. Pero, ¿cuándo ese riesgo es más grande de lo que uno ve, lo toma?

Esa era la cuestión de Edward. Era un gran riesgo ser algo más con Bella. Ya sea por el miedo que, independientemente, le dejó Jane, esa humillación que sufrió o el hecho de que no quería que Bella se sintiera traicionada de él como Jane lo estuvo, no quería ver sufrir a Bella… Era un riesgo enorme estar juntos.

_Seré cobarde…_, pensó con abatimiento. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en recordar a Bella, sus risas, sus pequeñas locuras, sus fetiches… La manera en que lloró por una hamburguesa, en que defendía lo que quería. Sus brazos a su alrededor, sus labios dulces y tersos… Sus besos suaves…

— ¡Gaaagh! —gruñó indignado, dando un pisotón. Algunas personas dentro del elevador lo miraron raro, pero él las ignoró. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, técnicamente corrió hasta la salida. Apenas se despidió de la recepcionista.

Jasper lo había llevado al hospital, esperando pacientemente en el coche. Cuando se subió, no dijeron nada, Edward le enseñó los medicamentos y sonrió sin fuerzas. Jasper lo entendió y prendió el radio, poniendo una canción cualquiera.

Durante el camino a su casa sólo pensó en los riesgos. En la historia en que Carlisle le había contado y se sintió impotente, no podía ser como Alex, él y Bella no podían ser ellos. Axel y Mar. Aunque admiró a la chica, supuso que sería como Bella, de un corazón noble.

_No, no puedo hacer eso. Ya punto. Bella tendrá miedo de mí, después de lo que pasó ese maldito día y de lo que le dije y como la traté. Tal vez podamos ser amigos, a distancias…_

Ese pensamiento le causó un dolor físico que lo dejó sin aliento, miró abatido la ventana, el camino se borraba por la velocidad y la lluvia que había empezado a caer. Vio el cielo encapotado de nubes grises, sin rastros de cielo azul. Así se sintió. Toda la felicidad se había ido.

_La mantendré separada de mí, es lo mejor. Será lo mejor y no nos hará tanto daño… ¿No?_

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Edward, la lluvia era un diluvio. Jasper aparcó y se preparó para la lluvia.

— ¿A la de tres? —murmuró Edward, también preparándose. Jasper asintió.

—Una…

—Dos…

— ¡Tres! —gritaron los dos, abriendo las puertas, saliendo del coche y corriendo a la casa. Edward escuchó la alarma del coche y al llegar a salvo al porche, buscó las llaves.

—Maldita lluvia, ¿siempre lloverá así? —gruñó Jasper, intentando secar su pelo rubio.

—Acostúmbrate, hermano —se burló Edward, abriendo la puerta. Jasper hizo una mueca graciosa de exasperación y Edward se echó a reír, los dos entraron a la casa, quitándose las chamarras húmedas.

—Idiota tiempo, haré una denuncia o algo así.

Edward se volvió a reír. Escucharon voces en la sala y Alice apareció en el pasillo, de camino a la cocina.

— ¡Oh, hola! —saludó a los chicos, Jasper dio unos pasos a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, dándole un beso en los labios.

—Oh, por favor no—gimió Edward, también caminando a la sala, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Alice se rió, alejándose de los labios de su novio y viendo socarrona a su hermano.

—Voy por chocolate, ¿quieren? —ofreció.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—El doctor me lo prohibió por unos días. Eso fue lo que me hizo daño.

— ¿No que no? —se burló Jasper, Edward le miró de forma amenazadora, Alice rió suavemente y sus ojos viajaron a la sala, ansiosos. De repente sonrió cómplice.

—Vamos, amor, acompáñame.

—Pero…—apenas pudo decir Jasper, antes de ser arrastrado a la cocina por Alice, Edward miró confundido a su hermana y amiga y siguió caminando para entrar en la sala, pero se quedó de piedra al ver quien estaba ahí.

Bella estaba parada en medio de la sala, la chimenea, que estaba encendida, hacía ver extrañas formas a la figura de la chica. Edward intentó respirar hondo. Vestía unos pantalones caquis ajustados, botines cafés y una remera floral de tiras anchas. Una casaca café la cubría. Su cabello estaba en desordenados rizos, su trenza de hilo era esta vez café con la pluma blanca de puntas negras. Movía nerviosa sus manos entrelazadas. Un dije colgada de su cuello y descansaba entre sus pechos.

—Hola, Edward —murmuró la chica, sonriendo tímida. Edward apretó la mandíbula y aspiró.

—Hola —habló fríamente, haciendo a Bella estremecerse.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Un silencio incómodo los volvió a rodear. Edward se mordió el interior de sus mejillas y chasqueó la lengua, se balanceo entre sus pies e hizo un ademan de irse.

—Voy, eh…—dudó. Se paró de repente y miró a Bella con ternura, pero luego fijo su mirada lejos de ella—, me tengo que ir…

Dio la vuelta y quiso huir al sótano, pero Bella fue más rápida. Corrió a él y lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo.

—Espera, por favor…

Edward se detuvo. La pequeña desesperación en la voz de ella era su culpa. Se volteó, pero se alejó un paso de ella. Bella fue incapaz de esconder su dolor y tristeza.

—Edward, yo…—se detuvo. ¿Qué decirle? Se quedaron viendo a los ojos un largo rato, la respiración de ella empezó a ser errante, al igual que la de Edward, un imán parecía atraerlos, los ojos de ella viajaron a los labios de Edward. Se lamió sus labios rosas y los abrió.

Cuando verde y chocolate se fundieron en una mirada más, Edward sintió a su cuerpo ser atraído a ella y sucedió.

Sus labios chocaron inevitablemente, las manos de Edward fueron a su cintura y ella le rodeó su cuello con sus frágiles brazos. Bella suspiró entre sus labios y Edward gruñó, apretándola más a él y besándola con más fuerza. El aire era necesario, pero una necesidad se adueño de ellos, y entre jadeos siguieron besándose.

Los besos fueron menguando poco a poco hasta ser nuevamente caricias. Edward suspiró y abrió los ojos, una sonrisita marcaba la cara de Bella, poco a poco abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los esmeraldas.

La ternura y calidez que había en los ojos de Edward fue despareciendo hasta quedar una frialdad que dejó a Bella anonadada. Se hizo unos pasos para atrás, alejándose del cuerpo cálido de ella.

—Lo siento —susurró antes de dar la vuelta y encerrarse en el sótano.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que Bella pudo decir. Miró estupefacta alrededor, con la boca abierta. Bufó y corrió por sus cosas. Alice apareció con Jasper después, con una taza cada uno en la mano.

— ¿Te vas? —preguntó Alice confundida, Bella asintió, poniéndose un mascada larga azul como tipo bufanda. Su bolso se lo cruzó por el pecho y le dio un beso a su amiga.

—Nos vemos luego —susurró, antes de correr a la puerta y azotarla al irse. Quería que Edward la escuchará y viera que la había lastimado.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó confundido Jasper.

—No tengo la más puta idea—contestó su novia, igual de confundido que él.

.

.

.

No había escusas para no ir al dichoso campamento. Se sentía mejor del estómago y, apartando un hecho de lado, estaba emocionado de volver a hacer las cosas que hacía antes. Ben y Benjamín habían ido esos tres días para junto con Jasper planear el campamento, estaban emocionados los chicos y ese entusiasmo contagio a Edward.

Su hermana estaba misteriosa, pero no hablaban de Bella, ni lo que paso el otro día. Cuando escuchó el portazo de la puerta, se sintió como un idiota. Besarla de esa manera y luego largarse sin decirle nada más que un patético _lo siento_.

_Estás mal, Swan. Muy mal…_

Un día antes del campamento estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas, su mamá venía del cuarto de Alice al suyo y les ayudaba a prepararse. Ella también estaba nerviosa pero contenta de que su hijo volviera a hacer las cosas de antes.

— ¿Llevas todo? —le preguntó por milésima vez, mientras metían una manta.

—Sí, mamá.

— ¿Chamarras, calcetines, ropa térmica? —Edward asintió nuevamente—. Recuerden que por la noche hace frío y aunque se vayan a quedar en una tienda de campaña todos los hombres, hace frío.

—Mamá, tranquila. Todo estará bien. Ni que un oso me fuera a comer.

— ¡Edward! —su madre le dio un pellizco, haciendo a Edward reír y quejarse.

—Todo estará bien, mamá. Será divertido—añadió, aunque sin mucha convicción. Su madre suspiró y volvió a asentir, antes de dar la vuelta e ir a con Alice.

Escuchó las mismas preguntas y a Alice responderlas, con cierta exasperación. Se rió. _Esta será una noche larga…_

.

.

.

El día del campamento Edward despertó temprano. Se dio una ducha y se vistió, preparándose para esos días. Estaba nervioso, y tenía cierto miedo. Llevaba tres días sin saber nada de Bella. La había besado dos veces y se había ido sin ninguna contemplación. Aceptaría si Bella estuviera furiosa.

Jasper y Rose pasaron por ellos, los cuatro chicos estaban emocionados. Se verían con los demás en casa de Bella, que era la más cercana al bosque, pero ahí dejarían los coches y en el Jeep de Emmett se moverían al lugar donde sería el campamento. Carlisle y los padres de los gemelos ya lo habían puesto todo.

Los muchachos estaban emocionados al llegar a casa de Bella. Emmett estaba poniendo las mochilas de campamento en el Jeep, acomodándolo. Aleluya que era grande.

— ¡Llegamos! —gritó Alice, al bajarse del coche y correr a donde Emmett. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego corrió adentro de la casa, a buscar a Bella.

—Hola, chicos —saludó el ex–soldado—, denme sus mochilas, las acomodaré.

— ¿Ya llegaron Ben, Benjamín y Ángela? —preguntó Jasper, mientras Edward y Rose les daban sus mochilas, Jasper traía la de Alice.

—Sí, pasen.

—Yo… me quedó para ayudarle —añadió Rose, sonriendo a Emmett. Su hermano miró suspicaz a la pareja, pero bufó derrotado, entró con Edward a la casa.

Edward le lanzó una mirada burlona la rubia antes de desaparecer, Rose le frunció la boca.

La casa de los Cullen era grande. Una mansión. Todos estaban en la sala, ultimando detalles. Bella estaba sentada en el regazo de Ben, mirando cariñosamente a Ángela, ella veía con la boca en una mueca a su amiga. Ben se reía de la expresión de Ángela.

Benjamín hacía muecas extrañas junto con Alice, los dos se reían a carcajadas. Jasper también se rió ante un chiste que Edward no sabía.

Pero ver a Bella en el regazo de su amigo le hizo enojar. _Celos_. Miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Bella, pero ella aún no lo notaba, ya que estaban de espaldas a él. Ángela gruñó y alzó los brazos exasperada.

—Bueno, ya, suficiente —gruñó, claramente enojada, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah, Ángie, no—dijo Ben, sacando a Bella de su regazo, haciendo que ésta se fuera de espaldas al sillón, sus piernas volaron y Edward creyó que iba a caer. Se adelanto y la alcanzó antes que se estrellera en el suelo.

Ben miró a Bella con disculpas, abrazando a Ángela por la cintura. Bella alzó la mirada agradecida, topándose con los esmeraldas de Edward, que la miraban preocupado. Sintió primero ternura y agradecimiento, luego furia, y al final, como la tonta que era, sonrió a Edward.

—Gracias —murmuró, Edward le sonrió y le ayudó a sentarse.

Los labios de Edward picaron e intentó hablar con Bella, pero no podía. No con tanta gente viéndolos.

— ¡Todo listo, mi comandante! —entró Emmett seguido de Rose—. El carro está listo, cuando quieran nos vamos.

—Pues vámonos ya —saltó Benjamín—. Antes de que se haga tarde. Es verano y anochece más aprisa.

—Hagamos una fogata al llegar —pidió Alice, saltando a Jasper. Todos se pararon y caminaron a la puerta. Edward miró hacia las escaleras y creyó ver a Jessica viendo a todos de manera irritable, con veneno. Sobre todo a Bella, que seguía a su lado.

Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada a Bella, la volvió a subir y la chica ya no estaba. _Hum, idiota, ahora ya ves cosas…_

El viaje fue un poco largo e incómodo. En la parte de atrás, Alice iba arriba de Jasper, al igual que Ángela en Ben, Rosalie decidió irse de co–piloto y era obvio que Benjamín no se iría encima de Edward, así que Bella se tuvo que ir así. Benjamín aceptó gustoso irse con la rubia, haciendo el suficiente espacio para los dos caber.

Con cada sacudida, Bella rebotaba en el regazo de Edward, ella intentaba no tocarlo, al igual que él. Pero fue imposible por las sacudidas. La afianzo de la cintura y fue menos el zangoloteó. Estuvieron así al menos una hora. Sonaba una música en el radio y todos cantaban, riendo y hablando emocionados.

Tuvieron que dejar en Jeep a cinco kilómetros de donde sería el campamento. Era un prado, algo más grande que el de Edward, rodeado de Árboles que los protegerían de las lluvias o animales. Dos tiendas jumbo estaban instaladas, al igual que unas sillas y alrededor madera para fogatas. Los chicos dejaron las mochilas en las tiendas correspondientes.

Las chicas todas juntas en una tienda, los chicos en otra. La de los chicos era la más grande, tomando en cuenta el tamaño de Emmett. Pronto empezaron a hacer la fogata y prepararse. Algo había sucedido en los tres días que no se vieron Edward y Bella, porque Bella intentaba no verlo, fracasando rotundamente y él la trataba de ignorar. Se había propuesto no volver a besarla. Seguirían siendo amigos.

No estaba dispuesto a perder la amistad de la chica.

.

.

.

Los primeros dos días fue un poco difícil para todos. Pero pronto se acostumbraron, era divertido, en realidad. En la noche hacía un frío del demonio, pero al estar todos juntos y con las ropas térmicas, no pasaban tanto frío. Durante del día jugueteaban en el bosque, buscando ramas para la fogata y haciendo diferentes excursiones. Conocieron la mitad del bosque en tres días. Era divertido estar entre los amigos, este campamento había fortalecido su amistad entre todos.

Puede que excepto en dos personas. Puede que más bien el amor haya hecho estragos en ellos. Edward y Bella apenas se hablaban. Los dos se ignoraban y aunque todos notaban eso, no decían nada. En las fogatas, los dos se sentaban los más lejos posible uno del otro. Contaban historias de terror, que la primera noche a todos los mantuvo despiertos, la segunda noche se relajaron, disfrutando de la naturaleza.

La tercera noche fue más fácil. Y teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente era el último, todos estuvieron más unidos, con excepción de dos personas. El campamento fue más divertido de lo que Edward pensó, pero tenso por su decisión sobre Bella. Ben y Ángela anunciaron que eran novios la segunda noche, ganándose las pequeñas burlas de todos. Edward creyó que Benjamín estaba también enamorado de Ángela, y la mirada en su rostro lo confirmó.

—Hey —le dijo cuando recogían las cosas de la cena—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, me sorprende lo de mi hermano y Ángela…

— ¿Te gustaba ella, no?

—Sí —contestó afligido, suspirando—. Pero, qué se le va a hacer. El amor manda y cuando otorga, nadie puede cambiar de opinión. Tal vez yo encuentre a mi chica ideal este año…

Edward se rió, pero sus ojos volaron a Bella.

El amor manda, ¿será?

.

.

Alice veía como su hermano y Bella se trataban de ignorar fuertemente, pero sin conseguirlo. Después de lo que pasó en su casa hace unos días, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Tomaría su primer plan de nuevo. Dejar a Edward y Bella solos. Debían hablar esos dos…

El tercer día fue el día para el plan. Necesitaba hablar con los chicos para perderse un rato y esperar que estos dos hablaran bien. Así que por la mañana envió a su hermano y a Bella a por ramas.

—Pero, Alice —bufó Edward. No podía quedarse solo con Bella. No ahora—. Fuimos ayer, mensa. Hay de sobra…

—Vayan y no me hagas repetirlo, Edward Swan —les ordenó. Bella miró impotente a Alice, pero ella no dijo nada más. Los dos gruñeron y se fueron juntos, manteniendo las distancias. Edward sabía de las furias de su pequeña hermana. Se estremeció al recordar un arranque de esos.

—Pero, Al, tenemos madera de más —susurró Ángela, enseñando el montón. Los dos chicos ya estaban lejos para escucharlos. Edward musitando cosas incomprensibles con los ojos bajos, Bella viéndolo cautelosa, lista para salir corriendo.

_Par de cabezotas incomprendidos, tal para cual_, pensó Alice, sonriendo maliciosa.

—Esos dos necesitan hablar antes de que exploten en tensión —les dijo a los chicos, con los brazos en garras.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó Ben, sonriendo ampliamente, tomó a Ángela de la cintura—. ¿Qué piensas hacer, Cupido?

Alice sonrió enormemente y les contó su plan en voz baja, los chicos ahogaron risas y se prepararon.

—En la tarde será mejor. Cuando estén calmadillos —añadió antes de callarse, al ver a los dos acercarse. Todos asintieron y sonrieron cómplices.

La tarde llegó muy deprisa. Edward y Bella estaban en obvia tensión, aunque no se hablaron al ir por la madera, necesitaban hacerlo. Pero no había momento… O al menos eso pensaron.

Poco a poco, los chicos empezaron a desaparecer, para que Edward y Bella no lo notaran. Usaron varias excusas, que dar una vuelta, que ir al baño, que ir por frutos secos… Alice y Jasper fuero los últimos en desaparecer, Edward no quiso saber el por qué. Esperaron media hora el regreso de los chicos, pero no llegaron. Bella bufó, y se sentó en donde hacían la fogata, en el tronco. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Edward hizo lo mismo, sentándose frente a ella.

Los dos cabezotas no hablaron durante una hora, se miraban de soslayo, pero no hablaban. Abrían la boca, pero la cerraban incómodos. No sabían cómo empezar…. O que decir.

Fue Bella la que rompió el silencio.

— ¿Por qué?

Edward la miró confundido. Ella no le miraba, miraba la tierra removida por el fuego con mucha intensidad.

— ¿Por qué, qué? —le preguntó de vuelta, en tensión.

La chica se decidió mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban opacados por la tristeza, el dolor. La traición. Edward sintió una extraña punzada cerca del corazón, jadeó levemente ante la intensidad.

— ¿Por qué me besaste y te fuiste? —le preguntó con voz apenas audible, sus cejas juntas por la incertidumbre.

Hasta entonces Edward no se dio cuenta del daño que le había causado a Bella. Él no quería iniciar algo y lastimarla, cuando ya lo había hecho. Desde la primera vez que la besó. Se quedó callado un largo rato, viéndola a los ojos. Ella no bajo la mirada.

—No te convengo, Bella—fue lo que dijo. Se paró y se dio la vuelta, viendo al bosque, caminó unos pasos para alejarse de ella.

Pero Bella también se paró y lo siguió.

— ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? —dijo exasperada, alzando un poco la voz. Él se volteó a verla, tensó.

—Porque es la maldita verdad.

—Claro que no, Edward. Dime, ¿sólo por qué tengas VIH te crees mala persona?

— ¡Es que lo soy! —grito, alzando los brazos, viéndola con furia. ¿Es que ella no entendía?—. ¿No te da miedo el hecho de que tenga VIH?

—No —dijo decidida, parándose frente a él—. Me da miedo que me alejes de ti de esta manera, como si no te importara o…

La voz de Bella se desvaneció. Y a pesar de habérselo demostrado, Edward descubrió que Bella creía que él no la quería.

— ¿Crees que no me importas? ¿Qué no te quiero? —Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Has sido tan frío últimamente, que pensé lo peor…

— ¿Y esos besos, qué?

Volvió a alzar la mirada, Edward la miraba desafiante.

—Tú dime. Tú fuiste el que me besaste y luego te fuiste sin decirme nada.

—No es conveniente que estés conmigo, Bella —Edward volteó la mirada, viendo más allá de los árboles.

— ¡Deja de decir eso, carajo! —gritó finalmente ella, explotando. Estaba harta, muy harta—. ¡Deja de decirme que no me convienes! ¡Claro que lo haces! Nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti, Edward Swan. ¡No decidas que es bueno y que es malo para mí! ¡Yo lo sabré! ¡Y tú eres bueno para mí, lo sé!

Edward vio el dolor en los ojos de ella, sus lágrimas queriendo desbordarse. Sintió su dolor… Negó con la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta. No podía, no quería… _¿Qué, ser feliz? Felicidades, lo has logrado. Termina de joder lo que empezaste, Swan._

—Aléjate de mí, Bella. No. Te. Convengo —remató cada palabra como si fuera una oración. Ella empezó a negar con la cabeza, Edward bufó exasperado—. ¡Caray, no lo hago! ¡No te merezco, Isabella, no lo hago! Me traicioné a mí mismo desde hace mucho, esta enfermedad que tengo es… Desastrosa. En cualquier momento puede ser más dañina de lo que crees. No quiero lastimarte, no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa. No soy quien crees, Bella.

—No te creo—musitó la pequeña chica, sintiéndose más pequeña con cada palabra.

—No caí del cielo, Bella, a diferencia de ti. Yo solo puedo… Hacer sufrir a quien amo. Engañar. Mentir. Joder, les miento a mis amigos, ocultándoles lo que soy. Te miento a ti, lastimándote de ésta forma. Técnicamente destruí a Jane —se rió sombríamente. Siempre lo había pensando… Esta enfermedad era su maldición. Y su muerte.

— ¡No lo hiciste! —rugió Bella, alzándose en sus puntas de los pies—. ¡Ella te humilló, Edward, fue ella la que te destruyó! ¡Y yo no soy ella! —sollozó—. Yo no te haría ese daño. Yo no te humillaría. Te quiero, Edward Swan. Por más cabezota que seas. Te quiero.

Cuando tenía siete años, Edward subió a un árbol para alcanzar una manzana, la altura era peligrosa. Al estar a punto de agarrarla, resbaló, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Durante un largo rato no pudo respirar, sentía el dolor de sus pulmones por aire, el dolor de su espalda por el golpe, las lágrimas en sus ojos por el impacto. Una sensación de vértigo y de dolor, como si fuera su último momento en la Tierra.

Escuchar ese _te quiero_, le hizo sentir de esa misma manera, pero ahora era un diferente dolor. En el corazón. Bella lo veía ferozmente, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Sus labios temblaron.

—Déjame decidir si eres bueno o malo para mí, Edward. No decidas por mí nunca. Yo seré la responsable de lo que pase, y no creo sinceramente que puedas lastimarme. A menos que sigas con esta actitud. Entonces _sí_ que me lastimas.

—Bella…—musitó, con la voz ahogada. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Déjanos intentarlo, Edward. ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¿Un corazón roto?

— ¿Que te contagies de VIH? —susurró él en respuesta, usando su última arma, ella lo miró con ternura y sonrió.

—Existe el condón para eso. Y es muy poco probable que pase, Edward…

— ¿Y si me muero de repente? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Bella se quedó callada unos momentos, pensando, se acercó lentamente a Edward.

— ¿Si mueres? —preguntó, él asintió, se acercó más a él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Edward hizo lo mismo con su cintura, automáticamente—. Me sentiría destrozada, pero si no me dejas estar a tu lado, de esta manera —señaló sus cuerpos—, de una manera romántica, de intentarlo juntos, me sentiré sin una parte de mí…

—Bella—murmuró Edward, cerca de sus labios.

—Por favor, Edward, por favor. Intentémoslo. Te quiero. Te quiero, te quiero…

Edward miró esos ojos chocolates, derritiéndose en el color. La historia de Alex y Mar retumbaron en su mente. La frase de Axel antes de morir…

_"¿Cómo puedo arrepentirme de lo mejor de mi vida, de lo que más me dio vida?"_

Bella era eso, le daba vida. Le daba amor. Ella no era Jane, nunca lo sería. Bella Cullen era mil veces mejor que Jane Marcus. Y sus ojos suplicantes lo decían, su postura, su pedimento. Cerró los ojos un momento, ¿tomarlo o no tomarlo? ¿Vale la pena el riesgo está relación?

Una mirada con Bella lo confirmó. Sí, Bella vale la pena. El riesgo de la vida… _¿Qué es una vida sin riesgos? El amor es para todos, no porque tenga VIH me hace menos persona… ¿Podría funcionar?_

—Te quiero —susurró Edward, sonriendo lentamente, antes de besarla con fuerza.

* * *

***Se desmaya lentamente* AHORA SÍ, MURÍ! Ahhhhhh, qe bello, qe bello, qe bello! Aaawwwws, ahora sí, el romance inicia! :3**

**Ahh, ya me había tardado, jajaja… Puuffaaa, estoy emocionada! Me emocionó, jajaja… Bueno, en el cap qe viene regresan a clases, ¿cómo creen que tomaran el hecho de que Edward&Bella son novios? (OH, AMO esa palabra :3) Mike & Jessica no estarán muy felices… & Jane, recuerda a una rubia chiquita que fue novia de Edward, llamada Jane? No? Bueeno, no se preocupen, la recordaran ;)**

**Jajajaja, aawwws, bueno, les gusto la sorpresa? Gracias a todas por sus RR, estoy conmocionada por la fuerza que está tomando el fic, espero qe les esté dejando alguna enseñanza, como a mí… :3 Bueeno, yo todavía feliz por ese "Te quiero" & ese beso, me voy a escribir Imprevisto, debo muchos capiis u.u… Última semana de vacaciones :( Awwws, qe mal…**

**Como dije arriba, para mi sis Daniela Cullen, siempre te defenderé, porqe defiendo lo qe amito :3 & tu eres mi sista *corazón* & mi sis Daniela Vargas, sis, espero qe esto te haga feliz & no te preocupes, todo estará bien, te amito!  
**

**Nos veremos pronto, mis ángeles, :P Las amito así mucho muchito!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	13. Novios

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Buenas noches, people! Viendo Extranormal & asustandome, les dejo este capii, jejeje, nos vemos abajooo! :D &, oficialmente ¡LOVE IS IN THE AIR! (?)  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Contigo puede ser quien soy- Juan Solo Ft. Carrreyo & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: "Novios".**

Un beso hace soñar. Un beso dice más de mil cosas, sin necesidad de palabras. Un beso es destructivo, o curativo, es amor o desamor. Es pasión y fuerza u odio y coraje.

El beso de Edward y Bella era amor. Amor puro. Suave y fuerte, sutil. Era un beso diferente, porque ahora eran conscientes de sus sentimientos, que se habían declarado oficialmente. Y aún sin pedirlo, los dos sabían que ya lo eran.

Ya eran novios.

¿Verdad?

Edward notó cuando Bella dejó de hacer algo de presión en sus labios, se alejó levemente con sus narices tocándose, y fijó su mirada en los ojos de ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó asustado, Bella frunció su ceño. Los lentes de Edward estaban un poco removidos por los movimientos. Ella se mordió el labio, queriendo quitárselos.

— ¿Somos o no somos? —dijo en cambio, mirándolo confundida, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

Había veces en que Bella era muy… _comunicativa_, y otras en que no se le entendía absolutamente nada. Esas veces, sólo ella se entendía. Sus términos le hacían a Edward perderse, porque en un momento estaban hablando de algo y al siguiente, ella sacaba un tema diferente. Pero Edward amaba eso…

— ¿Somos o no somos novios? —le volvió a preguntar, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Una sonrisa tonta se instaló en los labios de Edward. Bella también sonrió, pero sus manos se fueron a sus caderas, viéndose en una pose graciosa.

— ¿Ese _te quiero_ no se significó algo para ti?

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero, quiero saberlo. Más bien —corrigió, sonriendo juguetona y jugando con sus manos—, no me has pedido formalmente que sea tu novia y ya me estás besando descaradamente.

Edward se echó a reír, abrazando más a Bella entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó hacer, enrollando sus brazos en su torso, viéndolo desde su pecho. Edward era considerablemente muy alto y ella era pequeña. Emmett siempre le había dicho enana.

—Bueno, señorita Cullen, ¿quiere ser…?

—Espera, espera —lo interrumpió Bella, emocionada como una niña—, ¿así tan serio? ¿Dónde quedó el romanticismo?

Edward volvió a reír, sintiéndose vivo. Hace tiempo que ya no se sentía así. Le gustaba, le gustaba la manera en que ella le hacía sentir, en cómo le hacía sonreír, en sentirse él mismo nuevamente.

—Señorita Cullen —empezó con acento muy marcado inglés, haciendo un ademan con la mano, haciendo que los dos se alejaran unos centímetros—, ¿me haría el gran, maravilloso y precioso honor de ser mi novia?

—No —Bella volteó la cabeza, cruzando de brazos. Edward la vio incrédulo, con la boca un poco abierta, pero la risa la delató y se lanzó a Edward—. ¡Claro que sí, tonto!

El impulso fue tan fuerte que Edward perdió el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, como la primera vez que se conocieron, él de espaldas, ella encima de él, ahora acurrucada en su pecho. Se rieron fuertemente y Bella se mordió el labio, sintiéndose de repente tímida.

—Sí quiero ser tu novia, Edward Swan —susurró dulcemente, él sonrió con adoración y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, besándola suavemente.

Esos momentos le hacían olvidar que tenía VH, que en cualquier momento, él podría morir... Las palabras de Axel retumbaban en su mente, Edward también quería disfrutar de lo que restaba de su vida, aunque fuera en un periodo corto. Y ella le daba vida. Así como Mar le dio vida a Axel, Bella se la daba a él.

.

.

.

Alice estaba sentada pacientemente en el tronco de un árbol caído, con Jasper a su lado, mientras esperaba a que Ben y Ángela aparecieran. Benjamín estaba desparramado debajo de ellos, en el suelo repleto de pastos y hojas caídas. Rose y Emmett estaban sentados al estilo indio unos metros lejos de Benjamín.

—Llevamos como media hora o algo así aquí —se quejó Rose—, ¿no podemos irnos de una maldita vez? Se nos hará tarde para hacer la fogata y debemos empezar a arreglar las cosas para mañana.

—Tranquilízate, Rosalie —canturreó Alice, mientras hacía extraños sonidos de yoga—, si te enojas, te van a salir arrugas…

Rosalie se tocó el rostro impaciente, como Alice esperaba que hiciera. Se echó a reír, viendo la cara enojada de su mejor amiga.

La rubia murmuró unas palabras incoherentes, cruzándose de brazos. Emmett la miró tiernamente, queriendo abrazarla, pero la mirada de acero de Jasper lo congeló. _Quiero mis cositas en su lugar. _

— ¿Dónde diablos se metieron Ángela y Ben? Les dije que en diez minutos nos encontráramos aquí —se quejó la pequeña Swan, dejando de lado toda la calma que aparentaba y cruzándose de brazos.

—Mejor vámonos —pidió de nuevo Rose, con puchero.

—Sí—empezó Benjamín, pero frunció su ceño y gruñó—. ¡Ah! No podemos, tenemos que esperar por mi hermano y Ángela. Si regreso a casa sin Ben, mamá me matará—se estremeció—, y ni se diga del señor Webber…—se estremeció doble.

— ¿Y quién dice que nos vamos a ir sin esos dos?

Benjamín se quedó callado, viendo los ojos verdes de Alice encenderse. Eso era nuevo, pero también aterrador.

—Alice, cariño —susurró Jasper, acercándola a su pecho y besándola suavemente—. Cálmate, esos dos no deben de tardar y los otros dos ya deben de haber terminado de hablar.

—_Si esos dos siguen como antes, juro por Dios que yo misma los arreglaré _—susurró Rosalie, viendo con hostilidad hacia donde estaban Edward y Bella.

—Oh, vamos Rose —se rió fuertemente Emmett—. Bella es _muy_ terca. Y cuando quiere algo, se aferra a ello. De buena manera, claro. Ella hará berrinche o algo así hasta que Edward le hable… O se colgará de él y lo perseguirá por todo el cuarto, digo bosque, con un tenedor puntiagudo, digo una lámpara —se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que decía. Rosalie lo vio confundido.

— ¿Todo el bosque con una lámpara? —pregunto la rubia, sonriendo lentamente.

— ¿Todo el cuarto con un tenedor puntiagudo? —cuestionó Alice, mirando confundida al grandote. Sus cejas se arquearon en señal de curiosidad.

—Digamos que cuando éramos niños, a Bella no le gustaba que le quitará sus trenzas hippies o que le dijera enana o que la ignorara. O que accidentalmente dejará a su _rata_ fuera de la casa.

— ¿Su rata? —se rió Jasper.

—Bueno, su ese Loto. Su chihuahua del demonio —una mirada enfurruñada pasó en el rostro de Emmett. Todos se echaron a reír.

— ¡Pero si Loto es una cosa pequeña llena de amor! —gritó Benjamín, agarrándose su estómago por tanto reír.

—Dile eso a mi trasero, Yorkie.

Los cuatro chicos volvieron a reírse del ex–soldado, que los veía muy indignado. La esa rata de Bella, mejor conocido como Loto el perrito chihuahua, tenía unos meses de estar con ella, ya eran muy apegados y él había ido a Acción de Gracias, con su familia. Cuando llegó, el perro fue lo primero que notó, porque lo persiguió hasta la cocina nada más entrar al vestíbulo. Su mamá llegó justo cuando Loto saltaba y agarraba el trasero de Emmett en un mordisco.

Bella llegó corriendo con su padre y encontró a Loto mordiendo el trasero de su hermano, él llorando, queriendo alejarse y su madre agarrando a Loto para que soltara a Emmett. Bella y Carlisle tuvieron un ataque de risa que los dejó sentados en el suelo, llorando. Emmett estaba muy indignado y adolorido. Pero el perro–rata ese, lo miraba de una forma muy amenazadora.

Desde se día, cada vez que veía al perro, le gruñía y lo dejaba lejos de él. Una vez, lo dejó afuera en pleno invierno, pero Loto encontró la manera de entrar a la casa, ya congelado. Bella persiguió a Emmett por toda la casa con un tenedor, queriendo picarlo.

—Idiota rata, debí haberla soltado en pleno parque para que alguien se lo llevará, de preferencia la perrera —gruñó Emmett, sobándose disimuladamente el trasero. Todos se volvieron a reír.

—Emmett, no puedes hacer eso —se quejó Benjamín, jadeando por aire—. Loto es el bebé de Bella, si algo le llegara a pasar…—hizo una seña de su cabeza decapitada por su mano.

Emmett asintió, suspirando resignado. _Bella amaba más a su perro que a si guitarra._

Escucharon unos ruidos extraños entre los árboles, momentos después Ángela y Ben salían tomados de la mano. Los dos se veían aliviados.

— ¿Dónde diablos han estado? —saltó Alice, corriendo a ellos—. No, no me digan. No quiero saber sus _intimidades_.

La chica regresó a su tronco con su novio, viéndose un poco perturbada.

—Nos perdimos. Nos fuimos como dos o tres kilómetros lejos de aquí, yo ya veía mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos —Ángela movió su mano delante de sus ojos, con una expresión soñadora—. Ni siquiera he tenido a mi novio formal entre mi familia o así.

—Yo creí nunca más volver a ver a mi mami —sollozó Ben, viéndose un poco perturbado—. Además que nos encontramos con una desagradable escena entre dos animales…

La pareja se estremeció y la chica se puso levemente verde. Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo en no saber nada.

—Okey, ya estamos todos—Rosalie se paró, sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y perfectos—. Ahora que la pareja perdida regresó, ¿podemos volver con Edward y Bella? Ellos ya deben estar bien. Y ya va a anochecer, es mejor que nos apuremos.

Alice asintió y tomó a Jasper de la mano, empezando a caminar. Pero la pequeña Swan tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar en el campamento. Se imaginó miles de escenarios, los dos ignorándose, los dos gritándose, los dos lejos uno del otro. Pero nunca, nunca, se imaginó la escena que presenció, demostrándole que su hermano podía volver a ellos.

A Bella.

.

.

.

Edward y Bella se quedaron un largo rato en el suelo, sólo abrazándose y besándose castamente. De repente ella se sentía muy tímida con él, y él sólo quería abrazarla. El suelo no era tan malo, si tuviera una manta debajo podría ser mejor, pero las hojas hacían todos más fácil. Aunque algo empezaba a punzarle en la espalda.

De la nada, Bella se paró y miró a Edward desde arriba, con sus pechos tocándose. Edward ignoró eso y se concentró en los ojos pensativos de su _novia_. Sonrió involuntariamente al pensar en ese término. Le gustaba decirle a Bella _novia._

— ¿Qué pensaste de mí la primera vez que me viste? —le preguntó, sus brazos poco a poco bajaron hasta quedar en el pecho de Edward, el ejercicio que se obligaba a hacer tenía buenos resultados.

Edward suspiró, nunca podría olvidar ese día.

—Pensé que eras un ángel o algo así. Porque estabas hermosa. Con esa extraño rayo de luz iluminándote. Fue algo… mágico.

Bella se sonrojó y sonrió. Se sintió una tonta, ella no era de sonrojos a cada rato por lo que le decían. Pero con Edward era tan diferente. La última vez que se sintió así, en las nubes, completamente feliz, fue con Jared y fueron los primeros dos meses de su relación. Antes de…

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a Edward.

— ¿Y tú, qué pensaste? —le preguntó Edward, viéndola con curiosidad.

—Pensé que eras _muy_ guapo. Pero que estabas tan triste y solo…—suspiró—, mi primer impulso fue correr a ti y abrazarte. Consolarte. Protegerte. Y entonces, agarré mi cámara y te empecé a tomar fotos de todos los ángulos que pude antes de que me descubrieras.

Edward se rió, recordaba su extrañez sobre esa chica, cómo soñó con ella durante una semana y cuando por fin la vio, se sintió en el cielo. Justo como ahora que ella se había inclinado y lo besaba lentamente.

Le daba miedo besarla, pero Bella pronto descubrió la manera de hacerlo olvidar. Sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jugando con su cabello. Una risita salió de los labios de Bella, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Edward. Se separó levemente de ella, sus narices tocándose.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, también sonriendo.

—Es que tengo cosquillas —se volvió a reír Bella, cuando Edward pasó sus brazos por sus omoplatos. Edward se rió y volvió a pasar sus manos, haciendo a Bella retorcerse un poco y reírse.

—Qué interesante —murmuró distraído. Bella suspiró, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Edward.

La cosa punzante en su espalda hizo a Edward moverse incómodo. De repente, de estar a la altura de sus hombros, se fue bajando hasta quedar en su espalda baja, Edward se quedó quieto un momento, paralizado y Bella lo notó se levantó y lo vio a los ojos, enarcando una ceja confundida.

—Bella —empezó Edward un poco preocupado—, ¿no te quieres parar mejor?

Edward se empezó a mover, la esa cosa ahora se movía por toda su espalda, Bella se levantó de un salto y ayudó a Edward a pararse, una pequeña cosa peluda salió corriendo en cuanto Edward se levantó, Bella gritó y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, él la agarró y sus cabezas se pegaron, haciendo que sus lentes se cayeran a sus pies. Bella se aferró a Edward, él la tenía agarrada estilo nupcial.

— ¿Qué es eso? —gritó asustada, viendo como la cosa peluda corría alrededor de ellos, Edward no podía ver bien. Apenas podía ver el relieve de sus zapatos. La cara de Bella estaba muy cerca de él y la podía ver, notar su miedo.

—Relájate, un animal del bosque. Una ardilla o algo así —intentó calmarla Edward, entrecerrando sus ojos y buscando sus lentes.

— ¿Qué tienes?

Edward negó con la cabeza, mirando a todos lados.

—Mis lentes…

Bella también empezó a buscar, pero sin querer soltarse de Edward y él no hizo mucho para moverla.

— ¿Qué tanto no puedes ver sin ellos? —preguntó Bella, después de unos minutos buscando los lentes con la mirada. La cosa peluda estaba desaparecida y de mala gana, Edward dejó a Bella en el suelo.

Bella se acomodó su polera larga, estaba usando unos shorts cortos, demasiado al parecer de Edward y ver sus piernas desnudas, unos converse negros y una polera de tiras anchas y cuello redondo, con escote un poco profundos y blanca, larga. Su trenza de hilo era blanca con una pluma negra de puntas rojas.

—Apenas puedo verte y así —la acercó a él, al punto de tener sus labios tocándose—, te veo como si tuviera mis lentes.

Bella respiró un poco irregular y tragó saliva cuando sus labios se rozaron, quería besarlo pero sus lentes…

_Maldito lentes, ¿quién usa lentes cuando hay lentes de contacto? Aunque debo admitir que se ve muy sexy con esos lentes… Me pregunto, cómo se verá solamente con lentes y…_

Bella se puso roja al ver a dónde iban sus pensamientos, y sus ojos, viendo hacia debajo de…

_¡No vayas por ese lado, Cullen!_

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —llamó Edward su atención, aún con sus ojos entrecerrados, viéndola. O tratando de hacerlo.

—Sí—jadeó, y bajo la cabeza, buscando sus lentes—. Ehm, estoy buscando tu talla de… ¡Digo tus lentes!

Edward respingó, más confundido. Podía notar el sonrojo de Bella, enarcó una ceja y simuló buscar también sus lentes. Unos ruiditos raros hicieron a Bella mirar a los árboles, en el límite de ellos, en las raíces, estaba la cosa peluda, mirándolos moviendo su pequeña cabeza peluda con…

Los lentes de Edward entre sus manos.

—Oh, mierda—susurró, se dio la vuelta y Edward la notó, siguiéndola—. Edward, la cosa peluda esa tiene tus lentes.

—Ah, no me jodas —gimió Edward, entrecerrando sus ojos y buscando la cosa peluda. Sólo veía el cabello de Bella cerca de él, lo demás era demasiado borroso para notarlo—. No veo absolutamente nada. ¿Podrías…?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ir a por ellos? —Bella tragó saliva y siguió mirando sus lentes.

—Por favor, no puedo ver absolutamente nada, Bella…

Bella tomó aire hondo y suspiró, empezando a caminar lentamente. Con cierto miedo. Edward lo notó y sus pies caminaron a ella, antes de darse cuenta. No podía dejarla sola.

La cosa peluda no hizo nada, solo los miraba, los dos se acercaron lentamente a ella. Fijo su atención a las cosas que tenía en sus pequeñas manos. Los empezó a dar vueltas y Bella se congeló, haciendo a Edward también congelarse, para después apresurarse un poco más. Justo cuando estaban cerca de la cosa peluda, Bella gritó y se aventó a ella, la cosa peluda se asustó y salió corriendo, pero Bella alcanzó sus lentes.

— ¡Los tengo! —gritó, alzando los lentes. Se los dio a Edward y este suspiró al volver a ver con normalidad. Vio al animal de lejos y se echó a reír.

—Eres una ardilla muy curiosa —le dijo a la cosa peluda. Bella se sonrojó.

_¡Claro que es una ardilla, mensa! ¿Por qué diantres no lo averiguaste antes? ¡Tú amas a esas pequeñas bolas de pelo! _

—Oh, claro, ardilla curiosa —se rió ella, volteando a otro lado.

Edward negó con la cabeza, aún riendo. Volvieron a las tiendas y se volvieron a sentar alrededor donde hacen el fuego. Esta vez ella cerca de Edward, casi en su regazo, con sus piernas técnicamente encima de él, Edward la agarró fuertemente de la cintura, sus cabezas juntas. Edward notó algo diferente.

A pesar de llevar… Minutos de novios, los dos sentían algo diferente. Es como si siempre lo hubieran sido, la forma en cómo Bella se recostaba en él, como la agarraba a él. Cómo se amoldaban perfectamente juntos. Era como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro y eso estaba bien…

Hasta que Edward recordó que era cero positivo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, él había aceptado ese riesgo. Estar con Bella lo valía. Más que nada. Pero Bella valía mucho, y él no se sentía _adecuado_ para ella. Ella era rica y hermosa, él era de familia humilde. Ella era sana, él no.

Esa pequeña gran diferencia de edad, hacían de él un cero en la izquierda. Pero al estar con ella entre sus brazos se sentía _tan correcto._ Que le valía las probabilidades de todo. De vida, de muerte… En ese momento, en medio de ese bosque, él se sentía seguro con ella.

Bella notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Edward y al verlo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, de alguna manera supo lo que él pensaba. Se las arregló para subirse a su regazo, sin que sus brazos se separaran de su cintura y tomó su bello rostro entre sus manos.

—Edward —susurró muy bajo, sólo para que él escuchará. Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas poco a poco—, te quiero. A ti. Sólo a ti, seas como seas.

El corazón de Edward se detuvo un momento, para dar dos vuelcos y volver a latir rápidamente. Una sonrisa hermosa se instaló en sus labios, la preocupación de sus ojos desapareció. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar dulcemente, sus manos de Bella se movieron, hasta enredarse en el cuello de su _novio_. Él la abrazó más de la cintura.

—También te quiero—susurró contra sus labios Edward, volviéndola a besar un poco más fuerte.

Sus amigos los encontraron de esa forma. Ella en el regazo de él, los dos abrazándose dulcemente y besándose con… Amor.

Los ojos de Alice se aguaron. Ángela gritó, haciendo saltar a la pareja y sacándolos de su burbuja romántica.

— ¡Al fin! —gritó la chica, saltando a ellos—. ¡Oh, que hermosos se ven!

Edward se puso rojo como el tomate, mientras Bella se reía, abrazándose a su torso. Los demás les empezaron a hacer burla, Rosalie tomó la mano de su mejor amiga de toda la vida y se miraron significativamente a los ojos. Un solo sentimiento que las dos sintieron.

Alegría.

Edward volvía, el verdadero Edward. El que Jane se encargó de humillar y derrotar hasta dejarlo hondo en el ser de su hermano, esa pequeña muchacha que estaba en su regazo y lo abraza con amor, lo había regresado a la superficie. Al menos una parte, pero las dos esperaban que todo _él_ volviera.

.

.

.

La última noche del campamento, todos estaban alrededor de la fogata, asando malvaviscos y cantando algunas canciones de campamentos. La atmosfera se sentía diferente, más relajada, más feliz. La nueva pareja de novios se miraban cómplices, tomados de la mano.

Todos estaban ansiosos de volver a casa y sobre todo, empezar un nuevo año. Un nuevo semestre. Edward estaba un poco nervioso, Bella era una chica muy conocida entre la escuela y muy amigable, y él, a pesar de ser conocido también, siempre fue muy callado y alejados de todos. No sabía cómo se tomarían la noticia de que eran novios.

Pero entonces, poco le importo. Una vez él dejó que la opinión de los demás le afectara. ¿El resultado? Que lo golpearan en medio de un partido de básquet, ir a dar al hospital y cambiarse de ciudad. Él no quería huir.

Era irónico, porque ahora sentía un valor nuevo. Bella le daba valor, le daba la fuerza del saber que podía vencer a todos. Pero no sólo era Bella, era también el amor.

Dicen que el amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo, la que salva al mundo. Dicen que cuando uno siente el amor, el tiempo se detiene, tú te vuelves el mundo para esa persona y esa persona se vuelve _tú_ mundo. Que no soportas los momentos en que están separados, más sin embargo, los tiempos separados son buenos. Las pasiones que juntos y separados compartían, los hacían uno. Dicen, irónicamente, que el amor te hace mejor persona, hace que sientas el tiempo volar, tu imaginación flotar. Que quieras ser mejor para esa persona, para ser _digno_.

Edward quería ser digno de Bella, porque ella era inocencia y dulzura, paz y amabilidad, amor y bondad juntos. Ella era un ángel, un hermoso ángel blanco. Él se sentía sucio, tal vez por su enfermedad o por todas las cosas que hizo antes de conocerla, inclusive antes de estar con Jane.

Bella sólo había estado con dos personas en toda su vida. Mientras que él, desde los 14, había empezado una vida sexual activa. Después de haber estado con Heidi, conoció a más chicas. Un año después conoció a Jane. Fue precoz, fue adelantado. Y su enfermedad era su karma, las consecuencias a sus actos.

Pero él haría todo lo posible para hacer que fuera digno de ella, que al estar juntos, él no se sintiera sucio o malvado. A pesar de ser mayor que Bella por unos meses, él se sentía un acosador de menores, por tonto que pareciera. Pero es que Bella era tan inocente y única…

Miró el fuego, que crepitaba lentamente, haciendo más ameno todo. Miró a sus amigos y se sintió feliz de tener esos amigos, sus amigos de la infancia que nunca lo dejaron, y los nuevos que había hecho aquí en Forks. Miró a Bella y sintió lo que nunca sintió con Jane, algo diferente, algo hipnotizante. Algo mágico.

Viendo los ojos chocolates de Bella, Edward se preguntó si alguna vez amó a Jane.

.

.

.

El regreso a casa fue más lento, era como si no quisieran dejar ese bosque. Ese campamento los había unido más, había hecho algo en todo. Ahora sentían que los ahora nueve amigos, podían con todo lo que se viniera.

Inclusive la verdad de la enfermedad de Edward, solamente Bella era consciente de ello, los otros tres, incluyendo su hermano no lo sabían. Y eso hacía a Bella sentir importante, porque a pesar de saber que su novio tenía VIH, ya no tenía tanto miedo.

Cuando llegaron al Jeep y se acomodaron, empezó a llover. Se volvieron a acomodar como cuando se llegaron, está vez Edward buscó a Bella con sus brazos, los dos acurrucándose dulcemente.

—Aws, ustedes dos me darán diabetes —canturreó Ben, viendo a la pareja.

Bella se echó a reír, mientras que Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— ¿No te has visto con Ángela? —le pregunto la chica, e imitó su voz—. ¡Oh, Ángie, yo te ayudó, oh, Ángie, te quiero tanto, oh, Ángie, te acompaño al baño!

Todos se rieron al último comentario, inclusive Ángela.

—Oye—se quejó su novio, sonrojado.

—Oh, vamos amor. Es cierto. Eres un tonto enamorado y así me gustas —su novia le dio un suave beso en los labios, Edward fijo su mirada en Benjamín que miraba como si fuera la novena maravilla la ventana del Jeep. Rosalie miraba sobre su hombro, a ellos. Emmett notó la mirada de Benjamín.

—Ah, bueno, suficiente —dijo con su voz potente—. Suficiente tengo de ver a mi hermanita besarse con mi nuevo mejor amigo, como para ver a la que considero mi segunda hermanita besuquearse con el tonto que ha sido mi amigo desde octavo grado con Bella.

Emmett le guiñó un ojo a Edward y a Benjamín, el último sonrió tristemente.

—Acostúmbrate, hermano—le regañó Bella suavemente, besando a propósito a Edward levemente, Emmett hizo un sonido de asco—. Me verás con _mi novio_ besarme muy seguido.

—Sólo besar, Isabella Cullen.

Bella se echó a reír ante la amenaza de su hermano, pero entonces se puso roja. No había pensando en eso, es decir… Quería a Edward, pero no se sentía…, confiada para estar de _esa forma_ con él. Le daba miedo aún. Besarse era algo diferente, pero hacer _eso_… Se interrumpió en sus pensamientos. Apenas llevaban cerca de un día de ser novios. Era muy temprano para pensar cochinadas.

Edward en cambio se sonrojó completamente, tosiendo incómodo. De ninguna manera tendría sexo con Bella. Se atrevió a ser su novio, pero no se atrevería a tener sexo con ella y que algo saliera mal, haciendo que Bella también se contagiara. _De ninguna manera _iba a permitir eso.

Alice se rió incómoda.

—Bueno, gigante, no hables de eso, ¡es mi hermano!

—Hey, enana —Emmett miró por el retrovisor, buscando y sonriéndole a la pequeña Swan—, significa que tú y yo somos cuñados.

— ¡Cuñado!

Edward rodó los ojos y Bella se rió. Durante todo el camino, los chicos volvieron a hacer bromas y reír, Benjamín se quedó callado un largo rato, viendo la ventana y la lluvia caer. Edward y Bella se quedaron callados, pensativos. Pero ella estaba recostada en él, disfrutando de su calor de Edward. Suspiró lentamente. Su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de su hombro de su novio, cerró los ojos, queriendo sentir su calor.

Cayó en un profundo sueño, con el corazón de Edward como su nana para dormir y las risas de sus amigos de fondo. Sintió los labios de él en su frente antes de dormirse.

.

.

.

Esme estaba con Nathalie en la sala de la casa Cullen, esperando a sus hijos para irse juntos a sus casas. Estaba nerviosa. Miraba en todas direcciones, tratando de ver si Carlisle estaba ahí. Pero no lo estaba.

—Te digo que está en el hospital —le gruñó su amiga por milésima vez—. Tiene guardia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ah, Esme. Parece como si fueras de nuevo la colegiala de hace 18 años. Tú y Carlisle _ya_ no son adolescentes. Son padres de dos maravillosos hijos, digas lo que digas.

—Nathalie —le susurró a su amiga, asustada de que Lauren pudiera escucharlas. _Ese_ dato quedaba en el pasado, como su relación con el doctor Cullen. Lauren regresó de la cocina, dándole a las mujeres una taza de café.

—Lo siento, Carlisle no ha podido ir de compras ni yo tampoco. Le pediría a Jessica, mi hija, que fuera, pero Jess no lo hace —se rió entre dientes la mujer. Era hermosa. Y era dulce. Era una buena persona.

Esme llevaba todo el verano tratando de no encontrarse con Carlisle de alguna manera, y esos cuatros días en que sus hijos estaban con sus amigos de campamento, ella estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Regresar a Forks fue una mala decisión.

Su pasado volvía y ella no quería que sus hijos descubrieran la verdad, sería… Increíblemente doloroso.

—No te preocupes, Lauren —le sonrió Esme—. Está bien.

—Deberían llegar los chicos en cualquier momento —refutó Nathalie, haciendo una mueca al ver la hora.

—Está lloviendo, Nathalie. Las carreteras mojadas son peligrosas. Seguramente les hicieron parar por tanto tráfico. Vivir a los finales de la ciudad tiene sus malos beneficios.

Lauren se echó a reír. En realidad no vivía por completo aquí, Jessica tenía un cuarto y ella también, aunque a veces dormía con Carlisle, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba en su casa. Algo estaba pasando con Carlisle que no la hacía sentir cómoda en su casa. Jessica era demasiado superficial para no ver nada más que la hermosa casa que era de los Cullen y compararla con su humilde casa de dos pisos.

—Sí, supongo —sonrió tristemente Esme.

La mamá de Ángela decidió llegar en ese momento, los padres de los gemelos Yorkie no estaban en la ciudad, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a eso, la señora Webber los llevaría a su casa. Las mamás esperaron a sus hijos como cuando ellos eran unos niños pequeños que regresaban de su primera excursión.

—Hum, ya tardaron —se quejó Lauren, viendo la hora. Llevaban al menos media hora de retraso.

—La lluvia está del demonio —añadió la señora Webber.

—Creo que será un poco difícil regresar a casa con esta lluvia…—Nathalie se mordió el labio, pensativa.

—Las invito a comer —dijo de repente Lauren, parándose—. En cualquier momento, los chicos volverán y estarán hambrientos. Hagamos una comida y esperan aquí hasta que la lluvia se calme.

Natalie y la señora Webber asintieron, pero Esme estaba nerviosa por encontrarse con Carlisle, al final no tuvo opción.

—Le hablaré a mi mamá para que no se preocupe.

Hannah estaba más entusiasmada que su hija cuando le dijo que se quedaría en la casa de los Cullen a comer. Ella esperaba que su hija pronto volviera a ser feliz, nunca la había visto feliz, inclusive con Charlie. Carlisle fue el único que logró plantar una sonrisa sincera en los labios de Esme. Ella esperaba que eso volviera a pasar.

.

.

.

Bella despertó cuando sintió al Jeep pararse de repente, Edward también se estaba despertando. Le sonrió a Bella dulcemente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, ignorando el hecho de que sus amigos los veían.

Ayudó a Bella a bajar y tratando de no mojarse mucho, corrieron a la casa para resguardarse de la lluvia.

—Emmett —gritó Bella por sobre la lluvia, buscando las llaves de su casa—, ¿por qué no lo metiste a la cochera y nos bajamos ahí?

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Emmett de forma amenazadora, todos estaban mojados y temblando.

El aludido volteó a otro lado y sonrió inocentemente, Bella rodó los ojos, abriendo la puerta y dejando a todos entrar. Le dio un zape a su hermano cuando el pasó, agarró la mano de su novio y fueron los últimos en entrar. Edward dejó su mano para agarrar su cintura.

Bella miraba de forma amenazadora a su hermano mientras que Edward se reía.

—Ya estás mojada, ya no te enojes —le dijo, dándole un dulce beso en sus labios, Bella sonrió contra ellos, dejándose besar. Sus besos empezaron a ser más pasionales, poco a poco dejándose llevar por el instinto y la confianza.

—Mierda —jadeó una persona, escuchándose un vaso hacerse añicos, los dos jóvenes saltaron, alejándose levemente. Jessica miraba a la pareja con los ojos abiertos, muy sorprendida y confundida.

Sus ojos iban de Edward a Bella y viceversa.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Lauren entró corriendo a escena, seguida de Esme, Nathalie, la señora Webber y los chicos.

— ¡Se estaban besando! —jadeo la chica, señalando acusadoramente a Edward y Bella, que tenían las manos entrelazadas.

—Bella —exclamó Lauren.

—Edward —se sorprendió Esme, sus amigos se rieron disimuladamente y Natalie y la señora Webber miraron a la pareja también sorprendidas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Carlisle decidió usar ese momento para entrar en escena, quedándose de piedra al ver a Esme en su casa. _Ah, mierda…_

— ¡Se estaban besando! —volvió a decir Jessica, sin dejar de señalar a la pareja. Bella estaba roja, sonriendo dulcemente a su padre. Edward miraba confundido a Jessica, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué le importaba que se besara con su novia? Era normal.

Y entonces recordó que sólo sus amigos sabían de su noviazgo y, estando en el lado de ella, era raro ver a dos amigos besarse de la forma en que ellos se estaban besando… bueno, sí, él también estaría un poco confundido y sorprendido.

Carlisle miró a su hija y a Edward, esperando una explicación, aunque ya la sabía.

—Es que…—empezó Edward, viendo con disculpas a su madre y a su doc.

— ¡Somos novios! —gritó Bella, alzando las manos y sonriendo más ampliamente, antes de abrazar a Edward por el torso. Jessica abrió más sus ojos y boca, mirando ahora a Bella furiosa.

Esme encontró la mirada de Carlisle y palideció.

_Oh, mierda…_, pensó, antes de ver la alegría de su hijo, sonrió poco a poco, empezando a hacer sus cuentas nuevamente, contó los días, los meses, hizo el cálculo nuevamente, encontrando nuevos recuerdos. Parecía que la presencia de Carlisle hacía todo más fácil. _Bueno, me equivoque. Creo que no son medios hermanos…_

* * *

**Taran! *Marie sonríe maliciosa, riendo macabramente* Seh, actualice! Tarde, o súper temprano, según lo vean Jajaja, pero actualicé! Seee, tráumense. Jajaja, en el próximo cap se viene lo bueno *sonrisa tipo Grinch***

**Aunqee… Bueno, qué les parece si dejamos el drama unos capiis & dejamos salir el romance, por este "mes del amor"? *nótese mi sarcasmo ante "mes de Amor"* Vale, les daré paz por unos capiis :3 No se preocupen, todo irá bien.**

**Ahora sí, no tengo mucho qe decir. Tengo hambre & son… las ocho de la tarde, Jajaja, pero estoy viendo en Super Bowl! Ahh, okey! Nos vemos pronto! :D De Imprevisto prontico… Las amito!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**-Travesura realizada-**


	14. Besos Furtivos

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Hola, hermosas... Haciendo tarea, escapándome un ratico, jajaja, les dejo el capii :3 Nos vemos pronticoo!  
**

**Recomendación Musical: L.O.V.E -Frank Sinatra. & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: "Besos Furtivos".**

Edward se sentía como si estuviera en una película, veía todo en cámara lenta. Las risas de sus amigos, la sorpresa de su familia. La incredulidad en los ojos de su madre y un nuevo sentimiento, alivio. Es como si su madre volviera, como si con él feliz, ella volviera a ser la misma Esme de L.A.

Jessica se había dio corriendo en cuanto Carlisle se rió y los felicitó. Esme también sonrió.

Llevaban dos horas en la sala de los Cullen, tomando chocolate caliente y explicando su viaje. Todos estaban felices, se notaba un ambiente más relajado, tranquilo. Edward estaba sentando con Bella a su lado, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

Bella estaba sonriente, miraba de vez en cuando a Edward, sonriéndole más dulcemente.

_Mi propio ángel_, pensó Edward con sentimiento. _Irónicamente, estoy en los brazos de un ángel…_

.

.

.

Carlisle estaba sorprendido de que su hija fuera novia de Edward, él creyó que al chico le sería más complicado aceptar sus sentimientos, pero realmente estaba feliz de que ese campamento los hubiera unido de esa manera. Su mirada captaba la de Esme, quien se notaba nerviosa.

Él la conocía bien para saber que estaba ocultando algo. No en vano habían sido novios antes de conocer a los respectivos padres de sus hijos. Conocía mejor a Esme que a Lauren.

—Bien, ya llevamos mucho rato aquí —sonrió Esme nerviosa, viendo a sus hijos—. Es mejor que nos vayamos, chicos.

—Okey —susurró Alice, parándose. Estaba cansada, lo único que quería hacer era dormirse y ya. Los demás aprovecharon para irse también, notando que la lluvia ya había parado y estaba anocheciendo.

—Gracias por la comida, Lauren —se despidió la señora Webber, acarreando a los tres adolescentes. Los chicos se despidieron entre ellos y se prometieron verse antes de entrar a la escuela.

Lauren asintió, acompañándolos a la puerta. Después se despidió de los Hale y Swan y se retiró a ver a Jessica.

Carlisle acompañó a los Swan y Hale a la puerta, despidiéndose de todos. Alice le dio un fuerte abrazo, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Cuídese, doc —susurró, volteándose para despedirse de Bella y Emmett.

Nathalie espero a que Esme mirara a Carlisle, para despedirse de él y correr al coche, esperando que esos dos hablaran. Esme estaba sonrojada, pero sonrió a Bella y Emmett, despidiéndose de ellos. Edward agarró a Bella disimuladamente de la mano y la apartó de los demás.

—Nos vemos luego, Carlisle —se despidió a regañadientes Esme, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Esme —le dijo sinceramente el rubio doctor—. Me gustaría que habláramos…

Esme levantó el rostro, chocando con los ojos azules de Carlisle, evaluó su mirada y postura un momento. Estaba nervioso, sonriendo tensó.

—Tal vez —murmuró antes de regalarle una dulce sonrisa y dar la vuelta, yéndose al coche.

Carlisle sonrió, sintiendo algo crecer en su interior. Volteó la mirada, encontrándose con la joven y nueva pareja. Sonrió más ampliamente.

Edward abrazó a Bella dulcemente contra su pecho.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bella —susurró, besando su frente.

Bella hizo puchero y no soltó a Edward.

—No quiero.

Edward se rió—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me quiero alejar de ti. Te quiero a mi lado. Siempre.

El chico miró tiernamente a su novia y la besó suavemente, consciente de su padre y hermano a unos metros de él.

—Te hablo al llegar a mi casa. Y mañana nos vemos, Bella.

—Okey —suspiró la chica, sonriendo tristemente a su novio—. Nos vemos mañana, _novio_.

Edward volvió a reír por la forma en que ella le llamó, le dio otro beso suave, antes de soltarla.

—Hasta mañana, _novia_.

Bella sonrió, dejando ir a Edward. Se dio la vuelta y caminó con su padre. Carlisle la tomó por los hombros, viendo la camioneta de los Hale irse con los Swan. Una tristeza extraña cubrió el cuerpo de Bella.

_¿Qué diablos?_, se sorprendió. Pero por extraño que pareciera, extrañaba a Edward, a pesar de llevar…, cinco segundos separados. Y era viceversa.

En cuando la casa de los Cullen quedó escondida, Edward sintió una leve tristeza. Bufó, negando con la cabeza. _Cosa de locos_, murmuró hacia sus adentros, cruzando de brazos y suspirando.

_No, cosa de Bella_, le regañó su cabeza.

Suspiró levemente y cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus labios extenderse en una sonrisa. Su hermana lo vio emocionada, con Jasper abrazándola. Rosalie veía por la ventana con cierta melancolía. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Edward saludó a su abuela con un beso en su frente en cuanto llegó a su casa, Alice la abrazó dulcemente. Los chicos dijeron los por menores del viaje y después la abuela les dio las buenas noches. Edward se despidió de su familia y corrió a su cuarto, se dio un merecido baño relajante y salió media hora después, con piyama puesta.

Se acostó y se acomodó, agarró su celular y marcó el número de Bella.

Solamente esperó dos segundos antes de que ella contestara.

—Hola —susurró despacito. Edward sonrió.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

—En la cama, con piyama, ya bañadita y lista para dormir —una pequeña pausa, Edward notó la timidez de Bella—. Estaba esperando tu llamada.

El muchacho sonrió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró y se rió, Bella tamben rió y suspiró.

—Por raro que parezca, te extraño—susurró Bella, encogiéndose en sí misma en su cama.

—Yo también. Supongo que es porque somos novios, ¿no? Digo… Es como si no soportara estar lejos de ti. Es extraño, pero…

—Pero se siente bonito —completó ella—. Yo también me siento así. Antes no me sentía así.

—Tal vez no habíamos hecho mucho caso de nuestros sentimientos.

— ¡Eso! —se echó a reír Bella, mordiéndose el labio y cambiando de posición—. Es decir, si te extrañaba y toda la cosa romántica, pero… Ahora te extraño más. Antes era fácil engañarme diciéndome que éramos amigos y eso. Pero ahora…

—Supongo que decir las emociones es bueno. Digo, se siente bien y toda la cosa y…

—No sabes que decir, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo sé —se rió Edward, nervioso—. Lo cierto es que esto es raro. Y estoy nervioso.

Bell también rió, sintiendo un sentimiento cálido rodearla.

—Edward —dudó, él hizo un sonidito haciéndole saber que siguiera—, ¿podemos hacernos una promesa?

—Claro —él ni dudó. Bella era la persona más noble que jamás hubiera conocido, era un ángel.

—Prometámonos siempre hablar de nuestras emociones, o sea… Nunca mentirnos, ¿okey?

—Lo prometo.

Ella pudo sentir la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward, lo sintió en su voz, suspiró levemente y sonrió, como si él la pudiera ver.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ella se quedó un rato callada. Edward pensó que se había quedado dormida, pero la respiración de ella se empezó a poner irregular.

—Porque quiero ser siempre honesta contigo. Porque quiero que estemos bien.

—Lo estaremos.

Ella se sintió de repente una hipócrita. _Le miento a mi familia, y también le estoy mintiendo a él. _

Pero no se sentía preparada, era algo tan… De ella, tan profundo, que no se sentía preparada para decir la verdad. No ahora. Pero no podía desconfiar de Edward, de él no. Sus palabras le hicieron sentir segura y ella encontraría el momento en decirle la verdad.

—Lo sé —susurró Bella, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Oye —ahora fue el turno de dudar de él—, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo mañana a Port Ángeles?

— ¡Claro! —exclamó Bella.

—Bien. Paso por ti a las… diez. Te secuestraré todo el día.

—Seré una feliz secuestrada.

Los dos se rieron de buena gana y después suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Ella cerró sus ojos un momento, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago y garganta, sonreía tan ampliamente que le dolieron sus mejillas.

—Yo también, Edward. Te quiero mucho.

Edward rió brevemente, sin poder dejar de sonreír enormemente.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Nos vemos mañana.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Hasta mañana.

.

.

.

Los dos jóvenes durmieron con una idiota sonrisa en sus rostros. Por primera vez, no hubo pesadillas por parte de los dos, sólo sueños dulces y en anhelo que llegara el amanecer para pasar ese día juntos.

.

.

.

Esme estaba acostada en su cama, sin poder dormir. Seguía haciendo las cuentas, intentando recordar todo completamente. Recordaba ese día. Cumplía 8 años de casada con Charlie y habían ido al cumpleaños de la abuela Swan, en Septiembre.

Carlisle llevaba diez años de casado y Emmett tenía nueve cumplidos años. Ella había perdido dos bebes en esos años y Charlie y ella habían decidido no ser padres y adoptar, pero no llegaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Hannah había invitado a Carlisle y Renné, el pequeño Emmett se quedaría con la mama de Carlisle. Ver a Carlisle de nuevo fue un golpe para Esme, pero las risas de Charlie hicieron ameno los momentos. No supo como sucedió, en un momento estaba buscando el vino que su madre le pidió buscar, y al siguiente estaba Carlisle ahí. No supo como sucedió todo, sólo fue consciente de que habló unos momentos con él, antes de que sus labios se tocaran y la locura iniciara.

Dos días después, Charlie se puso muy cariñoso y terminaron haciendo el amor. Un mes después, Esme estaba embarazada de cuatro semanas. Ella pensó que no se lograría y no se emocionó ni se hizo ilusiones, pero con los días pasar y ver que el embarazo estaba relativamente bien, se dejó ilusionar.

Pero empezó a hacer cuentas, intentando adivinar quién era el padre.

Nunca volvió a Forks en su embarazo, Hannah Swan fue a L.A a conocer a sus nietos. Esme tenía doble preocupación de saber quién era el padre. Fue por su madre que se enteró que Renné estaba de nuevo embarazada.

Cuando sus hijos nacieron, sintió cierto alivio al ver un gran parecido de Charlie en Edward, Alice tenía rasgos de él, pero había algo que le hacía recordar a Carlisle.

_Espera un momento, idiota_, se reprendió mentalmente, saltando de la cama. _¡La marca de nacimiento!_

Se golpeó mentalmente al hacer recuento de eso. Llevaba 17 años con esa incógnita, sin saber quién era el padre, porque a pesar de que Alice y Edward eran muy parecidos a Charlie también tenía ciertos rasgos de Carlisle.

Corrió a los cuartos de sus hijos, encontrándolos profundamente dormidos. Primero revisó a Alice, después a Edward. Al checar todo y regresar a su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama, sin saber sentirse feliz o empezar a llorar.

.

.

.

Más rápido de lo que los dos pensaron, el día llegó para Edward y Bella. Los dos se levantaron de un brinco y corrieron a sus baños, dándose un baño rápido y arreglándose a conciencia. Bella no sabía que usar, mientras que Edward optó por unos jeans, una polera a cuadros roja con negro y sus converse. Su plan era llevarla a desayunar, después al cine, después un paseo por la costa y al final la regresaría a su casa.

Bella se decidió por unos jeans negros ajustados, de polera de botones blanca con bolsillos en su pecho, y unas zapatillas blancas, chaqueta de mezclilla y su trenza de hilo café con pluma blanca. Estaba perfecta.

Perfectamente nerviosa, también.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y le avisó a su padre, él le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Emmett hizo una mueca y se echó a reír.

—Recuerda, sólo besos, Isabella —le dijo seriamente, Bella se echó a reír y le dio un golpe amistoso en su hombro, después escuchó el timbre.

— ¡Es él! —gritó, tomando su bolso rosa pálido—. Nos vemos en la tarde, los quiero.

Echó a correr sin escuchar la respuesta de su familia. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la hermosa figura de Edward, sus lentes negros estaban ladeados, pero se veía hermoso. Le sonrió lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Hola—saludó él, moviendo una mano a su pelo y desordenándolo un poco.

—Hola—Bella puso sus manos juntas, entrelazadas, enfrente de su cuerpo, los dos se miraron un momento antes de abrazarse uno al otro y sus labios encontrarse.

Se besaron por un largo rato, sintiendo esa sensación de felicidad cada vez que se tocaban. Una corriente eléctrica los hacía temblar. El aliento de Edward era fresco y dulce, Bella podría quedarse probándolo todo el día…

Pero sus pulmones tenían otro plan.

Se separaron jadeando, sin dejar de abrazarse y juntando sus frentes.

—Hola —dijeron al mismo tiempo, riéndose. Edward le enseñó el camino para ir a la camioneta, Bella lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos.

—Y, ¿me invitara a desayunar, señor Swan? —le preguntó juguetona Bella, una vez estuvieron hacia la carretera.

— ¿Qué clase de novio sería si no lo hiciera?

Técnicamente, Bella se derritió antela palabra _novio._

_Es mi novio, es mi novio_, canturreó su mente.

Se rió de sí misma y se acomodó para ver a Edward manejar, durante un rato estuvieron sólo en silencio, Edward manejando y Bella viéndolo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó riendo Edward.

—Es que…—suspiró ella—, eres hermoso.

Edward se sonrojó y tosió un poco, con una sonrisita en sus labios, alargó su mano y puso el radio. Bella rió también y empezó a cambiar las estaciones, deteniéndose en una canción. La dejó y se volteó a ver a su novio. Edward era hermoso. Tanto dentro como fuera.

Volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de que era suyo, de alguna manera. Edward era de ella.

.

.

.

Pasaron todo el día entre risas y uno que otro beso, al estar desayunando, Edward le empezó a preguntar por sus cosas preferidas, la chica comía y contestaba. Era divertido, en realidad. Porque entre cada pedazo, él le preguntaba y ella intentaba responder rápido.

Le preguntó lo básico, en realidad. Su comida favorita, color preferido, sabor preferido, blablablá… Edward quería conocerla a fondo, y Bella también, en cuanto Edward acabó con su ronda de preguntas, ella empezó a preguntar.

Edward respondía a veces riendo, a veces nervioso. Y Bella estaba feliz de escuchar su risa o ver su sonrisa hermosa. Ese día fue especial para ambos.

—Mmm, ¿tipo de perro favorito? —le preguntó Edward, iban tomados de la mano caminando hacia el cine.

—El chihuahua obviamente. Son hermosos.

—Son unas ratas pequeñas —se burló Edward, Bella le pellizco juguetona el interior del codo, haciendo a Edward gritar y reírse.

Se formaron en la fila y se miraron sonrientes. Bella miró lejos de él, frunciendo el ceño. Edward se quedó un poco confundido, parándose en su visión periférica.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó dulcemente, agarrando su barbillas entre sus dedos.

—Sí… Tengo una duda —saltó de repente—, ¿esta es una tipo cita? Porque me parece que es una cita, ya sabes… Comida, caminata, cine… Que me vayas a comprar algo así rico como un helado…

Edward se volvió a reír y atrajo a Bella hacía él, besándola suavemente. La chica alucinó con ese beso, suspirando con sus labios entreabiertos. Edward se tuvo que separar para avanzar en la fila.

—Sí, es una cita —le confirmó, pícaro—. Y sí, te invitaré un helado.

— ¡Yei! —saltó la morena, echándose a reír como niña pequeña. Edward sonrió, encantado de ella.

— ¿Color favorito? —le preguntó mientras estaban en la fila para la dulcería.

—Azul, morado, verde. Eso ya lo sabes.

—Eres tan hippie —se burló.

Ella le dio una mirada de advertencia juguetona. La película era una comedia, la mayoría de ella se la pasaron viéndose por el rabillo de sus ojos y sonriendo cómplices, se reían en los momentos adecuados y a veces en los no tan adecuados.

Al finalizar, los dos volvieron a salir, tomados de la mano y balaceando las manos unidas como niños pequeños. Edward volvió al ataque de preguntas. Los dos preguntaban y respondían entre risas y uno que otro beso con cada diez pasos.

— ¿Canción preferida y grupo preferido? —preguntó Edward, volviendo a caminar.

—Mmm, Sigur Rós, la canción es de ellos, se llama Andvari. Es sencillamente hermosa. ¿La tuya?

—And I Love Her, The Beatles.

Bella bajó la mirada ante la intensidad de los verdes de Edward, rió nerviosamente y volvió a caminar. Sólo pudieron dar unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse.

— ¿Película favorita? —le dijo ella, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo—. Y no me digas una tonta o así.

—Por extraño que parezca —empezó Edward, tomándola de la cintura y acercándolo a él—, estoy ciertamente enamorado de la Vida en Rosa. Me encanta. Y también La Vida es Bella.

—Son preciosas. Pero yo me inclino por Camino. Es española, pero cómo sufres con ella…

Edward sonrió y la besó, después volvieron a caminar juntos. Edward cumplió con su palabra y le compró un gran helado de fresa. Los dos se sentaron cerca de la bahía y se comieron el helado. Edward veía la luz del sol reflejarse en el mar y le parecía hermoso.

— ¿Libro favorito? —preguntó de repente Bella. Edward pasó una mano por sus hombros y la atrajo a él, robándole un poco de helado. Ella protestó entre risas.

—Creo que… Memorias de mis tristes putas, de Márquez.

—Wow, señor Swan, buen gusto…

Edward se echó a reír, había leído ese libro a los doce y había quedado encantado. Era su libro preferido… A pesar de lo que trataba, era demasiado interesante…

— ¿El tuyo? —le preguntó de vuelta.

—Humm…—Bella lo pensó seriamente. Tenía dos. Uno por su madre, otro por ella misma…—. Estoy enamorada de dos. Memorias de una Geisha. Mi mamá quiso que lo leyera y caí enamorada de esa triste historia. Y otro, que yo lo leí y realmente hizo mella en mí hace unos años atrás, que fue cuando salió. La cabaña de Paul Young. Me ayudó, de alguna manera, a dejar ir a mi madre.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo abrazó a Bella a su costado, dándole un suave y dulce beso en la frente. Bella se tragó sus lágrimas, no era momento.

.

.

.

Esme se pasó todo el día en su casa, sin saber qué hacer o cómo decirlo. Estaba nerviosa. Ella estaba decidida a no ir nunca más a la casa de los Cullen, pero Alice tenía otra idea.

La obligó a ir para la cena, Bella le había hablado, diciéndole que quería que fueran a cenar a su casa, ellos llegaría en unos momentos. Su hermano y ella habían tenido su primera cita como novios oficiales y eso hacía feliz a Alice. Estaba contenta de ver a su hermano tan feliz.

Esme también lo estaba, pero le preocupaba más el hecho de que Carlisle iba a estar ahí. Pero se armó de valor fue con su hija y su madre a cenar con los Cullen, sin saber la razón bien.

Bella los había invitado a cenar porque quería celebrar su noviazgo con Edward, por extraño que pareciera y su padre había estado de acuerdo.

Los dos llegaron muy felices a la casa de ella, había visto el coche de Esme en el porche. Su madre había conseguido traerse de L.A su hermoso y sencillo sedan, feliz de haberlo salvado. En cuanto abrieron la puerta, escucharon las risas de Alice y Emmett. Lauren estaba bajando las escaleras cuando entraron al pasillo.

—Hola, Bella, Edward —les saludó amablemente. Ellos contestaron con una sonrisa y Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Jessica no se veía por ningún lado. _Mejor para mí_, rezongó Bella, sonriendo maliciosa.

Esme estaba sentada muy rígida cerca de Alice, mientras que la abuela Swan hacía reír a su nieta y a Emmett, Carlisle estaba sonriendo, cerca de la chimenea. Lauren fue a él y le sonrió, agarrándolo de la mano.

Edward vio la reacción de su madre, como miró a otro lado y se puso más tensa.

_Eso es raro_, enarcó una ceja en su dirección, pero no dijo nada. Bella saltó en su lugar un par de veces, emocionada. Era extraño, pero era bonito. Ella quería tener una cena con su nueva familia. Y eso incluía a los Swan.

_Eres una rara, Bella_.

—Hola, familia —canturreó dulcemente, Alice se levantó y la fue a abrazar.

—Hola, mejor amiga ahora mejor cuñada —se rió la pequeña Swan. Edward rodó los ojos. Emmett le saludó con una gran sonrisa. Y él se la regresó. Emmett le caía muy bien, era un joven muy agradable y con un gran sentido del humor. Le sorprendía que ese hombre tan divertido haya sido soldado.

No se lo imaginaba como un soldado serio y obediente. Emmett no tenía ese aire, más sin embargo no dudaba del valor de él.

— ¿Cómo les fue, hija? —Carlisle le sonrió a su pequeña, viendo también a Edward con la misma sonrisa.

—Papá —se quejó Bella, entre risas—, no somos niños. Pero nos fue bien. ¡Edward me compró un helado!

—Lo bueno es que no eres una niña —se burló su hermano. La abuela Swan se rió y se paró, poniéndose frente a Bella. Alice se hizo a un lado.

—Bueno, yo quiero conocer a la novia de mi dulce niñito.

—Abuela —se sonrojó Edward. Ella le miró socarrona.

— ¿Qué? —le replicó, moviendo su cabeza—, ¿no eres mi niñito? Tú y esa enana de allá —señaló a Alice, que levantó la cabeza sonriente—, son mis únicos nietos. Así que son mis niñitos. Y te callas.

Edward no dijo nada más, mirando sonrojado a Bella. Ella se reía. Abrazó a la abuela Swan y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Un placer, señora Swan —le saludó amablemente.

— ¡Tonterías! —gruñó la vieja, tomando a la chica con un abrazo de lado—. Eres la novia de mi nieto, dime Hannah. Todos me dicen así.

—Mamá —le regañó suavemente Esme, mirándola fijamente. Su madre chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo a Bella.

—No es cierto, yo no te llamó así —se quejó Edward, frunciendo el ceño a su abuela.

—Ah, porque no quieres, tontico.

—Ay, abuela —se quejó riendo Alice, mirando burlona a su hermano.

—Bueno, bueno, basta de charlas. Me prometieron una cena y yo ya soy vieja para esperar eternamente. Así que…—hizo una seña con sus manos, como conduciéndolos a la cocina, Alice y Emmett se echaron a reír y técnicamente corrieron al comedor. Lauren también se rió y se fue con Carlisle y una muy tensa Esme detrás de ellos. Edward le dio el paso a su abuela y novia.

_Tengo novia, tengo novia_, canturreó felizmente en su mente, sintiéndose un poco idiota pero demasiado feliz. Hace meses que no se sentía tan... ligero. Nunca se sintió así con Jane, todo fue muy tenso desde siempre en su relación. Cuando ella se enteró de su enfermedad, actuó de una manera tan cruel y baja, que Edward la desconoció, a pesar de conocerla desde hace dos años.

No conocía muy bien a Bella, o desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ella actuó de una manera tan diferente cuando se entero de ser seropositivo. Le pidió perdón por lo que dijo antes de los enfermos de VIH y lo trató de igual forma, no había cambios. A pesar de llevar pocos días de novios, se sentía en las nubes. Cada vez que besaba a Bella había un pequeño temor de parte de los dos, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, ese temor desaparecía.

Edward creía que Bella confiaba más en él, de lo que Jane nunca confió.

.

.

.

La cena transcurrió de manera divertida y ligera, un poco tensa para dos personas pero por sus hijos trataban de mantenerse normales. La abuela Swan hacía reír a todos. Edward tenía que admitir que a pesar de su edad, su abuela seguía teniendo ese carisma que de joven enamoró a su abuelo.

Emmett hacía bromas con Alice, los dos parecían dos duendes, irónicamente hablando, por tantas miradillas y risitas. Pero inclusive hasta su madre se rió de las ocurrencias de los dos. Edward no dejaba de ver a Bella y viceversa, ella estaba sentado al lado de él, y como niños pequeños se toqueteaban sus rodillas y piernas, casi jugando al te toqué.

Esme analizó a su hijo.

Se veía feliz, relajado. Se veía como cuando niño, él se sentía deslumbrado. Tal vez Edward estaba deslumbrado por Bella y ella no podía culparlo. Bella era una chica que la querías inmediatamente, y al tratarla más, te dabas cuentas que valía demasiado. Y que era muy fuerte y valiente. _Ese lo sacó de Renné, el carisma, y el valor de Carlisle. Aunque la fuerza, esa es cosa de ella. Ella es fuerte. _

Analizó como Edward y Bella se veían cómplices y se reían disimuladamente, comiendo y sin dejar de verse por el rabillo del ojo, Esme se sintió tranquila de que su hijo estuviera saliendo de esa concha en que se metió hace casi un año. Bella había hecho un milagro en Edward, pero tenía miedo de que algo pasara entre ellos, y eso hundiera más a Edward.

O a Bella.

Los dos eran muy jóvenes, Edward con el pasado de una relación muy traumante y una enfermedad que era su sombra, que, incluso viéndolo así de feliz con ella, veía la sombra del terror en sus ojos. Bella era una chica que desde pequeña sufrió la pérdida de su mamá, ella creía que la pequeña Cullen era muy madura, a pesar de su edad. Pero los dos no dejaban de ser jóvenes y los jóvenes se equivocaban.

Los jóvenes eran impulsivos, apasionados, inclusive groseros y radicales. Algunos ya sabían, o creían saber, qué hacer con su vida, mientras que otros sólo querían vivir el ahora, el hoy. Pero con el tiempo, todos maduramos. Mental, física y emocionalmente. Sufrimos por cambios radicales en las vidas, tanto de la edad como los de la vida misma nos enseña.

La enfermedad de Edward, aunque controlada por los medicamentos, era mortífera. Y condenadora. Aunque la medicina avanzaba en gran medida, aún era un misterio el VIH. Edward podría tener una vida larga y feliz, saludable. Pero también podía morir en cualquier momento por un golpe mortal, una gripe mal controlada. O inclusive si él mismo se dejaba caer.

A Esme le constaba que había gente con VIH desde hace años, pero que gracias a medicamento, tenían una vida normal. Ella pensaba que su hijo podría vivir muchos años. Pero entonces se ponía a pensar, ¿vivir toda su vida por medicamentos? ¿Qué los medicamentos lo mantuvieran con vida? ¿Depender de los medicamentos?

Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, pero… ¿Era eso vivir? Ese era el más grande temor Esme.

.

.

.

Al terminar la cena, Esme y Lauren recogieron los platos, turnándose para lavarlos, mientras que los demás estaban en la sala, viendo una película. Emmett podía ser un hombre de 27 años, pero seguía siendo un niño que amaba las películas infantiles. Y los demás no se quedaban atrás.

— ¿Les agradó la cena? —le preguntó Lauren, secando unos platos.

—Claro, fue muy rico todo. Gracias por invitarnos.

—A ustedes por venir. Bella quería que todos cenáramos. A veces ella es un poco rara, pero es imposible no amarla.

—Lo sé—una sonrisa maternal se formó en los labios de Esme, suspirando. Lauren tomó nota de su reacción pero lo ignoró. En cambio, dejó el lavo con los demás y dejó el trapo, sonriendo a Esme.

—Ahora regreso, tengo que ir al baño.

Esme asintió, siguiendo lavando los trastes. Se quedó un momento en silencio, recordando hace muchos años, cuando ella joven y estaba en la misma posición de ahora.

Lavando trastes en la casa de su novio…

— ¿Perdida en los pensamientos? —la voz de Carlisle la hizo saltar, mojándose un poco su blusa.

—Oh, diablos —susurró. Carlisle estuvo de inmediato a su lado, ayudándola a limpiarse. Esme estaba sonrojada. _Parece que los recuerdos se hacen realidad…_

Los dos se quedaron muy cerca, pero callados, Esme tenía la cabeza baja, sin poder ver los ojos de Carlisle. Él aspiró bruscamente, haciendo un silbido.

—Deja vú—susurró. Esme levantó los ojos, sorprendida. Y entonces vio la escena, como si fuera de una película diferente. Era un deja vú. Hace años atrás, ella estaba en la misma casa, en la misma cocina, de la misma posición, con Carlisle a su lado.

Sólo que en ese entonces, ella se habría lanzado a sus brazos, a besarlo con pasión. Carlisle la tomaría de las caderas y la alzaría, poniéndola en la encimera de la cocina, besándola con más pasión. Habría desabotonado poco a poco su blusa coral, dejando al descubierto su torso y pecho cubiertos por su sujetador blanco. Poco a poco, habría bajado, besando sus hombros y moviendo la mano para desabrochar el sujetador, besándola más en sus….

Se obligó a detenerse, estaba respirando con dificultad, viendo al suelo de nuevo. Carlisle no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella.

_Tal vez puede leer mi mente y recordó eso. O sencillamente lo recordó, idiota_, se reprendió mentalmente.

—Deja vú —susurró ella de vuelta, sin dejar de ver el suelo.

—Vi tu tristeza cuando viste a nuestros hijos juntos—Carlisle se alejó levemente de ella, mirándola ceñudo. Desde hace tiempo lo estaba sospechando, Esme era un jodido libro abierto y él podría saber la verdad.

— ¿Y? —preguntó a la defensiva Esme.

— ¿No te da gusto que estén juntos?

Ella se quedó un momento callada, asimilando lo que dijo.

— ¡Claro que sí! —refunfuñó, poniendo sus brazos en jarras—. Me da mucho gusto que mi hijo sea feliz con tu hija.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo demuestras?

—Lo hago a mi manera, Carlisle. Tú lo sabes.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Ya no eran los jóvenes de hace años, besándose y haciendo el amor en la encimera de la cocina de la casa de los padres de Carlisle, ahora ellos eran los adultos, padres de dos maravillosos hijos, respectivamente.

—Algo pasa —musitó Carlisle—. Algo pasa y no me lo quieres decir.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Esme no pudo evitar que su mano derecha volara a un mechón de su pelo caramelo, jugando con las puntas. Carlisle la señaló acusadoramente con un dedo.

— ¡Por eso! Cuando estás nerviosa, juegas con tu cabello. Y cuando estás ansiosa, sólo usas la mano derecha. Te conozco bien, Esme Swan. _Demasiado_ bien.

Ella se sonrojó, bruscamente tomó su cabello y lo echó detrás de sus hombros, mirando enojada a Carlisle.

_¿Le dijo o no? ¡Pero si yo ya lo sé!_

— ¿No crees que es raro que nuestros hijos tengan la misma edad? —preguntó de repente Carlisle, Esme le miró confundida.

—No. Es normal.

—Sí, supongo…—se quedó un momento callado, evaluando a Esme. Y entonces, atacó—. Lo que se me hace raro, es que hayas quedado embarazada cuando viniste a Forks en Septiembre.

Esme se quedó callada. Carlisle suspiró.

—Estoy feliz de que mi hija esté con tu hijo, pero, quiero saber, ¿hay algo que tenga que separarlos, y de una manera tan cruel?

Ella siguió callada.

—Amo a tus hijos, Esme. Son tus hijos. Son amigos de Bella, de Emmett. Pero, ¿hay algo más que nos una como familia, aparte del noviazgo de Bella con Edward?

Esme se dio la vuelta, volviendo a lavar los platos. Carlisle era un hombre muy inteligente, que sabía lo que quería, y cuando algo iba mal. Esme intentó ignorarlo, pero él la agarró del brazo y le hizo verlo, la furia refulgía de sus ojos azules.

—Esmeralda Swan —habló lentamente, amenazador—, ¿hay algo que me una a tus hijos? Además de ti, claro está. Y de Bella.

Esme tomó aire rápidamente y sonrió tímida.

— ¿Ya viste que hermoso está el día? —preguntó de repente, Carlisle se quedó sorprendió y, automáticamente, volteó a la ventana, para ver el día, sin soltar a Esme.

Al ver que era de noche, se atragantó y miró enojado a Esme.

— ¡Esme!

Ella suspiró, con un gemido de frustración. Entonces se dio cuenta de todo, lo cerca que estaba él de ella, la forma en que su mano agarraba su brazo, su aliento casi tocándola. Y Carlisle también lo notó, porque la furia que invadía su rostro poco a poco fue bajando, hasta que sus ojos quemaron a Esme. Pero de diferente manera.

De una manera _muy _conocida.

Poco a poco, se encerraron, se dejaron ir y se olvidaron de todo. Entonces, sucedió.

Sus labios se encontraron al mismo tiempo, besándose con pasión. Con anhelo. Justo como hace 17 años atrás, pero entonces Esme recordó donde estaban y que Carlisle ya tenía a alguien más. Se separó de él, jadeando.

—Mamá…

—Papá…

Las voces de sus hijos les hicieron voltear. Encontraron a Edward y Bella viéndolos sorprendidos, la mano de Edward colgaba de la cintura de Bella, mientras que ella tenía sus manos en su boca, los dos estaban con los ojos abiertos y pálidos.

_Ah, mierda_, pensaron los dos adultos, con desesperación. Y la historia se repetía…

* * *

***Marie vuelve a correr a esconder debajo de una piedra* Aiins, ya sé, ya sé… Todo amor & blablablá & salgo con esto, Jajaja, lo sé. Pero no me pueden matar, porque se quedan sin historia :3**

**Regresé a la escuela u.u & sigo vivaaa! :D Yei! PERO! Lo malo, esqe tengo materias pesaditas. Tengo un hermoso horario, pero este semestre me toca hacer mi servicio & me toca ventas, así qe tengo qe vender u.u Pasaré menos tiempo en la lap :(**

**Intentaré hacer lo mejor para no dejarlas tan abandonadas. Deben amarme, no me tarde tanto, jejeje. Bueeeno, a todos los anónimos gracias por los RR! :3 a SaraSSA & gaby, yo sé qe no necesariamente debe matar la enfermedad, pero… Creo qe deje una pista por ahí ;)**

**Jajaja, gracias, linda. Me alegró que te guste el fic :3**

**Imprevisto, pronto, babys, prometo que pronto! :D & un nuevo fic, Junto a Ti, se estrenará la semana qe viene :3**

**Ahora, con mucha pena, me dirijo a Samantha. No tengo ni idea si lo verás o qe onda. Sólo te digo, NO me conoces. No sabes cómo soy. Así qe no tienes derecho a insultarme de esa manera & decirme qe hacer. No diré nada más, si no te gusta la historia, pasa de ella, si me crees un intento de escritora, hay más historias. No te obligo a leer. No te dejaré insultarme, estoy estudiando & esto lo hago como un hobbie, si soy una mini Diva, wow, me has abierto los ojos, gracias! :D Ahora, ve a buscar a alguien más para insultar, que yo ya no me voy a dejar. & si lo vas a hacer, da la cara al menos, vale?**

**Lamento eso, mis niñas. Gracias por leerme & espero verlas pronto :D**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


	15. Confesiones & Escuela

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Buenas buenas! :3 Nueva actulizacion de este fic qe extrañamente ha gustado a muchas :3 nos vemos abajo, lindas!  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Llegaste Tú- Jesse & Joy. & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: "Confesiones & Escuela".**

El silencio se extendió por un largo rato, los cuatros viéndose de ida y vuelta, Edward y Bella no se habían alejado, pero Esme y Carlisle ahora estaban a lados opuestos de la cocina. Esme le sindicó que se sentaran.

Edward negó con la cabeza, viéndola incrédula.

— ¿Qué diantres, madre? —le espetó entre dientes, consciente de su hermana, abuela y Emmett en la sala. Bella seguía con los ojos como platos, viendo a su padre.

—Edward, por favor…

— ¿Nos van a explicar? —dijo de repente Bella, interrumpiendo a Esme—. Porque creo que nos merecemos una explicación, ¿no creen?

Carlisle y Esme compartieron una mirada significativa. Ella suspiró y Carlisle asintió.

—Pero no aquí—repuso. Volteó a ver al pasillo de la cocina, no había nadie. Pero aún era peligroso—. Vamos al estudio.

Esme lo miró con aprensión. _¿Era el momento?_

La mirada que Edward y Bella se dieron, le dio la respuesta.

_Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que saberse, ¿no?_

.

.

.

Lauren regresó y encontró a Carlisle subiendo las escaleras de la cocina, detrás de Esme, Edward y Bella, los dos jóvenes se veían un poco incrédulos. Esme se veía nerviosa, al igual que Carlisle.

—Amor…—le llamó a su novio. Él volteó y técnicamente, se pateó mentalmente.

_Mierda, me olvide de Lauren._

— ¿Qué pasa? —Lauren se puso frente a Carlisle, mientras los otros tres caminaban, él se sonrió dulcemente.

—Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas. A solas.

Lauren no era una idiota. Ella tenía un sexto sentido, sabía cuando las cosas estaban mal. Por eso se separó de su esposo antes de que las cosas se pusieran violentas, por eso ha mancillado cualquier cosa que su hija quiera, porque sabe como es, tal vez ese fue su error también.

Hacer de Jessica una chica egoísta, que siempre quiere lo mejor, sin dar nada a cambio, ni importar lo que le costara. Justo como su padre…

—Claro —sonrió ella, comprensiva—. Estaré con los demás. Emmett ha puesto El Rey León.

Carlisle rió levemente y le dio un beso en la frente a su novia, luego dio media vuelta y casi corrió a las escaleras. Lauren inspiró hondo, con ganas de llorar. No lo sabía, pero desde ese momento su relación con Carlisle estaba acabada…

.

.

.

Edward y Bella se sentaron enfrente del escritorio de Carlisle, Esme cerca de la chimenea que tenía el enorme estudio. A pesar de estar en sillas separadas, las movieron para estar juntos. Sus manos no se separaron ni un centímetro. Carlisle entró en el estudio y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Después, en un silencio sepulcral, se fue a sentar enfrente de su escritorio. Así estuvieron unos momentos, hasta que Bella habló.

—Bueno, hablen…

— ¿Qué significa lo que…, vimos abajo? —preguntó por su parte Edward. Esme y Carlisle se miraron significativamente y Esme asintió.

—Esme y yo nos conocíamos desde hace años. Creo que desde siempre…—empezó Carlisle. Por el tono de voz, los jóvenes entendieron que nada de preguntas hasta el final.

—Desde los 9 años —murmuró Esme, avanzado hacia ellos y poniéndose a un lado del escritorio—. Fuimos amigos y después fuimos novios. Durante octavo grado y los dos primeros del instituto. Charlie también era mi amigo…

—En tercer grado, bueno…—rió irónicamente Carlisle—, pasaron muchas cosas y decidimos quedar como amigos. Acabamos ese año y yo me fui a la Universidad Columbia. Esme se fue a California con Charlie. Dos años después, yo estaba casado con tu madre, Bella.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo cierta punzada en su corazón. Edward le apretó su mano y ella se sintió protegida por él.

—Me casé con Charlie el mismo año que Carlisle —continuó Esme, en voz baja—. No supimos nada uno del otro, hasta que mi mamá cumplió años y vinimos aquí. Yo ya vivía con Charlie en L.A y teníamos 8 años de casados. Yo había tenido dos abortos, como bien sabes, mi amor.

Edward aspiró hondo y suspiró, asintiendo, Bella le regresó el apretón. Él miró sus manos unidas y sonrió de lado. Esme vio ese gesto tiernamente, mientras que Carlisle no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

_¿Es Edward mi hijo, junto con Alice?_

—Emmett ya tenía nueve años, cariño —le dijo a Bella, ella asintió con la cabeza—. Ese día que Esme regresó con su familia, a ver a su madre… Bueno, la señora Swan también nos invitó y fuimos. Mi madre era buena amiga de Hannah.

—Era —rezongó Esme.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, mamá? —saltó Edward. Esme se reprendió mentalmente, pero suspiró. Si iba a contar la historia…, que al menos contará parte de ella.

—Ese día de la fiesta de mi mamá… Bueno, me re-encontré con Carlisle. Llegado un momento, mi mamá me mandó por más vino…

—Yo baje por una botella. Tu abuela tiene un maldito buen gusto en vinos—Carlisle miró a Edward, y sonrió un poco. Edward negó con la cabeza, también sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

—El punto es que…—Esme se puso roja y caminó hasta estar de nuevo cerca de la chimenea—, pasaron cosas…

Edward y Bella no eran tan niños como para saber lo que _pasó_, más sin embargo y por extraño que pareciera, no se enojaron. A pesar de que Bella sabía que su padre quería a su madre, ella siempre supo que su padre amaba a otra persona. Y para Edward igual, los pocos recuerdos de sus padres eran tiernos y dulces, pero Esme tenía una mirada diferente.

Una mirada que sólo tenía cada vez que veía a Carlisle.

—Estábamos… besándonos—se sonrojo Carlisle, la joven pareja no dijo nada, sólo se tomaron de sus manos más fuertes—, cuando tu abuela paterna y Hannah entraron. Nos encontraron en una situación incómoda.

—La señora Masen quería correr a decirle a Charlie —se lamentó Esme—, pero yo no podía… Amaba a tu padre, Edward. _Tú padre_.

Esme le dirigió una mirada significativa a Carlisle y él lo entendió. Sus hombros se hundieron un poco, no esperaba eso. De alguna manera, _quería_ que Edward fuera su hijo, pero al ver a Bella, como se aferraba a él, supo que era mejor así. Pero la forma en que Esme movió los ojos lejos de él, le hizo dudar. La conocía demasiado bien.

—Tu abuela me odio desde ese momento. Charlie y yo volvimos a L.A y al poco tiempo, por un milagro o lo que sea, estaba embarazada —Esme vio la tensión repentina de su hijo y su novia, y lo entendió…—. _De Charlie_ —se apresuró a añadir.

Los dos jóvenes se relajaron notablemente, sin dejar de agarrarse de sus manos.

—Entonces…—recapacitó Edward—, la abuela Masen te odio desde ese día… —su madre asintió—. Ahora lo que no entiendo…, es por qué no tengo el Masen en mi apellido. Técnicamente, debería ser Masen Swan. No Swan Masen.

—Cuando tu padre murió, tu abuela me obligo a cambiar el testamento —susurró Esme, Carlisle enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. Bella seguía pensativa—. Moví unos papeles y ella unos contactos. Quedaron como Swan Masen. Pero cuando se leyó el testamento de tu padre, casi se moría cuando vio que les dejó todo a ustedes. Le peleé ello. Al cumplir los 18, se harán dueños de lo que les corresponde, hijo.

Edward negó con la cabeza, todavía asimilando todo. Bella sólo miraba al suelo.

— ¿Cómo ha….?—él ni siquiera pudo saber que decir. Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Carlisle suspiró.

—Chicos, sucedió hace muchos años. Y lo que pasó abajo, bueno…

—Fue un accidente —aclaró rápidamente Esme, viendo a Bella. Ella miró a Esme, sintiendo su mirada en sus hombros—. Sé que Carlisle ya tiene una pareja y respetaré eso.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados nuevamente. Lo estaban asimilando todo. La historia, los hechos, el beso que habían visto. Y el amor que obviamente sentía uno por el otro.

— ¿Por qué? —habló Bella por primera vez. Carlisle la miró sin entender—. ¿Por qué a mamá, por qué a Charlie?

—Porque…—Esme no supo que responder. Edward se sintió un poco decepcionado—. No lo sé, Bella. Realmente nunca podré entender como paso todo…

—Fue… Algo que pasó de la nada, hija —añadió Carlisle, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Bella volvió a asentir con la cabeza quedándose callada.

—Creo que no se merecían eso —dijo en cambio Edward. Se empezaba a ver molesto—. Papá no lo merecía, Esme. Él te amaba.

—Y yo a él, Edward.

—Que bien lo demostraste, ¿no crees?

Bella miró a Edward sorprendida por su sarcasmo. _Recuerda, nunca terminas de conocer a alguien. Y Edward no será la excepción._

Pero Esme se veía un poco afectada por la respuesta de su hijo.

—Ellos tampoco fueron unos santos, Edward—le regañó Carlisle, intentando sonar calmado—. Renné era novia de Charlie dos años antes de conocernos en la universidad. Y Charlie fue mi mejor amigo desde siempre, él sabía que yo amaba a Esme y a la primera oportunidad, me alejó de ella.

—Muy trágico, ¿no, papá? —fue el turno de Bella de usar el sarcasmo.

Bella y su padre lucharon con la mirada. Mientras que Edward se comunicaba con su madre mediante miradas fijas. El estudio se convirtió en un gran almacén sin ningún sonido de alguna parte. Fue entonces cuando Bella gruñó, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Ni Alice ni Emmett lo saben, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro. Esme negó con la cabeza.

—No. Y no deben saberlo… Al menos no ahora.

—De acuerdo —saltó Bella, sonriendo de repente y levantándose, jalando a Edward con ella—. Entonces, adiós.

Y sin más salió del estudio, con Edward arrastrándolo y corriendo escaleras abajo. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron confundidos pero no se movieron. Se mantuvieron en un silencio tenso durante unos minutos, hasta que Carlisle se paró y suspiró, cerca de Esme.

—Parece que lo tomaron mejor de lo que creí.

— ¿Tú crees? —le preguntó incrédula Esme.

—Esme, me esperaba al menos que Bella me ignorara o me gritara. La conozco. Sé cuando está enojada o en shock y _no_ estaba ni enojada ni en shock…

—Esperaba que Edward me viera de esa manera que me da miedo —cerró los ojos, recordando esa mirada. La había visto así por primera y última vez cuando les dijo a sus hijos que se cambiarían el apellido—. Entonces sé que está enojado. Pero… Simplemente me vio sin ninguna emoción. ¡Y eso es peor!

—Tal vez…—dudó Carlisle—, tal vez se lo esperaban…

Esme sintió ganas de llorar. Pero respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Carlisle caminó a ella, lentamente. Ella sabía lo que venía.

_Bueno, hora de la verdad._

— ¿Ellos son mis hijos? Alice y Edward.

Esme lo vio sin ninguna emoción y suspiró. _¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? Esto no es justo. _Sintió nuevamente las lágrimas, pero las ignoró. Suavemente negó con la cabeza.

—No, Carlisle. Tiene la marca de nacimiento Masen —susurró, antes de dar media vuelta y salir del estudio, dejando a un Carlisle que poco a poco, dejaba caer sus hombros.

Por un momento, se ilusionó que Edward y Alice fueran sus hijos.

.

.

.

Bella llevaba a Edward arrastrando hacia las escaleras de la cocina, él no decía nada. Estaba sorprendido de la fuerza que tenía Bella.

Al llegar a la cocina, bajó el ritmo, luego se dejó caer en una silla, sin soltar la mano de Edward. Él se sentó a un lado de ella, pensando todo.

Su mare y su doc habían sido novios. De jóvenes. Pero novios, al fin y al cabo. Sentía cierta molestia al hecho de que su madre había engañado a su padre con Carlisle, y viceversa, pero recordando las miradas de los adultos, y la suavidad que sus voces adquirieron al hablar uno del otro y de su relación, lo entendió más o menos.

Poco a poco, alejó su mano de la de Bella, pero ella se asustó y se aferró con más fuerza.

—Por favor, no—suplicó, viéndolo con grandes ojos tristes—. No me sueltes…

Edward sintió su corazón hacerse chiquito, se aventó a ella y la jaló a su regazo, abrazándola.

—No lo haré, Bella—le prometió.

—No dejes que esto nos separé, ¿vale?

Edwards e alejó de ella un poco, viéndola a los ojos pero ella huía de su mirada, hasta que la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo verlo.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Bella se mordió el labio. No entendía ciertamente porque su papá engañó a su mamá con Esme, pero entendía el amor que ellos aún se tenían. Era imposible de no ver, y sinceramente Bella prefería a Esme como madrastra que a Lauren. No juzgaría a su padre, era su vida. Sus padres siempre estuvieron juntos y a ella le constaba que Carlisle había querido a Renné, tal vez no amado, peor la quiso. Y su madre también quiso a su padre. Era todo lo que pudo desear.

_El amor es irracional, Beans, _escuchó la voz de su madre. _Nunca sabes cuándo serás flechado o cuándo te destruirá, pero siempre agradece lo que tienes, el amor que se te concedió y nunca lo juzgues, apresures o desprecies. Él no funciona así._

Sí, Bella aceptaría lo que pasó hace años, antes de ella y Edward. No era quien para juzgar a su padre, al final Carlisle siempre había sido un buen padre. Esme también, para que Edward fuera el gran hombre del que ella estaba enamorada. Pero por esa misma situación, le daba miedo que Edward la alejara de él.

Había descubierto que cuando algo iba mal, Edward se alejaba y se encerraba en sí mismo. Ella no quería que él la alejara.

—Porque cuando algo va mal o paso algo malo, tú te alejas. Y alejas a todos. No quiero que me alejes, Edward.

Él dejó salir el aire en un silbido y abrazó más fuerte a Bella. Antes, él se hubiera alejado de ella, de su madre, de todos. Pero ahora…, no podía dejar a Bella. Lo que pasó antes, pasó. No volvería a lo que era antes. Ahora tenía a Bella y él la quería, eran novios y los novios se apoyan. Tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la vio fijamente.

—No lo haré, Bella. Te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió débilmente y se dejó besar por Edward. Suavemente. Dulce.

Esme los encontró así, ella en el regazo de su hijo y besándose dulcemente. Era un alivio que la marca Masen fuera parte de ellos, no podría vivir sabiendo que ellos eran medios hermanos y que no podían estar juntos.

Carraspeó levemente. Aclarado ese asunto de paternidad, era urgente salir de ahí.

—Edward —los jóvenes se separaron, viendo a Esme sonrojados—. Debemos irnos, hijo. Ya es tarde.

Él se mordió el interior de su mejilla y asintió, triste. Bella le sonrió a Esme, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Esme se sintió agradecida. Caminó fuera de la cocina, rumbo a la sala.

—Nos vemos mañana —susurró Bella, viendo a Edward de nuevo, él acarició sus brazos sutilmente, haciéndola estremecer y que su piel se volviera de gallina.

—Te quiero —le susurró, sonriendo, le acarició suavemente la nariz, haciendo que ella la arrugara y riera.

—Te quiero—le dio un beso de despedida, con una sonrisa pegada al rostro. Se quedaron así unos momentos antes de separarse, volviendo a sentir esa tristeza cuando se tenían que separar.

Alice, Esme y la abuela Swan estaba esperando a Edward en la puerta, Emmett se estaba despidiendo de ellos. Bella abrazó a Alice y la abuela Swan, despidiéndose de ellas. Luego, para sorpresa de Esme, le dio un dulce abrazo, con un beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió dulcemente.

Edward se despidió de Emmett y le dio una última mirada a Bella.

—Despídeme de tu papá—le susurró. Ella asintió y lo vio irse, sintiendo sus hombros caer y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Caray —se burló Emmett—. El amor te pegó duro, hermanita.

—Ni te lo imaginas —suspiró, dejando a una sonrisa extender su rostro.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Edward sólo se despidió y se fue a su cuarto. Esta noche no quería hablar con nadie. Se baño y se acostó. Le volvió a hablar a Bella y los dos hablaron por un largo rato, aún intentando entender a sus padres. Pero al final, prometieron olvidarlo y dejar el ritmo de la vida seguir.

—Me tengo que ir, Edward, me estoy muriendo de sueño —se rió Bella, bostezando. Llevaban dos horas hablando, y eran las tres de la mañana. Edward también bostezo.

—Te quiero, Bells. Nos vemos mañana…

—Edward —musitó ella antes de que él colgará, él respingo, dándole a entender que la escuchó—. Tengo una nueva canción nueva.

— ¿Cuál es? —preguntó él, riendo levemente.

La chica se quedó callada un largo rato, hasta que empezó a tararearla. Edward la reconoció al instante, su hermana lo había obligado a ver esa película hace un mes, cuando estaba aburrido y se había subido a la sala, estando un rato con Alice. Lloró con ella, pero no se lo dijo a nadie.

—Never Let Me Go, Edward —canturreó suavemente Bella. Él sonrió.

—Nunca —prometió.

—Prométeme otra cosa, Edward.

—Lo que sea, cariño.

Bella se quedó un momento callada, impresionada del nuevo apelativo. Una sonrisa idiota cruzó su rostro.

—Siempre hay que decirnos nuestras emociones, sin importar qué pase, ¿de acuerdo?

—Prometido, cariño. Siempre.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que pensaron. Se iban rápido estando los enamorados juntos. Ben y Ángela daban paseos al atardecer, tomados de la mano por todo el parque enfrente de sus casas, Alice y Jasper estaban juntos la mayor parte del día, riendo de tonterías y acostados en el jardín de sus casas. Rose y Emmett se veían siempre, pero aún nada era oficial. Rose tenía cierto miedo ante la edad de Emmett. Eran diez años… Y Emmett era un hombre muy puntilloso de su honor.

Había sido soldado. Eso le decía todo a Rose. Pero el amor es caprichoso y mágico, y ella estaba enamorada de Emmett. Esperaría… o lo seduciría.

Edward y Bella eran los más dulces, riendo como tontos a veces y siempre tocándose, abrazados o tomados de la mano. Daban paseos por el bosque y a veces se quedaban en el sótano de la casa Swan, Edward tocando el piano o simplemente acostados en el sillón, hablando de todo un poco. Poco a poco, los dos iban teniendo más confianza.

Y a pesar de todo, Edward aún tenía miedo de dejarse ir completamente. Y Bella estaba igual. Muy en lo hondo se sus corazones, los dos esperaban pronto dejar ese miedo atrás y dejarse llevar por el amor. Sin miedo. Sin temor.

Esme intentaba evadir a Carlisle tanto como fuera posible y el otro intentaba hablar con Esme. Desde ese día, su relación con Lauren fue decayendo. Y Lauren lo sabía.

El amor hacía a algunos felices, los unía y complementaban. Mientras que a otros, los atormentaba, les hacía daño y los destruía.

.

.

.

El regreso a clases fue una alegría para todos. Volverían a clases, pero así Edward y Bella estarían más tiempo juntos. Este semestre les tocaría juntos en todos, menos en dos. Rose no estaba tan feliz, ya que no vería siempre a Emmett, pero haría el intento.

Alice estaba nerviosa, una noche antes de regresar a clases, se veía ansiosa, saltando de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido.

—Alice, estate quieta, ¿quieres? —le regañó su mamá a la hora de la cena. Ella no dejaba de rebotar en su asiento, jugando con su comida.

—Lo siento, mamá. Pero siento que algo va ir mal… Que algo está mal.

—No jodas, hermana. Todo está bien. Son solo tus nervios de loca. Ya relájate.

La abuela Swan fijo su mirada en su nieta, pero no dijo nada. Ella tuvo que obligarse a estar tranquila, pero no podía. Algo estaba mal, lo sentía.

Esa noche no durmió muy bien, pero el día llegó rápido y la tensión aún estaba ahí. Se despabiló, bañándose con agua y fría y preparándose. Su hermano ya estaba listo, desayunando cómodamente.

—Hola —murmuró, sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja. Edward movió la cabeza afirmativamente en su dirección, sonriendo un poco.

—Oye, Jasper te llevará. Yo iré por Bella, ¿okey? —se terminó su jugo y dejó los platos en el lavadero.

— ¿Me dejas por tu novia? —bromeó ella, Edward se echó a reír y asintió. Le dio un beso a su hermana antes de irse.

Alice volvió a suspirar y terminó de desayunar en silencio, esperando que lo malo que sentía pronto desapareciera.

.

.

.

Bella estaba nerviosa. Era el regreso a clases y estaba preparada para todo. No estaba dispuesta a alejarse tanto de Edward, así que sería difícil la escuela. Edward había quedado de pasar por ella para irse a la escuela juntos. Jessica también estaba en la cocina, viendo de forma fría a Bella. Emmett seguía dormido y Carlisle ya se había ido. Lauren llevaría a Jessica, a pesar de ella tener otros planes…

Cuando Edward llegó, Bella salió corriendo a la puerta, con Jessica parándose, mientras Lauren terminaba de hacer su portafolio.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —la voz de su madre la hizo saltar. Lauren estaba de espaldas a ella, pero era una bruja que lo veía todo.

—Am, yo…—no supo que decir. _¿Colarme al auto de Edward e irme con ellos, haciendo bromas a Bella? Era un plan brillante…_—. Voy a ver si Edward me puede llevar.

—Él ya va a llevar a su novia, Jessica —Lauren se volteó, sonriendo peligrosamente a ella.

—Mamá, él es como mi cuñado. Es normal que me lleve, no tiene nada de malo…

Lauren se acercó a su hija, mirándola severamente.

—Aléjate de Edward y Bella, hija. Ellos ya son pareja. No lo quieras arruinar.

— ¿Cómo puedes decime eso, madre? —susurró Jessica, un poco perturbada.

—Ya lo sabes, Jess. Jared es el ejemplo exacto de lo que pasó. Aléjate. De Edward.

Jessica miró con odio a su madre, _odiaba_ cuando era así. Que era casi siempre. Por eso su padre las dejó, por lo condescendiente que es Lauren, porlo _buena gente_ que era. Jessica no la veía buena gente, la creía estúpida y muy lenta. Cuando se quiere algo, se debe luchar por ello. Se tiene que conseguir sin importar qué o a quién tendrás que aplastar. Y Lauren no era así. Jessica había sacado esa fortaleza de su padre.

—Lo de Jared fue un accidente, madre —se defendió indiferente Jessica. Lauren negó con la cabeza y la tomó del brazo.

—Te llevaré a la escuela.

.

.

.

De la casa Cullen a la escuela era de media hora. Los novios pasaron esa media hora hablando emocionados de lo bueno que sería ese semestre. Edward ya conocía casi todo de Bella, sus familiares, sus primos. Cosas de Emmett, e incluso de ella, vergonzosas. Y Bella también ya sabía de todo un poco acerca de él.

Pero mientras Edward no sabía nada del accidente donde perdió Bella a su madre, él no le decía nada de Jane. No era capaz, no podía hacerlo. Los dos se respetaban y amaban estar con el otro.

El estacionamiento de la escuela estaba repleto de alumnos, felices de volver a verse después de un verano largo. Algunos estaban aún medio dormidos, otros saltaban y gritaban al encontrarse con sus amigos. Edward estacionó en el lugar del que se hizo dueño el semestre pasado, cerca del coche de Bella, o dónde ella lo ponía.

Edward ayudó a bajar a su novia y de inmediato varias miradas cayeron en ellos. Edward se puso nervioso, mientras Bella sonreía y entrelazaba sus manos, sonriendo ampliamente. Caminaba moviendo sus manos entrelazadas adelante y atrás, como niña pequeña. Le importaba poco lo que los demás pensaran. Era ella la que estaba de novia con Edward, no los chismosos.

Encontraron a sus amigos cerca de la cafetería, sentados en una banca, riendo y haciendo raras muecas.

—Hola, chicos —saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ellos les regresaron el saludo. Alice saltó hacia Bella.

—Mi hermano me abandonó por ti, Bella —le reprochó en broma, jalándola del brazo. Bella se echó a reír.

—Es que me quiere más a mí que a ti.

—Ah, oye…

Edward se echó a reír, echando los brazos alrededor de Bella, miró a su hermana burlón. Jasper agarró a su novia de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo te quiero más —le dijo. Alice movió la cabeza, pagada de sí misma y Edward rodó los ojos.

—No quiero ver a mi hermana y mi mejor amigo besándose, por favor.

—Te aguantas—le sacó la lengua Alice.

— ¡Bella! —gritó alguien a lo lejos. Edward y Bella voltearon la cabeza, viendo a Mike correr hacia ellos.

—Oh, mierda —susurró.

Mike llegó a ella con una gran sonrisa presumida, sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio los brazos de Edward alrededor de Bella. Frunció el ceño y vio de manera despectiva a Edward, él alzó la cabeza y lo vio fríamente. Alice y Rose se estremecieron.

_Ese es el Edward que Jane mató… El seguro de sí mismo y que no se deja pisotear_, pensó Alice. Y sonrió. _Bueno, puede que no esté tan muerto. _

—Hola, Bella —le habló Mike, solamente viéndola a ella.

—Mike —intentó ser amable.

—Oye, ya inició otro semestre. Tienes otra oportunidad para salir conmigo, bebé.

Bella dejó salir un ofendido respingo, mientras Edward entrecerraba sus ojos, sus amigos se rieron disimuladamente.

—Uy , esto se pondrá bueno —susurró Benjamín, haciéndose para adelante.

—No, gracias —respondió Bella calmadamente, mirando con una ceja arqueada a Mike.

—Te lo has perdido dos años, cariño, este es tu semestre de suerte.

—Dijo que no, gracias—volvió a repetir Edward, hablando con un filo en la voz. Mike volvió a mirarlo como si fuera un bicho.

—Le pregunté a Bella, idiota, no a su amigo. Bella, cariño, consigue mejores amigos, ¿quieres? Tienes unos muy irrespetuosos.

Mike le agarró una mano a Bella, jalándolo un poco a él, pero Edward frunció la boca y la agarró más fuerte de su cintura, haciendo que Mike la soltará. Él miró enojado a Edward, pero Edward estaba furioso.

—Mira, Mike —pronunció lentamente—. Bella te dijo que no.

—No puedes responder por ella, Swan. Bella no es una tonta para que hablen por ella. Y ella saldrá conmigo. Y suéltala, cabrón, le estás haciendo daño—intentó agarrar a Bella, pero en un movimiento rápido, la puso detrás de su cuerpo, aún agarrándola. Miraba a Mike fijamente. Un poco…, peligroso.

Bella siseó lentamente, sintiendo la tensión de Edward. Ella quería reírse de Mike, Edward había demostrado ser un poco protector. Y eso le encantaba a ella, no podía ignorarlo.

—Aléjate. De. _Mi novia_ —habló en voz baja Edward, muy serio. La sonrisa socarrona de Mike desapareció poco a poco y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Muchos alumnos estaban viendo la escena callados, algunos murmurando y otros riéndose. Todos se quedaron callados cuando Edward habló de esa forma. Mike se sintió de repente furioso. Intentó hablar, pero la mirada de Edward era seria. Gruñó levemente y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Bella que dejó a los dos novios nerviosos.

En cuanto Mike se fue, todos los alumnos se quedaron un momento callados, antes de volver a hacer sus cosas. Bella encaramada a la espalda de su novio, con sus manos enredadas en su torso. Edward se dio la vuelta y ella lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Eso fue una locura —susurró Ben, Ángela estaba entre sus piernas, parada, mirada a Bella preocupada.

—Mike es un idiota —gruñó Rosalie, con los brazos cruzados.

—Ni que lo digas —murmuró Edward, aún echando humo.

—De acuerdo, calmémonos—pidió Bella—. Mike es un idiota, pero ya lo has puesto en su lugar, cariño. Ahora, olvidemos y vayamos a clases, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día y que me manden un retardo.

Bella siempre traía la calma a la situación. Edward seguía enojado por lo idiota que era Mike, pero tener a Bella entre sus brazos lo tranquilizó, asintió con la cabeza y todos los chicos se movieron, con destino a sus respectivas clases.

Alice estaba ida. Esa mirada que Mike le había dado a su amiga, le dio miedo. Y entonces, lo reconoció.

_Es la estúpida mirada que Alec le echó a mi hermano antes del partido… Antes…, del…_ Se paró de repente, completamente fría. _Antes del accidente…_

Volvió a andar, aún más confundida y asustada. _Este será un semestre intenso…_

* * *

**Uy… Alice es tipo visualizadora (?) Okeyno', veamos qe pasa después…**

**Jajajaja, aiiins, amo a Edward & Bella. Mike es un perfecto stronzo ¬¬ Ojala lo coma un león, o ya de perdi lo atropellen, jajaja :D Jessica también es una bitch & Lauren, les sigue cayendo mal? U.u Es de mis favoritas, jajaja. Más o menos. No causará tanto problema entre Carlisle & Esme.**

**Ahora, si no les ha quedado claro… No soy de la onda incesto, :D Pero, me gusto verlas volverse locas, LOL. Ahora que saben la verdad, estén relajadas respecto a ese asunto :3 Todo será paz & tranquilidad por unos caps más. Ohh! Ahora qe regresaron a clases, todo será más rápidin, & adivinen qien cumple años en el próximo cap?**

**Así es. Bella. Veremos que hará nuestro ángel a su novia :3 Me estoy cayendo de suño, gente, jajaja  
**

**Jajajaja, bueno, me despido por ahora. Las amito mucho &… Mil millones de gracias por los RR, ¡llegamos a los 400! Bueno, 405, en realidad pero estoy feliz & emocionada. Este intento de escritora está orgullosa. Mil gracias, hermosas. Ahora sí, nos vemos pronto!**

**Ah, por ciertoo! Bueno, fui obligada por mi madre a decirlo...  
Fui nominada en un concurso como mejor fic dramático con Masoquismo. Si quieren votar por mí, se los agradecería mucho, pero hay mejores chicas ahí! :3 Hay muy buenos fics qe valen la pena... Voten por sus favoritos hermosas ;) & les tengo otra sorpresa, denme media hora  
goldenawards2013 . blogspot . com . es /**

**De todas forma, el link está en mi perfil de FF & en el grupo de FB :) Ahora sí...**

**Cambio & Fuera.**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


	16. Cumpleaños

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Buenos... Días? Jejeje, ammm, actualización super temprana de esta historia :3 Este intento de escritora las amita mucho!  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Never Let Me Go- Florence + The Machine. & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: "Cumpleaños".**

El resto del día pasó más rápido de lo que creyeron. Edward y Bella eran compañeros en todas las clases, e inclusive les volvió a tocar el profesor Banner como su maestro de Artes. Y también el profesor Huge en Lengua Española, de este semestre.

Pero ahora tenían uno nuevo en biología. El profesor Chamingan. Era un hombre de 30 años, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. De piel bronceada y muy amable. Hizo de la clase muy divertida y dictaminó que los compañeros que ahora tenían a su lado en la banca, serían sus compañeros de todo el semestre. Edward le sonrió a Bella.

Matemáticas e Historia fueron las únicas que no tuvieron juntos, pero en Matemáticas Edward estuvo con Jasper e Historia con Benjamín. Pero, lamentablemente Mike estuvo en Historia. Y Jessica en Matemáticas.

Bella estuvo esas dos clases muy ansiosa, brincando en su asiento mientras esperaba ansiosa que acabaran e ir de nuevo con Edward. Sus amigas se reían de ella disimuladamente.

—Estás ansiosa —le susurró Ángela al oído, mientras el profesor estaba de espaldas a ellas. Bella la vio de manera divertida pero desesperada.

—Quiero verlo…

—Lo viste hace una hora, tranquila —Rosalie se inclino para murmurar sobre su hombro, Alice le pegó para que se enderezara y el profe no la cachara.

—Parecen años —murmuró sobre su aliento Bella, bajando la cabeza y sonriendo como idiota.

Era extraño todo lo que Edward había hecho en ella en técnicamente una semana o un poco más. Su amor a por él había crecido más, amaba cada cosa que hacía, que hacían juntos y separados. Poco a poco el miedo que tenía estaba desapareciendo, pero aún así seguía ahí.

Era como una sombra entre ellos. Tanto para Edward como para ella. Ella sentía cierto temor, pero también sentía como a Edward ese miedo lo paralizaba y lo hacía alejarse. Ella no le preguntaba nada sobre Jane, aunque se moría por hacerlo. Podía sentir inclusive la sombra de ella.

Jane había lastimado mucho a Edward, lo había destruido, pero ella lo estaba reviviendo. Su amor lo estaba volviendo a fortalecer. Y eso para Bella era magia pura. Se sentía mejor al ver como Edward se comportaba con ella.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando se comportó de esa manera con Mike en la mañana, se sintió volar. Y la mirada de Mike la hizo bajar de sopetón. Había visto esa mirada antes, pero no podía recordar en dónde o con quién, pero le era demasiado familiar.

Volvió a suspirar, atrayendo la atención de sus amigas.

Alice estaba feliz, su noviazgo con Jasper iba muy bien, y estaba demasiado feliz de volver a su hermano feliz. Su madre, abuela y ella estaban de acuerdo que Bella era un ángel para Edward. Rosalie estaba embobada por su hermano de Bella. Emmett era diferente a todos los tipos con quien había salido, era… Mil veces mejor.

Y ella quería estar con él, de otra forma pero también quería amarlo. Ver a sus amigos tan felices le hacía sentir cierta envidia, porque ella también quería enamorarse.

.

.

.

Al terminar las clases, Bella estaba saltando al lado de Edward, tomados de la mano. Para ser el primer día, no había estado tan mal.

—Vamos a comer —le sugirió a su novio, él asintió, viendo pensativo a la nada.

Bella frunció el ceño, confundida. Pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a seguir saltando, empezando a parlotear con Edward, pero él estaba ido. Antes de salir, Benjamín le había preguntado que le daría de regalo a Bella en su cumpleaños.

Entonces recordó que el cumpleaños de su novia era en dos semanas y él no sabía que regalarle. El día de su cumpleaños, Bella le había regalado un dije de alas de un ángel, por un momento se quedó sorprendido, pero ella le dijo que eran especiales y que eran para él.

Esas alas brillaron cuando Edward las sostuvo. Y eso fue raro para él.

Este año, ella era su novia y él quería hacerle algo especial. Pero no sabía qué.

Durante la comida, Edward estuvo pensativo, intentando encontrar una buena manera de celebrar el cumpleaños de su novia. De hacerlo especial…

.

.

.

A Bella le asustó el que Edward estuviera tan serio toda esa semana, seguía siendo cariñoso y toda la cosa, pero lo sentía distante. Le daba miedo que el enfrentamiento con Mike hubiera hecho mella en él. Así que intentaba distraerlo con más besos y apapachos, y pues Edward se deja besar.

Bella estaba nerviosa, Edward nunca había estado tan serio desde que eran novios y eso le daba miedo. Le daba miedo que todo lo que habían construido en su relación, se viniera abajo por un idiota como Mike. Sólo había estado así con ella después de que le dijo su enfermedad. Ella no quería volver a perderlo.

Loto era el único que sabía de sus miedos. El perrito movía su colita y se acostaba con Bella a su lado, acompañándola y apoyándola.

— ¿Y qué tal si me corta? Me sentiría morir. Caray, estoy muy enamorada de él, Loto —el aludido movió sus orejas, dando a entender que escuchó—. Pero aún no es recomendable decirle que lo amo, es decir… ¡Ni un mes llevamos juntos! Mejor me espero, ¿no?

El perrito ladró y movió su colita, agazapándose en sus patas delanteras, Bella le hizo unos cariñitos detrás de sus orejas, él se recostó en su estómago y la chica le hizo más cariños suaves.

—Si es que llego al mes —susurró Bella, viendo con nostalgia a su perrito y dejándose caer en la cama, poniendo una almohada en su cara, el perrito bajó triste sus orejas, sintiendo las ondas tristes de su ama.

.

.

.

Alice, Rose y Jasper intentaba ayudar a Edward referente al regalo de Bella, la forma de dárselo y Edward planeaba en secreto su celebración propia. Quería llevarla a su prado. Su prado era muy importante para él, era un lugar donde se sentía él mismo, aparte del sótano de la casa Swan.

— ¿Y si la llevas a cenar? —propuso Alice, pero los otros tres fruncieron la nariz y negaron.

—Llévala a un restaurante bonito y luego al cine…—saltó Jasper, pero hasta él mismo negó con la cabeza—. No, Bella no es de eso…

— ¿Por qué no le haces un dibujo? —sonrió Rosalie—. Eres bueno en eso, al igual que la música. Algo sencillo, como Bella…

—Un cupcake —murmuró Edward, abriendo los ojos enormemente.

— ¿Ah? —rezongaron los tres jóvenes, viendo a Edward confundidos.

—Un cupcake de chocolate y unos regalos…—chasqueó los dedos, emocionado—. La llevaré al bosque.

Edward les empezó a explicar el plan, haciendo a las mujeres suspirar y a Jasper darse una idea.

—Bueno, ¿y qué le vas a regalar? —preguntó de repente Jasper, una vez su amigo hubo acabado. Edward lo pensó un largo rato, hasta que recordó el dije de alas.

—Alice, Rose, necesito de sus gustos femeninos… Y necesitaré mis ahorros.

.

.

.

Bella estaba acostada en su cama, viendo con los ojos bien abiertos al techo. Loto brincaba de un lado a otro. De repente, la muchacha frunció el ceño y se paró de un salto, un poco indignada. Era miércoles, y los dos habían quedado de verse hasta al rato, pero Bella ya no aguantaba más.

—No—dijo con fuerza—. No sé qué diablos tenga Edward, pero yo no me voy a quedar con estas dudas. Lleva una semana y media súper raro. A la mierda. Prometimos decirnos nuestras emociones.

Agarró su bolsa café de cuero y cámara profesional y se las colgó, saliendo del cuarto y la casa pisando fuerte. Había descubierto un sendero muy fácil y rápido de seguir de su casa a la casa de Edward. Era una ventaja el vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño.

Empezó a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra en todos lugares, disfrutando de su caminata. Cuando vio el jardín de la casa Swan, corrió a la reja. Edward estaba sentado en el jardín, al estilo indio y muy concentrado en algo que tenía en el regazo. Bella sonrió.

Se veía tan dulce. Tan hermoso. Su cabello bronce alborotado, sus lentes bajándose poco a poco por el puente de su nariz pero sus dedos largos y finos, dignos de un pianista, los volvían a poner en su lugar. Bella no aguantó el impulso y se puso a tomarle fotos como el primer día.

El flash de su cámara volvió a atraer la atención de Edward, al principio se quedó impresionado, pero después escondió lo que estaba haciendo en su regazo y se paró de un salto, trotando a dónde ella estaba.

—Hola, cariño —sonrió Edward, haciéndola pasar. Bella se agarró de sus antebrazos y los acaricio, parándose de puntitas y dándole un beso a su novio. Si por ellos fueran, podrían pasarse todo el día besándose. Pero el aire es necesario… A veces.

—Hola, cariño—Bella sonrió. _Es tan fácil decirle cariño_, pensó con satisfacción—. ¿Qué hacías?

—Nada en importancia. Cosas…

Ella enarcó una ceja pero lo dejó ir, se colgó del cuello de Edward y lo volvió a besar. Edward se rió y la agarró de la cintura, cargándola y llevándola a dónde él estaba sentado. Los novios se sentaron en el pasto del jardín y empezaron a platicar sobre la semana pasada y parte de esta.

Edward estaba nervioso de que Bella descubriera su plan, así que hablaba de otras cosas para que su novia no se enterara accidentalmente. Solo faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños, daba la casualidad que caería en lunes, para alivio de Edward.

— ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a comer después de la escuela? —propuso Bella, con la cabeza en el regazo de Edward. Él estaba sentado, con las piernas estiradas y apoyándose en los brazos. Bella estaba acostada y jugaba con sus manos y su cabello.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_, pensó con un ataque de pánico.

—Mañana no puedo —mintió—. Ya sabes, haré… Cosas… Con Jasper.

— ¿Jasper?

—Sí…

_En realidad, voy a ir a comprarte tu regalo, pero no puedes saberlo porque obviamente es sorpresa y si te lo dijo, obviamente ya no sería sorpresa. Ah, mierda, soy un desastre._

Bella le miró sospechosamente, pero suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus hombros volvieron a bajar, decepcionada. Edward odiaba verla así, pero era necesario si quería sorprenderla.

—Hey —le llamó la atención, inclinándose sobre ella—. Te quiero.

Bella olvidó completamente todo y sonrió. _Ese simple te quiero me hace el día más perfecto. _

—Yo también te quiero.

Edward la beso suavemente, poco a poco. Pero algo sucedió. Fue como si una chispa se encendiera en ellos y no pudieran separarse, Bella se colgó de él y de un momento a otro, en un movimiento rápido, ella estaba a horcajadas entre sus piernas de Edward, besándose con desesperación.

Y ésta vez, por extraño que pareciera, no había rastros de temor, es como si Edward hubiera cambiado… Sus manos estaban en la cintura de su novia, pero la agarraban con demasiada fuerza. Bella tenía enredada sus brazos en el cuello de Edward. Sólo se escuchaban sus labios susurrar desesperadamente y sus respiraciones irregulares.

Ahora no pararon cuando se necesitaba el aire, si no que jadeaban, sintiendo el aliento del otro. Las manos de Edward comenzaron a subir por su espalda, haciéndola estremecer. Se sentía tan bien… Los besos, los abrazos, la piel de Bella…

Los labios de Edward bajaron a su cuello, dejándola sorprendida por un momento. Edward acarició su cuello levemente, apenas rozándolo con sus labios, haciendo a su piel estremecer. Una de sus manos se quedó en su espalda, abriéndola completamente y acercándola a él. Su otra mano empezó a descender, enviando una ola de calor por el cuerpo de Bella. Ella buscó sus labios y se volvieron a besar. Se sentía extasiada.

Pero cuando la mano de Edward tocó su muslo sobre la tela del vestido y Bella gimió en sus labios, Edward se detuvo. Fue como si le hubieran puesto pausa. Con sus ojos cerrados, la respiración rápida y las manos en la espalda y la pierna. Bella también tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Edward juntó sus frentes y suspiró, dándole un beso antes de alejarla de él.

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó Edward, sonriéndole en disculpas. Bella negó con la cabeza, pegando sus hombros.

—Está bien…

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Edward se había olvidado completamente de todo. Inclusive de su enfermedad y de dónde estaban, algo dentro de él se había encendido, no había podido dejar de besar a Bella. Su sabor siempre era adictivo, pero algo había ocurrido…

Bella se estiró para abrazarlo y Edward la puso a su lado, ya más relajado.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —susurró Bella, viendo al cielo. Estaba oscureciendo y pronto sería difícil regresar por el bosque—. Está anocheciendo muy rápido…

—Te llevaré—declaró Edward, levantándose y ayudándola de un salto. Bella se abrazó a él de la cintura y se quedó acurrucada en su calor, Edward también la abrazó fuertemente. Los besos eran muy bueno, y el toque de sus cuerpos, pero nada igualaba cuando se abrazaban de esa manera. Tan pura, tan de ellos…

Y eso es lo que más amaba Bella de Edward, que podía hacerla sentir en casa entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

El jueves todo fue un desastre, Edward estaba demasiado nervioso porque mañana sería el cumpleaños de Bella, y ella parecía no ser consciente de ello, lo que ponía a Edward más nervioso.

¿Qué tal si no le gustaba su regalo? ¿Qué tal si ella no celebraba su cumpleaños?

Pero Ángela le había dicho que lo celebraba, aunque nunca quería.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Edward, apurado. Bella estaba en la caja con Alice, comprando su comida.

—Porque ella es rara.

Edward miró de mala manera a Ángela, pero la chica se echó a reír, negó con la cabeza y miró a su amiga de forma triste.

—Porque su mamá siempre le hacía algo especial cada año. Desde que Renné murió, Bella no ha querido hacer la gran cosa. Su padre siempre le hacía al menos algo, aunque fuera un pastel. Ella no…

—Quiere recordar a su madre —terminó Edward. Ángela asintió, triste. Edward frunció la boca.

Entendía a Bella respecto a eso, cuando su padre murió, él y Alice no querían nada, ni siquiera recordar que ese día era su cumpleaños. Charlie había muerto una semana antes del cumpleaños de los chicos, así que nunca tenían demasiado ánimo para nada.

—Este año será diferente —susurró, estando muy convencido de ello. Y también Ángela, que le sonrió abiertamente.

.

.

.

Bella odiaba su cumpleaños. Odiaba recordar cada cumpleaños con su madre, recodar lo que ella le hacía. Odiaba despertar ese día y esperar a que ella fuera a levantarle, siendo la primera en felicitarla. Pero después se daba cuenta que su mamá ya no estaba con ella para felicitarla, entonces todo se venía abajo y ella se sentía muy triste.

Ese día no fue diferente de los demás, se quedó en su cama unos momentos antes de levantarse sin ánimos de nada. Lentamente se vistió, se preparó y bajó a desayunar. Ese día se había puesto unos jeans un poco acampados, una ramera blanca de mangas largas y cuello en círculo de tipo manta. Se puso un collar con un dije de búho y unos botines bajos cafés. Su cabello estaba suelto, con los rizos por todos lados en cascada por la espalda y su trenza de hilo era esta vez amarilla con una pluma café con las puntas negras.

Bajó las escaleras algo desanimada, con los hombros caídos y viendo al suelo. Esa Bella triste era alguien más, no la chica que siempre bajaba saltando las escaleras, riendo y cantando. Carlisle vio a su hija de forma triste, odiaba que Bella no disfrutara de sus cumpleaños.

—Buenos días, cariño —le sonrió dulcemente, atrayéndola en un abrazo de oso—. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

—Gracias, papá —dijo ella secamente, suspirando contra su pecho.

—Oh, cariño…—intentó hablar Bella. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y se separó de él, sentándose a desayunar sin ánimos. Ese fue la señal de Carlisle, "no digas nada, sino lloraré".

Emmett ni siquiera la felicitó más que dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente. A Bella la muerte de su madre le había afectado más que a ninguno de ellos. Carlisle y Emmett lo atribuían a que ella estuvo en el coche con Renné.

—Que tengas buen día hoy, Bells —le dijo su padre cuando ella se dirigía a la puerta, después de que tocaran el timbre. La señal de Edward de que ya estaba afuera de su casa.

—Gracias, papá —volvió a decir secamente, le dio una débil sonrisa a su hermano y salió de la casa. Edward estaba recargado en la puerta del co-piloto, viendo al suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Bella sonrió más animada.

_Es el único que me puede hacer sonreír sin sentirme mal en este día…_

—Hola, cariño —murmuró Bella, abrazándose a él por la cintura. Edward la levantó y le dio un beso suave en sus labios.

—Feliz día, Bella.

Ella no puso mala cara, no dejó de sonreír. Se abrazó más a él y cerró los ojos, no queriendo llorar.

No fue la felicitación, fue la forma en que lo dijo y cómo sus ojos brillaron al decirlo. Bella estaba completamente enamorada de él, y tenía miedo de perderlo…

.

.

.

El viaje a la escuela fue un poco callado esta vez, Edward estaba pensativo en cómo hacer de este día inolvidable y Bella estaba concentrada en no llorar. Estaba demasiado sentimental, y no ayudaba el hecho de que su regla viniera en dos días.

Al llegar a la escuela, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Ángela, Ben y Benjamín estaban esperándolos en el lugar de estacionamiento de Edward. Bella intentó no poner mala cara, intentó sonreír abiertamente, pero no pudo. Una sencilla sonrisa fue lo único que pudo lograr cuando sus amigos le gritaron "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!".

—Gracias —dijo entre dientes, intentando sonreír. Ángela miró a su amiga tristemente, pero ella también intentó sonreír.

—Felicidades, amiga —saltó Alice, abrazándola fuertemente, dando una vuelta completa con ella.

Bella sólo asintió con la cabeza, viendo al piso. Alice intentó decirle algo más, pero Bella agarró a Edward de la mano repentinamente.

—Tenemos que irnos a la primera hora, nos vemos —dijo arrastrando a Edward lejos de sus amigos. Alice se quedó con la boca abierta, empezando a formarse un puchero en ella. Ángela suspiró.

—No le digas ya nada, Alice—le advirtió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ella odia su cumpleaños. Por muchas razones—la voz de Ángela le dio a entender a Alice que ahí acaba la discusión, asintió cabizbaja y todos se volvieron para irse a sus clases.

.

.

.

Bella rezaba internamente para que nadie la felicitara. En cada clase se refugiaba en Edward, mientras algunos la felicitaban, ella intentaba sonreír y mostrarse normal, pero no podía por mucho tiempo, un filo en su voz hacía a todos irse rápidamente.

_Día de locos. Que acabe ya, por favor, que acabe ya_, pedía internamente, pero ella no sabía la sorpresa que Edward le tenía hecha.

Por su parte, él hizo su parte del plan a la perfección, no le dio nada, no le volvió a felicitar. La abrazaba a su cuerpo y no la dejaba ir hasta llegado un momento. Bella parecía esconderse en el cuerpo de Edward y él no se quejaba para nada. Cuando acabo el día, Bella estaba más que feliz de refugiarse en su casa. Pero Edward tenía en mente otra cosa…

—Bueno, amor —le dijo ella, parándose en frente de Edward, que se recargó en la puerta del co-piloto—, nos vemos mañana…

Bella le dio un beso a su novio y quiso dar la vuelta para irse, pero Edward la detuvo, volviendo a encerrar entre sus brazos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó, confundido. Ella hizo algunas señas con sus manos, mostrando su incredulidad.

—A mi casa…

—Te llevaré.

—Pero, Edward…

—Pero nada. ¿Qué clase de novio sería si te dejo ir sola a tu casa? No, señor.

Bella sonrió levemente, volviéndolo a besar. Se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que el aire se volvió a hacer necesario. Los dos juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos eternos momentos, hasta que Edward le besó su punta de la nariz y se movió, ayudándola a subir al coche.

Bella estaba un poco más animada en el viaje de regreso a su casa. Edward la hacía reír y ella se sentía mejor con cada risa. Pero cuando llegaron a la casa Cullen y los novios se despidieron, la tristeza volvió a invadir a Bella.

En su casa sólo estaba Emmett, su padre llegaría hasta la noche y Jessica estaba en su casa, con Lauren. Últimamente las cosas entre su padre y Lauren estaban un poco mal, y Bella empezaba a creer que ellos se separarían…

—Hola, pequeña hermana menor —le saludó Emmett desde la sala, viendo un partido. Bella asintió a su dirección e hizo un ademan.

—Me voy a mi cuarto —fue todo lo que dijo antes de correr escaleras arriba. Emmett sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón. Le dolía ver a su hermana de ese modo. Tan triste, sin querer salir o ayudarse.

Bella se encerró en su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, sin querer llorar. Loto saltó a su alrededor pero al ver a su ama tan triste, se hizo bolita a su lado en la cama, haciéndole compañía. Bella vio a su perrito y lo acarició con amor. Su vista voló a su cámara rosa de diseños en diferentes colores alrededor. Loto y esa cámara fueron el último regalo de Renné para Bella.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin ella poder detenerlas. Se levantó de golpe y abrazó al perrito, sollozando quedamente.

.

.

.

Edward llevaba media hora en su prado, arreglando todo para ese día. Ya estaba la pequeña canasta, la manta estratégicamente colocada y la grabadora de pilas, con el ipod de Rose listo. Las canciones preparadas. El cupcake guardado en la canasta junto con los regalos…

—Bien, todo parece verse bien…—murmuró Edward en voz baja. Aplaudió una vez y se dio la vuelta, corriendo a su casa. Llevaba dos horas desde que dejó a Bella en su casa, era hora de la segunda fase de su plan.

Le llamó cuando estaba saliendo de su casa. Ella contestó al segundo timbrazo.

—Hola, amor —murmuró levemente. Edward escuchó su voz ronca, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Nena, voy a por ti. Estaré ahí en cinco minutos, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Bella no dijo nada por un momento. De improvisto dejó salir un gran suspiro.

—Estaré lista, amor —dijo sencillamente. Edward sonrió triunfante.

—Te quiero, nena.

—Yo también…

—Ahorita nos vemos —concluyó Edward, colgando. Bella también colgó y se quedo cinco segundos acostada en su cama, antes de saltar y correr a su baño, a prepararse y quitarse cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

Edward llegó a los exactamente cinco minutos. Bella ya con un diferente atuendo. Unos jeans ajustados azul verdoso, con unos botines tipo converses negros y un blusón que le quedaba por debajo de la cintura y un poquito más grande, blanca con ondas negras. Una mascada de tela coral envolvía su cuello. Una pulsera ancha coral y un anillo con la cara de un gato eran su accesorios, más su trenza de hilo café con una pluma blanca con puntas rosadas.

Cuando Edward la vio, se maravillo de su novia. De su estilo y de su hermosa figura. De lo hermosa que era… Y de que tenía como miles de esas trenzas de hilo anchas, que le cubrían al menos tres centímetros de su frente, y esas plumas de colores, con diferentes tipos de colores en las puntas. ¿De dónde sacaba Bella todas sus cosas hippies?

—Hola, cariño —le volvió a saludar Edward, besándola.

—Hola —está vez, Bella no estaba tan animada. Edward le volvió a ayudar a entrar al coche y pronto estaban fuera de la casa Cullen. Edward encendió la radio y dejó una estación cualquiera. Bella iba callada, viendo sus manos entrelazadas.

No alzó la vista durante todo el trayecto y Edward se sintió mejor. Ella le ayudaba a cumplir parte del plan. Dos calles antes de su colonia, Edward se detuvo. Bella alzó la mirada, mirando a su alrededor. Cuando Bella volteó hacía su ventanilla, Edward le vendó los ojos rápida y suavemente, teniendo cuidado en no lastimarla. Bella ahogó un gritillo.

— ¡Edward!

—Espera —rió él, terminando de atarle la venda.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se asustó Bella.

—Es una sorpresa, y te callas.

Edward volvió a dar marcha al coche, mientras Bella pensaba en qué estaría pensando su novio. Sintió cuando el coche paro y también escuchó a Edward moverse. Intentó no hacer caso al instinto de quitarse la venda. Su puerta se abrió y Edward le ayudó a bajar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó asustada Bella.

— ¿Confías en mí? —le respondió con otra pregunta Edward. Ella asintió, sin saber dónde estaba él, pero siguiendo el sonido de su voz—. Entonces, dame la mano y déjate sorprender.

Bella estiró la mano, buscando la de Edward, cuando encontró su suave y cálida mano, una parte de ella se tranquilizó. Edward la ayudó a empezar a caminar. No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando, pero Bella se dejaba guiar por él.

Cuando se pararon, Edward notó rápidamente un cambio. El calor del hermoso sol, el hermoso aroma de unas flores silvestres, el ruido de los árboles chocar con el viento e inclusive el cantar lejano de los pájaros. La mano de Edward desapareció de la de Bella, y ella se volvió a asustar.

—Tranquila, cariño—le pidió Edward. Ella se intentó tranquilizar y se cubrió a sí misma con sus manos, abrazándose. Escuchó varios _clickeos _y un rozar de cosas. Una suave música empezó a sonar. Y Bella se quedó aún más confundida.

— ¿Edward? —alzó las manos, buscando a su novio. Encontró la mano de Edward y él la acercó a su cuerpo. Soltó su mano y fue a su cabello, quitándole la venda. Bella parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz. Edward estaba a su lado, pero enfrente de ella estaba un hermoso prado, repleto de árboles que lo protegían, con flores silvestres y otras más hermosas. Parecía sacado de una historia de magia. A sus pies estaba una manta de cuadros, con una canastilla encima y una grabadora de pilas al otro. De ahí venía la música.

Levantó la vista a su novio y entonces vio que en su mano izquierda, la que no sostenía su cintura, tenía un cupcake de chocolate con una velita. Edward empezó a cantar en voz baja el "Cumpleaños Feliz", Bella se maravilló de la voz suave y dulce de su novio y volvió a sentir las lágrimas queriendo salir. Cuando acabó de cantar, Bella estaba muy emocionada.

—Pide un deseo y sopla la vela, amor —susurró Edward a su oído. Ella se estremeció, pero cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Después sopló la pequeña vela. Edward dejó el cupcake encima de la canastilla y se puso frente a Bella, agarrando sus dos manos—. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

Bella se sintió muy conmovida. Empezó a saltar levemente, mostrando su emoción. Sus lágrimas le impedían ver, pero no pudo evitar saltar a Edward, abrazándolo fuertemente. Edward la abrazó de la cintura, enredando sus brazos en ella y levantándola con suavidad, las piernas de Bella se plegaron hacia atrás, como si estuviera arrodillada. Ella medía un metro 60 centímetros y Edward medía uno noventa. Era mucha la diferencia.

Los brazos de Bella estaban enredados en su cuello, con su cabeza escondida en el hueco que dejaban Edward la mecía suavemente, mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Agradecida de esta sorpresa, le daba tiernos besos por la frente, la mejilla, por donde sus labios alcanzaban a besarla.

—Hey —le dijo después de unos momentos, bajándola con cuidado, ella se quedó aún abrazada a su cuello—, está bien, amor. No llores…

—No sabes cuánto te quiero, Edward Swan —confesó Bella, con la voz rota por la emoción, dejando al fin el refugio de su cuello y separándose de él para verlo a los ojos. Él sonreía suavemente.

—No tanto como yo, mi ángel.

Bella rió suavemente, secándose las lágrimas. Edward le indico que se sentara en la manta. Le dio el cupcake y la chica se lo empezó a comer. Edward se reía y aceptaba los trozos que ella le daba.

— ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? —le preguntó Bella, al terminar su pequeño y deliciosa cupcake.

—Porque es tu cumpleaños.

Bella bajó la mirada, sopesándolo.

— ¿Sabes? Supongo que Ángela te dijo que odio mis cumpleaños—Edward asintió y ella sonrió débilmente—. Mi madre siempre hacía cosas geniales en mis cumpleaños. Es difícil seguir cuando ella y no está conmigo.

—Te entiendo, cariño… Mi papá murió una semana antes de nuestro cumpleaños de mi hermana y mío. Así que no siempre tenemos ganas de celebrarlo…

—Es que… En realidad no entiendo por qué tanta bulla en los cumpleaños.

—Celebran un año más de vida, cariño. Un año que has llegado a estar aquí.

— ¿Y no sería mejor celebrarlo cada día? —preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza—. Nadie sabe cuándo será tu último día en la Tierra. Puedes morir en cualquier momento. No sabes si llegaras al siguiente año, si volverás a cumplir años. Yo creo que es mejor celebrar cada día que estás viva, que has sobrevivido a la noche y sigues aquí.

Edward fijo su mirada en su novia, viéndola seriamente. Ella tenía razón. Su vida era como un reloj de arena, podía estar bien hoy y mañana, el tratamiento podía fallar, haciendo a su vida o desaparecer o pender completamente de un hilo, cosa que sucedía. Él vivía por los medicamentos, ellos le regulaban su vida. Debería hacer caso a su novia y celebrar que vivía un día más.

—Entonces—comenzó Edward, metiendo la mano en la canastilla—, te daré un regalo cada día, celebrando el seguir vivos.

Bella se echó a reír, pero se quedó de piedra al ver que Edward sacaba una hermosa orquídea lila. Ella la agarró con cuidado, viéndola con adoración. Edward sonrió. _Qué fácil es hacerla tan feliz con algo tan sencillo…_

—Feliz cumpleaños—susurró Edward. Ella lo miró con amor, sonriéndole, justo cuando ella se inclinaba para besarlo, él la detuvo—. Pero aún queda otro regalo.

Bella movió la cabeza, confundida. Edward volvió a meter la mano en la canastilla y sacó una cajita negra un poco larga. Bella estaba más que confundida. La abrió lentamente y dejó a su novia sin aliento. Dos collares con dijes descansaban dentro de la cajita negra. Dos pequeños dijes de corazones con alas, con un pequeño cristal ¿o diamante?, en el centro, uno de color dorado y otro plateado, tenían a Bella asombrada.

Ella no era de joyas, al menos no tanto, y no era en sí la joya, si el corazón con alas, como una tipo representación…

— ¿Es para mí? ¿Es mi regalo? —Bella se llevó sus manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

—Sí —Edward separó los dijes y collares, y Bella aspiró bruscamente—, el dorado es para ti y el plateado es para mí…—le indicó que se diera la vuelta sobre sus rodillas, y alzándose él en ellas, le ayudó a ponerse su dije, después se puso el suyo, sonriendo y sonrojándose—. Esto significa… Que me tienes en corazón, alma… Y cuerpo.

Bella miró a Edward, tocando su dije. Suspiró y sonrió enormemente, lanzándose a él y cayendo juntos en la manta, besándose con amor.

La chica sentía por primera vez que no tenía culpa porque alguien celebrara su cumpleaños. Y se sentía tan bien…

—Te tengo otra sorpresa —susurró Edward sobre sus labios, ella se echó a reír, encantada.

— ¡Otra! —exclamó, abriendo grande los ojos. Él asintió y la ayudó a pararse. Se agachó para mover algo en el i-pod y se paró, agarrando a Bella de la cintura y la mano, como si fuera a bailar.

Bella se quedó un momento confundida, pero sonrió. Cuando la música empezó fue el turno de Edward de quedarse confundido.

—Oh, me equivoqué de canción… O artista—se lamentó, queriendo dar la vuelta para cambiarla, pero Bella lo detuvo.

—Es perfecta —susurró en su oído, al reconocer la canción. Ella empezó a bailar con él, dando vueltas en su mismo eje, suavemente, al ritmo de la canción.

"Encontré un lugar para recostar mi cabeza". Bella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward y empezó a cantar suavemente. Siempre había creído que esa canción era algo suicida, pero ahora, viéndola desde otro punto de vista… Podía decirse que significa el caer en un amor, de encontrar el amor y caer en él.

"En los brazos de un océano, tan dulce y tan frío". Ella se sentía así. El amor de Edward era tan dulce, pero a veces tan lejano por sus miedos. A veces era inalcanzable como el mar.

Los dos novios empezaron a bailar un poco ridículamente, riendo y besándose conforme la canción avanzaba. Edward le daba vueltas a Bella, haciendo reír a los dos cuando ella tropezaba por la manta. Al final, volvieron a quedar de la misma posición del principio, suspirando y riendo. Los dos supieron que desde ese instante, esa canción era _su _canción.

— ¿Te das cuentas que es nuestro primer baile como novios? —le susurró Edward a Bella en su oído, ella se estremeció deliciosamente y sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—Espero que haya más…—susurró de vuelta a él, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los labios de Edward.

Ese beso fue como en el jardín de la casa de él, hambriento, desesperante… Pero lleno de amor. Ninguno de los dos supieron como acabaron en la manta, Edward encima de Bella y acariciando parte de su cintura, pero con su mano dentro del blusón de Bella, sintiendo su piel. Los dos se vieron a los ojos un momento. Había miedo, incertidumbre…

Pero también había amor y anhelo. Bella alzó la cabeza para volver a besarlo, abriendo la boca y dejando que Edward la recorriera con su lengua, que los dos conocieran sus bocas, sus lenguas. La mano de Edward empezó a subir por todo su costado, haciéndola estremecer y sentir la cálida y suave piel de Bella. Ella estaba jadeando, mientras él intentaba recuperar el control.

Edward se alejó levemente de ella, y la vio a los ojos, brillantes por alguna emoción que él no supo describir.

_Creo que te amo, Edward Swan_, quiso decir ella, pero no lo dijo. No era momento. En cambio, le sonrió suavemente a su novio y se volvieron a decir tantas cosas sin necesidad de palabras, sólo suaves besos y dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

***suspiro de amor* Ows… Creo qe me enamoro de ellos un poco más cada vez :3 Los amo, los amo, los amo… ¡De verdad qe sí!**

**Awwwsss, okaay! Lamento mucho demasiado el retraso, pero la escuela es una perra & tb Cálculo & Física ¬_¬ Añadiéndole Ventas& que tengo que hacer mi servicio social este semestre… Este semestre será algo intenso & difícil :S**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto. Esta semana prometí actualizar Imprevisto & Junto a Ti. Amm, si todo sale bien, nos veríamos el fin de semana con LDUA de nuevo, jejeje. Amm, son las 12.40 aqii & mañana tengo escuela. Mañana en la tarde contesto RR del cao pasado & nos veríamos pronto, hermosas :3**

**Las amodoro demasiado! Este intento de escritora se va a dormir :3  
**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


	17. Ángel de Medianoche

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Hola, niñas lindas. Lamento la demora, ojala les guste este cap & nos vemos abajo... Lamento si es un poco corto o así. Las quiero.  
**

**Recomendación Musical: All I've Ever Needed-Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed. & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: "Ángel de Medianoche"**

El único ruido que se escuchaba en el prado eran los murmullos de los labios de los dos jóvenes enamorados. Sus cuerpos unidos, sus labios entrelazados. Sus corazones juntos.

Era una imagen de unos amantes enamorados.

—Deberíamos irnos—susurró sobre sus labios Edward, pero Bella negó con la cabeza, besándolo con más ahínco. Él era un hombre, a pesar de todo.

Sus labios querían más de ella, poco a poco los bajó hasta su cuello, besando y probando la piel de ella, Bella lo inclinó un poco, dejando que Edward la besará más. Nunca habían hecho esto, nunca habían llegado tan lejos más que unos cuantos besos y caricias suaves. Los labios de Edward le hacían cosquillas en su cuello. Ella se rió suavemente pero gimió suavemente cuando la mano de Edward encontró su abdomen debajo de su blusón.

—Edward…—susurró ahora ella, con los ojos cerrados. Edward no quería parar, algo no lo dejaba.

Sus manos empezaron a subir un poco más arriba del abdomen, dejando piel erizada a su paso, Bella se movió un poco y eso hizo que la mano de su novio quedará encima de uno de sus pechos. Los dos se congelaron, abriendo de repente los ojos. El miedo era el reflejo del otro.

El pecho de Bella empezó a subir rápidamente, la mano de Edward se movía con él. Era una sensación diferente, agradable, placentera… Pero el miedo en los ojos de Edward empezó a contagiar a Bella.

Ella se levantó para darle un beso suave y sonrió, Edward parpadeó dos veces antes de retirar su mano lentamente, haciendo a la chica volver a estremecerse. Pero su mano se quedó en su cintura, dubitativa.

—Lo siento —dijo él cabizbajo, empezando a alejarse del cuerpo caliente de ella. Pero las manos de Bella en su estómago lo paralizaron.

Arrastró sus manos hasta su pecho y de ahí las enredó de nuevo en su pelo, acariciando suavemente su pelo cobrizo, su mirada era dulce y su sonrisa suave. Edward descansó su peso en su brazo izquierdo, que estaba cerca de la cabeza de ella, doblada. Su otra mano empezó a acariciar la cintura de su novia, haciéndola estremecer. Edward sonrió, viendo los labios de Bella.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —murmuró Bella. Él se dedicó a ver su hermoso rostro, sin saber bien qué decir. Su mano seguía acariciando a su novia.

—No lo sé —dijo finalmente, suspirando, dejando sus frentes juntas—. Esto es tan… raro.

—Yo diría nuevo. Quiero decir, es algo normal en una relación, ¿no? Querer conocerse más… A fondo.

—Pero, yo…—Edward se mordió el labio, levantando la cabeza y viendo lejos de Bella. Se quedó un largo rato pensativo, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Bella empezaba a asustarse.

— ¿Edward? —Bella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, viéndolo fijamente a esos esmeraldas ocultos detrás de sus lentes. Edward regresó lentamente su mirada a Bella, parpadeó dos veces antes de sonreír lentamente.

—Nada… Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Edward volvió a intentar levantarse, pero Bella lo volvió a detener, está vez alzando sus piernas y entrelazándolas en su espalda. Edward se quedó paralizado, con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Bella y sosteniendo su peso con ellas. Bella subió poco a poco sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, enredándolas y haciéndolo caer sobre ella. Fue sin pensarlo, fue un instinto que tuvo.

—Bella…—Edward advirtió, un poco confundido de todo esto. El aire le empezaba a faltar. Esto era más de lo que él podía permitirse.

— ¿Qué haría si te dijera que quiero quedarme a dormir está noche aquí…, contigo?

Sus ojos lucharon un largo momento, él intentando ver qué planeaba ella, y ella intentando convencerlo. No quería intentar algo _más_, aún no estaba lista. Pero no quería ir a su casa esta noche, no quería encerrarse en su cuarto y recordar todo el accidente de su madre y volver a caer como cada cumpleaños.

Ella quería quedarse en ese prado mágico, dormir con su Edward. Pero él parecía entender otra cosa. Ella se quedó mirándolo confundida y entonces, evaluó su posición. Al darse cuenta de cómo se estaba _presionando contra él_.

Edward estaba empezando a poner algo incómodo y Bella recordó algo. A pesar de tener VIH, él seguía siendo un hombre. Y ella una mujer, o algo así, que empezaba a volver a sentir _esas_ emociones con él.

Pero seguía teniendo miedo.

—Quiero decir —se apresuró a decir Bella, muy roja—, que quiero dormir aquí contigo. Sólo dormir. No quiero ir a mi casa, no quiero…

Dejó la frase al aire, viendo a otro lado. Edward entendió lo que quería decir. Poco a poco fue bajando el resto de su cuerpo hasta tener su cara a centímetros de la de ella. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar tiernamente, suave. Bella suspiró con la boca abierta y gimió.

Ese fue el momento en que Edward decidió alejarse. Le sonrió y una de sus manos subió por las piernas de Bella, haciéndola estremecer. Pero las desenredó de su cintura. Bella dejó salir un suspiró algo tembloroso y sólo quedaron sus manos enredadas.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —Bella asintió—. ¿En el prado? —añadió escéptico. Bella volvió a asentir y Edward lo pensó un momento—. Hace mucho frío en la noche…

—Entonces deberíamos ir por mantas y algo caliente para tomar.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Quédate aquí. Iré yo por mantas y chocolate caliente. Le avisaré a Alice para que avise a tu familia.

Ella asintió, no quería quedarse sola en el bosque, pero quería tener un tiempo para sí. Necesitaba pensar. Edward se levantó, ahora sin que Bella no le dejara, ella se sentó al estilo indio y miró a su novio sonreír enormemente.

—Dile que use el plan Carter—le dijo Bella. Edward hizo una extraña mueca y movió las manos, confundido y divertido, pero suspiro, asintiendo.

Necesito unos momentos antes de poder dejar sola a Bella en ese bosque. Le daba miedo, no quería hacerlo. Pero necesitaba pensar.

—Volveré rápido—le prometió a Bella inclinándose y besándola antes de echar a correr.

—Lo sé —susurró Bella, viéndolo irse. No supo porque, pero sintió algo dentro de ella entristecerse—. Idiota, eres una maldita loca —murmuró para sí misma.

Se dejó caer en la manta, empezando a pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

_¿Qué diablos te pasa, Cullen? Mira que hacer esas cosas… ¡Ah! Es obvio que Edward esté asustado, quiero decir… Es que él… ¡Ahh, ni yo me entiendo!_

Gimió fuertemente y se dio la vuelta, enterrando su cabeza en la manta. Ella quería algo más con Edward, llegar a otro nivel. Sin embargo, él aún no se dejaba ir por completo, ella lo veía. Lo sentía. Al terminar de bailar la canción, fue algo diferente. Algo más salvaje, tal vez. Pero hubo un algo.

Ella lo sintió y por la mirada de Edward, él también lo hizo. Fue algo tan mágico, pero también le dejó cierto temor. Ella sabía que sería normal tener relaciones con él y respecto a la seguridad… Había condones. Pero le daba miedo de que algo no estuviera bien o saliera mal y ella podría… Contagiarse.

Por su mente nunca pasó un embarazo. Grave error…

—Eres una pequeña idiota—susurró a la nada. Se volteó y miró al cielo. Suspiró y de repente se sintió muy triste—. Ojala estuvieras aquí, mamá. Tú sabrías qué hacer.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los cerró, poniendo un brazo encima ellos. Recordaba cada momento del accidente. Completamente _todo_. Y eso la hacía sentiré más culpable…

.

.

.

Edward caminaba lentamente hacía su casa, se sentía raro. Algo había pasado en el claro y él estaba temeroso de regresar.

Pero Bella estaría sola y él no quería dejarla tanto tiempo sola.

Él sabía que sería normal empezar a sentir deseo por ella, pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué tal si todo salía mal y ella se contagiaba? Nunca se lo podría perdonar. Negó con la cabeza, concentrándose en llegar rápidamente a su casa y hacer todo lo necesario para poder estar de nuevo con Bella.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida cuando entró. Alice estaba preparando café y sonrió a su hermano cuando lo vio.

—Oye, ¿qué tal todo? —saludó Alice. Edward sonrió.

—Todo perfecto.

Alice levanto su dedo pulgar, demostrando su aprobación.

—Eh, Alice… ¿Puedes preparar chocolate caliente?

—Claro —su pequeña hermana se movió a la estufa, preparando todo. Sacó dos tazas grandes pero Edward la detuvo.

—No, en un… Termo. Para llevármelo al claro.

La mirada de Alice era pícara. Edward gruñó, sonrojándose.

—Así que... El claro, ¿ah?

—No es lo que piensas —se apresuró a decir Edward—. Pasaremos la noche juntos, _sin hacer nada_, en el claro. Ella quiere…

—Oh, ya entendí…—aunque era algo completamente diferente lo que Alice tenía en mente, prefirió no decirle nada al neurótico de su hermano. Edward la miró exasperado y corrió a su cuarto a preparar mantas y ropa térmica.

En la noche, el prado se enfriaba mucho. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque y que en Forks, a partir de Septiembre, las heladas empezaban. Edward prefiero estar bien preparado. Aunque poco a poco se empezaba a poner nervioso. Puso unas linternas extras en la mochila, y unas pilas. Tenía pensando seguir con la música. Realmente esto se le hacía raro…

Se colgó la mochila al hombro, agarró dos chamarras y salió de su cuarto. Alice sonreía como si supiera algo que él no. Tarareaba levemente y cuando vio a Edward, se echó a reír.

—Oh, vamos, enana, supéralo —le gruñó Edward.

—Sí, sí claro —rió Alice, entregándole dos termos grandes—. Cuidado, están calientes…

Y se volvió a echar a reír. Edward dejó salir un gruñido exasperado y tomó los termos, Alice se sostuvo su estómago y siguió riendo. Edward la miró mal y se dio la vuelta para salir, pero se volvió antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Bella dice que uses el plan Carter —le dijo a su hermana, Alice dejó de reír un momento y respiró hondo, asintió sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.

Edward rodó los ojos, pero le sonrió. Luego dio la vuelta y salió de nuevo al bosque. Alice vio a su hermano irse y dejó salir un suspiro. Le daba tanta alegría verlo regresar. Ese Edward que ella amaba, que conocía desde pequeños, regresaba. No ese Edward idiota que fue al estar con Jane o ese Edward depresivo que fue desde el año pasado hasta que ese mágico campamento desterró.

_Estará bien. Mi hermano es un guerrero_, pensó con orgullo.

.

.

.

Bella seguía acostada viendo al cielo, que empezaba a ponerse rojo atardecer. Su mente divagaba entre el accidente dónde perdió a su madre y los momentos con Edward. Diferentes entre sí, pero iguales. A los dos los amaba. Amaba a su madre y ama a Edward, ella tenía miedo de si le decía a Edward esas palabras, él también se iría como se fue su mamá.

Empezó a respirar rápidamente, antes de detenerse. Abrió sus ojos grandemente y aguantó el aire tanto como le fue posible. Cuando se empezó a poner morada, lo dejó salir en una fuerte exhalación.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar lentamente. Así se quedó por unos momentos, relajándose e intentando no llorar. Empezó a tararear en voz baja, abrió los ojos y solamente vio al cielo, tarareando con más fuerza hasta que empezó a cantar en voz baja y suave.

Como si fuera parte del viento, la canción llegó a los oídos de Edward, mientras se adentraba en el claro. Vio a su novia acostada boca arriba, viendo al cielo y cantando alegremente.

Edward reconoció la canción, Alice y Rosalie la habían encontrado hace unos meses atrás y se la pasaban escuchándola una y otra vez, ya lo tenía harto, pero le gustó el sonido de la voz de Bella. Era suave, dulce. Hermoso. La canción era diferente cuando ella la cantaba.

"Cariño, eres todo lo que siempre he necesitado. Eres todo lo que siempre he necesitado. Te amo. Más de lo que sabía que jamás podría amar a nadie…"

Edward sonrió de lado, sentándose cerca de ella en silencio. Bella estaba ensimismada en sí misma y en su canción, tenía una suave sonrisa mientras cantaba y de alguna manera, él sintió que ella cantaba para él.

"Cada promesa que hice nos ha llevado a esto. Por favor, recuerda mi amor, cuando hayas olvidado tu camino. Y este dolor en mi corazón, me hace querer permanecer firme. Dejo que me derriben. Cuando esto no es mi culpa…"

—Dime que esto no es mi culpa —cantó suavemente Edward. Bella se levantó de golpe, sentándose y recargándose en sus manos. Estaba sonrojada, pero la sonrisa de Edward le dio valor. Tomó aire fuertemente y lo dejó salir en un silbido.

—Dime que esto no es mi culpa —cantó ella también. Y los dos terminaron la canción, apenas en un murmullo. Los ojos de Edward se endulzaron, haciendo estremecer a Bella al cantar la última parte.

Poco a poco, Bella se arrastró hasta estar enfrente de Edward y abrazarlo, enterrando su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro. Él inclinó la cabeza a ella, besándole los cabellos y rodeándole con sus brazos.

—Eres todo lo que siempre he necesitado —susurró él, haciendo volar sus cabellos. Bella dejó salir otro suspiró y sin aviso, buscó su boca con sus labios, besándolo ávidamente.

Pero esta vez, Edward la detuvo. Se alejó lentamente de ella, poniéndole fin al beso segundos después de comenzar. Bella estuvo a punto de gruñir de frustración, pero se contuvo. Se alejó de él y le sonrió algo forzada.

—Traje lo necesario para sobrevivir—bromeó Edward sin mucha emoción. Bella esperó dos segundos antes de asentir. Edward se quitó la mochila del hombro y se la dio.

Con curiosidad, empezó a buscar en la mochila. Franelas, dos grandes cobijas y un suéter… Enarcó divertida una ceja, cerrando la mochila y regresándola a Edward.

— ¿Es en serio? —dijo echándose a reír—. Son demasiadas cosas.

—No-uh. Apenas podremos pasar la noche sin sentir mucho frío. Aquí hace mucho frío de noche, Bells.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Edward miró a otro lado, empezando a tararear, ella volvió a enarcar una ceja pero antes de decir algo, Edward se movió, acomodando las cobijas, Bella se dio cuenta que lo hacía a propósito y que las cobijas eran gruesa. Puso una en el pasto, debajo de la pequeña manta de picnic y acomodó la otra a forma de cama.

Fue entonces que Bella se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando. _Mierda…_, pensó con cierto temor. _Me voy a quedar a dormir con Edward… Sola… En el prado. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Isabella Cullen? Espera, aguanta. Respira. Sólo dormirán… Edward no se permitiría hacer más nada._

Y de repente se sintió frustrada. Miró al cielo furibunda, alzando sus manos y haciendo un gesto extraño. _¿Qué te pasa, Cullen? Eres una tonta. _

— ¿Bella? —Edward la llamó, estaba sentando arriba de las cobijas, viéndola raro. Ella alzó sus cejas, sonriendo grande y enseñando sus dientes perfectos—. ¿Estás bien?

Bella miró confundida a su novio, sin saber a qué se refería, entonces se fijó en sí misma, sus brazos abiertos al cielo, viéndolo como si él tuviera la formula a la eterna juventud… O fuera un insecto extraño y nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza, arrastrándose para sentarse con él.

—Sí, estoy bien.

_Es una suerte que no piense que estoy loca… O que lo piense y que esté aún conmigo. _

—Okey…

Los dos no supieron que más decir. Edward le tendió una chamarra grande, ella se la puso sin rechistar y se encogió de hombros. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Edward tenía en la canastita dos termos grandes.

— ¿Qué es? —le preguntó, señalando los termos. Edward le guiñó un ojo, entregándole uno.

—Chocolate caliente.

— ¡Oh!

Bella técnicamente se tiró a recogerlo, ante la mirada divertida y risas de Edward, y abrió la boquilla, oliendo el delicioso aroma del chocolate, dejó salir un gemido y le sopló repetidas veces antes de poder tomar un sorbito. Sonrió cuando el líquido caliente la recorrió, bailoteó en su asiento y volvió a cerrar el termo, calentándose las manos con él. No supo en qué momento empezó a bajar la temperatura y eso le recordó algo…

— ¿Cómo sabes que aquí hace mucho frío, Edward?

Edward dejó caer su cabeza, exhalando. Ella nunca dejaba de lado una pregunta. Esperó unos momentos, intentando saber cómo responder eso… Dejó salir un respingo y alzó la cabeza. Bella tenía la boca fruncida y esa mirada de _de esta no te escapas_, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Él se rascó detrás de la oreja, nervioso.

—Pues, yo…—empezó nervioso. Sólo le diría una parte de la verdad—. Cada vez que cambiaba de tratamiento, venía aquí. Es mi lugar de paz. Sólo aquí me puedo sentir… _normal._ Y no sentir que mi mundo en cualquier momento morirá. ¿Sabes? Sé que mi enfermedad no es… Amable, por decirlo así. Si mi cuerpo no llegara a responder bien al tratamiento, estoy muy consciente de que moriría.

Bella palideció ante la forma en que Edward lo dijo. Tan frío, tan… Amargamente. Con resignación… Ella no estaba preparada para eso, ella no quería perderlo. Quería tenerlo consigo mucho tiempo, quería formar algo con él, algo sólido. Algo más allá de Forks. Una familia. Un matrimonio…

_Te estás yendo demasiado lejos, Cullen_, le reprendió su mente_, ¿qué tal si él no quiere nada después de acabar la secundaria? ¿Qué tal si al irse a la universidad simplemente te abandonará? Si es que llega a la Universidad…_

Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer. Ella también se dio cuenta que tenía en cuenta la muerte de Edward, pero no estaba resignada como él. Nunca lo estaría.

—Y bueno, también vengo aquí cuando me quiero despejar o cuando quiero sentirme yo mismo —la voz de Edward la obligó a dejar ir sus pensamientos y concentrarse en él, tenía la mirada perdida y jugaba con la hierve entre sus dedos. Bella quiso abrazarlo, por algún motivo. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible la congeló—. También vine aquí cuando… Te dije de mi enfermedad de esa… Forma. Ahí descubrí cuánto frío hacía de noche… Más o menos.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, recordando, se sintió algo culpable, pero no quiso adentrarse en eso. Sonrió irónica y jugó con sus cejas, subiéndolas y bajándolas.

—Hermosa manera de decirlo—ironizó—, besarme y luego echarme. ¡Qué cruel fuiste!

—Lo sé, amor—Edward se movió para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, ella se sintió temblar como gelatina—. Lo lamento.

—Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que amo de ti —acomodó un mechón de su cabello y la miró a los ojos intensamente—. Siempre ves el lado bueno a las cosas. Siempre eres muy buena y vives la vida como si fuera el última día en la tierra. Eres como un ángel…

Bella dejó de sonreír y miró a otro lado.

_Los ángeles no son unos asesinos…_

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Edward, Bella no supo si lo pensó o lo dijo, pero se hizo la desentendida.

—Nada.

La mirada de él era acusadora, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Yo no soy un ángel —añadió Bella, viendo sombríamente a la tierra.

—Claro que lo eres —discutió él, echándose a reír.

—Nop. Los ángeles son seres de luz que no tienen maldad en su interior. Que no conocen el rencor. Yo soy humana y claro que conozco esas dos cosas, _a la perfección_.

La mirada de Bella era oscura, diferente. En ese momento, él no reconoció a su dulce y alegre novia, la cica que tenía entre sus brazos era alguien más. Edward se dio cuenta que en realidad no conocía a Bella.

Como si alguien hubiera tocado un interruptor, Bella negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, exhalando. Volvió a sonreír y parecer la novia alegre de Edward. Pero él quería conocer a Bella, _realmente conocerla_. Esa muchacha distante y algo misteriosa era tan diferente a la alegre y un poco descuidada a la que Edward estaba acostumbrado de conocer. Dejó en Edward una gran curiosidad por saber quién era realmente su novia…

—Además —volvió a hablar Bella, saltando levemente en su asiento—, los ángeles son eso. Ángeles. Ellos están muertos o son seres del más allá y yo estoy bien viva y coleando.

Edward enterró sus pensamientos hasta lo más hondo y rió con ella. Después pensaría en la comodidad del sueño…

—Bueno, para mí eres un ángel—le acarició suavemente la mejilla—. Me has traído tanta felicidad y luz. Eres como mi pequeña luz en la oscuridad.

Bella se sintió conmovida. Para ella, él era así. Su luz en la oscuridad. Se sintió feliz de no ser la única que sentía lo mismo.

Los dos jóvenes se volvieron a besar con más suavidad que antes, está vez, Edward controlándose. Entre risas y más besos, siguieron hablando y jugando en el prado. El chocolate se acabó y Edward cambió las pilas de la grabadora. Pronto empezó a anochecer y el frío hizo su aparición.

Los dos enamorados se acostaron juntos, tapados hasta la cabeza y abrazados, dándose calor entre sí. Edward tenía razón, hacía mucho frío. Pero el tenerlo cerca de ella, le hacía sentir mejor. Se sentía protegida. Se daban besos furtivos y algunas caricias apenas perceptibles.

Edward tenía la mano debajo de su camisa, tocando su piel desnuda y caliente. Ella estaba recostada en su pecho, empezando a dormitar. Edward le daba suaves caricias en círculos, ayudándola a dormir. El calor de los dos cuerpos pronto los hizo caer en un suave sueño en los brazos del otro.

Edward despertaba cada pocas horas, para cerciorarse de que estaban lo suficientemente calientes y cobijados. La escuchaba hablar entre sueños, susurrando palabras que no podía entender más allá de su nombre y su madre.

Edward supo que Bella ocultaba algo, tal vez grande, tal vez pequeño. Pero ocultaba algo, y por extraño que pareciera, él no quería que le ocultara nada. No quería que hubiera secretos entre ellos…

—Eres mi ángel —le susurró al oído, besando su frente con amor—. Pero creo que eres como mi ángel de medianoche…

Después de esa noche los dos estaban conscientes de algo. ¿Cómo podrían dormir a partir de ahora, sin estar en los brazos del otro?

* * *

**Mmmm, me siento toda cursi al escribir de esos dos :3 Los amo, mucho muchote! Lamento así mil millones de veces la demora u.u La verdad apenas tengo tiempo para dormir unas cuantas horas. La escuela me matará D:**

**Pero bueno, intento hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. Ojala les haya gustado este capii :3 Yo en lo personal, me encanto. Gracias a todas por sus RR, nunca pensé en llegar a más de 100, la verdad. Gracias a las chicas qe siempre han estado conmigo, a las nuevas qe se han añadido a la historia, a los anónimos & a las qe me ponen en favoritos, me hacen saltar de alegría!**

**Bueeeno, tengo mucho sueño. Quiero dormir, ya acabé mis exámenes, merezco un bueeen descanso! :D, jejeje, las amito mucho muchote, lindas!**

**Mañana contesto RR, vale? Buenas noches!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


	18. Momentos

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Bellezas de semana santa! O casi semana santa, jajaja, adivineeen! Tengo vacacioneeees :3 Espero les guste este cap, nos vemos abajo!  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Momentos-Noel Shajris. & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: "Momentos".**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella no quería dejar los brazos de Edward. Estaba tan cómoda con él, se sentía tan… En casa.

—Es hora de irnos, bonita —le susurró Edward, besándola para despertarla. Ella negó con la cabeza y se acostó más en él.

—No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí contigo —refunfuñó como niña pequeña, haciendo reír a Edward.

—Vamos, pequeña, tenemos que regresar a la civilización, ¿recuerdas?

—La civilización es mala y cruel. Podríamos vivir en el bosque, seríamos como Hansel y Gretel y seríamos felices.

— ¿Y dejar que tu padre y hermano me maten porque te arrebate del lecho familiar?

Bella abrió sus ojos bruscamente, enarcando sus cejas.

—Mierda, no pensé en ellos—se asustó. Edward rió más, agarrándola de la cintura y besándola _de verdad_. Bella dejó de pensar y sólo se concentró en ese beso que le hacía sentir miles de cosas.

—Bueno, pues yo sí—susurró Edward entre sus labios, dándole un beso suave antes de alejarse y pararse, despabilándose el sueño.

El prado estaba frío y el amanecer le daba una vista de ensueño, Bella bostezó, sentándose y viendo al prado. Hacía frío, pero ella aún estaba calientita por el calor corporal de Edward que seguía en ella. Volvió la cabeza a Edward y le sonrió.

Él le regresó la mirada, pero sus ojos fueron a su frente y la sonrisa empezó a desaparecer. Frunció el ceño, confundido.

— ¿Qué es eso? —se acercó a ella y le toco cerca de su sien derecha. Bella palideció y alejó la cara bruscamente de Edward, tratando de arreglar su trenza de hilo.

—Nada —dijo con voz ahogada, intentando calmarse. Edward decidió no decirle nada. Algo le detenía.

Dejó que Bella se arreglará su trenza de hilo y le dio unos momentos, recogiendo todo su desastre de anoche. Bella intentó calmarse, recordándose que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba.

_En cuanto él sepa la verdad, me abandonará…_

— ¿Bella? —Edward la llamó suavemente, tocándole el hombro apenas. Ella saltó y se volteó bruscamente, tendiéndose en sus rodillas.

—Qué pasa —dijo sin aliento. Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, viendo confundido a su novia.

—Nada, amor… Será mejor que nos vayamos. Deben estar preguntándose muchas cosas.

Bella miró a Edward fijamente, intentando encontrar su voz. La mirada dulce de él le dieron unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero lo soporto. Respiró profundamente y sonrió. Levantándose y ayudándole a Edward a meter de nuevo las sábanas, se pusieron en marcha para irse a la casa Swan.

Edward le tomó la mano todo el camino a la casa Swan, no la dejó ni por un segundo y Bella agradeció ese sencillo toque, como si le dijera que él estaba ahí y nada le pasaría.

Ella creyó en ese toque…

.

.

.

Alice estaba sentada en la isla de la cocina, arriba de un banco moderno negro con medio siento, una gran taza de café humeante entre las manos y una prueba de embarazo enfrente de ella.

Llevaba un mes sin su periodo, y no quería advertirle a Jasper, tal vez eran cosas de ella, era muy irregular a veces y esto podría no ser más que una falsa alarma.

Su madre y abuela estaban dormidas, Edward y Bella perdidos en la profundidad del bosque, haciendo quién sabe qué. Jasper estaba dormido a lado de la casa Swan, en su cama. Rosalie estaba buscando una taza para acompañar a su mejor amiga y las dos tenían esa mirada de terror en los ojos.

Jasper y ella eran sexualmente activos, desde hace tiempo. Cuando Jasper le confesó su amor, el día de la cena en la casa Swan, empezando el verano, Alice tuvo un ataque de pasión y emoción y se entregó a él. Por eso tardaron tanto en reaparecer. Desde ese entonces, desde que eran novios, siempre tenían encuentros sexuales. Los dos eran cuidadosos, pero hace un mes los dos estaban descontrolados y se dejaron llevar.

Jasper olvidó protegerse y Alice olvidó que la pastilla anticonceptiva sólo entraba 72 horas después del encuentro sexual. Así que ahora estaba ella aquí, con una prueba de embarazo frente a ella y con todo el temor del mundo en sus hombros.

—Todo estará bien, Allie —le dijo Rose, abrazándola por los hombros—. Además, piénsalo. Jasper te apoyaría en todo. Después del regaño y enojo inicial, nuestros padres también. Edward querría golpear a Jazz, pero esos dos se aman y Bella no lo dejaría hacerte eso. Todos te apoyaríamos…

—Pero, ¿y mi futuro? —susurró Alice, con el nudo en la garganta apretándola.

—Bueno…—Rose se calló, frustrada un momento, después abrió la boca y sonrió—. Tu madre te apoyaría. Y Bella y yo. Y mis padres. Todo estaría bien. Jasper y tú se tendrían que casar, pero no es como si no lo hubieran pensando antes, simplemente se adelantaría la fecha.

Alice se quedó callada otro largo rato, con las lágrimas empezando a brotar de sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, unas risas llegaron a la cocina. Alice levantó la cabeza de golpe y por instinto cogió la prueba aún cerrada y la escondió en la bolsa de su bata, Rose se asomó a la ventana que daba al jardín y vio a Edward y Bella caminar juntos, abrazados y deteniéndose cada pocos pasos a besarse.

—Son Edward y Bella —anunció Rose, volteándose a Alice y sentándose enfrente de ella—. ¿Se lo dirás a Bella?

—Sólo a Bella…

La puerta que da al jardín se abrió y los novios entraron, le sonrieron a las chicas y Bella corrió a ellas. Edward respiró aliviado. A partir de la mitad del camino, cuando él la acorraló en un árbol y la beso hasta quedarse sin respiración y casi ahogándose, Bella regresó a su habitual yo, olvidando todo lo triste.

— ¡Hola, chicas! —saludó efusivamente Bella, abrazando a sus amigas. Alice rió, intentando parecer normal frente a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Y esa cara de felicidad, Bella? —pinchó maliciosa. Bella la miró divertida, viendo el brillo malicioso de sus ojos, la chica decidió hacerle una broma a su cuñada.

—Dormí con tu hermano—dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Alice se había llevado la taza a sus labios y escupió lo que había tomado, tosiendo un poco. Rosalie se echó a reír de la cara de Alice, al igual que Bella y Edward.

— ¡Bella! —gritó la pequeña Swan—. Es mi hermano.

—Tú preguntaste. Yo sólo dije que dormí con él —se regresó a su novio, abrazándolo de la cintura—, no que fue más, fue todo lo que hicimos. Que tú pensaras mal, no es mi culpa, sucia de mente perversa.

Alice vio a su amiga con la boca abierta, algo sorprendida.

— ¿Sucia yo? —balbuceó, con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¡Sucios ustedes, que quien sabe qué es lo que hacen!

—Besarnos y abrazarnos —picó Edward, sonriéndole a Alice. Su hermana borró cualquier expresión y se estremeció, pensando en qué _tipo _de abrazos se daban esos dos.

—Okey, trauma total.

Los tres chicos se echaron a reír de la cara de Alice, Edward le dio un beso a Bella en el tope de la cabeza y empezó a hacerse café para los dos. Bella se sentó con Alice y le pidió los detalles del plan Carter.

—Tu padre cree que te quedaste a dormir con nosotras —explicó Alice, tomando más calmada su café—. Mamá entró una vez al cuarto y le dije que estabas en tus asuntos del baño. Rose ya estaba aquí. Le dije que Edward dormiría en el sótano, donde lo había encerrado para que no intentara violarte.

Edward se volteó cómicamente hacia su hermana, viéndola en shock.

— ¡Alice! —chilló. Su hermana rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bella estaba roja como un tomate y Rosalie se destornillaba de risa.

—Ah, vamos. Mamá cree que eres un maldito santo. No me creyó, obviamente. Al final le dije que no te encerré pero que dormirías abajo. Ella asintió y nos deseó buenas noches, a los treinta minutos, estaba rendida.

—Oh, bueno —Edward suspiró hondo mientras se acomodaba con su novia, dándole su taza de café. Rosalie vio la maleta y la canasta descuidadamente tiradas frente a la puerta del jardín, rodó los ojos y se levantó a dejar todo en su lugar. Los otros tres se rieron de la maña de tener el control en todo de Rose.

Cuando Rose subió a dejar la mochila en el cuarto de Edward, Esme entró a la cocina. Saludó a sus hijos y a Bella, sonriéndoles suavemente.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, linda? —le preguntó a Bella. Ella asintió, saltando feliz.

—Muy bien, Esme. Tu casa es muy hermosa y cómoda. Realmente _amé_ dormir aquí.

Edward pudo ver el doble sentido en esa frase y él se rió mentalmente, él también amó dormir con ella, sentir su calor, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, acoplándose a la perfección. Realmente no sabía cómo diablos ahora dormiría sin ella junto a él.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí, Bella. Cuando quieras venir, eres bienvenida.

—Gracias, Esme.

Cuando Rose regresó, los chicos y Esme se habían mudado a la sala, Rose escuchó las risas y se fue a sentar con Alice en el suelo. Estaban viendo una película, disfrutando del sábado. La abuela Swan se despertó media hora después y junto a su hija, hicieron Hot-Cakes de desayunar. Cuando estaban comiendo, recibieron una llamada. Esme fue la que contestó.

Estuvo al teléfono al menos quince minutos, haciendo raras caras. Cuando colgó y regresó a la sala, estaba seria.

—Edward, tienes que ir al hospital hoy —le dijo a su hijo. Él se sentó recto, con Bella a su lado y frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿Por qué? Mi cita no es hasta dentro de dos semanas.

—Cambiaron la cita. Hoy iniciaras un nuevo tratamiento. Es nuevo, pero ha dejado muy buenos resultados…

Edward suspiró, torciendo el gesto. Nuevo medicamento significa mareos, vómito y cambios de humor radicales durante al menos cinco días. Pero si era por su bien…

—Okey…—susurró, dejándose caer en el sofá, Bella lo miró de frente, de repente preocupada.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó con cierto miedo. Edward la evaluó con la mirada, decidiendo si estaría bien… Evaluó el toque de su mano en su mano derecho, sus piernas tocándose y sus muslo izquierdo con el derecho también. Esos simples toques le tranquilizaban. Tal vez sería buena idea…

Tal vez…

Tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó salir en un jadeo. Bella esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

—Claro…—sonrió Edward y ella dejó salir el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Al fin podría apoyar a su novio respecto a su enfermedad.

Y eso la hizo sentir mejor consigo misma.

.

.

.

El hospital estaba medio lleno en un sábado por la tarde. Bella y Edward saludaron con una sonrisa a la señora Cope, la recepcionista. La señora Cope rápidamente los mandó con el doctor Cullen, sin dejar de parlotear cuán hermosos se veían juntos como pareja. Bella reía y le daba las gracias, mientras que Edward miraba nervioso el piso y sonreía apenas perceptiblemente.

Cuando se alejaron de la alegre recepcionista, Edward se empezó a relajar.

—Eres todo un inepto social —se burló Bella, acomodándose en los brazos de su novio. Él sonrió irónicamente y se rió.

—Lo sé. No sé cómo sigues conmigo…

—Me prometieron lunas y estrellas. Las sigo esperando.

Edward llamó al ascensor y se volvió a ver a Bella, con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Yo no prometí eso. A mí, en cambio, me prometieron besos y toda la cosa.

— ¡O sea! —se echó a reír Bella, los dos entraron en el ascensor y Edward apretó el botón cinco, en cuanto las puertas de hacer se cerraron, Bella aventó a Edward contra la pared, y se paró de puntas, agarrando el frente de su camisa en puños y besándolo fuertemente.

Edward estaba impresionado, pero abrazó a su novia contra él y la besó más profundamente, jugando con su lengua. El aliento de los dos se revolvía y se unía, Bella jadeaba por la intensidad del beso, pero no podían parar. Sencillamente no querían, más bien.

Fue el _plop_ del ascensor, anunciando su llegada al piso pedido, que los hizo separarse con un jadeo. Bella se mordió el interior de su mejilla y con una sonrisa salió del ascensor. Edward respiraba rápidamente, aún acostado en la pared.

_¿Qué mierda tienen los ascensores? Dios, eso fue… demasiado para mí._

Sacudió su cabeza y salió antes que las puertas se cerraran, Bella lo esperaba con una inocente sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban. Edward fue a ella y entrecerró los ojos.

—Ahí está lo que yo prometí —se apresuró a decir ella, alzando sus manos—. Tu turno.

Y después se dio la vuelta, yendo directa al despacho de su padre. Edward la siguió embobado.

.

.

.

Carlisle Cullen estaba revisando el último procedimiento del medicamento de Edward. Serían pastillas, una por día. Pero eran un tanto nuevas, podrían ser algo rudas para el cuerpo de Edward, por eso tenía tiempo de empezar ese tratamiento, pero era necesario.

Su amigo y colega, Aro Volturi, estaba en la investigación de nuevas curas, junto con Marianne Medina. Marianne también había propuesto una sesión para los jóvenes con VIH, que jóvenes hablaran entre ellos de su enfermedad, chicos que conocían bien cómo era vivir con esa enfermedad cada día.

Carlisle estaba interesado en esas reuniones, serían buenas para los jóvenes seropositivos. Será bueno en su autoestima y podrían saberse acompañados, de alguna manera.

Pero también la investigación de Aro le picaba. Aro estaba en la búsqueda de anticuerpos más fuertes contra el virus, podría ser un gran paso para la medicina, pero si algo salía mal, podría ser desastroso.

Suspiró hondo y dejó la carpeta a un lado, tomando aire fuertemente. Betty, la recepcionista, le había avisado que el señor Swan y Bella llegarían en cualquier momento. El doctor Cullen no quería que Edward viera la investigación de Aro, era mejor que viera la propuesta de Mar.

Cuando guardó la carpeta de investigación de Aro, unos suaves golpes llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo distraídamente el doctor, viendo de nuevo la propuesta de Mar. Bella entró bailoteando al consultorio, detrás de ella, Edward la miraba riéndose, entró más calmado y cerró la puerta detrás suyo—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí, Bella?

La chica rió nuevamente y se dejó caer en la silla, cruzando las piernas ceremoniosamente. Antes de ir al hospital, habían pasado rápidamente a la casa Cullen, Bella se había bañado y cambiado, poniéndose unos jeans entubados, una polera de mangas largas blanca, con la bandera inglesa enfrente y unos converse rojos. Su trenza de hilo era esta vez roja, sin pluma. Un gorrito de lana negra completaba su vestuario.

Edward veía rara a su novia, con el gorrito y la trenza de hilo, Bella se veía con muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero su novia no se quería quitar su trenza. Es como si ocultara algo debajo de ella… Y a su mente volvió la actitud de Bella en el prado, al despertar y su trenza de hilo estaba mal acomodada. Ella se había asustado mucho y él no sabía por qué.

—Edward me dejó venir. Quería venir a apoyarlo, papá —se defendió la chica. Su padre echó la cabeza para atrás y se largó a reír.

— ¡Qué considerada, Bella!

—Sí, padre.

Edward sintió algo jalarlo. La sonrisa divertida se transformó en una triste, él también podría haber hecho esas bromas con su padre si Charlie estuviera vivo. Casi no se acordaba de él, y lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Hola, Edward—saludó Carlisle, el chico sonrió y se sentó enfrente del escritorio, al lado de Bella.

Un recuerdo fugaz voló a su memoria. El día en que le dijeron que tenía VIH y Jane se alejó de él.

—Hola, doc —carraspeó Edward, intentando alejarse de esos pensamientos.

Bella estaba saltando en su asiento, volviendo a ser la de antes, viendo a su padre ansiosa. _Jane se había alejado de mí, después de que su tío me dijera que tenían que hacerme análisis. _

—Bien —la voz de Carlisle lo trajo de vuelto a la realidad—, hablé con tu madre por teléfono sobre esto. Es un nuevo medicamento, son pastillas y será una por día. Son algo nuevas, pero han ayudado mucho, los últimos estudios lanzaron buenos resultados.

—Okey —Edward asintió, negándose a ver a Bella, pero ella tomó la mano de su novio y él la vio, una sonrisa suave estaba en sus labios.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta sin saber por qué y también intentó sonreír débilmente. Volvió la vista a su doctor particular y Carlisle sonreía, empezó a buscar en su expediente y a escribir la nueva receta.

—Ya sabes lo que seguirá después de la primera toma.

Edward gimió y asintió, enseñando su desacuerdo con una mueca. Bella se echó a reír y le apretó la mano a Edward. Él la miró con una sonrisa cómplice y le guiñó un ojo.

Sí, ella le hacía cosas extrañas en su ser. Le hacía olvidar por momentos su realidad, le hacía creer en él. Bella le daba lo que Jane le quitó, le daba su amor, su apoyo, su comprensión.

_Esto es algo más, lo estoy empezando a sentir como algo más y de alguna manera, me da miedo. _Vio sus manos unidas, sintió su calor y su amor, sonrió sin dejar de ver las manos. _Pero estando con ella, creo que podré con todo_.

—Gracias, Doc —le dijo Edward. Carlisle frunció el ceño y dejó de escribir para verlo. Edward seguía viendo la mano de su novia y la suya juntas y la subió lentamente para ver a Carlisle.

Él entendió la indirecta. _Si no le hubiera hablado de Axel y Mar, tal vez él y Bella no serían nada ahora. _

—Por nada, Edward.

Bella frunció el ceño ante el intercambio de sus dos hombres, enarcó una ceja y miró a otro lado, en el escritorio de su padre había tres retratos fotos. Se levantó, apretando la mano de Edward por última vez y tomó el de retrato café. Era la última foto de su familia, antes que su madre muriera.

Ella tenía entonces once años, fue exactamente dos semanas antes del accidente. Emmett tenía veintiuno, había pedido un receso en la academia. En la foto, sus padre estaban atrás, abrazados y sonriendo, su padre veía a la cámara con una sonrisa y su madre al frente, con una sonrisa enamorada. Emmett estaba sentado al estilo indio a los pies de sus padres, Bella estaba en el regazo de su hermano, con su mano entrelaza a la de su madre. Su padre tenía su mano recargada en el hombro de Emmett.

Eran un pequeño círculo unido. Antes de que ella lo destruyera.

Bajó la mirada antes de que las lágrimas salieran. Vio la sonrisa de su madre y sonrió. Respiró hondamente y miró al frente, Edward no la dejaba de ver. Ella conocía esa mirada.

Le dio una sonrisa coqueta y guiñó un ojo antes de dar una vuelta en su propio eje y dejar con un bailoteo esa foto. Tomó la otra, que era de ella y su hermano hace apenas dos años, cuando estaba con Jared.

Notaba el cambio en las dos fotos. En la de su familia, ella tenía esa sonrisa fácil, ese brillo en sus ojos. Con la de Jared, a pesar de que Emmett y ella se abrazaban y Emmett seguía teniendo ese brillo, ella ya no. Pero no era sólo por su madre.

Ella sólo tenía 15 años, los acaba de cumplir. Recordaba esa foto, había sido dos días antes de cortar con Jared por encontrarlo con Jessica en su cuarto, teniendo sexo.

Recordaba el dolor, pero ahora sólo era como un sueño, un mal sueño. Le dolía más el recuerdo de cuando Edward defendió a Jane.

Suspiró y dejó la foto, con una pequeña sonrisa, tomó la última y su sonrisa cayó. Era una foto de una muchacha joven, de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellos miel, de sonrisa dulce y muy hermosa. La reconoció por la sonrisa, por la mirada... Esme Swan.

Miró a su padre con los ojos bien abiertos, Carlisle había empezado a hablar de nuevo con Edward, indicándole cómo sería su nuevo medicamento, no se había dado cuenta de que Bella se puso a ver sus fotos, ni siquiera que estaba parada.

Dejó la foto con mucha confusión y se hundió en su asiento, pensando. Bueno, era obvio que su padre aún quería a la mamá de Edward, es decir, ese beso que su novio y ella presenciaron lo decía completamente todo. Ella supo que su padre, a pesar de querer tanto a su madre, amaba a otra persona.

Tal vez es cierto eso que dicen que cada amor tiene sus caminos, su padre y Esme se habían alejado de adolescentes, se casaron y a pesar de haberse vuelto a encontrar, en ese momento no eran libres. Años después, lo volvieron a hacer, se volvieron a encontrar sin buscarse. Como ella y Edward. Pero ahora Carlisle y Esme eran libres, de cierto modo. Podían estar juntos…

Excepto que a su mente, Lauren entró. Su padre estaba de novio con Lauren, era ignorante de la situación de su padre y la doctora. Se había enfrascado tanto en su relación con Edward, que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba con ellos.

Carlisle terminó de darle las instrucciones debidas a su paciente y luego arregló el expediente de Edward. Él se volteó a Bella, preguntándole con la mirada, pero ella sonrió hermosamente y arrugó su nariz, signo que después hablarían.

—Bueno, eso es todo, ¿no? —preguntó Bella, viendo a su padre.

—Casi —Carlisle sacó el folleto del proyecto de Mar y miró a los dos jóvenes—. Recuerdas a Mar, ¿verdad, Edward? —el chico asintió, confundido—. Bueno, ella ha propuesto un proyecto, que puede ayudarles a todos los seropositivo.

— ¿Cómo? —Edward se inclinó hasta descasar sus codos en las rodillas, viendo al doctor interesado.

—Hará un grupo de jóvenes con VIH, será más un grupo de apoyo. Jóvenes que pasan la misma enfermedad, puede que la misma situación. Es una forma de que estos jóvenes vean que no están solos. Que no son los únicos y que puedes tener un rayo de esperanza.

—Me parece buena idea, papá —intervino Bella, inclinando la cabeza de lado—. Es una buena forma de que ellos se apoyen.

—Supongo —Edward lo meditó unos minutos—. También se podrían dar pláticas a los demás que no tiene VIH de esta enfermedad, para que estén informados y no caigan en la trampa que es mi enfermedad.

—Sería perfecto, Edward. Pero, me preguntaba si te gustaría estar en este grupo.

Él lo pensó seriamente. Sería raro estar con otras personas con VIH, que pasan lo mismo que él, pero al mismo tiempo, sería interesante. De alguna forma, se sintió algo más aliviado…

—Supongo que puedo ir a echar un vistazo —dijo al final, sin ver a nadie en concreto. Carlisle sonrió y asintió. Bella intercambio una mirada con su padre y se inclinó a abrazar a Edward.

—Todo estará bien—le susurró al oído—. Yo vendré contigo.

—Bella…—empezó su novio, enderezándose, al mismo tiempo que ella. Pero Bella le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, pícara.

—Será importante para ti, así que también para mí. Si tú vas, yo voy. Además —añadió cuando vio a Edward abrir su boca—, tómalo como un grupo de estudios. Si sé más del tema, seré menos ignorante, y eso nos beneficia a los dos, llegado un momento.

Edward lo entendió claramente, pero no volteó para ver si Carlisle también lo había hecho. Cosa que así era. El padre de Bella miraba con determinación el folleto, tratando de ignorar lo que su hija había dicho. Sí sería bueno para ella, pero no quería saber en qué usaría esos conocimientos nuevos que tendría con su novio.

—Perfecto —chasqueó la lengua, entregándole el folleto—. Léelo y les avisaré cuando es la primera reunión. Nos vemos hasta el mes que entra, Edward.

Carlisle no les dio tiempo de nada, los sacó de su consultorio antes de que fuera más tarde. Realmente quería olvidar que su pequeña ya no era tan pequeña.

.

.

.

—Tu padre se puso algo raro —dijo Edward mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hasta el coche de Edward, que en realidad era de su madre. Ella asintió, jugando con sus manos entrelazadas.

—Es algo raro, ya sabes… A los padres no les gusta saber de la vida sexual de sus hijos.

Edward se detuvo, haciendo que Bella también lo hiciera. La expresión seria de su rostro le advirtió que algo malo iba.

—No vamos a tener sexo —determinó con convicción, Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—Claro que sí.

—No, Bella. No.

Bella miró a su novio algo conmocionada, alejó su mano de la de Edward y se puso en jarras. La mirada seria de Bella luchaba con la de Edward, él tembló un poco, pero no dejó de ver a su novia.

—Es obvio que tendremos sexo, Edward—dijo Bella, enarcando una ceja. Por un momento, a los dos se les hizo algo extraño hablar de este tema, en medio del estacionamiento del hospital—. Es algo normal en una relación, sobre todo a nuestra edad. Además, es la naturaleza del humano.

—Entonces me volveré asexual.

— ¿Tanto te desagrada el pensar estar conmigo de esa forma tan íntima?

La mirada de Bella cayó, dejó de ser dura para ser desolada. Edward se sintió como un idiota, cosa que estaba siendo, y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, se acercó a Bella y la encerró entre sus brazos, besándole la frente.

—No es eso, amor. _Anhelo _estar contigo de esa manera, Bella. Pero me da miedo que algo malo pase y puedes salir… Bueno, que también te contagie. _Ese _es mi mayor temor.

—Pero hay protección, Edward —Bella se colgó del cuello de su novio, viéndolo con un tierno puchero—. Si lo hacemos con cuidado, podremos cuidarnos y nada malo saldrá.

— ¿Lo crees así?

A Bella le dolió la duda de su novio, pero era entendible por qué se sentía así. Ella también sentía cierto temor después de Jared, pero estar con Edward le hacía olvidar todo. Él se había convertido en su todo.

—Hey —le alzó la barbilla con dos dedos y lo beso profundamente, demostrándolo todo en ese beso. Al separarse, los dos jadeaban débilmente—. ¿Te lo explicó más a fondo o ya lo cachaste?

Edward echó a reír.

—Lo caché.

Los novios se sonrieron mutuamente y se volvieron a besar, después se separaron y volvieron a caminar de la mano.

—El problema serán los niños—dijo como si nada Bella. Edward nuevamente volvió a tensarse y pararse.

— ¿Estás consciente en que no voy a tener hijos, verdad? Es muy posible que ellos se contagien, y entonces, tú también lo harías.

Bella torció los labios en una mueca, gruñó y alzó los brazos al cielo.

—Ay, Edward. Es obvio que adoptaríamos. Seríamos como Brad y Angelina. Rescataríamos a niños lindos y los convertiríamos en nuestros hijos. Aunque…

De repente, se quedó callada. No, ella se guardaría ese pensamiento para ella. Edward la miraba extraño, como si viera algo diferente a ella. Se empezó a poner algo nerviosa, con miedo de que trajera algo en el pelo o en la cara.

— ¿En verdad crees que esto, lo nuestro, durará?

Nuevamente, la duda de Edward le cayó a Bella como balde de agua fría. Se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta, al igual que sus lágrimas. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a acercarse a Edward, está vez más seria.

—Edward, _tienes _que confiar en nosotros. ¡Claro que va a funcionar! Somos los dos contra el mundo, cariño. ¿Recuerdas? Nunca me dejes ir. Yo confío en nosotros. Confío en que esto va para largo.

Edward se mordió el interior de su mejilla, viendo al suelo.

—La mayoría de las parejas de instituto no duran mucho.

—Pues nosotros duraremos—la determinación de Bella le dio un pequeño rayo de esperanza a Edward—. Hey, seremos héroes. Como la canción.

—Héroes —susurró Edward, pensando en esa palabra. La mirada de Bella era anhelante, él besó la punta de su nariz y la abrazó. Ella se alejó de su novio, preguntándole con la mirada.

Edward sonrió y suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, canturreando la canción. Una de las pasiones de Bella era la película Mouline Rouge, y ella estaba obsesionada con esas canciones, tan ciertas y profundas. Asintió con la cabeza y jaló a su novia de la polera, besándola ferozmente.

Ella se rió contra sus labios, pero también le besó.

Sí, él podía ser un héroe. Sólo por ella. Sabía que haría todo, _completamente todo_ para que su ángel estuviera bien, estuviera a salvo. Inclusive si para eso, debía alejarse de ella…

.

.

.

—Las sesiones constarían de diez o más personas —leyó Edward a Bella, mientras esperaban su comida en el restaurante. Edward había invitado a su novia a comer en Port Ángeles, antes de regresar a Forks. Ella había escogido el restaurante al que habían ido por primera vez juntos, cuando él le dijo que los ángeles no debían llorar.

—Me gusta —Bella jugueteó con sus cubiertos, viendo la mesa con el ceño fruncido—. Pero todos esos chavos tendrán VIH, ¿no? ¿Crees que quieran hablar?

—No lo sé. No había pensando en eso…

—He visto que los seropositivos son reservados, es cómo si les diera miedo inclusive hablar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —se sorprendió Edward, dejando el folleto a lado.

Bella sonrió tristemente.

—Mi padre es doctor. Tú eres mi novio. Cuando éramos amigos, veía tu comportamiento, pensaba que era por algo diferente, no sé… Pero cuando conocí tu realidad, bueno… Te entendí más. Y me dieron más ganas de protegerte.

— ¿Protegerme?

La chica se sonrojo ante la sonrisilla de Edward, su novio la miraba divertido, como si le hiciera gracia.

—Sí —dijo a la defensiva Bella, luego se ablandó un poco—. Cuando te conocí, mi cámara captó tus ojos tristes y en ese momento, sin conocerte ni nada, tuve tantas ganas de irte a abrazar y decirte que todo estaría bien. Desde ese momento fuiste especial para mí. El conocerte en la escuela, o volver a verte más bien, fue como un tipo milagro. Ya sabes —movió su mano, restándole importancia—, algo tipo destino o así.

Edward miraba maravillado a su novia. Bella tenía un gran corazón, una gran alma. Era bondadosa, y dulce, tierna y no conocía rencor. Ella era un ángel, dijera lo que dijera. Sin siquiera conocerlo, ella ya lo quería. Por primera vez se sintió agradecido haber ido a ese centro comercial, ese día, a esa hora, de que Jasper se interesara por unos converse y que entrara a esa tienda.

De haberse sentando y haber conocido a Bella de esa forma.

_Todo tiene un por qué en esta vida. Un camino y un tiempo, nada pasa porque sí, cambia poco a poco y llega a dónde tiene que llegar._

—La primera vez que te vi, fue mágica para mí—se sinceró Edward—. Estabas hermosa, y me pareciste una chica extraña, tomándome fotos y después yéndote, como a quien se le encuentra en medio de una travesura, después, cuando ese rayo de luz te iluminó… Desde ese momento, y sin yo saberlo—_ni quererlo_—, te metiste en mi corazón.

Bella sonrió, pagada de sí misma. Bailoteó en su asiento y antes de que pudiera decir más, la camarera llegó, dejó sus pedidos en la mesa y sonrió a los jóvenes, después desapareció. Bella fijo su mirada en su ensalada de atún y paso su lengua sobre sus labios, Edward se rió de Bella, tomó sus cubiertos y empezó a comer su propia ensalada.

Sip, le daba remordimientos comer carne enfrente de Bella. Además, la ensalada era buena en su dieta…

—Si quieres carne, pídela, amor —se rió Bella, aunque Edward pudo ver la aflicción de su novia ante esa idea—. No tienes porque no comerla.

—Estoy bien —Edward se llevó un gran bocado a su boca, masticando lentamente y ganándose las risas de Bella. Le guiñó un ojo, juguetón.

Bella dejó de reírse y se fijó en su novio. Era guapísimo. Dulce y guapísimo. Y sexy. Los lentes enmarcados en marco negro, le daban una apariencia intelectual y el marco negro destacaba de la palidez de su piel. Notaba que estaba un poco más flaco de cuando empezaron a ser novios, hace ya tres semanas.

Pero a pesar de la delgadez, Edward tenía músculos. Tal vez no tanto, como Emmett o inclusive Ben y Benjamín—momento desafortunado en que los vio casi desnudos en gimnasia—, pero tenía lo suficiente para Bella.

Los ojos verdes de su novio brillaban ahora más que antes y la sonrisa en su rostro era más fácil de aparecer en su hermoso rostro. Sintió una sonrisilla tonta en su propio rostro y se sonrojo, como una tonta enamorada.

_Cosa que eres. Estás loca por él, lo sabes. Él es diferente. De Jake, de Jared. Es muy diferente de Jared y eso está muy bien. Y lo amas. Amas a Edward, aunque tengas miedo de decirlo y que él desaparezca. _

Una mirada entre los novios, cómplice y pícara. Una sonrisa. Edward le acarició la pantorrilla con su pie y Bella se estremeció.

_No, no desaparecerá. Lo sé, él estará conmigo. Siempre…_

—Estoy bien, mi amor—dijo Edward, notando la mirada de su novia.

—De acuerdo…

Volvieron a comer en silencio, jugando ente sí. Esta vez fue el turno de Edward de ver a Bella. Sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello. Bella era hermosa. Muy hermosa. Era increíble que ella estuviera con él.

_Totalmente increíble que esta bella mujer te quiera, y que tú la ames. Es increíble cómo en tan poco tiempo te enamoraste de ella._

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó confundida Bella, un poco nerviosa de la mirada intensa de él.

—Eres hermosa, mi ángel.

Bella se quedó congelada ante esa última frase. Tanto por el hermosa como por el ángel. Se sintió empezara volar, pero entonces recordó que ella no era exactamente un ángel.

—Gracias—sonrió su novia—, pero no soy un ángel.

—Pues para mí lo eres, amor. Y punto.

La voz de Edward casi siempre era dulce con ella, pero esta vez era seria. Muy seria. Bella se sonrojo, negando con la cabeza. Fue entonces que Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro que lo eres. Eres hermosa. Dulce y perfecta. Eres _mi_ ángel.

—Sería al revés—Bella mastico un bocado antes de ver a Edward directamente a los ojos, tratando de ocultar sus emociones—. Tú eres mi ángel. Nadie más.

Edward se rió, negando con la cabeza, volvió a tomar su tenedor y comió lentamente.

— ¿Edward? —el aludido alzó la cabeza, bajando y subiendo las cejas rápidamente en dirección a Bella—. Gracias. Por todo.

_Por amarme, por cuidarme. Por estar conmigo._

Él sonrió, como si pudiera leer esos pensamientos. Y esa sonrisa le dijo lo mismo a Bella. A veces no era necesario más. Ni una palabra. Sólo una mirada y esa sonrisa, con eso los dos se decían tanto, más de lo que en realidad pudieran expresar en palabras.

Eso era lo que los hacía especiales para cada los dos. Que se compenetraban estando juntos, que los dos eran como su otra mitad. Sin saberlo ni buscarlo, los dos se habían encontrado desde hace tiempo. Los dos lo supieron de alguna manera en ese instante.

Sin embargo, no fue impedimento para que también los dos sintieran cierto miedo de sus sentimientos…

* * *

**FIN.**

**Okey, del cap. Jajajaja, LOL. Lo siento, quedó medio o.O WTF. Pero jejeje, tengo sueño. Escuela bitch.**

**Bueno, después de este cap raro, empieza la locura 1313. Jajaja, recuerden, juegos previos no hacen daño! *canturrea* Vale, me callo. Ammm, gracias nuevamente a todas las chicas que se han añadido a la historia, que me siguen, que me comentan y sí, las que me acosan en FB, Jajaja, siip, Sis Daniela va para ti & tb para tii, mamii! LOL.**

**Vale, creo qe me estoy saliendo del tema. O qe no sé qe decir. Ahh, bueno, creo que doy mi retirada. Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo! Ehhh, creo que el cap que viene no les va a gustar tanto. Al menos el final… Bueeeno… Bye!**

**Besos, hermosas chicas angelicales! *corazón***

**& públicamente me pregunto, Luz de Luna, cariño, estás bien? u.u Hace tiempo qe te me desapareciste & te extraño un buen :( Espero estés bien! Besotes, hermosa!**

**Ahora, sí, hermosas... Las amo!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


	19. Impresiones

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Hola, lindas. Bueno, lamento el haber borrados mis historias, pero aqii seguimos :D Cap Dedicado a cada una de ustedes, de mis lectoras & de las chicas del grupo, aunqe tenga poqitas lectoras, son las mejores qe una puede tener. Las amo mucho & gracias por todo el apoyo.  
**

**Recomendación Musical: la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: "Impresiones".**

Los dos enamorados iban riendo mientras regresaban a Forks, después de haber pasado un día entre risas y caricias suaves y de contrabando.

Bella iba pensativa acerca de cómo diablos le iba a hacer para dormir esta noche sin Edward a su lado. Sería difícil, ya que con una sola noche, se había hecho adicta a sus brazos, a su calor. Y sólo con una noche.

No quería pensar en cómo sería estar en los brazos de su ángel todos los días.

_Mi ángel…_ Bella sonrió ante el pensamiento y su mirada voló a Edward. Él veía la carretera, un poco pensativo también. Ella imaginó sus pensamientos.

Él tampoco sabía cómo le iba a hacer ahora. El calor, el cuerpo, la presencia de Bella eran suficientes para hacer que las pesadillas desaparecieran. Él quería dormir con Bella a su lado todas las noches.

A pesar de haber tenido un buen día, dejando de lado algunas cosas, la magia del momento empezaba a tener ciertos problemas. Los dos no querían irse a sus camas, solos, sin el otro a su lado.

Al entrar al camino de tierra que los llevaría a la casa Cullen, Bella supo que necesitaba llevarse algo de Edward antes de irse.

—Espera —dijo rápidamente, Edward la volteó a ver un segundo—. Escóndete entre esos árboles. Rápido.

A pesar de la confusión, Edward obedeció a su novia, maniobró para que el coche se escondiera fácilmente entre los árboles, la noche estaba cayendo y les era difícil distinguirse entre la oscuridad. Dejó el motor muerto y después lo apagó, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio y pasados otros segundos, él se volteó a ella, tratando de verla en la oscuridad.

—Bella, ¿qué…? —Edward se interrumpió cuando en un rápido movimiento, Bella se desabrochó el cinturón y el de él, poniéndose de horcajadas en el regazo de él.

_¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo pasó eso?_

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella estampó su boca contra la de él. Al menos se llevaría su sabor, su olor, su tacto, esta noche. Antes de dormir, podría rememorar todo eso y dormiría como si él estuviera a su lado. Y él también podía hacer eso.

Las manos de Edward empezaron a recorrer las piernas de Bella, de repente entendiendo el mensaje de su novia. Ella se aferró unos momentos a su cuello, antes de que sus manos empezaran a descender por el pecho, tocando todo lo que podían a su paso. Él se estremeció, pero no dejó de besarla.

Sus besos eran apasionados pero dulces. Siempre eran así, llegaban al límite, pero se acariciaban, era como si al besarse todo desapareciera, los problemas, las inquietudes, sólo quedaban ellos dos, sus bocas, alientos y lenguas. Una batalla, un baile y una caricia de sus bocas.

— ¿Qué haces? —Edward susurró cuando ella descendió hasta su vientre, tocando algo más. Él detuvo su mano.

—Sólo quiero tocarte —susurró Bella, jadeante. Edward recibió un estremecimiento de placer en su vientre, pero se controló.

—No podemos, Bella.

—Sí, sí podemos —antes de que él dijera algo más, ella metió su mano por encima de la playera y tocó su vientre. Edward gruñó, pero no pudo alejarla. Su mano era caliente y suave, sus dedos le acariciaba su torso, todo lo que la playera le permitía, y volvían al vientre, cerca de la cinturilla del pantalón de mezclilla.

Con manos algo más nerviosas, él también empezó a tocar su piel desnuda por encima de su polera. Sintió su cintura, su pequeña cintura, su calor. Poco a poco le empezó a subir la polera, Bella dejó de besar a Edward y los labios de él viajaron a su cuello, acariciándolo apenas.

—Edward…—gimió Bella, haciendo que un escalofrío los recorriera. Edward acarició su cuello con suaves besos, a veces intercambiándolos con mordiscos. Bella seguía acariciando su torso, gimiendo.

Ellos ya habían hecho esto, con otras personas, pero al mismo tiempo todo se sentía tan nuevo, como si esta fuera su primera vez. Y lo era. Los nervios aún seguían ahí, pero también algo más. Las manos de Edward siguieron subiendo su polera, hasta que su mano estuvo casi descansando encima de uno de sus pechos. En ese momento, todo se detuvo.

Bella se alejó de Edward, viéndose a los ojos entre la oscuridad. No fueron necesarias las palabras, con la mirada se dijeron completamente todo. Edward tomó el dobladillo de la polera con la otra mano, aún con algo de miedo. Poco a poco, ella se alzó sus brazos, mientras Edward entendía la indirecta y le quitaba la polera. Cuando la polera desapareció del cuerpo de Bella, ella también le quitó a su novio su camisa, quedándose sin aliento por momentos.

Con la piel que se descubría, los dos sentían algo más. Edward observó sin aliento la piel de su novia, sus curvas. Sintió con sus manos la piel de sus hombros, para que después los besará apenas tocándolos, era tersa, suave como la seda. Ella se agarró de los hombros de él, gimiendo. Sintió la piel caliente de Edward, acariciándolos, era suave y tenía un leve olor varonil.

Él sabía lo que hacía. Sabía lo que esto podía llevarlos a hacer, y él no quería esto. Al menos no de esa manera, en ese momento, con sus labios encima de la piel de su novia, con sus manos sintiéndola y ella haciendo lo mismo, supo que quería hacer el amor con ella. Pero no quería que su primera vez fuera en su coche, como si sólo fuera un polvo de una noche.

Él quería algo más.

Bella temblaba en las manos de Edward, sus manos calientes la hacían estremecer y ella sentía todo nuevo nuevamente, en realidad todo era nuevo para ella, en brazos de Edward.

Sintió la mano de su novia tocar su pecho, todo se congeló en ese momento, cuando su mano acunó su pecho y Edward besaba su cuello. Ella acariciaba sus cabellos, besando de vez en vez su frente, sus ojos, su cuello y acariciando también sus hombros.

Un gemido gutural salió de la garganta de Edward, haciendo a Bella también gemir. Tal vez los dos fueran algo más maduros que el resto, pero no dejaban de ser jóvenes, a veces gobernados por las hormonas.

Bella sentía cosquillas en su entrepierna, un calor en su bajo vientre y se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de mover sus caderas, su mano masajeaba su pecho, y Bella no pudo más. Agarró el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y lo besó con fuerza, acomodando su boca a la suya, sus jadeos y luchando con sus lenguas, ella sentía la mandíbula cuadrada de Edward bajo sus dedos.

Y él sentía el calor de su cuerpo, cómo su pezón se volvía duro bajo su toque. Sintió todo lo que ya sabía que pasaría, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como un inexperto. Su otra mano acariciaba la cintura de Bella, acercándola más a él.

Pero entonces, ocurrió. Bella hizo su trasero para atrás, intentando tener alguna fricción, no podían dejar de besarse pero el sonido brusco y fuerte del claxon los hizo saltar y a Bella gritar. Los dos se quedaron callados un momento, viéndose a los ojos con algo de miedo, parecían dos niños atrapados en mitad de una travesura. Sólo se escuchaban sus jadeos, intentando respirar normalmente.

Les costó un momento darse cuenta que fueron ellos mismos los del claxon. La tensión empezó a bajar y los dos se echaron a reír, Bella dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de él, riendo. Edward beso su hombro, suspirando.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —susurró Edward. Bella suspiró. No estaban tan lejos de la casa Cullen y era seguro que ya había escuchado el claxon. Si no llegaban pronto, su padre y Emmett podían salir a buscarla y eso no era buena idea.

—Tienes razón…—Edward le pasó su polera, poniéndose la suya en el proceso. Cuando se estaba removiendo para regresar a su lugar, Edward no la dejó mover, tomándola de las caderas y volviéndola a besar intensamente.

Bella se abrazó a él, regresándole el beso. Los dos se volvieron a perder en el otro, simplemente sintiéndose.

Cuando el aire fue estrictamente necesario, se alejaron poco a poco, menguando el beso.

—Wow—jadeó Bella, riéndose—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Un beso, mi ángel.

Ella sonrió, encantada del nuevo apodo. Edward frunció el ceño, como si recordara algo de repente. Siguió agarrando a Bella por las caderas, manteniéndola en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué me atacaste de esta manera?

Ella se sonrojó, sonriendo inocentemente.

—Quería demostrar el hecho de que no puedes volverte asexual.

—Bueno, cuando quieras, demuéstramelo.

Bella se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Volvió a darle un beso suave en sus labios, sonriendo aún.

—También para que esta noche me recordaras. No sé cómo podré dormir sin ti hoy —se lamentó Bella. Edward frunció el ceño, suspirando tristemente.

—Lo sé… Con esa demostración, espero dormir bien, que si no soy muy capaz de venir en medio de la noche, subir el árbol como todo un Romeo y raptarte… O dormirme contigo en tu cuarto.

Bella se volvió a echar a reír, pero ahora tímidamente. Junto sus frentes, viéndose directamente a los ojos.

—Supongo que quiero ser tu Julieta. Eso sería romántico, que me raptes un día no muy lejano…

—Tomaré tu consejo, amor.

Los dos se sonrieron dulcemente antes de dejar que Bella volviera a sentarse en el copiloto. Edward encendió el motor y volvió a maniobrar para salir de entre los árboles, dirigiéndose a la casa Cullen.

Secretamente, empezaba a hacerse una idea del secuestro, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y viendo a Bella por el rabillo del ojo.

.

.

.

La noche fue un asco para los dos. Sus cuerpos se habían acostumbrado al calor del otro, con tan sólo una noche juntos. Los dos se necesitaban y casi no durmieron por ello.

Edward despertaba sobresaltado, queriendo encontrar a Bella a su lado. Y Bella se movía hasta caerse de su cama, buscando el calor de Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos tenían unas ojeras del tamaño de California. Su madre lo veía con adoración, mientras que Alice le hacía burla discretamente. Bella no salió de su cuarto hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando su padre y hermano estaban en la sala, viendo un partido de futbol. La temporada empezaría dentro de dos semanas y los Cullen estaban emocionados. Al menos los hombres.

Bella casi no hizo caso de ellos, dormitaba a cada rato, imaginando tener a Edward a su lado, pero sin rastro de él. Él había empezado con el tratamiento anoche, después de dejar a Bella y por lo que había escuchado antes de irse a dormir, o tratar de hacerlo, era que Edward no estaba tan bien.

Ella sabía los efectos secundarios de esos medicamentos. Mareos, vómitos, cambios de humor, cansancio infinito. Bella dudaba que su novio fuera a la escuela esa semana y se sintió tristemente desolada. Si él no iba la escuela, se volvería un poco más loca.

Emmett veía a su hermana, su expresión triste y preocupada. Se preguntó qué estaría pasando con Edward, ese día todo lo que llevaba del domingo, él no había ido a verla. Y era raro, dado que Edward siempre estaba cerca de ella. Aprovechó que Bella había ido a la cocina por algo de comer para ir a hablar con ella. Loto estaba a los pies de su dueña, acompañándola a todos lados y protegiéndola.

Bella se estaba preparando un tazón de cereal con leche, volteó levemente cuando Emmett hizo crujir una bolsa de papas fritas. Le sonrió de lado, mientras le lanzaba a Loto unas galletas para perro. El perrito saltó para atraparlas y después se fue a sentar a cerca de Bella.

—Ese perro te ama—dijo casualmente Emmett, viendo la fidelidad del perrito.

—Lo sé—Bella miró a su pequeño chihuahua, amaba a Loto, era parte muy importante de su vida y no se imaginaba su vida sin él—. No sé qué haría sin él. Es mi perrito.

—Rose me ha dicho que Edward les teme a los perros… ¿Qué harás?

— ¿Qué haré de qué? Edward sabe de Loto, sabe que nunca abandonaría a mi perrito.

—Espera, ¿no lo ha visto?

—Nop —Bella volteó a dejar la leche en el refri y tomó una cuchara, empezando a comer su cereal. A pesar de haber sido amigos un semestre completo y ser novios desde hace tres semanas, Edward no conocía a su pequeño Loto. Él no había entrado por completo a la Casa Cullen.

—Increíble…—se rió Emmett.

—Espera, ¿por qué Rose te lo dijo?

Su hermano mayor se sonrojó, mirando a otro lado, de repente incómodo.

—Bueno, he salido mucho con ella y pues... Así. Ya sabes —movió la mano con pereza, tratando de restar importancia. Fallando patéticamente. Bella sonrió como el gato de Chesire, enarcando sus cejas—. Oh, vamos. Somos amigos.

— ¡Já! Eso decía yo de Edward y míranos ahora.

—Hablando de Edward…—Emmett aprovechó para cambiar de tema, viendo a su hermana de repente serio—. ¿Qué sucede con él? Hoy no lo he visto aquí y ustedes siempre están juntos los fines de semana.

—Él, bueno…—la chica se puso demasiado nerviosa, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir. No le podía decir a su hermano que estaba descansando por que inició un nuevo tratamiento contra el VIH, eran cosas que les correspondían solamente a ellos, su padre, la familia de él y sus amigos. A pesar de ser su hermano, Emmett no podía enterarse aún.

— ¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo con él?

Ella reconoció esa mirada. Esa preocupación. Era como con Jared. Y se enfureció. Edward no era Jared, él nunca le haría lo que Jared le hizo. Jamás la lastimaría de esa forma.

—Edward no es Jared, Emmett—dijo entre dientes, mirando furiosa a su hermano.

—No digo que lo sea—él alzó sus manos, deteniendo la furia de su hermana—. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Te vi con Jared, vi cómo estabas. No quiero que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

—Edward jamás me engañaría. Él no es como Jared, él en verdad me ama.

—Eso mismo dijiste de Jared, antes de descubrir que se acostaba con Jessica.

Bella negó con la cabeza, recordando de repente su relación con Jared.

—Edward jamás haría eso. Nos amamos, de verdad—dijo con fuerza, cerrando un puño en su corazón—. Lo conozco, lo sé. Apuesto todo lo que quieras a que él jamás hará eso.

Emmett vio a su hermana, la observó con cuidado. No conocía del todo a Edward, pero sabía que él no era esa clase de chicos. Edward sí era de respeto, él si era un verdadero hombre. Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de repente a su hermana.

—De acuerdo. Te creo.

Con una última sonrisa, Emmett salió de la cocina. Bella vio a Loto, que estaba moviendo la cola nervioso, sentía la furia de su dueña y cuando ella se ponía mal, él se ponía nervioso, sin saber qué hacer para hacerla feliz.

Jared Meldrix fue su novio de apenas siete meses. Ella tenía catorce cuando lo conoció, había terminado su relación con Jake, quedando como los mejores amigos. Empezó a andar con Jared después de cumplir los quince, en Octubre. Los primeros meses, todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, pero entonces, a los cinco meses, empezó el calvario.

Jared era dos años mayor que ella, hijo mayor de los Meldrix. Y un chico problemático y drogadicto. Jared era una mala influencia para ella, y Bella lo sabía. Ella creía que la gente podía cambiar— aún lo cree—, creía que podía hacer cambiar a Jared, pero cuando él la empezó a maltratar, a insultar e inclusive quererle pegar, Bella comprendió que no podía hacer nada.

Pero no podía dejarlo. No sabía cómo sin hacer surgir su ira. Durante dos meses intentó encontrar la manera de alejarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Fue entonces que él intentó abusar de ella, y la quiso obligar a que tomara droga, como él.

Bella se enfureció tanto, que lo golpeó fuertemente y salió de ahí corriendo. Dos días después, al entrar a su casa, ver todo en silencio y entrar a la habitación que Jessica ocupaba cuando se quedaban ella y su madre en la casa Cullen, los encontró.

Fue una escena desagradable y rompió su corazón. A pesar de todo lo que Jared le había hecho, él había sido su primero. En ese momento, se avergonzó de entregarle su virginidad a un hombre como él. No hizo drama, no hizo escándalo. Simplemente miró a Jared y Jessica a los ojos, sonrió sin emoción, se rió irónicamente y salió de la habitación.

Dos semanas después, los Meldrix desaparecieron de Forks. Desde entonces, Bella sentía cierto rencor hacía Jessica, no podía olvidar esa escena, pero tampoco se iba a lastimar haciéndolo. Simplemente había aprendido a ignorar a Jessica, sin hacer caso de sus cosas e intentando olvidar el dolor que le causó.

Siete meses después, ella conoció a Edward. O al menos lo vio por primera vez.

Edward era diferente, él era perfecto para ella y ella estaba completamente segura que no pasaría nada malo entre ellos.

.

.

.

Bella tuvo razón en su observación, Edward no fue toda esa semana a clases, haciéndola sentir vacía. Iba todos los días a verle, saliendo de la escuela y corriendo a sus brazos. Él estaba casi siempre acostada de lado, hecho bolita y abrazando su estómago cuando ella llegaba.

Juntos hacían los deberes y Bella lo apapachaba. Esme se reía, viendo a los novios actuar como dos tontos enamorados, cosa que eran. Alice no encontraba momento para hablar con Bella, Rose la alentaba para hacerse la prueba, pero la chica estaba demasiado asustada. Necesitaba a sus tres amigas, ya que Ángela también necesitaba saberlo.

Bella notaba que su amiga estaba rara, pero no encontraba tampoco momento para hablar con ella. Ella estaba preocupada por su novio, nunca lo había visto así, tan pálido, tan desmejorado y un poco hundido.

Edward decía que era por el medicamento y Bella lo entendía.

Pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse mal por no poder ayudarle.

.

.

.

—Bella, necesito hablar contigo—Alice jaló a su amiga por el codo, dejando que su madre y hermano se quedaran con la palabra en la boca. Bella dejó el plato en la mesa, viendo algo confundida a su novio y suegra.

—Okey…

Alice había decidido raptar a Bella ese sábado, ansiosa de que toda la semana no pudiera hablar con ella. Su hermano le quitaba mucho tiempo con su amiga. Edward miró a su madre y los dos se encogieron de hombros.

Ya en el cuarto de Alice, Bella se dio cuenta que Rose y Ángela también estaban ahí. Ángela con expresión confundida y Rose ansiosa. Alice cerró con seguro su puerta y se recargo en ella, mordiéndose el labio. Bella se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en la cama, cruzando las piernas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin rodeos. Alice dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso y fue a su tocador, sacando del cajón una cajita cuadrada.

—Esto…—les enseñó la prueba de embarazo, haciendo que Ángela y Bella exclamaran sorprendidas, tapándose la boca para no gritar.

—Alice Anne Swan. ¿Qué mierdas has hecho? —siseó Ángela, viendo con los ojos muy abiertos a su amiga.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te lo cuente, explícitamente, Ángela? —se quejó Alice, muy a la defensiva.

—Carajo, no —se echó a temblar Rose—. Es mi hermano, caray.

—No decía que era necesario que me explicara el proceso paso por paso, me lo sé de memoria. A lo que me refería, era, ¿qué no conocen el condón? ¡Por Dios, Al!

—No sé como sucedió, Áng, es decir—rió nerviosamente la pequeña chica, llevándose la mano libre al pelo y jalándoselo—, no sé qué está pasando. Sólo que llevó un mes y dos semanas de retraso y eso no es normal en mí…

—Bueno, ya—pidió Bella, levantándose y jalando a Alice al baño, dejando que la paranoia se alejara de ellas un momento—. Hazte la prueba y salgamos de las malditas dudas.

—Okey—Alice corrió al baño, empezando a temblar. Media hora después, todas las chicas estaban alrededor de la pequeña cosa cuadrada, mientras el corazón de todas latía desaforado, viendo las dos rayitas rosas.

—Mierda—siseó Ángela, dejándose caer en la cama, tocándose la frente. Rosalie se tapó la boca con las dos manos, intentando no gritar. Alice veía las dos rayitas fijamente, esperando con su mirada que una desapareciera.

Bella respiraba profundamente, intentando controlarse y no gritar ella también.

—Ay, no puede ser, no puede ser—empezó a sollozar Alice, al darse cuenta que las rayitas rosas no desaparecerían.

—Relájate—Bella agarró a su amiga de los hombros, abrazándola con cuidado, pero también ella sintiendo su propia desesperación.

—Bella, no puedo hacerlo… Oh, por Dios, ¡estoy embarazada! —grito la chica, Bella le tapo la boca con fuerza, aguantando todas la respiración.

—Cállate y cálmate, por Dios.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron completamente calladas, intentando que todo se calmara y asimilarlo poco a poco. Pero estas eran noticias que no se asimilaban inmediatamente. Bella le quitó la mano de la boca a Alice y le sonrió tratando de animarla.

—Chicas, debemos tranquilizarnos. Todas estamos muy tensas y necesitamos relajarnos. Alice—miró a su pequeña amiga—, debes tú más que nadie estar tranquila. No estarás sola, lo sabes.

Alice miró a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos de miedo, de terror. No sabía que haría ahora, no sabía si podría soportar esto.

—Tengo miedo —susurró.

—Lo sé, lo sabemos.

—Allie, sabes que no estarás sola. El tonto de mi hermano te ama y no te dejará sola—Rose se acercó a su mejor amiga, agarrándola de los hombros—. Los dos lo lograran.

—Dios, tendrás un chamaco llorón—empezó Ángela, tratando de disipar el shock de todas—. Joder, tendrás que cambiar pañales.

Rose hizo un sonidito de asco, siguiéndole la corriente a Ángela.

—Ni se te ocurra que yo lo haré. Será tu mocoso llorón, junto con Jasper.

Alice dejó salir un sollozo roto, sonriendo lentamente. Bella miraba a Alice con la nariz arrugada, sonriendo también.

—Seré tu cuñada, pero ni se te ocurra que yo le cambiaré el pañal.

—Que bunas amigas tengo —ironizó Alice, tragando saliva. Dejaba de lado el sarcasmo y ellas lo sabían. Todas se abrazaron entre sí, uniéndose más.

Sí, Alice tendría un bebé de Jasper, eso la ponía feliz pero también nerviosa. Tener un bebé era una gran responsabilidad y ellos tendrían que enfrentar muchas cosas, Alice no sabía qué pasaría, pero confiaba que teniendo a Jasper, a sus amigas y a su familia, todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban cada vez más deprisa, Edward volvió a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado y se volvió a unir a sus trabajos y clases. Nadie le preguntaba por qué su desaparición, solamente dos personas estaban algo intrigadas por los cambios recientes del chico de lentes.

Mike y Jessica estaban más que desesperados para que Edward y Bella se separaran, parecía que mientras más tiempo ellos estuvieran juntos, más se unían. Y ellos no podían permitir eso.

Alice seguía intentando ver la forma de decírselo a Jasper y a su madre y suegros, pero no lo sabía. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y Jasper lo empezaba a notar, ya que empezaba a mirarla más detenidamente, intentando ver qué pasaba.

Pero la chica sabía esconder bien sus sentimientos, sonriendo como si nada pasara y guiñándole un ojo coqueta. Jasper le sonreía y la besaba, pero sabía que algo andaba mal.

Bella tuvo la agradable sorpresa de enterarse que su prima Tanya vendría a Forks dentro de dos semanas, regresaría junto con su novio y la chica estaba emocionada por ver a los dos. Tanya era como su segunda hermana, aparte de su prima Claire –que hace casi diez años que ya no sabía de ella-, y que Tanya se hubiera cambiado de escuela junto con su novio, le dolió, pero ahora que regresaba a Forks, todo parecía estar mejor.

Bella quería que Tanya conociera a Edward, y viceversa. Ella sabía que los cuatro serían grandes amigos.

Por otro lado, Rosalie seguía pensativa de ciertas cosas. Todo a su alrededor parecía empezar a tener sentido. Alice con Jasper, con un bebé a bordo, Ángela y su relación con Ben, Bella y Edward, siempre unidos y Rose debía admitir que nunca pensó que la chica hippie apoyaría tanto a su otro hermano. Jane no lo había hecho y eso lo había marcado tanto, pero Bella era completamente diferente.

Como su hermano.

Emmett no era como el idiota que tuvo por novio durante dos años y fue un gran bastardo. Emmett era diferente, a pesar de ser diez años mayor que ella, él era como un niño. Era difícil creer que estuvo en el ejército, en guerra. Pensar en Emmett en la guerra, ponía a Rose muy ansiosa. Ese hombretón le hacía sentir cosas que nadie lo había hecho.

Era algo diferente, pero condenadamente hermoso. Rose sabía que estaba enamorada de él, y él de ella. Pero a pesar de ser como un niño, Emmett tenía muy en cuenta los diez años que los separaban, y era un maldito hombre tan puntilloso de su honor…

Pero ella no desistiría, quería a Emmett bien, y para ella. Y haría hasta lo imposible para estar con él. Él valía la pena.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó ruidosamente, haciendo a todos los estudiantes saltar de alegría y guardar sus útiles, por fin era viernes, después de una semana tormentosa de exámenes, al fin habría descanso absoluto.

Edward sonreía mientras veía a Bella bailotear, guardando sus cosas en su vieja mochila de lana de diferentes colores. Artes era su última clase del viernes, los demás chicos guardaban apresuradamente sus cosas que habían utilizado para el retrato de esa clase, mientras hablaban entre ellos, haciendo planes para el fin de semana.

—Iremos a Port Ángeles, ¿no? —le preguntó Bella a su novio, mientras guardaba el lápiz de carboncillo en su estuche profesional. No le gustaba mucho pintar y no se le daba tan bien pero tampoco tan mal. Era Edward el que tenía talento para dibujar y crear bellezas en los lienzos blancos—. Veremos una peli, cenaremos y después iremos al prado.

—Me parece el plan perfecto, ángel.

Bella sonrió como una idiota ante su nuevo apodo. Le gustaba ángel, pero se sentía un poco incómoda a veces, porque ella no era exactamente un ángel ni era casta y pura, como diría su abuela.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Bella, volviendo a bailotear y terminó de guardar sus cosas.

—Chicos, antes de irse, déjenme sus retratos en donde siempre, recuerden que necesito su nombre en la parte de hasta abajo. Que tengan un buen fin de semana, chicos—dijo el profesor Banner, mientras él también guardaba sus cosas. Los alumnos se empezaron a ir del aula, dejando sus dibujos en el frente del escritorio del profesor, ellos se despedía de su profesor con una sonrisa y algunas bromas, que Banner respondía con gusto.

Edward y Bella fueron los últimos en salir.

—Hasta el lunes, profe—dijo Bella sonriendo con sinceridad, dejando su trabajo en la pequeña pila de hojas blancas. Banner era uno de sus maestros favoritos.

—Igualmente, Bella.

—Nos vemos, profe—Edward dejó su trabajo arriba del de su novia y la tomó de la mano, listos para irse.

—Edward, ¿podría hablar contigo? —le dijo Banner, tomando su trabajo con cuidado—. A solas, chico.

Bella miró intrigada a su profe, pero se encogió de hombros, le lanzó un beso a Edward y salió del aula bailoteando. Edward la visualizó sentarse a varios metros del aula, escondiéndose tras unos casilleros, cerca del aula de Física.

Ella siempre hacía eso cuando Banner quería hablar con Edward a solas, que era algo seguido.

— ¿Qué pasa, profe? —preguntó tranquilamente Edward.

—Sabes que estoy algo fascinado con tus dibujos—comenzó Banner, viendo atentamente el retrato de Edward. Un hermoso prado con un ángel de perfil en el medio, se podían distinguir los rasgos finos de Bella—. Pero he notado que desde que regresaste a este semestre, tus dibujos contienen más luz. Más felicidad. Creo que se debe a este ángel…

Edward miró también su retrato. Era tan diferente a los que luego hacía, cuando su enfermedad lo acechaba demasiado. Pero Banner tenía razón. Bella era su ángel de salvación.

—Lo sé, profe.

—Me agrada tu relación con Bella, pero…—Banner se detuvo, dejando el dibujo con los demás y rodeando su escritorio para ponerse enfrente de Edward—. ¿Ella sabe de tu enfermedad?

Edward inhalo bruscamente. Desde que entró a la escuela, supo que todos sus profesores sabrían de su enfermedad, algunos le miraban con miedo y otros intentaban tratarlo como alguien más, pero solamente Banner lograba hacer sentir a Edward como si fuera un alumno más, sano y fuerte.

—Sí—dijo quedamente, mirando al suelo—. Y por extraño que parezca, ella me apoya en todo…

—Hijo, sabes que te aprecio. Joder, eres de mis mejores estudiantes. Y al igual que Bella, los dos tienen un futuro brillante, cuídense.

—Eso lo sé, profe. La cuido como mi vida. Sé que mi enfermedad es una perra pequeña, pero no dejaré que me separé de Bella. Ella me da vida…—se sonrojó Edward al darse cuenta de sus palabras, pero Banner sonreía complacido.

—El poder del amor. Ahora vete, no vaya a ser que la chica hippie regrese y me haga ponerle un nueve en su dibujo.

Edward se echó a reír y dio la vuelta, pero volvió a girar en sus pies, mirando de nuevo al profesor Banner.

—Gracias, profe. En verdad, gracias. Sabe que es de mis mejores profesores.

—Eso lo sé, hijo. Y no es nada. Es grave tu enfermedad, pero sé que lo lograras.

Edward volvió a sonreír, ahora sí dando vuelta y saliendo del aula. Banner terminó de recoger sus cosas y Edward se encontró con Bella, la alzó rápidamente y le dio un beso suave, antes de caminar con las manos unidas hacia el estacionamiento.

Ninguno noto que Mike Newton había oído accidentalmente la conversación de Banner y Swan, salió detrás de los casilleros, a unos metros lejos del aula de artes y con las manos en los bolsillos, también se dirigió al estacionamiento, empezando a chiflar.

_Te tengo, Swan. Descubriré que tienes, y cuando lo haga… _Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro, mientras reía sardónicamente.

* * *

**Holaaaaa! Nuevo cap :) Ojala les haya gustado & ains, ese Newton me da miedo ¬¬ Es una gran molestia.**

**Bueno, como algunas se habrán dado cuenta, borré mis fics. En el grupo de mis fics, ya expliqé qe paso, pero sólo diré aqi qe aprendí mi lección & qe ya no lo volveré a hacer. Seguiré escribiendo las historias que tengo en proceso & publicaré las que tengo en mente, según el calendario que puse hace una semana.**

**Como también vieron, creo, LDUA sigue con sus RR, cosa que me emociona, pero los Favoritos & Alertas desaparecieron D: Lamento eso & si qieren volver a poner la historia en Favs & alertas, adelante. Si no qieren volver a hacerlo, bueno lo entiendo. Eso sí, descubrí qe tengo a las mejores lectoras :3 Poqitas pero hermosas todas!**

**Ahora sí, creo que fue suficiente para mí por hoy. Casi son las dos de la mañana & tengo sueño u.u**

**Bueno, lindas, en los siguientes caps se viene lo 1313 Jajaja, inicia la hot par (?) :D & ammm, alguien más llegaráá :D Tal vez no serán tan felices. Ahora sí, por unos capiis, al menos dos o así, avanzaremos algo rápido, vale? :D Esqe va muy lenta de nuevo la historia, tendremos saltos en el tiempo e iniciara lo bueno!**

**Vale, me excedí. Jajaja, hasta luego peqeñas. Las amo!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


	20. Verdades

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Hi, fiii! :D Prometí cap doble, nooo? Bueeeno, aqi estooy! Qe lo disfruten, chicas!  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Forever-Rascal Flatts & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: "Verdades".**

El pasto debajo de su espalda era cálido y suave, la mano que la recorría también, los labios que acariciaban su cuello le hacían reír y también gemir.

Bella tomaba el pelo de Edward entre sus dedos, agarrándolo suavemente en puños y arqueando la espalda con cada caricia que él le daba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sólo viendo la luz roja tras sus ojos empezando a bajar. El crepúsculo se acercaba.

Edward besaba con suavidad el cuello de su novia. Sus camisas estaban a un lado de ellos, en el pasto, el pantalón de Bella estaba desabrochado y él sentía la suavidad de su bajo vientre, de sus muslos, todo lo que podía alcanzar a tocar sin quitarle el pantalón. Pero él no tocaba dónde ella quería ser tocada.

Bella se mordió el labio al sentir la fricción de sus pechos. El torso desnudo de Edward era fuerte, a pesar de ser delgado, Edward tenía los suficientes músculos para ella. Abrió los ojos de repente, viendo a Edward sobre las pestañas. Él no podía dejar de tocar su piel y besar su cuello.

—Edward—gimió Bella, él hizo un sonido para que siguiera hablando, bajo más su boca hasta llegar a la curva de su pecho, lo beso con suavidad, haciendo a la chica estremecer—. Edward…

—Dime—susurró él con sus labios encima del pezón de Bella. Lo tocó delicadamente, haciéndola deshacerse en gemidos.

—Ay, Dios mío…

Edward tomó el pezón entre sus labios, saboreándolo y chupándolo. Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y arqueó más la espalda, pegando más sus cuerpos. Su mano derecha volvió a tener vida y dejó de apretar una parte de su cabello, bajando lentamente por su cuello, acariciándolo y también haciéndolo estremecer. Acarició toda su espalda y la movió para tocar sus algo marcados abdominales.

Los acarició suavemente, haciendo a Edward gruñir y soltar su pezón para ir al otro. Su mano toco arriba de sus bragas algo húmedas ahora. La otra mano encontró una curva en su espalda baja, haciéndola subir su pelvis a la de él.

Cuando sintió la mano de ella tocar encima de sus pantalones, entendió que estaban llegando muy lejos. Una pierna de ella estaba enrollada en su cintura, haciendo que se rozaran más. La otra estaba algo inquieta, moviéndose y golpeando su pierna derecha.

Le dio un suave beso a su pezón y regresó a sus labios, besándola con fervor.

Bella subió su mano hasta su torso, creyendo que ya todo acabaría. Fue entonces cuando Edward la tocó. Encima de sus bragas, presionando su palma contra su centro. Ella jadeó y terminó el beso, viendo a su novio a los ojos. Los lentes de él estaban encima de sus cabezas.

Edward se mordía el labio mientras tocaba más a Bella, ella gimió, sin separar sus ojos. Era una especie de plática, entre saber si hacerlo o no. Edward sabía que si la tocaba más íntimamente, entonces no podría parar y él aún no se sentía listo. Aún sentía miedo.

Bella vio todo eso en los ojos de su novio y le sonrió, movió su mano y la puso arriba de él con mucho cuidado. Poco a poco, las empezó a mover, adelante y atrás, haciendo fricción en su centro y tocándose al mismo tiempo. Edward gruñó ante ese acto y juntos sus frentes, sin poder dejar de verse a los ojos.

—No es necesario hacerlo ahora, amor—susurró Bella, moviendo una vez más sus manos. Ella sentía el bulto del pantalón de su novio y también sabía que tenían que parar, o perderían completamente el control.

—Lo sé—susurró de vuelta Edward, por un momento viéndose completamente angustiado—. El punto es…—su voz era ronca, varonil, haciendo a Bella estremecer. Si su voz de soprano siempre la hacía temblar, esa voz ronca de deseo le hacía mojar más las bragas, él jadeo al sentir la humedad—. Que quiero tocarte, más profundamente. Pero si lo hago…

—Perderemos el control—entendió Bella, suspirando, intentando relajarse—. Lo entiendo y prometimos hacerlo cuando llegara el momento.

Edward volvió a besar a Bella, antes de separar sus manos del centro de ella y entrelazarlas, uniéndolas arriba de la cabeza de ella.

—Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabes, ángel?

Ella se rió, sonrojándose y sintiendo como sus pechos se tocaban suavemente. La piel de Edward era caliente y suave.

—Lo sé… Pero sigo sin ser un ángel.

—Eres algo terca, Bella.

—Lo sé—se encogió de hombros, suspirando y abrazando a Edward—, pero así me quieres.

_Te amo_, pensó él. Pero solamente sonrió y le dio un beso en su frente. Se quedaron así unos momentos, sencillamente abrazándose y sintiendo el calor de cada uno. Bella se estaba empezando a quedar dormida cuando Edward se separó de ella. Se sentó en el suelo y la vio.

Él sabía que ella era hermosa, sencillamente hermosa. Sonrió delicadamente, pasando un dedo por todo su torso, tocando ligeramente la piel. Siguió hasta llegar a sus labios, haciéndola temblar de anticipación.

Se inclinó levemente sobre ella y la besó con más fuerza, ella gimió y abrió su boca, aceptando gustosa ese beso voraz.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, jadeando en los labios del otro. Él volvió a besar sus labios, apenas un contacto, antes de volver a sentarse y ponerse su camisa. Le pasó la su sujetador y polera a Bella, mientras él buscaba sus lentes.

—Será mejor que regresemos. Hemos estado fuera todo el día y nuestros padres se pueden poner algo locos.

—Ay, ya sé—Bella se sentó despacio, poniéndose el sujetador a toda prisa. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento su ropa había salido volando de su cuerpo. No habían tenido ni diez minutos en el prado, cuando se empezaron a comer a besos y a tocar.

Ella estaba sonrojada, sonriendo plácidamente mientras recordaba como Edward se había puesto encima de ella y le había besado de esa manera. Él la veía con una ceja enarcada, sabiendo sus pensamientos. Se echó a reír y se levantó de un salto, dándole la mano a su novia.

—Hormonas, hormonas, ¿qué haríamos sin ellas? —se burló Edward, besando a Bella en la frente y caminando tomados de la mano.

—No lo sé. ¿Quedarse sin tener sexo?

Él se volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza. Había ciertas veces en que Bella era muy inocente y otras, como esas, en que en verdad era algo pervertida. Y amaba cada parte de ella.

Locamente. Y venía siendo la hora de los dos decirse la verdad, desde el inicio de su relación, prometieron hablarse sinceramente. Era momento de decir esa temida, pero anhelada palabra, que desde hace tiempo sentían.

.

.

.

—No sé porque vamos a ver Tinker Bell—se quejó Alice por tercera vez, viendo con fastidio la película de la pequeña hada. Jasper estaba a su lado, riéndose por lo bajo de su novia, acostados en el suelo de la sala de Bella. Ángela y Ben estaban sentando en un sofá algo pequeño, acurrucados. Benjamín se concentraba en la película, intentando no ver a su hermano y nueva cuñada.

Edward y Bella estaban en el sofá grande, también acurrucados de lado. Rose y Emmett estaban a su lado, sentados rectos, apenas tocándose.

Era un sábado por la tarde, el día estaba lluvioso y no se podía hacer gran cosa. A los chicos les había dado su momento infantil y veían películas de Disney desde hace cinco horas, comiendo pizza y helado.

—Porque lo sometimos a votación —respondió Bella—. Y es mi casa y amo a esa pequeña hada.

Todos se echaron a reír con el pequeño berrinche en la voz de Bella, Edward le dio un beso en la frente, riéndose aún. Alice gruñó, rodando los ojos.

Estaban a finales de Octubre, listos para Halloween. El mes había pasado absolutamente deprisa, sin darles tiempo a notarlo. Las cosas iban calmadas. Alice no había hablado aún con Jasper y Rose y Emmett habían tenido ciertos… Encuentros, cosa que los tenía ahora nerviosos, eso lo notaba Bella, mirando con ojos acusadores a su hermano y amiga, pero ellos la trataban de ignorar.

Las reuniones de los seropositivos habían empezado hace tres semanas, pero Edward se había enterado que el proyecto ya estaba. Mar daba las pláticas en un Centro de Atención y Prevención contra el VIH/SIDA, en Port Ángeles. Había sido su idea añadir a los pacientes del hospital general de Forks. Edward se sorprendió de encontrar al menos dos chicos de su edad, tal vez uno de ellos algo mayor, un señor de avanzada edad, una mujer joven y hermosa y lo más aterrador, un niño de al menos diez años. Esas personas eran desconocidas para Edward.

Cuando los subieron al autobús que los llevaría a Port Ángeles, con Bella a su lado, se sintió algo ansioso, sin saber si hacerlo o no. Pero al llegar al Centro y ver la reunión de todos los jóvenes, que también había gente algo mayor también, se empezó a sentir confiado.

La primera reunión fue algo tensa, pero Edward conoció a varias personas con su misma enfermedad. La segunda reunión fue algo más agradable. La tercera, ya no se sentía tan incomodo. Edward veía el interés de Bella en esas reuniones, a ninguna había faltado.

Sólo iba una vez a la semana, pero Bella lo estaba convenciendo para ir los tres días. Ella lo acompañaría, y sería lo mejor para los dos.

Su relación también iba creciendo, entre más momentos íntimos y calurosos. Pero Edward seguía sin tocarla o hacer algo más, aún sentía miedo y Bella no sabía cómo hacerle para que no sintiera eso. Sus sesiones a veces eran más en el prado, pero también habían agarrado el sótano, en el sofá de cuero café de Edward. Eran sus espacios más íntimos y nadie los interrumpían nunca.

— ¿Qué película verán? —grito Tanya, bajando corriendo las escaleras.

Tanya había llegado una semana después de ese momento mágico en el prado de los novios. La primera impresión de Edward fue chica pelirroja. Chica grande pelirroja. Tanya medía al menos 1.78 m. Y aún así, usaba tacones d al menos 10 cm.

Ellos estaban saliendo del coche de Edward, era miércoles y se agarraron de la mano para irse a clases. Iban hablando sobre qué harían ese fin de semana con los chicos, celebrando el cumpleaños de Ángela, cuando alguien grito el nombre de Bella.

Los dos se voltearon y vieron a una chica alta pelirroja abalanzarse sobre la menuda morena. Bella gritó de emoción y juntas saltaron, como niñas pequeñas. A pesar de los tacones de muerte de la pelirroja.

Edward miraba a su novia con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Joder, ¡pensé que llegarías hasta dentro de una semana! —gritaba Bella.

—Lo sé, pero Jake pudo zafarse antes y ¡henos aquí!

—Oh, Tanya—las dos chicas se volvieron a abrazar y Edward reconoció a la prima de Bella. Tanya era como una hermana para Bella, se habían transferido de escuela, pero se volvían a venir a vivir a Forks.

Edward desconocía al novio de Tanya, pero al oír "Jake", a la cabeza le vino el mejor amigo de su novia, que también fue su novio un tiempo, antes de darse cuenta que era jodidamente incómodo y que los dos eran mejores como amigos.

— ¡Tanya! —gritó de repente Bella, acercándose a Edward, con su prima de la mano, dejó a la chica y tomó a su novia suavemente de la mano, mirándolo brevemente con cariño—. Te presento a mi novio, Edward Swan.

Tanya vio de arriba abajo a Edward y después sonrió lentamente. Le tendió la mano y Edward la recibió con suavidad.

—Un placer, Edward.

—Igualmente, Tanya.

—Ah, vaya —exclamó una voz ronca y profunda, Edward y Bella se volvieron a voltear y se encontraron con un hombretón, igual de grande que Emmett, de cabellos y ojos azabaches, de piel morena y musculoso. _Muy_ musculoso—. Ves a tu prima y me dejas solo como mendigo, mala mujer.

Tanya se echó a reír y vio al hombre con mucha ternura. Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza divertida. Edward y Bella se

—Venga, amor. No te olvidé, pero estuve dos años contigo juntos, a mi Belli-Bells no la he visto en dos años enteros.

—Yo tengo preferencia, Jake—se burló Bella, sonriéndole altanera al hombre. Los dos se vieron con los ojos entrecerrados, antes que Bella prorrumpiera en risas y se lanzara al chico.

Edward negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Tanya se acercó peligrosamente a Edward, viéndolo algo curiosa.

—Así qué… Eres el novio de mi prima—murmuró suavemente. Jacob y Bella estaban abrazados y riendo a voz en cuello, jugueteando.

—Así es—por algún motivo, Edward se puso nervioso.

—Bien—Tanya miró a su prima y novio amigablemente, antes de volver a ver a Edward de manera más dura—. Te lo advierto, Swan, hazle algo a mi prima. Dáñala, hazla llorar o sencillamente hazle algo malo y te rompo las bolas. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimar a esa hippie.

Edward enarcó las cejas, completamente sorprendido. Tanya no dejaba de mirarlo duramente. Tomó aire fuertemente y miró seriamente a la pelirroja.

—Escucha, Tanya. No llevo mucho tiempo de novio con _mi_ Bella—pronunció la palabra _mi_ con fuerza, Tanya enarcó una ceja—. Pero de amigos llevamos más de medio año. Quiero a esa hippie, como tú le dices. No me atrevería a hacerle daño, solamente quiero protegerla y amarla. Te prometo que nunca le haré daño y si es así, te doy el permiso de golpearme. Jamás me perdonaría hacerle algo malo.

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Evaluó cinco segundos a Edward antes de sonreír abiertamente.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Edward Swan.

El chico no podía estar más confundido.

Resultó que Jacob era un chico agradable y fácil de llevarse con él. Jake también interrogó a Edward, pero pasó unas horas con ellos y supo que su amiga al fin había encontrado al adecuado. Estuvo feliz por su relación y Jacob era un amigo más para Edward.

—Veremos Tinker Bell—saltó Alice, nada contenta con la película. La pelirroja exclamó emocionada y se dejó caer en el sillón restante, pasando las piernas por un brazo del sofá. Se acomodó en él antes de que su celular sonara.

—Oh, mierda—exclamó, sin querer moverse un centímetro. Pero el celular no dejaba de sonar y con un gruñido, la chica se alzó para sacar el celular del pantalón trasero de sus jeans gastados. Con sólo ver la pantalla táctil, todos supieron de quién se trataba.

—Contesta en la cocina—le advirtió Bella, señalando la cocina—. La peli ya está comenzando.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y saltó nuevamente del asiento, corriendo a la cocina y contestando eufórica.

—Joder, ¿así nos vemos todas? —preguntó Ángela, viendo el lugar donde Tanya había estado.

—Sí—respondieron los hombres. Bella miró recriminatoriamente a su novio, pero él le guiñó un ojo, besándole la frente.

Tanya regresó media película después, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se sentó a terminar de ver la película, sin dejar de sonreír. Edward veía la fascinación de su novia con esa pequeña hada, sonriendo como niña. Su risa de plata se escuchaba muy seguido. Edward vio dos similitudes en su novia y esa hada. Las dos hacían cosas increíbles, con su magia especial…

Y las dos eran jodidamente tercas.

Edward pensó que su novia era como Tinker Bell, dulce y hermosa, creadora de cosas bellísimas y únicas, con un gran corazón y alma. Y tan tercas como una mula.

Al acabar la película, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a comer. La lluvia seguía, pero los jóvenes estaban más hambrientos. Tanya le habló a Jacob para que viniera a por ellos e ir a Port Ángeles.

Quince minutos después, Jacob aparcaba con una camioneta en la casa Cullen. Todos se apearon a ella, temblando del frío. Jacob se reía de las expresiones de sus nuevos amigos, aunque temblando él también.

Edward y Bella se fueron en la parte de atrás, juntos y con Rose y Emmett de compañeros. Pero los dos notaban algunas miradas entre esos dos, las caricias furtivas y una que otra sonrisa furtiva.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, Edward y Bella lo supieron antes que nadie.

.

.

.

El restaurante era más una pequeña gran cafetería, era de colores cafés con diseños en amarillo o azul metálico, de baldosas verde aqua, los privados eran morado suave, de cuero y había al menos unos 12 todo alrededor, las mesas tenían un mantel en rojo y blanco, a cuadros. Los once chicos ocupaban dos mesas largas, riendo a voz en cuello de algunas babosadas.

La camarera morena que los atendía no dejaba de mostrar su irritabilidad ante tanta pulla de parte de los jóvenes, en cambio el cocinero y otras dos camareras, algo más grandes que la morena, no dejaban de sonreír viendo al grupo de amigos. La pareja del chico de lentes cuadrados de marco negros y la chica hippie eran muy tiernos, los dos sonriéndose a cada momento, tomándose las manos a escondidas y guiñándose los ojos, juguetones.

—Ah, el amor de juventud—decía la camarera que estaba revisando la caja, sin dejar de contar y masticando un chicle. La morena se acercó a ella, frunciendo ceño.

—Pues ese amor se queda ahí. En la juventud. Y con suerte, con un bebé. Y otras malditas cosas del asco—la chica no dejaba de mirar con odio al piso, respirando artificialmente.

—Oh, vamos, Marlene. Deja de ser tan amargada y sé feliz. Un pequeño te espera en casa y tienes suerte de tener un techo dónde dormir.

Marlene miró a la camarera algo mayor seriamente. _Un bebé, y otras cosas de mierda_, pensó con asco. No odiaba al bebé, pero odiaba lo que él le había dado.

Él y el padre.

.

.

.

Pasaron al menos dos horas y media en ese restaurante. Marlene los había terminado de servir ahora más seria, sin dejar de pensar en lo que le esperaba en casa.

Los once chicos se fueron aún entre bromas y risas a la camioneta de Jacob. La lluvia había empezado nuevamente, algo más fuerte. Era una hora para llegar a Forks, pero apenas empezaron a dejar el centro de Port Ángeles, la lluvia había sido reemplazada a una tormenta.

—Joder—murmuró Jacob, frunciendo el ceño. Frenó al no poder ver absolutamente nada, justo cuando el semáforo pasaba a rojo—. Chicos —se volteó a verlos, mostrando algo de molestia—, no se puede absolutamente nada. Creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí, al menos a pasar la noche.

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron todos, mirando por las ventanas y las chicas gritando cuando un trueno iluminó la calle. El semáforo paso a verde, pero Jake se apeo a la calle, estacionándose.

—Si dejamos a Jake conducir así, podemos tener un accidente—razonó Tanya, también sin poder ver más lejos. La lluvia era muy cerrada y el viento había empezado a mover algunos carteles que los movía fuertemente.

—Joder—siseó Edward, viendo con algo de ansia a Jacob. Bella y Rose lo miraron con el ceño fruncido—. Debemos llegar a Forks. Ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella en voz baja, al igual que Edward.

—No me he tomado la pastilla de hoy. Me toca a las nueve de la noche. Pensé que llegaríamos antes…

—Oh, no—se alarmó Rosalie, una sombra de preocupación cruzó su rostro—. ¿Qué pasa si no te la tomas, Ed?

—Muchas cosas. Por eso es tratamiento, Rosalie.

Emmett se inclinó sobre Rose, viendo a su cuñado confundido. Los tres chicos habían olvidado que él no sabía nada.

— ¿Estás enfermo, amigo?

Los tres cruzaron una mirada, cargada de incertidumbre. Aunque fuera el hermano de Bella, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Bella tenía algo de miedo, al igual que Edward.

—Este… Sí, Emmett.

—Ya. ¿Es necesario que te la tomes? ¿No puedes pasarlo por alto, al menos hoy?

Edward frunció los labios, negando con la cabeza. Emmett suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Vale. ¡Eh, chicos! —alzó la voz, callando las conversación de los demás—. Debemos volver a Forks, Edward tiene que tomarse un medicamento…

— ¿No te lo tomaste? —saltó Alice, volteándose para ver a Edward preocupada. Él negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada.

— ¿Estás enfermo, Edward? —preguntó Benjamín, sorprendido. Edward se veía bien. Algo más delgado, pero nada más.

—Sí…—murmuró apenas audiblemente el chico de lentes, arrebujándose en su asiento.

— ¿Qué tienes, Edward? —Ángela sonó preocupad, Edward vio en sus ojos la preocupación real. Pero él no supo que decir. No sabía cómo lo tomarían ellos.

Tanya frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Edward, no podemos volver a Forks. La tormenta está del asco y puede ser demasiado peligroso.

—Si quieres, pasamos a una farmacia y compras otra caja del medicamento. Es igual—propuso Ben, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero Edward negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—No, no se puede, Ben. _Tiene _qué ser del que tengo en casa.

—Pues ¿qué tienes, hombre? —volvió a preguntar Jake.

Edward se limitó a ver al frente, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

—Estoy enfermo—fue todo lo que dijo. Bella sonrió de repente, moviendo las manos.

—Chicos, de verdad es necesario ir a Forks—pidió con amabilidad. Jacob gruñó, viendo al frente, el agua no permitía ver mucho más que cinco metros de distancia. Sería difícil manejar así en carretera.

Se mordió el labio, pensando seriamente. No podía exponer a los demás. Sí, era importante para Edward ese medicamento, pero no podía arriesgarse. Su mirada volvió a Tanya y su corazón dio un vuelco. No podía permitirse que le pasara algo a ella.

Tanya era todo para él.

Suspiró fuertemente y se volvió a los chicos.

—No, lo siento, Edward. No podemos. Nos quedaremos a dormir en un hotel aquí y mañana nos iremos a Forks. Lo siento, hombre. Mañana te tomaras el medicamento.

El aire desapareció de los pulmones de Edward. Dejó salir un ruido ahogado y echó la cabeza para atrás. Bella miraba a su novio preocupada y volvió a mirar a Jake.

—Jake, por favor, debemos…

—No, Bella—le interrumpió el moreno, viéndola fijamente—. No. Lo siento.

—_Debemos_ regresar—terció agudamente Alice, saltando en el asiento y viendo a Jacob.

— ¿Vieron como está diluviando? —Jacob señaló el parabrisas, justo cuando otro trueno soltó su poder y la lluvia se soltó más aún, con el aire pegando a la camioneta—. Tengo que pensar también en los demás chicos. Lo siento, pero no puedo.

— ¡Pero, Jacob! —gritó Rosalie, inclinándose al frente, agarrando el respaldo del asiento con fuera.

— ¡Lo siento, pero no! —Jake alzó las manos de repente, empezando a exasperarse.

Edward se mordió el labio, dejando los codos en sus rodillas, y la cabeza baja. Intentó recordar qué pasaría si no se tomaba el medicamento como había dicho su médico personal.

_El tratamiento debía ser diario, a la misma hora. Las dosis debían ser exactas. Si una dosis se pasaba o se olvidaba, entonces todo el tratamiento se descompensaría. Tendría que empezar de nuevo… _

— ¿Edward? —murmuró Bella, inclinándose sobre él y entrelazando una de sus manos, dándole un apretón suave—. ¿Qué pasaría sí…?

—Se descompensaría el tratamiento—susurró, viéndola a los ojos—, tendría que empezar de nuevo, pero no puedo recordar qué más pasaría…

— ¿Sería grave?

—Bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo que no te tomes una noche el medicamento? —preguntó de repente Ben, enarcando una ceja—. Es sólo una noche.

—Pasarían muchas cosas—dijo sin pensar Edward, enderezándose e intercambiando una mirada con Alice y Jasper, los dos tenían una sombra oscura en su rostro. Rose gruñía, sin dejar de mover su pie derecho contra el suelo.

—Jake, por favor. Es demasiado importante que Edward se tome el medicamento—rogó Bella.

—Pero Bella…

—Por favor, Jacob—Alice se volteó al hombre moreno, viéndolo con ansias—. _Debemos _regresar a Forks.

—Pues, ¿qué diablos tiene Edward para que sea tan importante? —soltó de repente Tanya, viendo fijamente al chico de lentes.

Edward mantuvo el silencio, lentamente se volteó a sus hermanos, primero con Alice y Jasper, que lo veían directamente, diciendo: "es tú decisión". Rosalie miraba a Jake con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver a Edward, era la misma mirada que la de los dos novios. Al final miró a Bella.

Bella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente. Era la decisión de Edward.

El silencio de los cuatro chicos puso nervioso a los demás y empezaron a pensar que esto era demasiado importante.

Edward tragó saliva fuertemente, cerrando los ojos un momento. Respiró con fuerza y abrí los ojos, sin ver nada en realidad. La mano que sostenía la de Bella temblaba, el apretón de Bella le dio fuerza.

—Hace… Hace un año, por estar fechas, me enteré que era… Seropositivo—dijo lentamente Edward, sin querer ver las expresiones de los demás.

Ángela abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ben y Benjamín se miraron entre ellos, sin entender del todo. Tanya palideció y miró a Jacob confundida. Su novio parecía igual o más confundido que ella. Emmett miraba a Edward fijamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Rose.

Un movimiento en falso y lo golpeaba.

—Por eso nos cambiamos de ciudad—prosiguió Edward, empezando a ver las reacciones de todos—. Se volvió un infierno empezar a vivir ahí, con la gente del instituto dañándome. Fue el que casi me muriera en Noviembre, el que mi madre decidió que nos fuéramos de ahí.

Bella se estremeció al recordar la cicatriz de su novio, cerró los ojos. Cuando él le contó cómo la había obtenido, ella se había abalanzado sobre él, abrazándolo. No podía imaginar ese momento.

—No entiendo—susurró Ben, viendo a su amigo preocupado—. Los seropositivos son… O sea, que tú…

La comprensión llegó poco a poco a él. Benjamín abrió los ojos sorprendido, viendo a Edward de repente, comprendiendo todo.

—Edward, eres…

—Sí—asintió él, con un nudo en la garganta—, tengo VIH.

* * *

**Jooodeeer. Tipo me gusta dejarlo ahí, eh? Puf, no vi venir esto, simplemente salió! D:**

**Pero bueno, ya lo saben. A ver qué pasa ahora. ¿Les tiene fe a los chicos? *sonríe lentamente*. Ah, vale, ojala les haya gustado el cap & nos veríamos prontico. Gosh, estoy emocionada por los RR :3 De verdad qe sí. Gracias a todas por los alerts & favs, de nuevo :3, & por los hermosos RR. Son las mejores, nunca me cansaré de decirlo!**

**Ahora sí, me voy. Nos vemos luego, niñas bellas!**

**Por cierto, gracias a mi sis Daniela por la bella música! :D Geniaaaa!**

**Cambio & fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


	21. Dulces Caricias

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Prometí actualizar hoy :) Aquí toy!**

**Desde ahorita aviso, ehh! Prepárensen, qe pueden sufir algo :) NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS!  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Sin Motor-Aleks Sintek & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 21: "Dulces Caricias".**

El silencio fue lo único que se escuchó en todo el coche después.

Todos los chicos intentaban entender lo que Edward había dicho. Era como si la palabra pasara frente a sus ojos, pero no lograban entenderlo. Ángela fue la primera en hacerlo.

Miró a Bella alarmada, pero por la mirada y la barbilla alta de su amiga, supo que Bella lo sabía todo. Y que estaba asustada. Pero ella entendía ese miedo. No era miedo por el hecho de que Edward tuviera VIH, sino lo que conllevaba. _Muerte._

Con esa mirada, Ángela entendió que Bella tenía miedo de que Edward muriera. Y al sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, ella también entendió que sentía lo mismo. Quería a Edward, era el novio de su mejor amigo, lo apreciaba de verdad.

Benjamín veía directamente a Edward, asustado. ¿Su amigo, con VIH? No podía ser verdad. Él entendía lo que conllevaba esa enfermedad, lo que era el VIH y tuvo miedo por Edward.

— ¿Te vas a morir? —susurró con voz quebrada Benjamín, viendo a su amigo. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar más.

Edward también sintió un nudo, pero sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Algún día, pero no hoy.

Bella miró de golpe a su novio. Ella aún no podía tener esa aceptación a la muerte como de su novio.

—Pero no pronto—dijo ella, apretando más fuerte su mano—. Te falta mucho tiempo, amor.

Edward sonrió levemente de lado, viendo a su novia con amor.

Ben miraba al suelo, con el ceño fruncido. Jacob y Tanya se miraban fijamente, hablando entre ellos. Ahora Tanya entendía ciertas cosas de Edward, y Jacob intentaba ver cómo hacerle para llegar a salvo a Forks.

Emmett suspiró fuertemente, viendo a Edward serio.

—Lo suponía—dijo finalmente, sonriendo—. Mi papá y hermana no son tan discretos cuando hablaban de ti. Mi padre siempre te ha tenido un especial cariño y sobre todo atención. Y Bella está preocupada por ti, pero eso ya lo sabes. Mira, no me importa que tengas VIH, pero entonces debes cuidarte más. _Deben_ cuidarse más—miró a su hermana y a Edward, ellos entendieron el significado y se sonrojaron. Bella asintió con confianza a su hermano y Edward miraba a otro lado incómodo.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha—dijo Jake en voz alta, volteándose y encendiendo el motor—. Es mejor que estemos en Forks lo más pronto posible.

Edward dejó salir el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo todo el rato desde que les dijo la verdad. Nuevamente, se volvía a sorprender. Él había esperado otras cosas, gritos, acusaciones, incluso repugnancia. Pero no.

Nuevamente se dio cuenta que tenía personas valiosas a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Entrar a la carretera, fue demasiado difícil, pero una vez superada medio tramo, fue más llevadero. Jake estaba totalmente concentrado en carretera, con Tanya ayudándolo.

Los chicos iban preguntándole cosas a Edward sobre su enfermedad. Ben seguía callado y eso ponía nervioso a Edward. Pero el chico iba dándole vueltas al hecho de que su amigo casi moría el año pasado. Edward se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Ben, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, junto con Jasper. Benjamín había empezado a salir con una chica y casi no veía a sus amigos.

Ben miró a Edward nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido. Él iba explicando en qué consistía su medicamento, cosa que los chicos hacían muecas, diciendo que no podrían tomar tantas pastillas.

—Entiendo eso—habló de repente Ben, haciendo perder la risa a los demás—. Entiendo que tengas VIH, pero no entiendo cómo es que estuviste a punto de morir el año pasado.

Bella se estremeció y se agarró más a Edward, él hizo una mueca al recordar el accidente. Jasper, Rose y Alice ensombrecieron sus rostros.

—Fue en un partido de baloncesto—empezó Edward, viendo a Ben—, estábamos a punto de ganar y al saltar para encestar, pues alguien me golpeó y caí. El golpe fue muy fuerte y me causó graves daños… Me tuvieron que operar y casi moría en la operación.

Jasper miró al frente, no queriendo mostrar sus emociones, pero Alice lo notó. Solamente Jasper sabía qué había pasado en realidad.

—Pero, ¿cómo sucedió…? —no supo como continuar Ángela.

—Ya la escuela se había enterado de mi enfermedad.

—Gracias a la estúpida de Jane Marcus—escupió Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De quién? —Tanya se volteó a ver a los chicos, enarcando una ceja.

—Mi ex novia—sonrió cínicamente Edward.

Bella bufó, rodando los ojos y haciendo unas muecas de disgusto. Emmett sonrió a su hermana. Estaba celosa. De una persona que ni siquiera conocía, pero estaba celosa.

—Ella fue la que dijo la verdad y bueno… Creo que muchos aprovecharon para desquitarse conmigo en ese partido. El punto es que casi un mes después, nos mudamos a Forks. Y fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

La mirada del chico voló a Bella, ella se sonrojó, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Obviamente—obvió la chica, haciendo un ademán con su mano, abarcando a todos en el coche—. Aparte de los chicos, yo soy lo mejor que te puede haber pasado.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Los demás chicos se echaron a reír y chiflaron cuando Bella le dio un suave beso a Edward en los labios. Jacob miró a todos desde el retrovisor. La lluvia empezaba a debilitarse conforme iban adentrándose en la carretera.

—Edward, la próxima vez que salgamos así en grupo—empezó a decir Jake—, creo que sería mejor que te trajeras las pastillas. Por si acaso.

—Me confié en creer que llegaríamos antes—se disculpó Edward. Jake negó con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa y siguieron avanzando en la lluvia.

El silencio volvió al coche.

—Entonces…—empezó a decir Benjamín, haciendo un pico con sus labios—, vas a unas reuniones donde más gente con VIH acude…

—Sí—asintió Edward, les había contado todo, sintiendo como un gran peso desaparecía de sus hombros.

— ¿Hay chicas guapas?

— ¡Benjamín! —Ángela le golpeó en la cabeza, mirando ceñuda mientras los demás reían—. Eso no se pregunta, grandísimo idiota.

—Sí, hay chicas lindas, Benja.

Bella miró a un Edward risueño y ella también frunció el ceño, en plan de broma.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Edward dejó de reír y le sonrió apesumbrado a su novia, los chicos aprovecharon para reírse más, sobre todo Emmett, que se reía de los celos de su hermana, ciertos o no.

—Las que pasan a decir su testimonio, cariño. Además—añadió, apretando suavemente su mano—, solamente tengo ojos para ti.

Bella sonrió altivamente, meneando la cabeza, canturreando, antes de inclinarse sobre Edward y darle un gran beso tronado.

—Joder—se quejó Emmett, algo incómodo—, consíganse un cuarto. No, esperen, mejor no. Es traumante imaginar a mi hermana en esas situaciones.

—Ah, Emmett, como si nunca lo hubieras hecho—rodó los ojos Bella, Rose se puso colorada y miró a otro lado, sin querer topándose con la mirada de Emmett. Una sonrisa cómplice cruzó los rostros de los dos.

Solamente Alice y Bella notaron ese intercambio, mientras los chicos empezaban a burlarse de eso y Jacob los mandaba callar, intentando no reír para perder la concentración. Tanya se había acomodado para ver a los chicos y ver la carretera, ella sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

Una mirada entre las dos cuñadas les hizo sonreír con malicia, descubriendo el secretillo de esos dos. Bella movió una ceja, como diciendo a Alice si atacar. Alice torció los labios, mirando a sus amigos. Vio la postura de Rose y Emmett, casi tocándose en las piernas y cintura, sus sonrisas cómplices y sus miradas que veían a otro lado a propósito.

Alice chasqueó la lengua, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— ¡Yo tengo otra pregunta! —gritó Alice de repente, saltando en su asiento. Los chicos se interrumpieron en sus risas y miraron a la pequeña chica. Jacob la miró de reojo en el retrovisor, mientras veía el cartel que daba la bienvenida a Forks.

— ¿Qué, pequeña chica? —Emmett miró a su cuñada, sonriendo burlón.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Eh? —exclamaron los demás, excepto Bella, que trataba de no reír. La cara de Rose y Emmett era una máscara cautelosa. Rose conocía muy bien a su amiga, casi hermana y Emmett conocía a la perfección a su hermano. Algo ya sabían ellas.

— ¿Desde cuándo son novios tú y Rose? —soltó Bella, mirando acusatoriamente a su hermano.

Rose se sonrojó y fulminó a las dos chicas con la mirada, los demás gritaban impresionados y Emmett intentaba hacerse pequeño. Era algo que los querían mantener en secreto. Jacob tuvo que parar de golpe para voltear a ver a los dos chicos. Lo bueno era que no había nadie en la carretera. Jasper miraba incrédulo a Emmett y su hermano, Edward arqueaba las cejas, empezando a sonreír.

—Eh, yo…—tartamudeó Rose, viendo en plan de ayuda a Emmett. Pero la mirada del chico, le hizo suspirar.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y agarró la mano de Rose, sonriendo con orgullo de repente. Rosalie sonrió de repente tímida, cosa que sorprendió a Edward y Jasper, Rose nunca era tímida.

—Sí, nos descubrieron. Gracias, enana—Emmett murmuró a Alice, torciendo los labios, pero cambiándola en seguida a una sonrisa enorme, alzó la mano de su ahora novia, viéndose más orgulloso—. Rose y yo somos novios desde hace unas semanas. No queríamos decirlo, porque…

—Porque era un secreto—habló Rose, viendo fulminante a sus amigas—, pero bueno. Ahora todos los saben.

—Genial—Benjamín se cruzó de brazos de repente, frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora todos tienen novio y yo aquí como un pobre _forever alone. _

Jacob reanudó la marcha al ver dos pequeñas luces a lo lejos, los chicos rodaron los ojos, pero se rieron de su amigo. Rose suspiró encantada y se recargó en Emmett, al fin aliviado de poder tocarlo frente a los chicos.

—Vamos a tu casa, ¿verdad, Edward? —preguntó Jake al empezar a entrar al pueblo. El chico asintió y Jake también.

.

.

.

La verdadera lluvia empezó cuando llegaron a la casa de Edward.

Era una tormenta muy diferente más fuerte y con rayos y relámpagos. Fue Alice los que les obligó a quedarse en la casa a dormir, a pesar de ya estar en el pueblo, la lluvia hacía difícil incluso el ver a cinco metros de distancia. Era muy cerrada y lo peor, fría como la nieve.

Llegaron empapados desde la camioneta a la casa de los Swan.

—Oh, Dios—exclamó Alice, tiritando de frío. Se echó a correr en busca de su abuelita, encontrándola en la cocina, preparando un té—. Abue, tenemos visitas—canturreó.

La abuela Swan dejó su té en la cocina de la mesa y fue a la cocina, sorprendiendo al ver a tanto adolescente en su sala.

—Vaya, llegaron las vacaciones antes—se burló la abuela Swan—, pero, ¡qué les paso, chicos!

—La lluvia—respondieron todos. Edward se acercó a su abuela y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de salir disparado a su cuarto.

— ¡Qué modales, jovencito! —le gritó su abuela.

— ¡Mi medicamento! —gritó subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras. Hannah miró a los demás chicos, alarmada. Pero ellos seguían tratando de secarse, sin parecer curiosos.

—Ya lo saben—susurró Alice a su abuela. Hannah asintió pensativa, viendo ahora cautelosa a los chicos—. Todo está bien, abuela. Lo aceptaron. Te dije que ellos eran diferentes a la basura de L.A.

—Ya —se rió la abuela Swan, antes de dar un respingo y ver a su nieta—. ¡Alice! ¡Ve a conseguirles unas toallas a los pobres chicos!

—Ah, sí.

La chica corrió a la cocina, mientras Jasper se reía de ella. Últimamente su novia tenía algo diferente en ella, pero no lograba descubrir de qué se trataba.

Edward regresó a la sala, con la mano cerrada en puño y corriendo a la cocina. Sacó un vaso de vidrio y la leche de la nevera. Alice regresó repleta de toallas medianas y se las dio a los chicos. Bella tomó una y viendo que los chicos se reían entre ellos, ajenos a lo demás, se escapó a la cocina. Edward tomaba la tercera pastilla, suspirando.

Ella se acercó poco a poco y se lanzó sobre él, alzándose en puntillas y abrazándolo por el cuello. Sus pechos chocaron con su espalda y su cuerpo se amoldó a la espalda de él. Edward sonrió, sintiendo ese estremecimiento de cuando Bella lo toca. Se medio volteo, encontrando a su hermosa novia sonriendo.

—Hey—saludó.

—Hey—la chica se alzó más y beso a Edward, sintió el sabor de la leche en sus labios y se los lamió—. Sabes a leche.

Edward se rió y Bella se separó de él, se tomó la última pastilla y el resto de leche que había. Bella se recargó en la isla, viendo a su novio, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella cuando él dejó el vaso en el fregadero.

—Mejor—en realidad, así era.

— ¿Ves? Ellos en verdad te aprecian, cariño. Todo estará bien. Tienes más gente que te apoya y mucha que te quiere. Y aquí estoy yo, que nunca dejaré que te hagan daño.

Edward se acercó a ella, serio. Miró hacia abajo, a su dije. El dije que le había regalado él. Sonrió un poco de lado, tocando con un dedo su cintura. Ella se enderezó un poco, sintiendo escalofríos de placer en el lugar dónde el dedo de él la tocaba. Sus ojos se encontraron y los dos se hablaron por un momento a través de sus ojos.

Bella dejó caer sus brazos a los lados y Edward aprovechó para tomarla por la cintura de una mano y arrimarla a él, ella suspiró, pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes siempre qué decirme? —susurró Edward, juntando sus frentes.

—Porque yo siempre tengo razón en lo que digo.

Él se rió una vez, negando con la cabeza. Junto sus labios suavemente, apenas tocándose. Luego la besó de verdad, necesitaba besarla así desde hace tiempo. Las manos de Bella se enredaron en su pelo, apretándola más a ella. La otra mano de Edward tocó su piel, mientras la acercaba a él aprisionando su cintura con la mano izquierda.

Sus dedos acariciaron el vientre de Bella, apenas tocándolo. Bella gimió suavemente, abriendo su boca y dejando la lengua de Edward pasar. No notaron que la abuela Swan los veía con las cejas arqueadas, sonriendo pícara.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y dejó a los tórtolos solos, cerrando la puerta giratoria suavemente. Se acercó a los muchachos, sin dejar de sonreír.

La lluvia seguía fuerte y no sabían si podían regresar a casa esa noche.

—Bueno, les diré algo—interrumpió la abuela Swan—. Si sigue lloviendo en una hora, se quedan aquí a dormir. Las chicas en el cuarto de Alice y los chicos con Edward o en el sótano. Hay lugar suficiente.

—Oh, gracias, señora Swan—Tanya alzó su dedo pulgar en aprobación, sonriendo enormemente—. Creo que sí tendremos que quedarnos aquí. La lluvia no parece aplacarse.

—Sí, avisaré a mis papás—dijo Ángela, sacando su celular.

—Igual yo—Jake se levanto del suelo y buscó su celular en sus bolsillos, antes de que Tanya extendiera la mano y le diera su celular.

—En mi bolsa. Cafetería—simplemente dijo ella. Jake se inclinó y le dio un beso—. Señora Swan, ¿puedo usar su teléfono? Mis papás no están en casa.

—Claro, hija. Toma el de la sala.

Tanya se levantó y se sentó en el sofá cerca del teléfono, marcando y llevándose el auricular al oído.

—Ben, llama a papá—dijo Benjamín, recargándose en el sillón cómodamente.

—Benja, llama a papá—contradijo el aludido, pasando un brazos por la cintura de Ángela, mientras ella terminaba su llamada.

—No, tú.

—Que tú.

—Tú.

—Tú.

—Tú.

—Lo haré yo—Ángela marcó su celular, exasperada de los hermanos, pero sin soltar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Sé que tengo que llamar a papá—dijo Emmett, pero sin moverse del sillón donde estaba sentado con Rose a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su hombro—. Pero me da hueva…

—Le llamó yo—saltó Alice, sonriendo.

Jasper y Rosalie ni se molestaron en llamar a los suyos. Sus padres cumplían años de casados y habían ido de vacaciones a una playa, dejándolos con los Swan. Se sonrieron con altanería, riéndose.

—Hola, señor Cullen—la voz de Alice sonó encima de las demás, sonando alegre. Carlisle contestó algo confundido—. Oiga, estamos en mi casa. Los chicos y yo salimos a cenar y regresamos a mi casa, está lloviendo demasiado fuerte y se quedaran a dormir aquí. Bella y Emmett están con nosotros. Para que no se preocupe.

—Ah, claro, Alice—Carlisle sonó más aliviado—. Gracias, hija. Nos vemos mañana. Dile a Emmett que no haga destrozos.

—Claro, buenas noches.

— ¿Qué paso con…? —escuchó antes de colgar Alice. Se quedó confundida un momento, frunciendo el ceño, antes de voltear a ver a su abuela.

—Abue, ¿y mamá?

—Estem…—Hannah miró a otro lado, nerviosa—. Salió a cenar…

—Ah…

—Con el señor Cullen—murmuró, la cabeza de Rose, Alice, Jasper y Emmett se voltearon a ver a la anciana de ojos verdes y cabellos blancos. Ella sonreía nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos.

Nadie dijo nada. Viéndose entre ellos, una sonrisa cómplice empezó a aparecer, sin saber bien el por qué.

.

.

.

La respiración frágil y los labios susurrantes eran los únicos sonidos en la cocina. Bella estaba de puntitas, besando a Edward con algo más de fuerza. Él estaba levemente inclinado, con su mano izquierda acariciando por encima de su trasero. Ella gemía mientras la otra mano tocaba por encima de su sostén, debajo de la polera ancha blanca con negro que traía.

—Edward…—susurró apremiante Bella, cuando se separaron a respirar.

—Shhh—Edward volvió a besar a Bella, pasando su mano por el trasero de ella y agarrando su muslo para subirla hasta su cintura. Su centro tocó la entrepierna de Edward, los dos jadearon y se miraron a los ojos, mientras ella gemía bajito.

Bella ancló su pie en la cintura de él, haciendo más fricción. La mano derecha bajó de su pecho a su vientre de nuevo y él empezó a besar y morder el cuello de la chica.

Bella iba bajando una de sus manos cuando se oyó un gran trueno, haciendo saltar a los dos y que la luz desapareciera. Bella bajó de golpe la pierna y se abrazó a Edward, gritando y cerrando los ojos.

Así se quedaron por unos segundos, antes de que Jasper entrara en la cocina corriendo, buscando algunas velas o linternas. Cuando encontró la linterna y la encendió, iluminando la cocina, encontró a los dos abrazados, con Bella algo asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio, señalando con la luz a Bella.

—Le tiene miedo a los truenos—dijo sencillamente Edward. Jasper asintió e hizo un gesto para que lo acompañaran a la sala.

Los tres regresaron a la sala, con velas y tres lámparas.

—Creo que es una de las peores tormentas que han tocado Forks—comentó la abuela Swan, suspirando. Las velas daban un toque romántico a la sala Swan, mientras que los chicos se amontaban en el suelo o sillones.

—Ay, creo que esto va para largo—se quejó Jacob, dejando salir un gemido.

—Bien, suficiente para mí—Hannah se levantó con un gruñido del sofá—. Ya es tarde, al menos para mí y tengo sueño. Se quedan en su casa, chicos. Pero nada de parejas, chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas.

—Sí, abuela Swan—corearon todos entre risas. La abuela Swan hizo un ademán con la mano y dio la vuelta, caminando a las escaleras. Los chicos esperaron a que la puerta de la abuela se cerrara para verse en la poca luz entre ellos.

— ¿Suficiente para ustedes, también? —preguntó Alice. Ellos asintieron. Habían pasado al menos una hora entre risas con la abuela y jugando con las velas. Las noticias de las que hoy habían sido enterados les habían agotado mentalmente. Necesitaban dormir.

—Bueno, chicas con chicas. Chicos con chicos—dijo Rose, levantándose del sillón.

Las chicas también se pararon y se despidieron de sus novios. Edward agarró a Bella de la mano.

—Descansa, ángel—susurró en su oído.

Ella sonrió encantada.

Los chicos esperaron a que ellas subieran para mirarse entre sí.

— ¿Prefieren mi cuarto o el sótano? —preguntó Edward.

—Sótano—corearon ben, Benjamín y Jasper. Jake asintió, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Dónde sea, pero que pueda dormir ya.

— ¡Sí! —Emmett alzó la mano, pidiendo lo mismo.

Edward se rió y les hizo seña para que bajaran. El sótano era grande, el piano y el sofá de cuero no usaban mucho espacio y lo demás estaba amueblado para un perfecto escape del mundo. Una suave alfombra cubría el piso, haciendo más cómodo dormir ahí.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Edward tomara el sofá de cuero. Él subió a su cuarto por mantas y a cambiarse de ropa. Los chicos se habían quitado sus pantalones y quedándose en bóxers, algunos en una camiseta que traían debajo y otros solamente en bóxers.

Bajó con las sábanas y ya con su piyama de pantalón de lana y camisa blanca algo vieja. Ellos se habían adueñado de los cojines de los sofás. Emmett y Jake fueron los primeros en caer dormidos. Ben y Benjamín fueron los segundos. Jasper apenas pudo darle las buenas noches a su amigo y caer rendido.

Edward se quedó viendo al techo de madera, sin poder dormir. La sesión de besos en la cocina habían dejado a Edward muy despierto. Ellos habían empezado a tener más contacto íntimo, al punto de Edward empezar a tocar su sexo, pero le daba miedo que ella lo tocara en el suyo. Edward se limitaba a dejarla apenas tocar su miembro, antes de jalarla y besarla.

Poco a poco iban perdiendo el miedo. Pero aún seguía ahí.

Se dio por vencido de intentar dormir a las dos horas. Se levantó con cuidado, no haciendo ruido y subió las escaleras.

La lluvia seguía azotando Forks y los rayos no dejaban de sonar. Edward encendió dos velas en la sala y se sentó, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Se quedó así unos momentos, con los ojos cerrados, respirando calmadamente y oyendo la lluvia. Su piel se erizó antes de sentirla encima de él.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Edward, riendo traviesa. Él también rió y abrió los ojos, viéndola sin levantar la cabeza.

—No puedo dormir—alegó Bella, mostrando un puchero. Edward se dio cuenta que ella estaba en pequeñas bragas y una gran polera algo grande para ella y de color blanca. Edward la reconoció. Era suya.

— ¿Entraste a mi cuarto? —murmuró, tomando una parte de la polera en puños.

—Bueno—Bella se movió, haciendo fricción en sus cuerpos—, puede que haya entrado por accidente y haberme puesto esta sensual polera para dormir…

Edward se rió bajito, negando con la cabeza. Un trueno retumbó en la calma de la noche y Bella saltó, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de Edward, sin querer gritar.

—Hey, tranquila. Estoy aquí—Edward acarició la espalda de su novia lentamente durante unos minutos.

—Odio los truenos—murmuró Bella, levantando la cabeza, con una mueca triste y de disgusto.

Edward le tomó la barbilla con una mano, acariciándola y levantó su rostro.

—Puedo hacer desaparecer eso.

— ¿Ah, sí? —él asintió, ella se acercó a él, seductora—. ¿Cómo?

Edward no respondió, paso la mano de su barbilla a su nuca, atrayendo sus labios a los suyos. El beso empezó suave, una dulce caricia entre dos amantes. La mano de Edward volvió a tocar debajo de la polera la cintura de Bella.

Los dos tenían muy presentes ese pequeño momento en la cocina y no tardaron en recordarlo. La polera de Bella desapareció de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y las bragas blancas.

—Edward—volvió a susurrar Bella apremiante, pero él negó con la cabeza y de un movimiento la acostó en el sofá, con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Bajó sus labios a su cuello, besándolo y mordiendo suavemente. Ella se mordió el labio, moviendo sus manos al dobladillo de su camisa de dormir y rápidamente la desechó de su cuerpo. Tocó el pecho desnudo de Edward, mientras él besaba y mordía sus pezones duros por las atenciones de él.

Siempre era nueva la sensación de cuando sus pieles se tocaban, cuando los labios de él tocaban la piel de Bella. La sensación electrizante y los estremecimientos de placer entre los dos.

La mano de Bella bajó a sus bóxers, pero él la detuvo.

—No—susurró Edward, sin dejar de besar su vientre. Bella gimió y apretó los cabellos de Edward.

— ¿Por qué?

Él simplemente siguió besándola, bajando por su cuerpo hasta su vientre bajo. Se quedó ahí, sin saber si continuar. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Bella a los ojos. La luz de las velas daba un resplandor a la piel de su novia, haciéndola ver como una diosa pagana.

—Yo, eh…—se trabó, ella supo qué intentaba hacer él y se sonrojó. Se mordió un labio por unos segundos, antes de ella misma desanclar sus piernas y quitarse sus bragas en un movimiento fluido.

La mirada de Bella fue suficiente para Edward.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó. Ella asintió, alzando sus caderas tímidamente. Edward volvió a besar su vientre, haciéndola temblar de anticipación. Aguantó la respiración antes de sentir los labios de él besarla en su centro.

Dejó salir un gemido ahogado. Dios, esto era tan diferente… Era una sensación nueva, pero que le agradó. Edward usó un dedo para separar los labios vaginales de su chica dejando que la punta de su lengua tocara el ardiente botón del deseo, haciéndola sisear.

Estaba duro y dolía, sintió como la lengua de su novio lamía, desatando sensaciones que ella, a pesar de tener experiencia, no había experimentado.

—Edward —un jadeo agónico salió de su garganta mientras tensaba las manos en su cabello.

Edward sonrió antes de bajar su lengua hasta su hendidura y acariciar su entrada tímidamente con su lengua, lamiendo de arriba a abajo.

— ¡Jesucristo! —murmuró ella, agarrando sus manos puños sobre su cabello, mientras se movía bajo de él.

Edward volvió a su clítoris, succionándolo levemente mientras ella movía sus caderas al ritmo de la lengua de su novio. Estaba algo en shock, ya que nunca pensó que él la tocaría así. Pero sentir ese momento era muy diferente a cuantas veces lo había fantaseado. Edward sabía dónde tocar y besar. Dónde hacerla volverse loca de placer y dónde desear más.

Ella tuvo una punzada de celos al recodar que a Jane también pudo haberle hecho, pero el sentir un dedo dentro de ella le hizo darse cuenta que ahora él estaba con ella. Él le estaba haciendo _eso_ a ella. No a Jane. Jane quedaba muy en el olvido.

Bella tomó aire fuertemente cuando sintió como uno de esos dedos largos de pianista que poseía su novio, se introducía en ella y ahogó una maldición, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente.

Edward la miró, su corazón latía como mil caballos a galope, sentía que su cuerpo era un mar de lava hirviente, ella dejó salir más gemidos al notar como Edward metía dos dedos en su interior. Joder, se empezaba a sentir perdida, pero los truenos le hacían recordar dónde estaba. Pero como él había dicho, le hizo desaparecer su miedo a ellos. Ella arqueó su espalda, sin poder evitarlo más.

Edward no pensaba mucho en las consecuencias, sólo en cómo se sentía ella, su calor, sus jugos dulces. Cómo sentía hacerla temblar entre sus brazos. Era impresionante para él, acoplarse tan bien a Bella, tanto emocional como físicamente. Ella parecía perfecta para él.

Las manos de su novia estaban muy quietas en su pelo y él agradeció mentalmente que fuese así, ya que si ella empezaba a tocarlo, entonces perdería por completo el control y podría tomarla ahí, con sus amigos y abuela dormidos a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos.

Y además, no quería su primera vez de esa forma. Quería que fuera algo especial para los dos.

El pequeño grito de Bella y sentir sus paredes apretar y aprisionar sus dedos, le hizo darse cuenta ella había alcanzado el clímax, succionó rápidamente deseando tomar todo lo que salía de su interior, lamió sus paredes vaginales un par de veces más, mientras sentía como los espasmos del cuerpo de su novia cedían, suspiró fuertemente controlándose un poco y se quedó ahí unos momentos más, antes de volver a subir sobre su cuerpo y sacando lentamente los dedos. Antes de tocar sus labios, los dos se dieron cuenta de qué había pasado.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Bella, mientras los ojos de Edward se oscurecían de deseo.

Ella era estrecha y caliente. Y se había sentido tan bien…

Besó sus labios lentamente, dejándola sentir su sabor, era dulce y salado algo que era muy difícil de descubrir pero Edward era como un manjar. Sus dedos volvieron a acariciar la cintura de ella, haciéndolos estremecer.

—Joder, señor Swan—jadeó Bella, cuando sus labios se separaron para respirar—. Usted sabe trucos raros…

—Aún no conoce bien mis trucos, señorita Cullen—Edward sonrió pícaro. Bella rió levemente, enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

Se quedaron así unos momentos. Las frentes juntas, besándose de vez en vez, los ojos llameando de miles de sentimientos. Sus pechos tocándose y dándose calor mutuamente. La lluvia continuaba descargándose, pero ellos ya no la notaban. No notaban los truenos. Ni nada más. Sólo notaba su calor, su compañía.

Su amor.

El ambiente cargado de calor, las velas que daban un aire mágico y romántico. Las palabras no dichas. Parecía el lugar perfecto…

Edward suspiró una vez, besando suavemente sus labios.

—Te amo, Bella. Con toda mi alma.

Ella jadeó de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. Los ojos de él llameaban fuertemente, el verde esmeralda ahora en un verde jade salvaje. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción. Le plantó un beso algo sofocante.

—Yo también te amo, Edward. Con todo mi ser hippie y loco.

Edward se echó a reír aliviado, ates de volver a besar a su dulce novia, primero suave, luego con más fuerza.

El sentimiento no podía ser más fuerte. Más real que en ese momento. Aunque aún faltaban muchos momentos más como ese…

* * *

***Marie muere lentamente* Diooooos, morí con este capítulo! :3 De verdad, fue e.e Me encanto escribirlo. Esos "te amo" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! *suspiro de loca enamorada***

**Joodeer, estoy feliz, feliz, feliz! :D**

**Ahh, yaaa, bueno, mejor me calmo, jajajaja, el próximo cap volvemos a dar un salto en el tiempo. Tendremos dos conversaciones interesantes & algo más :D Ah, por cierto, ¿a qué Edward tiene amigos geniales? Así debió ser al principio, pero bueno… *se encoge de hombros* Por algo pasan las cosas… & porque su loca autora lo decide así, jajaja.**

**Vale, vale, estoy algo alterada ya que no he podido dormir desde hace unos días. Creo que llevó 78 –o más– horas sin dormir, pero no tengo descanso :S No se preocupen, me recetaron pastillas para dormir, a ver si así descanso finalmente :D  
**

**Bueno, me voy a seguirle con la tarea, qe ni siqiera la he empezado D: **

**Gracias, mil gracias por todo el apoyo, todo los RR, los favoritos & alerts, por los buenos deseos & por hacer de este fic lo que es, sin ustedes no sería nada. Las amo demasiado, mis chicas hermosas! Son mis Team Ángeles! *corazón***

**A los anónimos, Alex, Carolina & chonis22, gracias por sus RR & me hacen sonrojar :) Siempre tendré respeto por este tema :P**

**Nos vemos pronto, hermosas!**

**Cambio & Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


	22. Palabras Hirientes

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

**Holaaa! Cap nuevo :) Ojala les guste & lamento el mega retraso! u.u NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS!  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Little Things-Ed Sheeran & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: "Palabras Hirientes".**

Suaves besos, caricias dulces. Corazones latiendo al unisón. Labios susurrantes y suaves gemidos.

Los dos jóvenes no podían dejar de besarse y abrazarse, de tocarse y sentirse. Era mágico lo que sentían, lo que decían y no decían, bastaba una mirada, un toque y todo estaba dicho. Era increíble cómo dos almas podían ser perfectas juntas.

Era increíble que el amor les hubiera fallado en algunos momentos, pero no ahora. No hoy. Ni nunca… O al menos eso esperaban.

Teniéndose uno al otro, entre sus brazos, besos y caricias, era todo lo que necesitaban, todo lo que les daba vida y algo más…

.

.

.

La tarde del lunes Edward y Bella se preparaban para ir a las reuniones de los seropositivos, sintiendo el Halloween cerca, el viernes por la noche sería la fiesta de Halloween del Instituto y todos estaban emocionados por la fiesta de disfraces que habría.

Su propia forma de celebrar el Halloween, versión para grandes.

—De verdad te irás disfrazado de un zombie—se reía Bella, mientras Edward se ponía la cazadora café. Bella se abrigó en su suéter de punto largo color hueso. Usaba unos vaqueros algo ajustados, una playera de tirantes delgados blanca. Un cinturón negro ancho marcaba su cintura. Una trenza de hilo blanca resaltaba en su frente.

Unas botas de piso café oscuro abrigaban sus pies. A pesar de ser finales de Octubre, empezaba el frío. Edward llevaba unos tejanos, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y su cazadora. Llevaba unos converse negros.

—Oh, vamos, no es tan malo—bromeó Edward. Los dos se tomaron de la mano al salir de la casa de Edward y correr a su coche.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que yo me vestiré de una dama de sociedad del siglo XVIII…—se rió la chica, mientras Edward arrancaba y salían rumbo al hospital.

—No querrás que me vista de señor antiguo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Señor antiguo? ¡Vamos, amor! Te verás hermoso.

—Lo pensaré.

Bella gritó divertida, bailoteando en su asiento. La chica ya tenía su vestido del siglo XVIII, esperando a ponérselo el viernes en la noche. Edward tendría que ir con Alice a ver dónde comprar ropa del siglo XVIII.

—Te verás hermoso, ángel—Bella había empezado a llamar así a Edward después que él le dijo que la amaba y él simplemente se echaba a reír.

—Sí, ya lo creo, Tinker.

—Espera, ¿Tinker?

La chica se sentó bien recta, viendo divertida a su novio.

—Sí, como Tinker Bell. Eres igual que esa hada.

—Ains, amor…

—Las dos hacen cosas hermosas, luchan por lo que quieran.

Bella se sonrojó, sonriendo dulcemente, se acercó un poco a su novio, queriendo darle un beso.

—Y son extremadamente tercas—canturreó Edward, Bella se alejó de golpe de su novio, frunciendo el ceño y los labios. Se cruzó de brazos.

—No soy terca—refunfuñó. Él se echó a reír, viendo de reojo a su novia.

—Claro que sí—sonrió abiertamente—, pero te amo.

El berrinche de Bella desapareció, ella sonrió tiernamente de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, sabes usar tus armas, Swan.

—Y no sabes cómo, mi pequeña Tinker.

.

.

.

Marianne Medina era una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes marino, piel crema y cabellos largos ondulados castaños oscuros. Era de nariz pequeña y cara redondeada, dándole aspecto de niña. Era algo alta y menuda.

No se notaban sus 28 años.

Ni que había sido madre a los 18.

Mar había comenzado con las reuniones cuando descubrió que muchos pacientes con VIH estaban muy deprimidos y que no había suficiente información, incluso para los seropositivos. Axel le había enseñado su mundo, el día a día de los enfermos con VIH. Ella se había quedado impresionada de cuanto aguantaba su novio.

Axel fue todo para ella durante los dos años que estuvieron juntos, cuando él murió, se quedó en una gran depresión, a punto de quitarse la vida. Pero él era su mayor ejemplo de vida. No importaba que tan malas eran las cosas, Axel siempre sonreía y decía que todo mejoraría.

Todo mejoró para Mar cuando tres meses después de la muerte de Axel, se enteró que estaba embarazada. No le dio miedo el hecho de ella contagiarse, pero sí su bebé. Al hacerle los análisis de sangre, descubrió también ser seropositivo, pero el virus estaba como dormido dentro de ella.

Por un milagro, su bebé no se contagió. En cuanto Sebastián, su hijo, pudo entender más, ella se encargó de explicarle quién había sido su papá. Y Sebas se parecía a Axel. Los mismos ojos chocolates pícaros, el cabello negro y la piel pálida. Sebas era un chico muy animado y hermoso.

Mar terminó sus estudios en la medicina, ella quería hacer algo más por los seropositivos, las reuniones eran una, pero el proyecto en que estaba trabajando esperaba que pudiera apoyar más.

Todos los días, todas las reuniones, la dejaban satisfecha. Ver como poco a poco los seropositivos iban tomando más confianza, más seguridad… Era un milagro para ella. Lo hacía por Alex. Por su hijo Sebas.

Ella preparó por última vez las sillas para reunión y sonrió, siempre era un placer hacer esas reuniones, sobre todo cuando venían nuevas personas, ese día se integrarían dos chicos más. Una mujer y un hombre.

—Buenas tardes, chicos—sonrió Mar al ver entrar a los primero jóvenes, riendo y juntos. Se sintió orgullosa al ver que hace unos meses, ellos ni siquiera levantaban la mirada del suelo.

—Hola, Mar. ¿Lista para empezar? —saltó una chica pelirroja, de ojos chocolates y sonrisa bonita. Se veía pálida y muy delgada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le iluminaba su ser.

—Lista, Vic. ¿Cómo estas hoy?

—Todo perfecto, doc. Voy mejorando.

Mar sonrió enormemente y le fue dando la bienvenida a demás personas. Edward y Bella entraron riendo, mientras se quitaban la lluvia de sus ropas, sacudiéndose. Mar sonrió al verlos. Carlisle le había mandado a Edward y Bella había venido pegada a él.

Le encantó que Bella apoyara a su novio de esa forma tan dulce. Tan pura. El amor que ellos se tenía era muy enorme, le recordaba de cierta manera a Alex y ella. Y por eso los apreciaba tanto.

— ¡Hola, Mar! —exclamó Bella, mientras corría a darle un beso en la mejilla. Edward rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella, también saludándola suavemente de beso. Mar sonrió dulcemente a los novios.

— ¿Cómo están, chicos? ¿Preparados?

—Súper—volvió a saltar Bella. Edward asintió con la cabeza, viendo a Bella raro. Mar se echó a reír y los dejó pasar.

—Edward—le llamó Mar, haciéndole una seña. Él regresó con ella y arqueó las cejas preguntando. Bella se sentó en dónde siempre y miró a su novio curiosa—, me enteré que te volverán a cambiar de tratamiento en uno o dos meses.

—Sí…—Edward se sonrojó.

—Se cambia de tratamiento cada seis meses. No llevas ni dos con él. ¿Qué pasó?

Edward miró por encima de su hombro, viendo a Bella, pero ella se había entretenido hablando con la chica rubia. Volteó a ver a Mar algo preocupado.

—No me hizo un buen efecto. Carlisle dice que es mejor que tratemos con otro… Antes de que algo malo pueda pasar.

Mar aspiró aire fuertemente antes de asentir. Miró pensativa a Edward un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y sonreírle.

—Bueno, regresa con tu novia. Antes de que Victoria se la lleve al otro lado de la estancia y empiecen de chismosas.

Edward sonrió levemente antes de volver con Bella. Saludó a Victoria y se sentó a lado de Bella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Justo antes de empezar la reunión, una chica morena y alta llegó corriendo, con la cabeza gacha y mirando al piso, pasando de fila en fila hasta una silla solitaria en el rincón. Mar la miró intensamente, entendiendo que ella era la nueva. Asintió con la cabeza para sí misma y sonrió a los demás.

— ¡Buenas tardes, gente! —exclamó con entusiasmo Mar, palmeando suavemente y sonriendo.

La chica morena frunció el ceño levemente y miró para abajo, pero cuando los demás saludaron tan felices como Mar, ella bufó. Subió sus piernas al asiento y enterró su cara entre las rodillas, deseando que esto acabara rápidamente.

—Bueno, como han visto, hoy tenemos dos nuevos integrantes a este barco. Marlene, James, pasen al frente, por favor.

Marlene se sintió paralizar, alzó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, viendo con odio a Mar, pero ella no dejó de sonreír. Un chico rubio, de cabello algo largo, pálida y de hermosos ojos azules se levantó tímidamente, mirando un poco al suelo. Marlene hizo lo mismo, pero sin ocultar su irritación.

Marlene miro con desprecio a todos los hombres que estaban en la sala, se sintió asqueada. _Tantos malditos sueltos que han arruinado la vida de gente inocente como yo…_

Su mirada paseo por toda la sala, sonrisas, sonrisas y más sonrisas. Pero eran sonrisas tímidas, amables y algunas pretendían dar a entender que comprendían por lo que ella pasaba, pero Marlene estaba segura de que nadie la comprendía. Esta maldita enfermedad la estaba matando sin ella poder hacer nada y también a su hijo…

—Bueno, pues. Preséntense ante sus compañeros—añadió Mar, haciendo un ademán con la mano. El rubio alzó levemente la cabeza, miró a todos y volvió a mirar al suelo.

—Me llamo James Whylone. Tengo 23 años y desde hace siete años soy seropositivo.

El rubio parecía muy avergonzado al decir lo último, no dejo de ver el suelo en todo momento. Edward entendió cómo se sentía, la vergüenza, la rabia consigo mismo…

—Bienvenido, James—saltó Victoria, sonriéndole enormemente. Edward y Bella intercambiaron miradas, arqueando las cejas juguetones.

—Gracias—murmuró el chico sonrojado, pero sin dejar de ver el piso aún. Mar le pasó el brazo por los hombros, sonriéndole amablemente.

— ¿Y tú, cariño? —le preguntó la doctora a Marlene, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Mi nombre es Marlene. Tengo un hijo, y los dos tenemos VIH. Él tiene un año. Yo tengo 19. El padre se casó conmigo, pero él me infectó y embarazó—el tono de voz de Marlene era… frío. Bella frunció el ceño, algo confundida.

—Okey —dijo lentamente Mar, la demás gente estaba algo sofocada, pero la misma Victoria le sonrió a Marlene. Ella hizo una mueca y miró a otro lado—. Bueno, bienvenida, Marlene. Bienvenidos. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Marlene corrió de nuevo a su asiento y volvió a quedar en la misma posición, James se sentó cerca de Victoria, que le sonreía en todo momento.

—Bueno… Creo que hoy es un buen día para hablar sobre un tema que a todos nos interesa, ¿o no? —Mar sonrió lentamente y Edward creyó adivinar de qué iban a hablar—. Sí, exacto. Como muchos ya deben de haberlo adivinado. Vamos a hablar de… ¡Tatara! Del sexo.

Varias risas se escucharon en la sala, Marlene se tensó y apretó los labios, insinuando más su mirada en el suelo. Bella miró a Edward deslumbrante. El recuerdo de aquella noche aún estaba bien grabado en sus memorias de los dos. Sobre todo que a partir de ese día, los dos habían empezando a experimentar más cosas.

—Que cosas del destino, ¿ah? —susurró insinuante Bella, Edward se rió en voz baja, abrazando a su costado a su novia.

—Sexo —la voz de Mar resonó en la sala, todos callaron y la volvieron a mirar—. Creo que todos nos hemos quedado con algo de miedo después de saber de nuestra enfermedad. De saber lo que tenemos. Dejamos de hacer muchas cosas, como ya hemos hablado anteriormente. Pero lo que más dejamos de lado, es nuestras relaciones de pareja o sentimentales. Nos dejamos llevar por el miedo que conlleva tener VIH o SIDA. Pero, gente, recuerden que es una enfermedad más. No el fin de algo.

Marlene levantó poco a poco la cabeza, mirando curiosa a Mar. Era raro la forma en la que hablaba de esa enfermedad, como si ella también la tuviera…

—Es obvio que sí moriremos todos. Llegado un momento, claro—añadió la doctora—, pero… ¿Cuántos de aquí han dejado de tener relaciones sexuales o han dejado de buscar novio, pareja, etcétera, desde que se enteraron de su enfermedad?

La mayoría de la gente levantó la mano, Edward miró a Bella y añudó sus manos. No, él, sin buscarlo, había encontrado a su amor. Y Bella era todo para él.

—Bueno —Mar se encogió de hombros, sonriendo nuevamente, junto sus manos y suspiró—, todos debemos saber que no es malo tener novio o pareja. No es malo enamorarse sólo porque tenemos VIH o SIDA. Seguimos siendo humanos. Pero claro, claro… Hay precauciones para tomar. Que _debemos _tomar. Siempre teniendo en cuenta nuestra condición podremos llevar una vida amorosa muy buena.

Bella volvió a alzar las cejas hacía Edward, como diciendo "¡te lo dije!", Edward rodó los ojos pero sonrió con picardía.

—Ustedes saben cuáles son las precauciones, ¿no? —preguntó Mar viendo a los más jóvenes, todos rieron y algunos se sonrojaron.

—Los condones—dijo sencillamente Victoria—. Son los que más protegen de una ETS y embarazo, aunque son un 99.9 por ciento seguros…

—Pero son los que más protegen, los más seguros por así decirlo—le interrumpió Mar, antes de que Victoria se pusiera a divagar—. A pesar de estar en el calor del momento, es necesario tener siempre en cuenta ponerse el condón antes de… Nunca dejar que los fluidos sexuales toquen el sexo de la pareja, ¿de acuerdo?

Unos hombres carraspearon, algo incómodos y asintieron con la cabeza. Mar sonrió con suficiencia. Había atraído la atención de Marlene, que la veía confundida.

—Y ahora, la práctica…

.

.

.

Dos horas después, varios hombres estaban muy sonrojados y las mujeres reían divertidas. Esto era siempre, Mar les enseñaba algo más de esa enfermedad, pero no los dejaba caer en depresión. Era bueno reír para ellos.

Bella miraba pensativa hacia Mar, mientras Edward podía ver las rueditas en su cabeza rodar. Se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró en su oído:

—Ni se te ocurra, Tinker. Sé lo que planeas y no.

Bella volteó sorprendida a Edward y le rogó con la cabeza, pero él no sonreía, se veía demasiado serio.

—Edward, quedamos que lo intentaríamos—musitó, inclinando la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No es necesario que lo hagamos ya, amor… Fue hermoso lo que pasó la noche pasada en la sala. Fue espontaneo y no tuvimos preocupaciones. Nos cuidamos. Hemos aprendido que nosotros funcionamos mejor cuando hacemos las cosas de repente.

Él sonrió, apenas levantando la comisura de su labio derecho y suspiró. Bella tenía razón. Se mordió el labio pensativamente y chasqueó la lengua.

—Algún día…

Bella volvió a mirar a Mar, sonriendo con suficiencia. La doctora estaba dando las últimas recomendaciones sobre el cuidado del condón. Al terminar, volvió a sonreír a la gente y aplaudió, casi dando por terminada la reunión.

—Bueno, ¿alguna pregunta final?

—Yo—una débil voz surgió del final. Mar miró a Marlene y con la mirada le insistió a hablar. Marlene se puso colorada, pero carraspeó —. ¿Por qué habla de esa manera de la gente con VIH?

Muchas personas se voltearon a ver a la chica como si no creyeran lo que escuchaban. Bella arqueó las cejas asombrada y Edward frunció el ceño. _¿Qué…?_

—No te entiendo, Marlene—dijo finalmente Mar, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Por qué habla tan bien de la gente con VIH? ¿Por qué habla como si usted tuviera la enfermedad?

—Porque la tengo. El padre de mi hijo falleció antes de poder decirle que estaba embarazada, pero accidentalmente me embarazó y me infecte, como era de esperar. Pero el virus está dormido en mí, durante ocho años no ha hecho su aparición.

— ¿Así que el padre la abandonó?

—No—la voz de Mar dejo de ser suave para tornarse fría. Marlene tenía una mueca de desprecio y no evitaba más alejarse todo lo posible de la gente… Con VIH—. Él murió antes de poder enterarme hasta yo misma. Nunca me abandonó. Y no entiendo, Marlene, por qué estás hablando de la gente con VIH como si fueran los malos. Teniendo en cuenta que tú también tienes la…

— ¡Porque lo son! —interrumpió gritando Marlene, levantándose de golpe—. Lo son. El padre de mi hijo me sedujo, me embarazó y lo obligaron a casarse conmigo. Llevó un maldito año con esta puta enfermedad y he llegado a la conclusión de que él tiene la culpa de lo que me pasó.

—Pero, ¿qué mierdas? —Bella siseó, queriendo levantarse. Edward la detuvo.

—No, Marlene. No lo son—exclamó Mar de forma fría aún—. Muchas personas ni siquiera saben que son seropositivos. Así que ellos no tienen la culpa. Y no es justo que hables así de ti misma.

—Yo no soy como ellos—musitó la morena, cruzando de brazos.

—Claro que lo eres. Eres seropositivos, Marlene. Debes aceptarlo.

—Pues no quiero. No puedo soportar ser una maldita… _infectada_ y que se burlen de mí por algo que ni siquiera es mi culpa.

—Perra—murmuró Victoria, viendo con desprecio a Marlene. Ella se dio cuenta que todos la miraban, pero ella no veía a nadie.

—Pues lo siento, Marlene. Pero eres seropositivo y tú también tienes culpa de esto. Es responsabilidad de los dos saberse proteger de una ETS o embarazo.

La chica bufó, viendo con desprecio a Mar.

—Eres seropositivo, Marlene y creo que es mejor que lo digieras. No es justo, ni tolerante, que la gente sin VIH nos critiquen, como para que gente que sí tienen la enfermedad, también los juzguen. Tu posición no tiene razón de ser, porque no creo que tu esposo haya sido el único en aceptar tener relaciones contigo, ¿o me equivoco?

— ¿Me está diciendo zorra? —las aletas de la nariz de la chica se ancharon, ella empezó a ver todo rojo.

—No. Me refiero a que no sólo él se acostó contigo. Tú también tuviste que ver en tener sexo con él, sin protección sobre todo.

— ¡Él me engañó! ¡Nunca me dijo que fuera seropositivo?

— ¿Y él lo sabía?

Todos voltearon ante la voz ronca de Edward, Bella veía con dolor a su novio. Él estaba parado, con los puños a los lados del cuerpo y viendo a Marlene cuidando sus emociones. Mar tragó saliva. La posición, la actitud de Marlene, era parecida a la de Jane hace un año, cuando se enteraron que Edward era seropositivo. Jane actuó como Marlene, echándole la culpa a Edward y dando por hecho que él sabía la verdad, cuando era completamente falso.

— ¿Qué? —graznó Marlene, algo en la posición del chico se le hacía intimidante. Pero algo en él le era familiar.

—Si tu esposo—escupió la palabra—, sabía que era seropositivo. Porque te aseguro que ningún seropositivo haría lo que dices que te hicieron, nosotros sabemos lo que es llevar la enfermedad, ni al peor enemigo le desearía esto.

Marlene se mordió la mejilla interior y miró a la chica sentada junto a Edward, viéndolo con ansia. Ella volvió a mirar a Edward, ahora con rabia.

— ¿Ah, no? —siseó, señalando a Bella—. Tú le hiciste eso, ¿no? Eres un cabrón, como los demás. Y te aseguro que ella está contigo o por lástima o por que la obligan…

— ¡BASTA! —Mar zapateó, viendo furiosa a Marlene. Ella abrió los ojos asustada, la doctora se veía condenadamente enojada. Bella se detuvo de pararse y se dejó sentar con un golpe sordo, Edward veía incrédulo a nada, como asimilando algo—. Por favor, la reunión ha terminado, pueden retirarse. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora. Marlene, quédate. Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora.

Toda la gente que pasaba frente a Marlene, no le dirigía una mirada. Ni siquiera admitieron su presencia. Ella vio en todos y cada uno de la gente de ahí su expresión al salir. Dolor, sufrimiento. Y se sintió terriblemente avergonzada de todo lo que dijo.

Esa gente vivía diario lo que ella les había dicho, les había hecho. La discriminación injusta, las palabras hirientes hacia su persona. Ellos venían aquí, a estas reuniones, para ser ellos mismo, para apoyarse y dejar de sufrir por unos momentos. Pero ella les había echado en cara todo lo que ellos querían olvidar.

Edward y Bella fueron los últimos en salir. Vio con profundo remordimiento como él estaba distante, como al querer ella tomarla la mano, él se alejó. Y vio el dolor en los ojos de ella.

—Marlene—Mar se acercó a ella, viéndola más calmada y posándose frente a ella.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto. La cagué completamente—sollozó la muchacha, dejando caer la cabeza pero la doctora solamente negó con la cabeza, pero sin negar nada—. Es que… ¡Oh, Dios!

—Marlene, ahora eres seropositivo, no puedes ir andando por la vida, diciendo esas cosas. Lastimando a gente que no merece ser lastimada.

—Lo sé, pero… Antes de infectarme, yo tenía cierta... Fobia por la gente seropositiva, sentía que por estar cerca de ellos, por respirar el mismo aire, me infectaría. Tenía miedo de ellos. Pero al conocer al Fred… Bueno, ni él ni yo sabíamos de la enfermedad. Fue un año después cuando nos enteramos. Tenía cuatro meses de embarazo cuando me hice la prueba. Le pedí a Fred que se la hiciera y salió positivo. Desde ese momento lo odie. Pero me obligaron a casar con él y ahora yo…

Mar no soporto ver más a la chica llorando, la abrazó contra su pecho, dándole consuelo. Marlene lloro con más fuerza. Pero la mente de la doctora estaba en Edward y Bella. Ella no quería que Edward se alejara de la chica por lo dicho por Marlene.

Carlisle le había comentado como estaba Edward antes de andar con Bella, como se había encerrado en sí mismo. Ella no quería que él volviera a caer en depresión, que se volviera a esconder.

No quería que Edward se volviera a perder en sí mismo…

.

.

.

Durante el camino a Forks, Edward no se acercó a Bella. Tenía muy grabado en su mente las palabras de Marlene. No podía dejar de pensar en ese momento y recordaba cuando Jane se enteró de que él era seropositivo. Bella miraba con ansia a su novio, quería tocarlo pero él parecía tan distante…

Al llegar al hospital, donde habían dejado el coche, Edward ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al abrirle la puerta a Bella.

—Hey—Bella no lo soportó más y alzó la barbilla de Edward, buscó su mirada pero él se negaba a verla—, ¿estás bien, amor?

Edward tragó saliva fuertemente y asintió, pero volviendo a rehusar la mirada de Bella. Se sacudió levemente la mano de Bella y esperó a que ella entrara. Con un nudo en la garganta, los dos se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral hacia la casa de Bella.

No sabía que decir o como actuar. No sabía que decirle a Edward para que le hablara. Al llegar al caminito para ir a su casa, ella lo intentó.

—Edward, yo…

—Mañana no pases por mí—le interrumpió él, sin dejar de ver el camino de tierra—, me iré con Alice.

El alma cayó a los pies de Bella. _No, no de nuevo_.

—Edward…

—Llegamos.

Edward dejó el motor muerto hasta apagarlo definitivamente frente el porche de la entrada. Bella tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, no creía que esto estuviera pasando. No ahora.

—Edward—ella lo volvió a intentar, pero él se bajó del coche bruscamente, suspirando. Ella se quedó unos segundos paralizada, antes de lanzarse fuera del coche.

Él ya había recorrida una gran distancia hacia el bosque con sus largas zancadas, Bella frunció los labios y gruñó, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

—Edward—le llamó, pero él siguió caminando—. Edward. Edward…

Él no volteó a verla, ni siquiera le hizo caso. Empezó a aumentar el paso hasta casi correr, ella lo siguió, empezando a encabronarse. Lo volvió a llamar y cuando él no le hizo caso, ella se plantó en el suelo y tomó aire hondamente.

— ¡EDWARD SWAN, HAZME CASO!

Él se detuvo por completo, paralizando un paso en el aire. Todo el bosque se quedó en silencio total. Estaban muy adentro del bosque, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que habían caminado tanto.

—Edward—Bella le llamó fríamente, le dolía usar ese tono en él, pero Edward no la volvería a alejar—. Voltea a verme, por favor.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos y voltear a verla. Bella pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. Ella sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y un gran nudo en su garganta, al momento de verse a los ojos, todo se rompió. Ella corrió a él y él la tomó entre sus brazos, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

—No puedes hacernos esto siempre que alguien diga algo respecto a tu enfermedad, Edward. No me puedes alejar de ti por el qué dirán los demás. No me lo merezco.

Él ahogó un sollozo, beso el cuello de su novia y se alejó de ella.

—Y yo no puedo permitir que te digan cosas como la que esa chica te dijo hoy sólo porque estás conmigo. Cualquiera que te vea conmigo y sepa que tengo VIH, sencillamente creerá lo mismo que Marlene.

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero Edward no la dejó hablar.

—Y creo que… Es mejor que…—tartamudeó él, viendo con dolor el suelo, alejando sus manos del cuerpo de ella—. Bella, yo…

—No—interrumpió ella, negando con la cabeza—. No, no, no, y no. No, Edward.

—Es lo mejor para los…

— ¡NO! ¡Cortar conmigo no va a ser lo mejor para los dos, Edward Swan!

—Bella...

—Te amo, Edward —Bella volvió a correr a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. No puedes decidir por mí. No puedes alejarme de ti. No lo permitiré. Yo. No. Soy. Jane. Y nunca lo seré. No seré como Marlene. Yo estoy contigo _porque quiero_, porque te amo.

Antes de que él pudiera hablar, Bella estrelló su boca con la de él, enroscando sus brazos en su cuello y poniéndose de puntitas. Edward la tomó de la cintura y le regresó el beso. No había dulzura en él, sólo desesperación, pasión, amor...

Después de unos minutos, los dos se alejaron jadeando. Bella descansó su frente en la de Edward y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con un extraño brillo de determinación.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te separe de mí, Edward. Ni unas palabras idiotas, ni la misma muerte. No voy a dejar de luchar por nosotros, nunca. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola… Te necesito. Siempre lo haré.

Edward se perdió en su mirada chocolate, olvidándose de todo. ¿Por qué iba a terminar con ella? Ah, sí… Las palabras de Marlene. Pero los ojos de Bella eran tan determinados, tan feroces. Él sabía que ella nunca dejaría que nada los separará. Ni siquiera unas palabras.

El amor que se tenían era demasiado fuerte. Y él se estaba dejando ir por unas babosadas, por unas palabras sin sentido que una chica que, obviamente, odiaba a la gente con seropositivo, había dicho. No, no iba a dejar que _eso_ lo alejara de su motivo de vivir.

—No, Bella—dijo finalmente Edward—. No _vamos_ a permitir que nadie nos separé. Ni la muerte misma, amor. No me voy a rendir a nosotros tampoco.

El aire en los pulmones de ella dejó de existir, sintiendo un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras. Se volvió a poner de puntas para besar a Edward profundamente.

Obstáculo uno superado. La indiferencia de la gente, las palabras humillantes. Ahora faltaba que el pasado regresara…

* * *

***sonríe dulcemente, inclinando la cabeza a un lado* ¿Qué tal, chicas? ¿Se asutaron?**

**Yo también, jajaja, de vedad, llegué a pensar en que terminaran, pero… Aún no es tiempo :D Disfruten por ahora. Ahhh, que Marlene, ¿verdad? Me caía mal, pero la entiendo. Pobre, anda en shock aún… Veamos que sucede con ella! & Mar, ya la conocieron. Ténganla en mente, porque será de vital importancia para Bella en el futuro ;)**

**Amo cada comentario que me hacen, cada favorito, cada palabra de ayuda en FB o aqi, en un PM o en un RR, anónimo o no. Me hacen sentir orgullosa de mí misma, de poder lograrlo. SereNereCullen, ni que decirte. Sencillamente me has dejado sin palabras, pero me has hecho sonrojar demasiado, eh! No sé quién eres, en realidad. Pero de todas formas, es agradable leer de gente como tú. Me enorgullece saber que estoy tocando bien el tema… Gracias por todo &... Stay Strong, you can. Eres importante & toda una luchadora, pequeña. Te mando muchos besos & aquí estoy si me necesitas!**

**Ahora sí… Lo bueno ya mero se viene. Como que todo anda muuuyyy tranquilo, ¿no creen? Creo que es momento de que _alguien_ vuelva o así :D Vale, nos vemos pronto, mis ángeles!**

**Me estoy qedando completamente dormida & prometía actualizar hoy, viernes, pero me gano las ansias :D Mañana en la tarde respondo RR.**

**Besos enormes.**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


	23. La Fiesta de Halloween

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACION: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

***Después de los anuncios de advertencia, pasa a un fondo negro por unos segundos, se escucha una música tipo La Pantera Rosa & Marie sale agachada, viendo a todos lados y caminando de puntillas. Saca su varita de sus tennis converse & mira a todos lados antes de apuntar al frente & susurrar (esqe por ahí andan unas cuantas locas & segúún las malas lenguas Los Volturi buscando a la probrecilla de Marie. Nom'bre! Si el miedo no anda en burra, qe diga en burro!)* Lumus- Juro solemnemente qe mis intenciones no fueron volverlos locos. *& ante la pantalla aparece el capítulo 23 de este fic loco qe es su bebé*  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Solamente Tú- Pablo Alborán & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: "La fiesta de Halloween".**

La lluvia dejó caer su furia cuando Edward llegó a su casa, sintiéndose más ligero que nunca. Bella lo acompañó con una risita, sabiendo la travesura que había hecho.

—No creo que a tu padre le agrade saber que dormirás con tu novio—se burló Edward, susurrando.

—Él no debe saber precisamente que dormiré con mi novio. Él sabe que aquí también vive mi mejor amiga, así qué…—la chica se encogió de hombros, sonriendo pícara.

Edward rió algo fuerte y se calló al instante. Después de la plática en el bosque, ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro. Así que Bella corrió a su casa e hizo una pequeña maleta, diciéndole a su padre que dormiría en casa de Alice. Carlisle la miró con esa mirada marca padre de: "A mí no me engañas, pequeña mentirosa", pero no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno…—Bella no supo que decir, así que se encogió de hombros.

Edward se echó a reír entre dientes, negando con la cabeza. Le dijo que se fuera al sótano mientras él iba a cambiarse de ropa. Su madre no estaba y su abuela y hermana ya estaban dormidas. Alice dormía cada día mucho más y eso se le hacía raro a Edward, ya que su hermana era una de esas personas que era muy hiperactiva.

—Iré a por unas mantas—susurró Edward, Bella asintió feliz y corrió escaleras abajo al sótano. Él sonrió pícaramente.

Edward aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida y ponerse un pantalón de franela y una camisa blanca. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y antes de poder encerrarse en el sótano, la puerta de entrada se abrió. Edward se congeló, antes de voltearse y encontrarse cara a cara con Esme.

—Mamá—susurró Edward confundido—. ¿Qué haces?

—Acabo de llegar—respondió incrédula la mujer—. ¿Qué haces tú?

—Dormiré en el sótano.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… Es… Cómodo.

Esme miró a su hijo acusadoramente y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó en cambio Edward. Esme miró a otro lado, sin saber que decir.

—De… Cenar.

—Ah…

—Ya… Bueno… Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

Esme subió con algo de dificultad las escaleras, viéndose perdida. Edward la vigiló hasta que escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse. Después corrió al sótano.

—Hola—saltó Bella sobre él cuando dejó las mantas en el sillón de cuero. Edward sonrió.

—Hola.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Me encontré a mi mamá afuera. Le dije que dormiría en el sótano y ella se fue a dormir. Creo que venía algo borracha.

— ¿Borracha?

—Sí, se veía rara. Decía que venía de cenar, pero se me pasó preguntarle con quien.

Bella se echó a reír, dejándose caer en el sillón, Edward la acompañó y la atrajo a su pecho.

—Eres un celoso—se burló—. Tú mamá fue a comer con alguien, un amigo o así. Déjala ser.

—La dejo ser. Pero me preocupa.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de Bella.

—Amas mucho a tu mami, ¿verdad?

—Con el alma—admitió Edward, dejando su mirada perderse en la distancia—. Cuando mi papá murió, mi mamá se quedó destrozada. Pero nunca nos demostró su dolor. En el día ella sonreía por nosotros. En la noche, mi hermana y yo la escuchábamos llorar e íbamos con ella a abrazarla. La muerte de mi padre fue algo sumamente doloroso para todos. Nos cambio la vida completamente.

—Te entiendo—murmuró Bella—. Cuando mamá falleció, mi papá estuvo en depresión unos meses. No sabía cómo salir de nuevo de dónde se dejó caer. Y yo tampoco. Fue Emmett el que nos ayudó en esto.

—La muerte de nuestros padres nos cambio. Pero creo que nos enseñó algo…

—La vida no es para siempre. Nada es para siempre. Por eso es mejor disfrutarla cada día.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos, ella miraba a la nada también pero al sentir la mirada de su novio, la alzó, chocando con ella. Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó profundamente, disfrutando de su boca, de su sabor.

Bella veía la vida de diferente manera, de una manera hermosa. Y él necesitaba eso, necesitaba el amor de Bella, su positividad. Su energía. Bella le daba vida, como él a ella.

.

.

.

No hicieron mucho esa noche, estaba condenadamente cansados. Edward los acomodó en el sillón y los cobijó, Bella se acurrucó a su lado y se durmió profundamente, en el calor de Edward.

Pero Bella no sabía si fue por hablar de sus padres con Edward o el hecho de recordar siempre a su madre, lo que hizo que las pesadillas volvieran.

_— ¡Mamá, voltea!_

_—Bella, estoy manejando._

_—Mamá, por favor. Te ves hermosa así. Voltea._

_—Mmm, okey…_

Bella se movió violentamente en su lugar, despertando un poco a Edward. Ella jadeaba y gemía, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Edward la miró adormilado y confundido, alzándose en sus codos y viéndola.

_—Mami, sonríe…_

_—Bella, déjame ver a la carretera._

_—No. Sonríe._

Un pequeño sollozo salió de los labios de Bella, Edward se despertó por completo, inclinándose sobre ella, la débil luz de la luna que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana del sótano, le permitió a Edward ver pequeñas lágrimas salir de los ojos cerrados de su novia. Se sentó levemente y le intentó despertar.

_—Bella…_

_—Espera, no te muevas. Sonríe… Y…_

_Un claxon._

_— ¡MAMÁ!_

_Un chirrido de llantas, gritos. La nada por un momento, luego la tierra aproximándose sobre ellas. Todo dio vueltas._

—Bella, amor, despierta. Despierta, Bella…

La chica movía frenéticamente la cabeza, llorando más fuerte.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward, zarandeándola con fuerza. Ella despertó con un grito ahogado, viendo la cara preocupada de Edward con ojos aterrados.

—Edward—susurró. Se lanzó a sus brazos, envolviéndose con fuerza a él y enterrando la cara en el pecho. Él la mantuvo a su pecho, acunándola mientras lloraba con fuerza, sus sollozos ahogándose en su pecho.

—Tranquila, amor. Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy—arrulló Edward, meciéndose juntos. Le dejó llorar por largos momentos, hasta que los sollozos se volvieron hipos.

Él no dejó de abrazarla, incluso cuando ella estuvo en total silencio. Se movió lentamente y la vio.

— ¿Estás bien, mi amor? —le preguntó suavemente, acariciando su mejilla mojada aún por las lágrimas.

Bella asintió, suspirando. Se frotó los ojos y dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo sin fuerzas.

—Creo que sí—susurró. Él le movió un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y vio que su trenza blanca de hilo estaba un poco removida. La cicatriz se asomaba levemente por debajo.

Con cuidado, él acarició ese pequeño rastro de cicatriz. Bella se tensó, pero no se movió.

— ¿Qué paso, Bella?

Ella no sabía qué decir. Se quedó en silencio un largo rato. Edward dejó de acariciar la cicatriz y miró a Bella a los ojos, ella se veía atormentada.

—No puedo… Edward, no puedo… Yo…—tartamudeó Bella.

—Shhh—Edward puso un dedo en sus labios, sonriéndole débilmente—. No debes decírmelo si no quieres.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé, amor, es que… Es muy…

—Lo sé. Bella, nunca te pediría ni te haría algo que tu no quisieras hacer o decir. Si me quieres decir, lo harás. Si no, bueno… Vamos a dormir de nuevo. Ya mañana será otro día.

Bella rió levemente, pero Edward distinguió una nota de histeria en su risa. Ella dejó de reír con un suspiro y miró abajo. Edward la atrajo a su pecho y se volvieron a acomodar en el sillón. Ella ni siquiera habló. Él no le pidió más.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Esme tenía un dolor de cabeza como los mil demonios. Se había pasado de copas en su cena con Carlisle, lo sabía.

Cuando Bella entró en la casa, Carlisle corrió a la sala, simulando que estaba solo. Fue bueno que Bella corriera directamente a su cuarto y bajara momentos después, con una maleta en mano y diciendo que dormiría con Alice. Carlisle sólo le dijo que se cuidará.

Esperaron diez minutos después de que Bella se fue, para que Esme saliera del pequeño armario que había al lado de la cocina y Carlisle abriera la cocina. La mesa con dos vela, el vino y la comida seguía intacta.

—Eso sí que fue suerte—murmuró Carlisle.

—Más bien Edward—contradijo Esme—, estoy segura que ellos están juntos.

—Lo sé… Pero mientras estén bien, yo no pido más.

Siguieron con su cena como dos adolescentes, hablando como nunca lo habían hecho.

Llevaban casi un mes en esas citas secretas. Lauren y Carlisle habían terminado hace apenas dos meses, ni Jessica, ni los hijos de Carlisle o Esme lo sabían. Fue la misma Lauren la que terminó a Carlisle, diciéndole que no podía estar de nuevo con un hombre que no la amaba. Le deseó lo mejor a él y a Esme y hasta donde ella sabía, todo quedó bien.

Carlisle y ella tenían su pasado, su amor. Y ese amor seguía ahí, entre ellos. Su amistad estaba resultando ser algo más, como lo fue al principio de todo hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Esme se sentía de nuevo como una adolescente enamorada. Y Carlisle no se quedaba atrás. Pero lo dos lo volvieron a mantener en secreto, no era bueno que sus hijos descubrieran eso. Podía incomodarle y además, para sus ojos, Carlisle seguía con Lauren. Aunque ella ya hubiera mudado sus cosas de nuevo a su departamento con su hija. Jessica parecía tan lejana a su madre, que no era consciente de ese hecho.

—Hola, mamá—susurró Esme al entrar a la cocina, aún en bata y el cabello enmarañado.

—Vaya—se rió la abuela Swan, poniéndole azúcar a su té. Sus tostadas con mermelada sin azúcares de fresas estaban frente a ella, junto con algo de fruta—. Estás…

—Me va a explotar la cabeza—musitó la mujer, tomándose cabeza entre sus manos.

—Se nota. Ay, hija… Pues qué te dio anoche Carlisle en la cena.

Su madre era la única en saber lo que pasaba con Carlisle. Y como hace tiempo atrás, ella le ayudaba en todo lo que Esme necesitara.

—Te prepararé tu desayuno y algo de café—anunció Hannah.

—Gracias, mami.

.

.

.

La clase de artes fue libre. Ellos podían hacer lo que quisiera, desde fotografía o pintura. Bella decidió irse a sentar al regazo de Edward y ver juntos unas fotografías de un libro que el señor Banner les había dado.

—Oh, mira está—Bella señaló una en blanco y negro, una pareja, abrazados, ella de puntitas y él agachado levemente.

—Es hermosa—murmuró Edward, sonriendo un poco. Mike Newton los miraba desde lejos, con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro.

Jessica también los miraba, rodando los ojos a cada momento.

Los novios seguían viendo fotos, sonriéndose mutuamente. Una foto atrajo la atención de Edward. Era en blanco y negro. Una mujer y un hombre, ella sentada en la barra de una cocina con las piernas abiertas, bolsas con cosas desparramadas en el suelo, él enfrente de ella, sus manos al lado del cuerpo de ella y de las manos de ella. Unas medias negras cubrían las piernas de ella, él sólo estaba en bóxers. No se veían sus caras, sólo el largo cabello de la chica y el torso de él. Se cortaba la imagen en sus cuellos.

Edward no sabía porque, pero esa imagen se le hacía hermosa. Sensual e íntima.

Volteó a ver a su novia, ella estaba jugando con su cámara, dándole vueltas y viendo el zoom, tomando fotos de vez en vez. Sonrió. La pasión de Bella era la fotografía, él estaba seguro que ella podría ser una gran artista.

—Bella…

Ella volteó a ver a su novia y Edward le robó un beso, dulce y tierno. Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a besar a su novio.

—Oh, vamos chicos—bromeó el profesor Banner.

Los dos se separaron de golpe, sobresaltándose.

—Lo sentimos, profe—dijo rápidamente Edward, pero Banner negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—No se preocupen. Bella, quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué hice? —preguntó inocentemente Bella. Banner rió suavemente, sentándose frente a los novios.

—Nada malo. Mira, el director me avisó de esto—le enseñó unos folletos, donde venía la invitación a un concurso de fotografía profesional—. Me dijo que podía invitar a mis mejores estudiantes. Y tú eres de mis mejores estudiantes.

—Oh, profe…

—Es la verdad, chica, y créeme, estoy seguro que ganarás.

Bella sonrió enormemente, guiñándole un ojo a su profesor. Banner se echó a reír y les sonrió a los chicos, alejándose de ellos y acercándose a sus demás estudiantes.

Edward le sonrió también a su novia.

—Yo también sé que ganaras—le dijo Edward, ella sonrió, dándole un beso suave en sus labios.

Mike y Jessica torcieron el gesto, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Tal para cual…

.

.

.

El día fue más rápido. Y la semana aún más. Pronto estaban a viernes, preparándose para la fiesta, el ambiente en la clase era electrizante, estaban emocionados de tener su fiesta de Halloween.

—Hoy es el día, hoy es el día, hoy es el día—canturreaba Bella, saltando a cada paso hacia el coche con Edward. Él se reía, moviendo la cabeza. Ben también iba con ellos, junto con Ángela.

Ella saltaba a la par con Bella, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Oh, por Dios, tenemos novias locas, Edward—bromeó Ben con su amigo.

—Ni te imaginas.

— ¡Chicos! —Rose llegó corriendo con ellos, empujando a unos cuantos compañeros para llegar a su destino—. ¡Adivinen quién sacó diez en álgebra!

Bella saltó hacia su amiga, al igual que Ángela, sonriendo, riendo y gritando.

—Bien hecho, rubia—sonrió Edward, guiñándole un ojos.

—Gracias.

— ¡Así se hace, Rose! —Ben le enseñó los pulgares—. Ahora me ayudaras para pasar los finales.

—Ni loca, a ver cómo le hacen, Ben. Por puro milagro logré sacar diez, así que no me jodas.

Ben miró con el ceño fruncido a su amiga, mientras los demás reían y empezaban a caminar de nuevo. Alice y Jasper estaban ya en el auto del rubio, hablando. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas de expectación. ¿Alice le estaría diciendo sobre el embarazo? Jasper no se veía feliz, pero tampoco enojado. Sólo… Incrédulo.

— ¿Qué pasó, chicos? —dijo Edward nada más llegar con ellos. Jasper miraba a Edward sin emociones, mientras que Alice intentaba no verlo.

—Nada—respondió Jasper, volviendo a sonreír, tomó la mano de Alice con fuerza—. No pasa nada, Ed. Nos tenemos que ir, te la llevo a tu casa al rato, ¿vale?

Edward no pudo decir nada. Jasper metió a Alice al coche y corrió al lado del conductor, casi derrapando para irse de ahí. Los demás se quedaron completamente confundidos.

— ¿Qué mierda? —murmuró Rose, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Vámonos, tenemos que prepararnos para al rato—propuso Bella.

—Sí, está bien…

Edward presentía que algo iba mal con Alice y Jasper, los dos eran sus hermanos. Los conocía mejor que nadie… Bueno, puede que ahora conociera mejor a Bella que a nadie más. A pesar de llevar sólo casi tres meses juntos, era hermosa su relación. Llevaban más de amigos, a pesar de no ser los mejores amigos se habían conocido bien.

Le sonrió a su novia, guiñándole el ojo antes de volver a la carretera, pero frunciendo el ceño al recordar a su hermana y mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Todas las chicas, menos Alice, se fueron a casa de Bella para prepararse para la copia. Edward, Ben, Benjamín e inclusive Emmett –aún les era un misterio cómo Rose consiguió meter a Emmett al baile –, se cambiarían en la casa Swan. Ben y Benjamín llevaban sus trajes de mosqueteros, Emmett quería imitar al Fantasma de la Ópera, versión gigante.

—Amo este tipo de fiestas—alabó Ben, sonriendo y moviendo su capa.

—Tú… —gruñó Edward, apareciendo del baño y viéndose al espejo incrédulamente—. Mataré a Bella.

Ben, Benjamín y Emmett miraron a Edward dos segundos antes de echarse a reír fuertemente, agarrándose sus estómagos y tirándose al piso. Edward les miraba feamente, gruñendo y arreglándose el estúpido pantalón recto demasiado ajustado para él y a la cintura, como si fuera faja. Una camisa fajada blanca con volantes en las muñecas, un pequeño chaleco caqui –del mimo color que los pantalones – y un tipo pañuelo negro amarrado a su cuello "elegantemente" eran su vestuario. El saco antiguo estaba en la cama, aunque era más largo de la espada, casi como una cola recta.

Se veía ridículo y era algo sofocante tener el pañuelo. Alice le había hecho comprarse unos lentes de contacto para no "arruinar el vestuario con las gafas negras que siempre usa", según su hermosa hermana.

—Tío, te ves como uno de esos señores que vemos pintados en clase del profe Banner—se burló Ben.

—_Ese_ es el punto, Ben—gruñó nuevamente Edward, terminando de ponerse los zapatos picudos negros—. Se supone que ella se irá algo parecido a Marie Antoniette*.

—Ah, sí—rió Emmett, levantándose y acomodándose nuevamente el traje—, técnicamente mató a papá para que se lo comprara. Estuve friegue y friegue, y friegue… Papá se volvió loco durante un mes.

—Bella tiene cierta obsesión con los siglos XVI, XVII y XVIII, estos de los disfraces fue su idea. Yo quería irme de zombie. Pero a la señorita se le hizo muy fuera de lugar.

— ¿Fuera de lugar? —volvieron los tres chicos a reír como locos. Edward les gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya sé, jódanse.

—Rose no está aquí—bromeó Emmett, volviendo a tratar de respirar normalmente. Edward le miró incrédulo—. ¿Qué? Ella es mi novia. Hacemos… _cositas_.

—Ella es como mi hermana, no necesito saber de sus _cositas_—Edward hizo comillas en el aire, arrugando la nariz—. Es como si yo de dijera que Bella y yo…

— ¡Ya entendí, Edward! ¡Ya entendí!

Edward sonrió irónico.

— ¿Ahora me entiendes?

Emmett le lanzó una mirada fría, volviéndose a acomodar la capa y anudándose la máscara. Se veía de cierta manera extraño. Aterrador, teniendo en cuenta su altura.

Los mosqueteros estaban jugando con las espadas falsas, gritando cosas como ¡Angan!, diciéndolo mal ciertamente, y simulando golpearse y pelear. Edward rodó los ojos, sintiendo demasiado raro los jodidos lentes de contacto. Él quería sus gafas de marco negro.

La puerta de abajo se abrió con gran estruendo y se escucharon algunos gritos.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Los mosqueteros dejaron de jugar. El Fantasma de la Ópera miró a Edward sorprendido.

— ¿Es Jasper? —preguntó. Edward asintió

— ¡No, Jasper!

— ¿Alice? —preguntaron al unisón los mosqueteros. El cobrizo volvió a asentir.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí antes de correr hacía las escaleras, Benjamín se resbaló con la capa haciendo caer a su hermano y éste a Emmett. Edward llegó de un salto a la planta baja, con los tres cayendo a su lado.

— ¿Qué mierda, chicos? —les preguntó al verlos tirados. Ellos sonrieron y se levantaron como pudieron. En la sala Jasper estaba con una sonrisa de lunático, Alice le veía preocupada, tomándose el estómago con una mano y con la otra deteniendo a su novia. Él la tenía agarrada de los hombros.

—Jazz, por favor, no le digas hoy a Edward—rogó Alice, sin darse cuenta de su hermano y amigos.

— ¿Qué no me diga qué Jasper? —intervino Edward, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Alice dio un pequeño salto y se volteó de golpe a su hermano, Jasper dudó en seguir sonriendo, viéndose levemente asustado.

—Yo… Bueno…—tartamudeó Alice, torciéndose sus dedos. Jasper pareció pensar seriamente algo, frunciendo el ceño y suspirando fuertemente.

— ¿Jasper? —preguntó Edward, mirando a su mejor amigo seriamente. Entre ellos no podía haber secretos. No podían entre ellos.

Jasper miró a Edward y luego a Alice. Tragó saliva fuertemente. Edward frunció más el ceño.

—Me vas a golpear—murmuró Jasper, Edward se acercó a él levemente, dejando sólo unos centímetros de distancia, Alice se interpuso entre ellos. Ella sabía que esos dos se amaban como hermanos, pero ella era la hermana.

Edward siempre la protegería, inclusive de su mejor amigo casi hermano.

—Jasper…

Alice cerró los ojos y Jasper se preparó. Pero entonces recordó todo, era _su_ Alice, la chica de la que estaba completamente enamorado, con quién quería pasar su vida hasta viejitos a pesar de ser jóvenes. La conocía de toda su vida y la amaba como a nadie más. Se armó de valor y miró a su amigo.

Edward era su mejor amigo, el hermano hombre que nunca tuvo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría pero…

— ¡Voy a ser papá! —gritó de repente, sonriendo hermosamente. No era una cosa de la que se avergonzaba, estaba feliz por ese hecho a pesar de ser tan jóvenes los dos. Será difícil pero estando los dos juntos, todo podría ser perfecto.

Edward se quedó en frío. Los mosqueteros se miraron entre sí, Emmett abrió la boca hasta el suelo, técnicamente. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Qué tú qué? —se trabó Edward, abriendo los ojos grandemente.

—Alice está embarazada, hermano… Vamos a ser padres—Jasper agarró la mano de su novia fuertemente, sonriéndole a ella dulcemente. Edward se quedó mirando a lo lejos.

— ¡Hombre! —exclamó Emmett, rompiendo el silencio tenso, se acercó a Jasper y Alice y los abrazó—. Felicidades, chicos…

—Es… Shockeante—admitió Ben, pero aún así sonreía.

—Somos muy jóvenes… Pero es algo que debemos hacernos responsable de ello…

—Además… Es vida—sonrió Alice, al borde de las lágrimas de emoción. Benjamín saltó a ellos y los palmeó en la espalda, sonriéndoles.

—Felicidades, chicos. Pero lo harán bien. Nos tienen a nosotros, ¿lo saben, cierto?

La pareja asintió, feliz. Pero aún estaban algo tensos, Edward no respondía y él era como la luz verde de ellos.

Jasper dejó a su mujer con sus amigos y se acercó a Edward, despacio.

— ¿Hermano? —le preguntó suavemente.

_¡PUM!_

El puño de Edward colisionó con la mandíbula de Jasper. Alice gritó y los chicos se quedaron callados. Jasper se tambaleó para atrás, pero no se cayó. Miró a Edward y éste estaba completamente rojo, mirando a Jasper venenosamente. En ese momento él no era el mejor amigo de Jasper, era el hermano mayor de Alice.

— ¿Embarazaste a mí hermanita menor? —explotó.

Jasper tragó saliva y Alice temió severamente por la vida de su novio.

—Sí, pero… ¡Espera! —Jasper evadió otro golpe de Edward, huyendo de él. Edward era bueno dando mosquetazos. Le había tocado una o dos veces sufrirlos—. ¡Espera, Edward, por favor!

— ¡Embarazaste a mí hermana, Jasper!

Jasper gritó agudamente y se agachó justo cuando el puño de Edward volvió a atizarle. Empezó a correr en círculos, rodeando a los Mosqueteros, Emmett y Alice, ella intentaba atrapar a Edward pero Emmett lo impedía para que no se lastimara. Los Mosqueteros veían divertidos a los dos amigos.

Jasper corriendo en círculos y gritando como niña y Edward demasiado enojado, aunque nunca habían visto al cobrizo tan enojado. Ben se puso entre ellos, deteniendo a Edward y tratando de calmarlo.

—Eh, calma, Ed. Si lo matas, Alice quedará siendo madre soltera…

— ¡Jasper, ven aquí! —gritó con renovada fuerza el cobrizo.

—Felicidades, Ben—farfulló Benjamín, también ayudando a su hermano a detener a Edward—. A ver, Edward. _Tienes_ que tranquilizarte. Estás alterando a Alice y ella no puede alterarse, ¿vale?

—Por favor, Eddie—suplicó Alice, viendo a su hermano con las lágrimas bajando lentamente por sus mejillas. Emmett estaba detrás de ella y Jasper se acercó a su novia, abrazándola por los hombros. Edward respiró hondo, intentando controlarse.

—Hermano—habló Jasper de nuevo—, lo siento, de verdad que no era nuestra intención. Pero sucedió. Ya pasó. Puedes enojarte y matarme a golpes, pero de verdad te agradecería mucho que no lo hicieras, ¿verdad? —se rió nerviosamente, Edward entrecerró sus ojos verdes y el rubio carraspeó, moviendo su peso de un pie al otro—. Sí, nos equivocamos… Pero no lo lamento.

Eso detuvo a Edward por completo. Miró a Alice y Jasper, juntos. Alice estaba suplicándole con la mirada que parara y Jasper se veía nervioso pero firme. Recordó cuando hacían travesuras y los dos se apoyan al decir la verdad, siempre habían sido ellos muy unidos, Jasper protegía a Alice de todo y todos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente un momento y dejó salir el aire en un silbido.

—Ustedes dos—señaló a su hermana y amigo, se tensaron visiblemente pero no dijeron nada—. Hablaré con ustedes después, cuando pueda entender todo esto. Jasper…

El aludido arqueó las cejas, en una clara pregunta.

—No te me acerques esta noche, que no respondo por mí…

—Edward—empezó Alice, abriendo sus ojos enormemente.

—Ya dije, Alice. Eres mi hermana menor. Aunque Jasper sea mi mejor amigo…, ahorita veo por ti, sencillamente.

—Lo entiendo—se apresuró a decir Jasper, suspirando—. Hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo.

Edward asintió y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el jardín trasero. Los mosqueteros y Emmett vieron a su cobrizo amigo irse sin hacer nada. Emmett se volteó hacia la pareja, que se veía un poco más tranquila, Alice estaba recargada en el pecho de Jasper y él le acariciaba levemente sus brazos.

—Bueno—canturreó Emmett, sonriendo—. Felicidades, chicos… Ahora, Jasper mueve tu trasero arriba y cámbiate. Alice, tú igual, corazón.

Alice asintió, refregándose los ojos y regalándoles una sonrisa, antes de ir hacia las escaleras. Jasper miró hacia el jardín trasero, viendo a Edward ir y venir de lado a lado.

—Es mejor dejarlo, Jasper—le susurró Emmett, acercándose al rubio—. Creo que es bueno que tenga su tiempo. Al menos ahora.

—Lo sé…—dijo Jasper deprimidamente, suspirando. Se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba.

.

.

.

Bella veía su vestido azul en su gran espejo de cuerpo completo, volteando de lado a lado y viendo como la falda daba vueltas con ella. La falda era larga de suave tela de seda azul cielo, con un leve levantamiento en las caderas, el corsé acentuaba su estrecha cintura. La parte de arriba del vestido era con escote redondo pronunciado, de manga larga con botones en las muñecas, como si fuera redoblado. El vestido era casi idéntico al de Marie Antoinette*.

En el cuello tenía un collar del mismo tono del vestido, pero de un gran moño o una piedra elegante, llevaba un pequeño atrapasueños azul con la pluma blanca de punta café. El largo cabello caoba rizado lo llevaba recogido, en un complicado moño en rizos que descansaba arriba de su nuca, en lugar del tocado que era un sombrero, llevaba su trenza de hilo de seda azul, sin plumas, la trenza de hilo se entrelazaba en el peinado, siempre cuidando de no descubrir su frente. El maquillaje era ligero.

Ángela estaba vestida casi igual a ella, sólo que el vestido era rojo vino de terciopelo y era vestido junto, sin chaqueta. En la parte del escote, llevaba una ligera tela, como velo, que cubría parte de su espalda y pecho, como los vestido de La Otra Reina**. Su cabello negro estaba acomodado de lado, con un gran rizo descansando en su hombro derecho, una trenza en forma de enredadera iba desde la sien izquierda pasando toda la nuca y terminando debajo de la oreja derecha, con unos mechones enmarcando su rostro ovalado. Llevaba más sombras oscuras en los ojos y los labios pintados de rojo.

Rose llevaba la copia exacta del vestido de Christine, del Fantasma de la Ópera, cuando el Fantasma se la lleva incendiando el teatro a su paso. Con el mismo peinado rizado, con la rosa del lado derecho. Los labios rojos y los ojos penetrantes.

—No es por nada, chicas—se rió Rose, terminándose de poner las botas negras de tacón que había implementado al traje, ya que originalmente era sin zapatos—, pero nos vemos estupendas. Los chicos morirán al vernos.

—Ya me imagino la cara de mi mosquetero—sonrió soñadoramente Ángela, de repente poniéndose roja y mordiéndose el labio—. Pasaremos una muy buena noche.

—Ángela, por favor…Eres como mi hermana, no necesito saber de tu vida sexual—se burló Bella, arrugando la nariz como conejo.

La chica se rió sinceramente y se echó unas últimas gotas de perfume. Bella volvió a jugar con su falda y le sonrió a sus amigas, pero preguntándose dónde andaría Alice, no había llegado para vestirse juntas y su traje no estaba en casa de Bella. Imaginó que después de hablar con Jasper se iría a su casa a cambiarse.

—Chicas—preguntó Bella, inclinando levemente la cabeza y sentándose en la cama voladora, como la apodo Rosalie—, ¿de qué creen que habrán hablado Jasper y Alice?

—Alice se veía… Nerviosa—argumentó Ángela—, pero Jasper se veía en shock.

—Del bebé, sin duda—chasqueó la lengua Rose, asintiendo para ella misma—. Mi hermano sabía que algo andaba mal con Al, así que la enfrentó. Alice debió haberle dicho hace tiempo del embarazo, no haber esperado hasta ahora.

—Se lo habría dicho, pero Alice está aterrada… No debió ser fácil. Además de que está Edward…

Bella suspiró, asintiendo hacia sus amigas. Ella sabía que en cuanto Edward se enterara del embarazo de Alice, todo sería difícil. Lo que más le dio miedo es que cuando descubriera que ella ya lo sabía… Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Antes de alguna pudiera decir algo más, un toque en la puerta de Bella sobresaltó a todas.

— ¿Bells, se puede?

—Sí, papá.

La cabeza rubia de Carlisle se asomó por la puerta, sonriendo a las tres chicas.

—Mejor nos vamos yendo, chicas. Wow—abrió la puerta por completo y se quedó sorprendido un momento—. Se ven hermosas, chicas…

Rosalie y Ángela se sonrojaron y dieron las gracias, Bella dio una vuelta y su falda flotó, haciendo sonreír a Carlisle. Ella se acercó a su padre y se dejó abrazar por él.

—Te ves bien, Marie.

Ella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba tanto que le llamaran por su segundo nombre, pero era su padre así que lo perdonaba.

—Gracias, papá.

—Esta noche serás Marie Antoinette, ¿cierto?

—Claro—se echó a reír Bella, sonriendo más ampliamente.

Carlisle les hizo señas a las chicas para que bajaran y todas tomaron sus faltas y bajaron corriendo, riéndose y zapateando. Carlisle rodó los ojos.

_Niñas, al fin y al cabo_, pensó divertido, mientras las llevaba hacia el baile de Halloween. Él las dejaría ahí y después iría a buscar a Esme, las chicas se encontrarían con los chicos en el baile, así que Esme y él tendrían toda la noche para ellos solos. Bella había conseguido irse a dormir a casa de Alice, con Edward específicamente pero no era necesario saberlo los padres.

Carlisle sonrió enormemente al darse cuenta que estaría con _su_ Esme _toda la noche_.

.

.

.

El baile sería en el gimnasio, era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los alumnos hicieran su fiesta de Halloween y que los maestros los supervisaran. Carlisle las dejó en el estacionamiento, dónde los demás estudiantes llegaban con sus disfraces y corrían hacia el gimnasio.

—Nos vemos mañana, papá—se despidió Bella, sonriéndole a su progenitor. Él también sonrió y arrancó en cuanto las vio desaparecer en el gimnasio.

La música era muy alta, el gimnasio estaba decorado dramáticamente, dando la apariencia de entrar a un castillo encantando, un humo suave flotaba por toda el aula, luces de colores daban a los estudiantes algunos toques tétricos.

—Genial—grito Rosalie para oírse encima de la música—. _Esto_ es una buena fiesta, en L.A simplemente dejaban que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos, las mayorías de las veces acabábamos en los sepáros.

Ángela se rió francamente mientras Bella sonreía, buscando a Edward. Había sentido ese pequeño cosquilleo en la piel cada vez que estaba con él, no debía de estar lejos entonces.

Se alzó en las zapatillas azules de tacón y buscó entre los alumnos a su Señor Antiguo, sin encontrarlo. Frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de dar una paso cuando sintió unos brazos agarrarla de la cintura y alzarla. El hermoso cosquilleo que sintió cuando la alzó, le hizo sonreír y reír como idiota.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó, agarrándose de las muñecas de él y bajando la cabeza un poco—, ¡bájame!

—Nope—susurró él en su oído, pero la bajó suavemente y le dio la vuelta hacia él—. Te ves hermosa.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, disfrutando de la vista en _todas_ partes.

—Gracias, Señor Antiguo—se burló ella, parándose en puntillas y besándolo suavemente.

Escuchó a sus amigas gritara para hacerse escuchar, saludando a sus novios. Bella miró a su hermano, vestido como El Fantasma de la Ópera, enarcó una ceja al ver la máscara, hacía que Emmett se viera un poco aterrador.

—Hermano, en verdad das miedo—le gritó, inclinándose para hacerse escuchar. Emmett sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura, Rose estaba colgada de su brazo y enarcó las cejas.

—Se ve hermoso, Bells.

Bella negó con la cabeza, riendo, tomó la mano de Edward y todo el grupo de amigos empezó a caminar, bailando entre los alumnos. Bella no veía a Alice ni Jasper por ningún lado, hasta que llegaron al otro lado del gimnasio, dónde habían unas mesas. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados ahí, hablando animadamente y Jasper sin dejar de tocar su vientre.

Bella lo supo de inmediato. Una sonrisa enorme cruzó su rostro y miró a Edward instintivamente. Él ni siquiera miraba a ellos, intentaba ver a otro lado, excepto a ellos. Bella frunció el ceño y una mirada con Alice le hizo entender todo.

—Vamos a bailar—exclamó Bella, tomando a su novio y jalándolo hacia la pista de baile. Edward bufó un poco confundido, pero siguió a su novia.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, confundido, pero poniendo las manos en la cintura de ella, Bella sonrió encantadoramente. Una canción suave empezó a sonar y ellos le siguieron el ritmo, sin hablar por unos segundos. Ella le hizo un gesto para que él bajara la cabeza y pego su boca en su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer por un momento.

—Sé lo de Alice—susurró Bella. Edward se tensó, pero no dijo nada—. Amor… Mira, sé que es difícil, es tu hermanita pero… Lo hecho, hecho está.

—Bella… —suspiró fuertemente, haciendo que los dos dieran una fuerte vuelta y que el vestido de Bella flotara unos momentos—, ni siquiera sé qué decir. Me siento decepcionado, por Alice y Jasper. Siempre los creí responsables y…

—Ed—Bella levantó su rostro y agarró la barbilla de Edward, haciéndolo que la mirara—. Son tu mejor amigo y hermana. Son tus hermanos. Sí, te sientes decepcionado, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, ¿o sí? ¿Prefieres que Alice aborte?

— ¡NO! —exclamó con fuerza Edward, frunciendo el ceño enojado.

—Entonces, ahí tienes la respuesta, corazón.

Los ojos verdes esmeralda miraron a las profundidades del chocolate, un brillo comprensivo destellaba en ellos. Bella sonrió dulcemente a Edward y le guiñó un ojo, él sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola profundamente.

Después de unos minutos se separaron, dieron unas vueltas más riendo y la canción terminó, Bella y Edward volvieron a con Alice y Jasper y Edward fue directo a hablar con ellos. Ella le dio ánimos a sus amigos y novio, alzando su dedo pulgar y se dejó caer en una silla, con las faldas volando.

—Alice ya nos contó lo que pasó—dijo Rose, sentándose cerca de Bella—. Está bien asustada, pero creo que tú hiciste magia, ¿verdad?

—No por nada soy Tinker Bell.

—Tú y tu obsesión por esa hada—se burló Ángela, sentándose al otro lado de Rose—. Calmaste a Edward, ¿no?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero todo vaya bien—se mordió el labio, viendo que los tres estaban en una esquina, Edward muy serio y Alice y Jasper nerviosos.

.

.

.

Edward estaba hablando seriamente con los dos. Viéndolos decepcionado. Le partía el alma ver a su hermana con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado, sobre todo de Jasper, él siempre había dicho que cuando tuviera sexo siempre se protegería.

—Entienden lo que van a tener ahora, ¿verdad? La gran responsabilidad que les espera—murmuró Edward, tratando de no levantar la voz.

—Lo sé, Edward—susurró Alice, tomando la mano de su novio.

—Desde el momento que me dijo que estaba embarazada. Lo he entendido, Edward. Será una gran responsabilidad, pero creo que sí podremos.

El silenció incómodo duró unos minutos, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—Sinceramente—arguyó Edward, cabeceando ligeramente y cruzándose de brazos—, estoy decepcionado de ustedes—la cara de Alice cayó y Jasper suspiró deprimidamente—. Creí que serían más cuidadosos. Lo pensé de todos, pero nunca de ustedes.

—Edward—suplicó Alice, levantando de repente el rostro. Su rostro de duende estaba triste y las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

Él levantó una mano, callándola.

—Les ayudaré con nuestros padres… Pero, escúchame bien, Jasper—se acercó ligeramente a él, viéndolo seriamente, el rubio podía distinguir un brillo de decepción en sus ojos verdes, _eso_ lo destrozó más que nada—. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Pero es mi deber cuidar de Alice, es mi hermanita menor. Así que hazle daño a ella o al bebé, cágala todo o a ellos y juro que olvidaré nuestra amistad y te perseguiré por todo el mundo pateando tu culo perfecto sin importarme cuanto grites como niña, ¿de acuerdo?

Jasper palideció. Realmente le daba miedo cuando Edward se ponía en ese plan de hermano-macho alfa-mayor, eran mejores amigos y podían dar la vida por el otro, pero sus hermanas eran otras cosas. Ellos harían _cualquier _cosa por sus hermanitas menores, inclusive olvidar su amistad entre ellos y defenderlas con uñas y dientes.

Jasper supo que él hablaba _muy_ en serio, pero también descubrió que al decir "culo perfecto", el enojo de su mejor amigo estaba desapareciendo.

—Sabes que no la cagaré, hermano. La amo demasiado.

Abrazó a Alice a su lado, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Alice sonrió levemente y Edward suspiró, también sonriendo a ellos. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos antes de que Edward chasqueara con la lengua y los atrajera en un abrazo apretado.

— ¡El bebé, Edward! —exclamó riendo Alice, alejándose de su hermano un poco. Edward rió, sintiéndose raro al escuchar esa palabra de su hermana.

Regresaron con sus amigos, viéndose todos más animados. Los chicos sonrieron enormemente al ver de nuevo todo bien. Bella saltó a su amiga y la abrazó delicadamente. Alice tenía el vestido como Julieta***, muy bien pensando para su actual situación.

— ¡Cuñada mía, madre de mi próximo sobrino! —dijo Bella en voz alta, saltando con Alice.

—Hey—Rosalie se levantó y se puso en medio de las dos, poniéndose en jarras—, yo la vi primero. Ella es mi cuñada desde hace tiempo, o sea que ese bebé será mi sobrino.

—Será sobrino de las dos, torpes—rió Alice, sentándose en la mesa, con las chicas a su lado—. Bella es novia de mi hermano y tú eres la hermana de mi novio. Las dos son mis cuñadas. Y Rose, eres cuñada de Bella.

La rubia vio a la castaña y las dos se sonrieron enormemente.

—Entonces, ¿de quién soy cuñada? —intervino Ángela, haciendo puchero—. Ben sólo tiene a Benjamín como hermano.

—Eres de todas, mensa—dijo Alice, haciendo un movimiento raro con su cabeza. Los chicos se sentaron con sus novias y empezaron a burlarse de Jasper, diciéndole que ahora tendría que cambiar pañales y que Edward no pensaba ayudarle.

—Eres mi hermana, Ángela. Así que eres cuñada mía, por consiguiente de Alice y también de Rose. ¿Ves? ¡Todas somos familia!

—Hablando de familia, ¿dónde está mi gemelo mosquetero? —saltó Ben, buscando a su hermano entre todos.

Los chicos también empezaron a buscar, pero había varios alumnos disfrazados muy juntos que no dejaban ver todo el panorama. Bella lo encontró en medio de la pista, con una chica alta, casi igual de alta que él, de cabellos largos negros, piel aceitunada, vestida a lo tipo Pocahontas. La chica era hermosa y Bella la identificó a pesar de su disfraz.

— ¡Eh! ¡Está bailando con Tia Malek!

Todos voltearon a dónde la parejita estaba bailando, Benjamín se veía feliz y un poco deslumbrado, Ángela y Ben se miraron felices y Ben subió y bajó las cejas de manera sugestiva.

—Bueno, ya era tiempo—gritó Ángela, volviéndose a hacer escuchar sobre la música—. Era raro que Benja fuera el único sin pareja.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a sonreír a su amigo, él notó la mirada de todos y Emmett y Ben le chiflaron, levantándose de sus asientos. Benjamín les sonrió socarrón y les enseñó el dedo teniendo cuidado que Tia no los viera.

Todos se echaron a reír escandalosamente, pero también haciendo a Benjamín sonreír y hablar más animadamente con Tia.

.

.

.

Esme estaba sentada enfrente de Carlisle, viéndose fijamente a los ojos sin hacer nada más.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Sólo se veían.

Las piernas de Esme descansaban en el regazo de Carlisle, y él le acariciaba su cabello suavemente, peinándolo dulcemente.

—Esto es raro—dijo Esme por fin, sonriendo y riendo nerviosamente.

—Lo sé—suspiró el rubio hombre—. Se siente como cuando éramos unos niños y estábamos en el Instituto.

La risa melodiosa de Esme surgió por toda la sala de la casa Cullen. El pan era que Esme pasara la noche allí, pero los dos estaban muy nerviosos ya que la última vez estaban muy borrachos como para no hacer nada más que dormir juntos.

—Se supone que ya somos… Novios, ¿no?

La pregunta de Esme le hizo a Carlisle sonreír dulcemente. Era como si volvieran a ser los mismos niños de hace 18 años, enamorados, locos y jóvenes. Todo parecía igual, enamorados y locos, lo de jóvenes ya no eran… Cierto.

Carlisle había terminado su relación con Lauren hace unos dos meses, en realidad fue Lauren la que terminó todo, ella ya no soportaba ver a Carlisle lejos de ella. Lauren podía ser a veces muy cruda, pero era real al ver el amor. El amor que Carlisle sentía por ella era más de amigos, el amor que le profesaba a Esme era diferente, verdadero y duradero.

Era mejor quedar como amigos que ser enemigos, según Lauren.

—Sí… Sí tú quieres, claro—añadió Carlisle rápidamente, Esme se rió como colegiala y se deslizó hasta llegar a él, enredando sus brazos y besándolo suavemente.

—Entonces, volvemos a ser novios, señor Cullen—afirmó ella, volviéndose a besar.

.

.

.

Los chicos volvían a bailar, animados por el ambiente del baile. Bella y Edward estaban riendo y dando vueltas tontas, simplemente disfrutando el baile.

Todo estaba perfecto, todo estaba yendo muy bien… Hasta que Jessica llegó hacia Bella, demasiado furiosa y viendo todo rojo. Su madre le había dicho la verdad sobre su rompimiento con Carlisle, el por qué ya no iban a la casa Cullen y ya no serían parte de la familia Cullen. Más el hecho de que su madre estuviera muy triste por todo eso, Jessica estaba furiosa de que a Bella por fin se le cumpliera el sueño de deshacerse de ellas. Ya no tendría el apellido Cullen, ni el dinero.

Vio a Bella abrazada a Edward, los dos viéndose tan felices y enamorados. Y le dio asco, odiaba que Edward se hubiera fijado en la sosa de Bella, la hippie, y no en ella, Jessica la chica perfecta y líder de las porristas. _Eso _no pasaba.

— ¡Isabella Cullen! —gritó Jessica, llegando con ella. No le dio tiempo de que ella reaccionara antes de agarrarla del moño que era su cabello y jalarla hacia atrás, arrancándola de los brazos de Edward y dejando a todos mudos. El grito de Bella desgarró el ambiente divertido.

Sin ni siquiera verlo venir, Jessica estaba arriba de Bella, zarandeándola.

— ¿Qué demonios? —gritó Bella, moviéndose para alejarse de Jessica.

—Eres una perra, Isabella—siguió gritando Jessica, preparándose para golpearla.

— ¡Ay! —gritó Bella cuando el puño de Jessica dio en su sien. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó y dejó de zarandearse para detener los golpes de Jessica y también golpearla.

Su papá le había enseñado que cuando alguien quisiera hacerle daño le detuviera el puño y le doblara la mano, infligiéndole dolor. Después picándole los ojos, hasta dejarlo ciego o anclar el dedo en su ojo y tratar de sacarle el ojo, antes de echarse a correr. O darle con el talón de la mano en la nariz con fuerza, fracturándosela.

Logró inmovilizar el puño de Jessica y ella darle un mismo puñetazo al rostro de la rubia. Jessica chilló, pero con renovado interés volvió a golpear a Bella.

Pero la mano de Edward la detuvo. Sin medir su fuerza, Edward jalo a Jessica, separándola de su novia y viéndola muy enojada, empujándola lejos de su novia. Rosalie se acercó a Jessica lentamente, pero Emmett la tuvo que detener a pesar de que él también quería golpear a la estúpida de Stanley.

Alice estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar aún, al igual que Jasper y algunos de los alumnos que las habían rodeado. Menos Ángela.

— ¡Maldita zorra! —gritó la morena, aventándose a la rubia y cayendo encima de ella, empezando a golpearla también.

Edward ayudó a Bella a levantarse y la cogió en sus brazos, viéndole el moretón que empezaba a hacerse más grande. Su trenza de hilo se había removido también y un poco de la cicatriz de dejaba asomar, Edward se la acomodó rápidamente.

—Pinche loca—murmuró Bella, viendo a Ángela ser separada por Ben de Jessica. Mike llegó corriendo entre los alumnos y miró con odio al grupo de amigos, antes de ayudar a levantar a Jessica. La rubia se veía completamente enojada, su vestido había sido removido y se había desgarrado un poco, el peinado se había desmoronado por completo y su rostro estaba peor que el de Bella.

Ángela, por increíble que pareciera, no tenía ni un rasguño.

— ¡Zorra! —siseó Jessica, viendo a Ángela y luego a Bella—. ¡Eres una desgraciada, Bella! ¡Tú y tu familia!

Edward tuvo que sostenerla de la cintura para que Bella no se lanzara sobre ella. La música seguía sonando y algunos alumnos seguían bailando, los que estaba lejos de la escena que se había formado.

— ¡Cállate zorra despreciable! —gritó en defensa Bella, viéndose más enojada que nunca—. ¡No te atrevas a criticar o insultar a mi familia que entonces ahora sí conocerás los golpes reales! ¡Y te dejaré peor que Ángela!

— ¡Todos son unos idiotas, ustedes los Cullen! ¡Destruyeron a mi madre y a mí! ¡Tu estúpido padre dejo a mí madre por la zorra de la mamá de los Swan!

— ¡Ehhh, a mi madre, no, Stanley! —Alice reaccionó, avanzando rápidamente hacia ella, pero Jasper la detuvo, temiendo más por el bebé.

—No te atrevas a hablar mal de nuestra madre, Jessica—le dijo Edward ferozmente, haciéndola estremecer.

—Claro que lo hago—se burlo Jessica, soltándose de Mike y acercándose al grupito de amigo, Rose estaba muy cerca de ella pero no podía moverse porque Emmett la tenía presa en sus brazos—. Tu padre, Isabella, dejó a mi madre porque anda con la zorra de Esme Swan. ¡Sí! ¡Como lo oyen! —se giró a los alumnos, viéndose un poco histérica—. La mamá de los Swan es una zorra maldita, roba-novios de…

_¡ZAZ!_

Nadie vio a Rosalie soltarse de Emmett y saltar enfrente de Jessica, dándole una merecida cachetada que le hizo voltear la cabeza y caer al suelo, Rose no perdió el tiempo y también se dejó caer encima de ella, jalándole de los cabellos con furia y zarandeándola.

— ¡Nadie insulta a mi tía, maldita perra de mierda!

Edward se alegró de que fuera Rose y no Alice o él quien le estuviera dando una paliza a Jessica.

Los demás alumnos estaban demasiado conmocionados como para poder hablar o reaccionar.

— ¡Emmett! —gritó de repente Alice, señalando a Rose histérica—. ¡Aléjala, detenla, AHORA!

Emmett entendió el por qué y corrió a detener a su novia, a pesar de que Rose pataleó para que la dejara. Jessica se veía totalmente sorprendida, Mike volvió a ayudarla a levantarse y antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Bella se desprendió de los brazos de Edward y se enfrentó a Jessica, dándole otra merecida cachetada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Incluyendo a Jessica y Mike, Rose dejó de gritar y abrió al boca hasta el suelo, Edward no supo qué hacer…

Bella Cullen se veía completamente encabronada, su energía, casi siempre tranquila, ahora se notaba muy caliente por la furia. El semblante siempre dulce de la chica Cullen ahora era completamente serio, profundo. Jessica sintió cierto miedo.

—Nadie, escúchame bien, Jessica. Nadie. Insulta. A mi familia—dijo lenta y claramente la chica hippie, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Si tu madre y mi papá cortaron, fue cosa de ellos. Si mi papá está con Esme Swan, es cosa de ellos. Pero eso no significa que Esme sea una zorra como tú dices. Esme es de las personas más respetables que conozco. Así que no te permito que hables mal de ella, ¿me escuchaste, Stanley?

El mundo tardó en girar de nuevo. El ambiente de alegría había desaparecido por completo. Edward y Alice se sentían muy agradecidos por Bella y Edward estaba más que orgulloso de ella. No sólo defendía a su familia, sino también a su madre.

Jessica estaba pálida cuando asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sintiéndose completamente humillada, dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí, con Mike a su lado.

Todos se quedaron viendo el lugar donde Jessica había salido corriendo y luego volvieron a ver a Bella. Edward se acercó a ella y cuando la tocó, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar y cuchichear entre ellos, pero la voz potente de Rosalie los detuvo.

—Una maldita mala palabra o chisme en contra de los Cullen, Swan o cualquiera de nosotros y patearé todos y cada uno de sus culos, ¿entendieron?

Rosalie Hale se había caracterizado por ser una chica ruda, directa y muy sarcástica. Después de esa noche y ver cómo había molido a golpes a Jessica, todos le tenían cierto respeto, así que decidieron callarse y la música se volvió a reanudar.

Bella dejó salir el aire que había dejado atrapado en sus pulmones y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su novio, él la envolvió fuertemente y le besó la frente suavemente, acariciando con sus labios la trenza de hilo y el lugar donde su cicatriz estaba.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —le susurró suavemente. Los chicos entendieron que necesitaban su espacio y los dejaron hablar a solas. Después hablarían todos.

Bella rió sinceramente y un poco temblorosa, se alzó en sus puntas y besó a Edward suavemente.

—Como yo te amo. O tal vez más.

Edward sonrió, sin dejar de abrazarla.

— ¿Crees lo que Jessica dijo sobre mi mamá y tu papá?

—No sé… Pero no sería de extrañar—fue obvio que a la mente de los dos volvió el beso que presenciaron hace ya algunos meses. Edward movió la cabeza, como simulando pensarlo, antes de echarse a reír y besar de verdad a su novia, perdiéndose en sus labios, su sabor, su suavidad.

Los dos estarían felices de que así fuera, Esme y Carlisle merecían ser felices, después de todo, ellos también tenían derecho a enamorarse. Y si era juntos, un amor del pasado que se vuelve a re-encontrar, sería más perfecto que una película de amor.

* * *

***Marie Antoinette:** Es una película de la Reina María Antonieta, la Delfina de Francia, amo esa historia & peli por cierto. Es el vestido que usa cuando la cambian de la frontera de Austria a Francia, si quieren ver la peli, búsquenla en YouTube, jajaja.

****La Otra Reina**: Película de las hermana Bolena, Ana & María. Fue de la segunda esposa del Rey Enrique VIII, el Rey más prostipirugolfo de la historia, jajaja, otra peli que amo también. Si ven la peli, cuando las hermanas Bolena son enviadas a la Corte de la Reina por decisión del Rey, el vestido rojo de Ana Bolena es el de Ángela. Igual, búsquenla en YouTube.

*****Romeo & Julieta**: CREO que TODOS hemos visto esa película, es un clásico. La versión de 1968, la que más me gusta por cierto jajaja, el vestido de Julieta en el Baile donde conoce a su amado Romeo *nótese el sarcasmo* Igual, véanla en YT :D

***terminan los segundos anuncios publicitarios, un fondo negro por segundos y después se escucha una canción sexy & sensual. Marie aparece aún sonriendo avergonzada y empieza a hablar, con voz sexy & sensual de locutora de radio***

**Lamento mucho las fallas técnicas sobre el tiempo. En mi defensa, tuve algunos problemas & mis chicos no ayudaron. Estoy a una semana de acabar el semestre, lo que significa qe habrán más caps seguidos :D Aunqe tb más presión ya que ando tengo una presentación de Ventas el Lunes D:  
**

**Amé escribir este cap, espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera. A las chicas qe me qerían matar… Prometí cap & aquí está. Las fotos de los vestidos de las chicas estarán en mi grupito, link en el perfil. Gracias a todos por su espera infinita & lamento de nuevo la espera. Ojala nos veamos pronto &, bueno… Ya no sé qe decir.**

**Las amo mucho demasiado. Nos vemos en el próximo cap. & gracias por esperar, son unas verdaderas ángeles.**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


	24. Juntos

******—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas****—**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de **S.M**, yo solo los uso para jugar con ellos un rato, la historia es** mía**. :) Mi hermana Mimi me ha ayudado en todo lo referente a la investigación de la enfermedad.

**ACLARACIÓN: Esta es una historia con temas fuertes, si no te gustan, no te obligo a leer, lo haces bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Si vas a comentar, hazlo siempre bajo respeto hacía mi persona & el tema sobre todo.  
**

***Marie sale balanceándose en sus pies, con el libro de Cazadores de Sombras: CoB entre sus manos* ¡HOLA! Me tardé un poco, ya sé, PERO, ya estoy de vacaciones so... ¡Nuevo capi, al fiin! Veremos qe tal nos va & a ver si actualizo como las vacaciones pasadas, un cap por semana. Pero entonces, acabaría más pronto el fic... Hump, como sea, les dejo el cap. Por favor, ¡NO ME MATEN! Me voy a leer a Jace Lightwood/Wayland/Morgenstern/Herondale (?).  
**

**Recomendación Musical: Me Cambiaste la Vida- Río Roma (Versión Acústica) & la qe ustedes qieran! :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: "Juntos".**

El hecho de que fuera más de medianoche, su sien le palpitara cruelmente y siguiera algo enojada no iba a arruinar la noche de Bella con sus amigos y sobre todo con Edward. Los dos habían quedado que volverían a estar juntos, dormir juntos.

Bella había descubierto que tenía que decirle la verdad a Edward, _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Si no, no podría seguir con él, pero le daba miedo el hecho de que Edward lo supiera, no sabía cómo hacerlo y si después de ese secreto revelado él la siguiera amando y viendo como lo hacía hasta ahora.

Tenía miedo, era cierto. Pero ya no quería ocultarle nada a su novio.

—Te amo—susurró Bella bajito, pegando su cuerpo al de Edward, aún en la fiesta y terminando un baile romántico. El último antes de irse a la casa. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

—Yo también, mi Tinker. Yo también.

—Ustedes me darán diabetes—se burló Rose pasando a su lado.

—Cállate—le susurró Bella, riéndose levemente y acentuando el abrazo en el cuello de su novio. Edward sólo sonrió y agarró con más fuerza a su novia.

Rosalie se rió, pero no dijo más.

—Se nota el amor, ¿eh? —susurró Bella a Edward, ganándose unas risas por parte de él.

—Claro, Ángel—él sonrió, bajando la cabeza y besándola suavemente. Bella pensó que había mucha gente alrededor. Ella quería tener a Edward para sí misma, dormir con él. Estaba muy cansada y la pelea con Jessica había acabado con parte de sus fuerzas.

— ¿Y si nos vamos?

Él la miró sonriente y asintió. Se alejaron de la pista de baile y buscaron a sus amigos. Alice y Jasper seguían en la mesa, hablando alegremente y Alice tenía una mano en su vientre, de forma descuidada para que no sospecharan. Jasper estaba inclinado y le sostenía la mano, Edward y Bella se acercaron a ellos y sonrieron.

— ¡Ya nos vamos, Alice, los veo en la casa! —gritó Edward, para hacerse escuchar sobre la música absorbente, la aludida asintió y les alzó el pulgar, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, pero los dos novios se echaron a reír.

— ¡Nos despides de los demás! —gritó Bella, Jasper fue el que asintió esta vez y les hizo señas para que se fueran. Bella le lanzó una mirada divertida y tomó a su novio de la mano, dándose la vuelta y yéndose de ahí.

.

.

.

La casa estaba sola. La abuela Swan se había ido con sus amigas a Port Ángeles, a una fiesta de una de ellas, quedándose a dormir ahí. Mañana Edward y Bella irían a por ella. Bella dejó salir un gran suspiro cuando se pudo quitar los zapatos y aventarlos por ahí, Edward se rió y también se quito el saco, disfrutando del frío aire de la casa.

—Vamos—susurró él, llevándola escaleras arriba—. Alice dejó tu ropa en su cuarto, puedes bañarte ahí y nos veremos en el sótano, ¿vale?

—Me parece perfecto—dijo Bella, saltando con cada escalón que subían, un pie en cada una. Edward sonreía ante ella, parecía niña chiquita aunque se notaba nerviosa.

Bella estaba decidiéndose si hablar de su madre o no. Hablar de ella sería difícil, pero sentía que tenía que decirle a Edward, él siempre había sido sincero con ella, era su turno de serlo. Cuando la dejó en el cuarto de Alice, Bella sonrió rápidamente, antes de ponerse de puntitas y besarlo de piquito. Después con una risita infantil corrió dentro del cuarto de su cuñada y cerró, dejando a Edward confundido.

_Esa mujer me confunde_, pensó Edward, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él mismo fue a su cuarto y se bañó lo más rápido posible, había dejado el sótano preparado, teniendo en cuenta que ella dormiría con él de nuevo.

A pesar de que le gustaba su cama y su cuarto, el sótano era de los dos, era algo muy íntimo para ellos, como su escondite. Se puso unos pantalones de piyama de lana azul delgada, y una camisa blanca de cuello en V. Empezaba a hacer frío, así que se bajó una manta más, por si acaso.

El sótano estaba a oscuras, Edward prendió las lámparas y el lugar se iluminó levemente, sólo el sofá, la alfombra y un poco del piano. Pensó seriamente si enseñarle la canción a Bella. Parecía ser un buen momento, después de la pelea con Jessica, sentía que tenía que tranquilizar a su novia y demostrarle cuanto la quería.

— ¿Edward? —la voz de Bella le llegó suavemente hasta donde estaba.

—Aquí estoy, Bells.

Ella llegó saltando, sus rizos cafés de un lado a otro y una sonrisa contagiosa en su hermoso rostro. Edward la sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando ella saltó hacia él. Su piyama era un pantalón y camisa de manga corta de franela azul, llevaba unas pantuflas blancas algo grandes, con… Orejas de conejo.

—Bonitas pantuflas—dijo él, señalando con la cabeza sus pantuflas.

—Ya sé—canturreó Bella, como niña pequeña—. ¿A que están hermosas?

—Sí, claro, Ángel.

Bella le miró con ojos entrecerrados, divertida. Y luego se puso de puntillas, besando a su novia con la boca abierta, disfrutando de su lengua y su sabor. Era muy íntimo la manera en cómo se tocaban, se besaban. Ella amaba besarlo, siempre era una nueva experiencia, las caricias de Edward, sus besos…

—Te amo—susurró él sobre sus labios, recibiendo un gemido de ella.

—Yo también…

El beso duró largos instantes, mientras Bella se hacía agua lentamente en los brazos de Edward… Literalmente. Justo cuando Bella iba aumentando el beso, un rayo iluminó e sótano y Bella gritó, interrumpiendo el beso de golpe y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y hombro de Edward.

—Oh, putos rayos—murmuró ahogadamente Bella, haciendo reír a Edward. Él pensó que ese era el momento perfecto.

—Ven—susurró quedamente en su oído.

Edward llevó a Bella hasta la alfombra, empezando a dar de vueltas suaves, simulando que había música a su alrededor, Bella le miró cómplice y sonrió pícara, siguiéndole el juego a su novio.

Antes de irse del baile, le había jurado a Alice que no harían nada indebido, él solo quería estar solo con ella y mostrarle su regalo, antes de que los demás llegaran y el sueño los venciera. Sintió como su ángel respiraba en su pecho estremeciéndose levemente cuando un trueno ilumino la estancia, acaricio levemente su espalda negando suavemente, la luz tiritó unas veces, poniendo a Bella nerviosa, pero ella sabía que nada le pasaría con Edward a su lado.

—Tengo un regalo mas para ti—murmuró él, haciéndola dar una última vuelta. Y empezar a caminar hacia un pequeño cajonero de madera caoba que estaba a unos pasos del piano. Bella le siguió de cerca.

— ¿Es un chocolate?, aparte de eso no quiero nada —murmuró Bella con una sonrisa, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Mmm, no es un chocolate pero debe haber alguno por aquí —buscó entre las gavetas—. ¡Aquí está! —gritó emocionado sacando unos M&M.

—Los rojos son míos —se apresuró a decir ella, sacándole la lengua en una actitud infantil cuando él dejó el paquete en sus manos.

—Muy madura, señorita Cullen, ahora ven conmigo —tomó su mano, mientras la llevaba hasta el piano.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Edward flexionó sus dedos antes de dejarlos sobre las teclas de marfil, suspiró fuertemente antes de mirar a su novia y hablar:

—La escuché hace unos días, la intenté traducir lo más fielmente… Espero te guste—miró las teclas y una suave melodía empezó a salir antes de que él empezara a cantar. Bella tragó saliva, demasiado emocionada para decir algo más.

Ella lo escuchaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que él tocaba perfectamente pero que Edward, su pequeño ángel, cantara para ella… Era como un vaso de agua fresca en el desierto. Su novio tenía una voz dulce, madura y varonil, que le hacía estremecer cada vez que hablaba, pero cuando cantaba…, era otra cosa. Una cosa mágica.

Los dedos de Edward seguían en el piano pero ahora sus ojos verdes estaban trancados en los de ella, como si quisiera fundirse en el pozo oscuro de sus orbes

**_Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra _**

**_Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad _**

**_Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión _**

**_Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos _**

**_Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo _**

**_Me devolviste la ilusión_**

Podía verse como Edward sentía la canción mientras Bella lo miraba a los ojos...

Cuando terminó el ultimo acorde, ella no pudo soportarlo más, se lanzo a su cuerpo abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello mientras lloraba, el baile, las canciones, el amor de él, la canción. Nunca antes se había sentido tan querida por alguien y que ese alguien fuese Edward era todo lo que ella necesitaba, le tomo varios minutos calmarse completamente antes de mirar a Edward a los ojos e impulsarse hasta que sus labios se tocaron levemente.

Sentir el suave roce de sus labios, de sus lenguas uniéndose en la danza más antigua del universo, los tenían sumergidos en una burbuja mágica que fue reventada cuando un nuevo trueno se escucho, afuera la lluvia se desató en toda su palabra, Edward se separó levemente de ella, juntando sus frentes y controlando su respiración

—Tú me cambiaste la vida, Ángel… Nunca olvidare el día que el flash de tu cámara llamo mi atención… Te amo, Bella—murmuro dándole pequeños besos en sus mejillas recogiendo las lágrimas de su niña hippie.

—Yo también te amo, Edward—las manos de su novio tomaron sus caderas subiéndola sobre su regazo, antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso tierno, las manos de Bella tomaron las mejillas de él, intensificando su beso aún más, Edward dejó que sus manos se colaran por la camisa de su piyama, acariciando su vientre levemente y haciéndola temblar bajo su toque, se moría de ganas por estar con ella pero apenas estaban empezando no había necesidad de correr cuando se podía caminar, o al menos eso pensaba él…

Luego de una larga ronda de besos y pequeñas caricias en el banquillo del piano, ambos estaban acostados sobre los almohadones que Edward tenía la habitación estaba iluminada levemente y el aire acondicionado calentaba el sótano, Bella le había estado contando anécdotas de ella y Emmett cuando ella era una niña, como cuando se habían escondido en el árbol que daba al jardín de los Cullen y habían hecho que Renée los buscara por horas y horas, hasta que ella se había caído y doblado el tobillo. Su mamá los había regañado pero más a Emmett porque era el mayor, Carlisle le había confiscado los juguetes de Dragon Ball que su hermano mayor había recibido en su anterior cumpleaños, pero cuando se había ido a trabajar, su mamá se los había dado, Bella estaba riendo pero de un momento a otro se había quedado completamente callada.

— ¿Estás bien, Ángel? —preguntó Edward antes de girarse de costado y mirarla. Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Edward suspiró antes de atraerla a su pecho—. Tss, estoy contigo, Bella —le susurró suavemente—. Yo estoy contigo —besó sus cabellos achocolatados y Bella alzó su rostro para alcanzar sus labios.

Su beso empezó suave pero con el paso de los segundos se fue encendiendo

—Bella…—murmuró Edward cuando ella se subió sobre su cuerpo meneando sus caderas entorno a su miembro.

—Por favor, Edward—murmuro ella con voz queda—, por favor —Edward se levantó de los cojines, abrazando fuertemente a Bella antes de tomar el dobladillo de su camisa y levantarlo hasta dejarla sin la prenda. Era una decisión precipitada, pero creía que era necesario esa noche. Los dos se necesitaban.

Sus besos se deslizaron por el cuello de la chica, mordisqueando un poco su piel mientras sus manos trabajaban en el broche del sujetador, hasta escuchar el _clic_ del mismo, se separaron un poco y sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y arrítmicas. Las manos de Bella soltaron la camiseta de piyama de su novio, hasta deslizarla por sus hombros dejando su torso completamente desnudo a la vez que él hacía lo mismo.

—Eres tan perfecta, Bella…—murmuro el chico mirando sus ojos—. Tan perfecta…, que me sentiría como la mierda si yo llego a…

—No, Edward—se apresuró a decir la chica, mirándolo fijamente—, somos cuidadosos amor… Por favor Edward, no lo arruines —suplicó antes de tomar sus labios una vez más, las manos del cobrizo acariciaron la curvilínea espalda de su chica hasta tocar sus pechos suavemente, haciéndola gemir entrecortadamente, nuevamente sus labios descendieron hasta quedar frente de las cumbres de su chica.

Eran perfectas, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeñas, cabían perfectamente en su mano y estaban coronadas por los pezones de color rosa erectos. No sabía bien si por sus caricias o por el frio que empezaba a colarse entre la casa.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó preocupado, viéndola negar con la cabeza.

—Hazlo—murmuró ella levemente, Edward inspiró fuertemente, impregnándose con el olor de ella, siendo consciente que todo iba mucho más lento que en sus anteriores ocasiones, alineó su cabeza justo en frente del pecho de su novia y soplo haciéndola temblar antes de introducir el pecho en su boca y mamarlo suavemente, sintió a Bella removerse aún más sobre él, mientras uno era atendido por su boca, su palma ardiente se encargaba del otro alternando una y otra vez.

Era igual que las otras veces que habían llegado hasta ese momento, pero algo estaba cambiando.

Bella se sentía en el cielo, las caricias de Edward siempre se sentían diferente en su cuerpo y ella lo amaba. Estaba dispuesta a estar con él hasta el final, porque sabía que algún día llegaría, sólo esperaba que no fuese pronto, sus manos tomaron su cabello mientras que arqueaba más en torno a él.

Edward intercambio de posiciones girándola hasta dejarla bajo su cuerpo, se encargó de desnudarla completamente, quitando sus graciosas pantuflas de conejo y su pantalón de piyama, sintió a Bella hacer lo mismo y dejarlo en bóxers. Fue ahí cuando se detuvo a mirarla gravemente.

—Bella…

—Somos cuidadosos—volvió a decir ella, mirándole coqueta—, quédate con el bóxer si quieres, cariño. Pero necesito sentir más contacto de tu piel contra la mía, por favor Edward —él asintió, dejando que ella le quitara por completo el pantalón de piyama. Edward se separó observando el níveo cuerpo de su chica, bajo la tenue luz de la estancia, Bella era una visión irreal, sus piernas perfectas, su abdomen plano, sus pechos llenos y dulces, sus labios carnosos…, esos ojos que lo miraban con amor, su cabello chocolate esparcido entre sus cojines. Besó su trenza de hilo, aún Bella no le contaba porque no se la quitaba pero él esperaría, besó sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, saltando sus labios hasta besar el valle de sus pechos y trazar un camino hasta su vientre en donde descanso su frente, quedándose así unos largos momentos, Bella acarició sus cabellos y Edward continuo su camino hasta dar un certero beso sobre sus bragas ahora empapadas por sus caricias.

Beso, una y dos veces sobre la tela antes de retirarlas del cuerpo de su novia y abriendo las piernas para él.

—Eres tan, tan hermosa…—murmuró, tocando los mojados pliegues de ella con sus dedos mientras la veía removerse por la fricción que le daba su toque, bajo hasta alinear su rostro contra la intimidad de su novia y lamer suavemente ahí, donde ella más lo necesitaba.

Bella gimió, arqueando su espalda a él cuando las intrépidas lamidas se asociaron con pequeñas succiones y se intensificaron rápidamente hasta hacerla estallar en el arrebatador y placentero orgasmo, abrió los ojos para ver a sus piernas sobre los hombros de su novio mientras él la miraba pícaramente.

Su lengua lamió sus labios justo cuando él bajaba sus piernas y se acostaba a su lado, atrayéndola a su cuerpo cubierto por un bóxer negro.

La chica suspiró entre sus brazos sin poder ignorar la erección de su novio, él siempre le proporcionaba orgasmos fantásticos y ella quería que él se sintiera igual, pero sabía perfectamente que Edward no permitiría más contacto que el que ya tenían. En eso era completamente estricto. Ni siquiera su puchero más certero le hacía cambiar o pensar en su decisión.

Se removió incomoda entre sus brazos y gateó hasta alcanzar su bolso, uno que Edward no había visto hasta ese momento, sacó dos sobrecitos metálicos de él, sonriendo traviesamente. Edward no había podido ver lo que su novia traía en sus manos hasta que ella los coloco en su pecho.

—No, Isabella—dijo tajantemente al ver el par de condones sobre su pecho. Nunca le decía Isabella sino cuando estaba hablando realmente en serio.

—Edward…—suplicó ella, con su puchero más dulce. Pero él la miraba duramente, se apoyó en sus codos y miró a Bella, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, inclinando levemente la cabeza y acariciando su pecho.

—No vamos a arriesgarnos. No…—ella besó sus labios suavemente, callándolo para poder hablar.

—Leí algo en internet, no tienes que penetrarme, te pondrás los preservativos por mera protección para que estés más tranquilo. Por favor, cariño, podemos al menos intentarlo—murmuro ella con voz pequeña—. Siempre me das buenos orgasmos…

—Para mí es suficiente—interrumpió él, Bella tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

—Para mí no, siento que te estoy fallando.

—Bella, tú no tienes la culpa que yo esté enfermo…

—Tu tampoco, así que… Solo intentémoslo—había perdido la vergüenza de que él la viese desnuda, se mordió el labio suplicante. En verdad necesitaba hacer esto para tomar la decisión final—. Solo inténtalo, Edward…

Edward suspiró, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había dado una mano a su miembro, siempre pensando en ella, era la única forma en la que no le haría daño. Pero la mirada anhelante de ella y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo… Le hacía difícil resistirse.

—Si el condón se rompe, Bella…

—Ya te dije que no me penetraras, no estarás cerca de mi intimidad, es solo algo que quiero probar, amor.

— ¿Estás segura? —murmuro el chico por milésima vez, mirándola con amor, ella asintió con decisión y él se levantó quedando arrodillado mientras bajaba su bóxer lentamente. Bella también se arrodillo, mirándola con una sonrisa. Aunque aún así estaba expectante… Nunca lo había visto completamente desnudo.

Era la primera vez que ella lo vería completamente desnudo, podía sentir el leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras veía a Edward deslizar el preservativo sobre su miembro suavemente- un miembro no tan pequeño, y que hizo sonrojar a Bella un poco más-, al él levantar su rostro pudo observar que también estaba sonrojado, lo vio tomar el otro preservativo y colocarlo sobre el que ya tenía puesto. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo tan nervioso.

—Túmbate…—ordenó ella suavemente mientras Edward se tumbaba sobre los cojines dejando visiblemente tenso y muy erecto, tomó crema de su bolso y la aplicó en sus muslos antes de subirse sobre él, dejando su miembro atrapado en la mitad de sus muslos y cerrando sus piernas entorno a él antes de tomar su mano y ubicarla justo sobre su centro, que descansaba en el abdomen de él—. Hazme el amor, Edward –susurro en su oído cálidamente, inclinándose para besar su mejilla, antes de mover su mano en su entrepierna y empezar a moverse manteniendo el miembro de Edward atrapado entre sus muslos.

Le tomó medio minuto a Edward entender lo que Bella le pedía, antes de que su mano empezara a moverse en sincronización con la de ella, mientras él embestía suavemente con sus dedos. Se besaron dulcemente, susurrando palabras entrecortadas.

Bella seguía manteniendo sus muslos juntos mientras Edward estimulaba su entrada introduciendo uno o dos dedos dentro de ella, sus caderas se removían vertiginosamente, sintiéndose extremadamente feliz. Quizás su sexo no estaba dentro de ella pero la presión de los muslos juntos de Bella, sumado al calor y la fricción del látex y combinado con la resbaladiza sensación que le daba la crema humectante, lo tenían a punto de lanzarse al abismo, curvo sus dedos ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre el clítoris de su novia segundos antes de sentir como ella apretaba sus dedos en su interior mientras gemía audiblemente y eso fue todo lo que él necesitó para dejarse caer en el abismo del orgasmo.

Bella se desplomo sobre él, sin dejar de apretar sus muslos y respirando entrecortadamente con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y la satisfacción de haberle permitido lograr su liberación.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que sus corazones se normalizaron un poco y sus respiración fueron menos agitada, Bella levantó la cabeza para ver el iris verde de su novio que la hizo girar quedando ella abajo y tomando sus labios como un poseso.

—Eres la mujer más jodidamente maravillosa de este universo, Bella Cullen—dijo Edward cuando sus pulmones bramaron por aire, Bella sólo sonrió antes de abrazarse a él, dejando que sus pieles se fundieran en uno solo.

—Lo sé—dijo humildemente, pero con un deje de orgullo.

—Y también una pervertida—bromeó Edward, sacándole una carcajada a su novia—. ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

—Oh, bueno, una mujer tienes sus fuentes…

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí… En realidad, lo encontró Ángela mientras revisaba las cuentas del salón de cómputo del Instituto. Fue la cotilla de nosotras durante dos semanas. Me daba curiosidad saber si funcionaba… Y, bueno, realmente te necesitaba.

Edward sonrió, volviendo a besar a su novia más suavemente. Un suspiró dejó los labios de Bella y Edward pudo sentir su satisfacción.

—Eres una pequeña orgullosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward, enarcando una ceja acusadora. Bella le miró con su mejor cara de inocente, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Tal vez…

La risa salió del pecho de Edward, negando con la cabeza, se acomodó para besarla una vez más, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Los dos se volvieron a poner sus piyamas y se acurrucaron en los brazos del otro, con las sábanas conservándoles el calor y dándoles un aire de intimidad muy fuerte. Bella se mordía el labio nerviosamente, no sabía si decirle a Edward ya o esperar hasta después. Pero una parte de ella sabía que si no lo decía hoy, nunca más lo haría y _necesitaba_ decirle a Edward la verdad.

Pero, sin embargo, no quería echar a perder el hermoso ambiente, de tranquilidad, intimidad, confianza… Amor. Y el recuerdo de lo que acababan de hacer le martillaba la cabeza. Con un gruñido se decidió a hacerlo.

_Ahora o nunca, Cullen. Ahora o nunca._

—Edward, tengo que decirte algo—empezó con voz trémula, él se acomodó para verla directamente a sus ojos, esperando pacientemente.

—Dime, Ángel—preguntó él cuando ella no dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué me dices ángel? —preguntó ella a cambio, sin saber encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Edward respingó, confundido, pero una sonrisilla asomó sus labios.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías… Te digo ángel porque eso eres para mí, para tu familia, para todos. Eres un ángel, dulce, bueno y puro. Eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, como un ángel. Puro y bondadoso.

Un ruidito ahogado surgió de la garganta de ella, Bella se levantó hasta quedarse sentada y se sentó al borde del sillón, dándole la espalda a Edward. Él le miró confundido, intentando pensar en qué se equivocó.

—En eso te equivocas, Edward—murmuró Bella con voz ahogada. Ella no podía soportar que él pensara eso de ella sin que supiera completamente toda su verdad—. No soy un ángel puro y bondadoso. Sería más bien un demonio. Mentirosa y engañosa.

Edward nunca había escuchado a su novia hablar así de ella misma. Bella siempre le veía el lado bueno a las cosas, siempre era muy honesta y realista. No podía creer eso de ella misma. Se acercó a ella y le frotó la espalda con suavidad, pero vio la expresión de Bella. Oscura y torturante, como hace… Unos meses atrás, cuando en su prado, ella dijo que era un ángel de medianoche. _Su_ ángel de medianoche.

—Amor…

—Tengo que confesarte todo, Edward. Con mi mamá y con Jared. No soy un ángel como dices que soy. Soy algo peor, le mentí a todo mundo, a mi padre, a mi hermano, a mis amigos… A ti—musitó las últimas palabras, sintiéndose traicionera.

Edward tenía cierta aversión a por Jared. Lo odiaba, no por haber estado con Bella, si no porque la hizo sufrir, porque no había duda de eso, la había hecho sufrir mucho. Le tomó la barbilla con delicadeza pero decisión y le plantó un beso suave en la frente, mirándola con amor.

—Dímelo, Bella.

Ella no dijo nada por mucho tiempo. Estaba temblando. Con un nudo en la garganta, levantó su mano hasta su trenza de hilo blanca y poco a poco se la fue quitando, alborotando unos cuantos mechones y sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. La cicatriz estuvo descubierta y con ella, su secreto.

Edward miró la cicatriz fijamente, sintiéndose levemente confundido. Se acercó lentamente a ella y le acarició suavemente la cicatriz. Sus trenzas de hilo le ocultaban perfectamente la cicatriz, por eso eran un poco más grandes que las originales.

—Esta cicatriz es el resultado del accidente que tuvimos mamá y yo—empezó susurrante Bella, tragando saliva fuertemente, las lágrimas encontraron su salida y empezaron a salir lentamente. Bella no se ocupó de ellas—. Nunca te he dicho como fue el accidente.

Su voz tembló y también sus agallas, Edward la tomó en brazos y le besó la cicatriz, meciéndola suavemente.

—Sé cuánto te duele hablar de tu mamá, amor—la comprensión de él la estaba quebrando. No quería perder eso cuando supiera la verdad—. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, Ángel.

Una risa temblorosa salió de los labios de Bella, ella se alejó lo suficiente de su novio para verlo fijamente.

—Yo no soy un ángel, Edward. Los ángeles no son unos asesinos…

Él frunció el ceño, complemente perdido.

— ¿Qué? —siseó, negando con la cabeza hacia ella. Pero Bella no se movió. Las lágrimas siguieron surcando su rostro y ella temblaba.

—Sí… Yo tuve la culpa del accidente de mamá y mío. Yo maté a mi madre.

* * *

***Marie está acostada debajo de una palmera, echándose aire & sonriendo, con lentes enormes de sol* ¡Auuuch! Ahora sí, secreto al descubierto. O parte de él…**

**Uhhh, qe esto se pone bueno, jajajaja, o sea, todo bien, todo hermoso & cursi & sentimental & llegó yo con mi parte malvada despierta y ¡bomba! Que le acabamos el capítulo ahí, jajajaja, ahhh, vale…**

**Creo que me gusta hacerlas sufrir *insertar aquí carita de El Grito, por favor*. Veremos qué pasa después de esto, uuh, qe se pondrá bueno, LOL.**

**Esteeem, creo que eso es todo por mi parte. Gracias a todas ustedes, hermosas ángeles, que me han acompañado desde el principio, que me han ayudado a salir adelante en cada hoyo al que me ponen en frente. No sé qué haría sin ustedes.**

**Ah, por cierto... LDUA está nominado en los FFAwards, link en mi perfil, como Mejor Antagonista Femenina: Jessica & Mejor Antagonista Masculino: Mike. Si quieren votar, adelante, en mi perfil están los links. Voten por su favorito, no es obligatorio que lo hagan por mí, hay historias muy geniales. & bueeno... En este momento debo de estar en carretera, JAJAJA.**

**Besos enormes, mis ángeles. Espero vernos pronto. ¡Las amo!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

**— Travesura Realizada —  
**


End file.
